Friendly Discontentment
by ManderBetis
Summary: He was her best friend and she was the love of his life. Will Edward ever tell Bella how he feels? Does she feel the same? OOC, AH, Canon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my first story, hope you like it! Let me know, updates will be weekly!

Thanks to my amazing, amazing Beta's Jen and Theotherbella (My Life Without You & Those Eyes- not reading them? You should be!!)

Twilight= Not Mine :)

* * *

Trying to catch a breath, I raised my head up to stare into her big deep chocolate eyes. Her eyes staring back into mine, filled with love and want. We were all the other needed. I couldn't help but smile at her knowing my smile would be reward with hers; a smile that I would do anything to see. Both of us still breathing heavy, I dropped my head back to her shoulder, breathing in her strawberry shampoo, a smell I could recognize anywhere. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me close.

"Edward, I love you" she said still trying to settle her breathing.

I gently nibbled her shoulder and in turn she made the most amazing giggle as I lightly bit her. Suddenly the laughter became distant and I took a second to blink to register my surroundings. When I finally opened my eyes it wasn't my Bella next to me, it was a pillow I was holding on to.

"You've got to fucking kidding me." I looked down at my very obvious morning wood. I groaned and sat up. Nothing I wasn't used to by now. I had woken up like this every morning since I was sixteen.

Almost every dream I can remember is with her: smiling, laughing, crying, singing, studying, cooking. Most often though, it was some kind of sexy ass position doing things that I was dying to do in real life, not just in my dreams.

Bella has ruled my every thought since the first time I saw her. My parents knew it, my sister knew it, my friends knew it. But Bella, Bella didn't know it.

Without fail, every time I think back to when we first met five years ago it still brings a smile to my face.

It was just before Christmas in eleventh grade, and everyone was talking about the new girl. Isabella was her name and I finally saw her at lunch. I was sitting with my two best friends, Jasper and Emmett, and my twin sister Alice. We all sat together everyday during lunch. We were not in the in crowd and that is the way we wanted it. We all looked up at the same time; she was sitting with "cool kids": Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler, I fucking hated all of them and the feeling was mutual. Douche bag Mike Newton thought he was god's gift to the ladies, as did Tyler Crowley. Truth was any girl they had ever wanted I already had, so fuck them. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory would give it up to anyone who paid them any attention, which Emmett had done a few times. I wouldn't touch them; not after my friend did. It was a fucking rule or something. Any other girl I was more than open. I wasn't very picky it was more of 'if they're willing so was I', usually. I didn't do the girlfriend thing, but luckily most girls didn't mind giving a hand or blow job anyway.

After all I was Edward Cullen.

The new girl was probably only friends with them because they attacked her first thing this morning. They always wanted to be in the spotlight, front and center, and hanging out with the new girl was definitely one way to be there. Jessica and Isabella looked over at our table, and I could see she was cute but she quickly looked away. Probably because of some lame ass lie or story that Jessica told her. She is such a bitch.

The bell rang and I jetted to class. I hated being late. Biology was boring but I got an A, and wasn't going to mess that shit up. I was doodling in my notebook when she walked in. I looked up and saw her; she was cute with brown eyes and dark brown hair. I knew, of course, she would be sitting with me because it was the only open seat. Mr. Banner signed her paper and pointed her to the seat next to me. Besides my friends no one ever wanted to sit next to me, they had no idea that was a near genius and shit but if they did no one would leave me alone; looking hot and being crazy smart is a crazy combination and as it was I was already beating the girls off. She walked towards me but kept her head down, never looking up then she tripped over someone's books on the floor. The classes went by quick, and when the bell rang she got up and left. Although we sat at the same table never once did she say hello or even look over to me. Whatever the hell Stanley said worked. This chick wasn't even going to give me the time of day. Whatever; I didn't give a shit.

The next day I saw her at lunch again, still sitting with the group of complete fucktards but today she wasn't talking to anyone, just sitting there and reading a book. I went to my biology class, sat at my table and when she walked in again, she said nothing. We had to do a lab and work together. Since I already knew this shit, fuck if I wasn't going to show her how fucking brilliant I am and prove those bitches wrong.

She turned towards me and looked up through her eyelashes. It was the first time I could really see her face. She was more than cute; she was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

A small smile appeared on her lips and she finally said "Hey, I'm Bella." her voice matched her face. She was perfect in every possible way.

I couldn't help but smile back and I usually never smiled. "Edward. Liking it here, so far?" Small talk. I never even tried to be nice to _anyone_, and here I was trying to make small talk. Should have known right then that I was screwed.

"Hmmm, its fine, I guess. It's wet and not a fan of that, but I'll survive. You like it here?"

"No, but I'll survive." I said copying her words. I gave her an even bigger smile; no idea why, but I couldn't help it.

She sighed deeply. "I did this lab back in Phoenix; I don't mind doing it myself."

So did she think I was stupid or something? Usually, I wouldn't have cared what anyone thought but I needed her to know I could do it "I actually have done this one before too."

"Oh, well let's get to it then." She pulled out the first slide and we went from there.

We were the first group finished, and sitting in uncomfortable silence. I wanted to say something but had no idea what.

"So, what-" I started right as Bella did.

"You know, Jessica and Mike aren't huge fans of yours or your friends." Well she cut right to the chase, didn't she?

"The feeling is mutual." I responded, wanting to know what exactly they told her. Most of it was probably true but, I needed to know either way.

"And why is that?" She was being nosy for a new girl but she didn't care.

"Umm no real reason, I guess, just a serious dislike." That shit didn't even make since to me, but there really wasn't a reason besides that I don't like girls who are complete sluts and guys that are complete dickheads.

"Fair enough," was all Bella said.

She didn't plan on saying more but I wasn't done listening to her angelic voice.

"Care to share what they said about me and my friends?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and I wanted to lean forward and lick it. She was distracting the hell out of me with the seemingly innocent move.

"Not much. Just that you and your friends were bad news and if I wanted friends, I should stay away from you." Bella looked down at the desk, maybe looking slightly embarrassed?

Those motherfuckers always trying to talk shit, so I wasn't surprised by this.

"And you listened to them?" I needed to know if she believed them, I mean in the short amount of time we have been talking I was trying to nice. Surely she could see that what they said was complete bullshit.

"Yea, I heard them." She looked up at me through her long lashes and gave another smile. "But I don't always do as I'm told." In that exact moment I knew, I was fucked. We talked for the rest of class and when the bell rang, we both stood up and walked out together. Once in the hallway, I turned to her.

"Well, I have gym, so I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and then turned to walk away.

"Bella!" I called to her. She was only, like, five steps away so she turned around again. "Wanna eat lunch with me and my badass friends tomorrow?"

Her smile was back and it was huge. I loved it and decided to make it my daily mission to make her smile like that.

"We'll see," was all Bella said and talked towards the gym.

For the rest of the day I felt like I was floating on air, as gay as that shit sounds it was true.

That night was the first night I dreamt about Bella.

The next day she walked past the 'cool kids' table and never looked back. She fit into our group like she had always been there, which was weird because she was the exact opposite from us. She was the sweet innocent type, I was the mouthy asshole, Emmett the big funny goofball, Jasper was quiet, sarcastic and Alice was the hyper little pixie.

So here I am five year later, still dreaming about her. I loved everything about her; she was the most caring, thoughtful, beautiful person I have met and she continued to surprise me everyday. She was my best friend and I was hers, never going any further than a few drunken kisses in high school. My intense fear of her rejection overwhelmed me, never allowing me to let her know how I felt. There were a few times when I thought she could have felt the same way, but they were fleeting and far between. I kept telling myself that I would tell her soon. I had gone out of my way to never talk about other girls around her but I know she knew. I wasn't going to not get some because I was a fool in love; I was just more discreet about it.

We have been roommates for the last three years, since our freshman year at the University of Washington. There was no fucking way I was sharing some tiny ass dorm room with some pimply ass nerd who couldn't get a date and that was exactly who they tried to match me up with. I met up with him at the freshman orientation; three weeks before the semester started and I knew there was no way I could live with him. His name was Eric and his hobbies were magic, The Gathering (which he said was a card game) and playing Dungeons and Dragons. I knew right then we wouldn't be roommates. Bella too met her future roommate at our orientation but they hit it off great until Angela mentioned her boyfriend Ben would be staying over every other weekend. She wasn't having any of that and neither was I.

On the drive home from our orientation, we were both bitching about our perspective roommates. I was instantly thinking, Bella... I could live with.

"B, what if we just got an apartment together, screw the dorm thing." I blurted out.

She laughed at me. She was always laughing at me and usually I hadn't done anything exceptionally funny.

"Edward, two things: one I think the dorm experience is a not miss or so I have heard. And two we can't live together; Charlie would flip."

Charlie? Charlie and I got along great, he knew Bella would never go for my type and for that I was allowed over their house anytime and Bella was allowed to mine. We slept over each others almost every weekend since I was sixteen, but we always slept in the living room.

"Really, you think my father is going to let me live with a boy? Are you high or something?" She asked her attempt at humor didn't amuse me.

"Bella, be reasonable. Charles just loves me and I will give him some bullshit speech about looking out for you and shit. He will eat it up." I said truthfully.

Truth was I would be looking out for her; she never saw herself clearly. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, and the boys of Forks high were constantly trying to get with her. Thank their lucky stars she turned them down, because I would have had to just kick their asses if they ever tried to make a move on her.

In exchange for living together, all I got was more attached. She took care of me. It was almost like she let me know how good I had it with her, and that no other women would ever compare.

I could hear Bella cheerfully talking to someone and decided it was time to get the hell up. I had to go out there sometime or she would just barge in, and I needed to get this little problem under control first.

Why would I refer to my junk as little? It's not and have been told so on many occasions with moans and screams thrown in there, too.

"Oh Esme, you know how he is; sleeping, classes and girls, it's just his thing." She was laughing and joking with my mother about me. Those two could really have some fun at my expense; most of the time I was sitting right there even my father laughed. I had no idea why I put up with the continuous verbal abuse from the two of them, but I do.

"Well, I have to get ready for my incredibly long day so I will see if he is awake. Hang on."

I hear a quiet little knock on my door but before I can say a word, it opens up and there she is. And of course she is wearing her signature I Have A Nice Ass tiny shorts and a tank top. She had no idea what she does to me. I quickly sat up to block my re-emerging problem with the blankets.

"Morning," I said a little more than grumpy but she was used to that. A morning person I was not.

"Well good morning, handsome, did you sleep well?" The smile she had on is breathtaking, and I could just stare at her forever.

"Fine." I responded with that same grumpy tone but I just wanted to stare at her and not talk; it was too early for chitchat.

She strolled into my room not caring that I never said she could. She rolled her eyes at my attitude, but like I said, she was used to it.

She sat on the edge of my bed, close to my shit. I wanted to grab her tiny hand and make her help me out with this uncomfortable situation because that wouldn't make the day weird or anything.

"Your mom is on the phone." She said quietly, and handed me the phone. I rolled my eyes and grumbled something about the time and shit.

Bella pushed back a little and gave a very reprimanding look. "Be nice, Edward" she warned. I welcome the tiny friction she unknowingly gave me as she leaned back but she quickly got up and left, not shutting the door.

I put the phone up to my ear, not at all in the mood to talk. It was too early. "Hi, mom."

"Good morning, sweetie! How are you feeling?" She asked in her always sweet voice.

"Fine, tired got a lot of shit to do today." I know I shouldn't talk to her like that, but that was me in the morning. No filter.

"I will let that one slip; I did make her wake you up for me. I have a request." My mother hated swearing but always let it go for me.

"What?" I groaned. It was too early, and I didn't like when she asked me for anything, as I couldn't refuse her either.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind gracing your father and I with your presence this weekend. It is his birthday, you know."

"Yea, I know but I have a lot going on right now." I really didn't besides homework, classes and my friends, I had nothing but I didn't want to take my whole weekend and go home.

I finally got out of bed and was starving, so I walked out into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. Bella was making herself breakfast and just smiled at me, she must know what Esme was asking, her face said it all.

"Sweetie, I know but it would really mean alot to the both of us if you did. We haven't seen you since winter break, and Alice is too busy with her showcase to fly up." And commence the guilt trip. She knew this trip would be a hard sell.

"Mom, really maybe another weekend, I'm just busy." I eyed Bella, hoping she would help me out and to my surprise she grabbed the phone from me, giving me the biggest smile.

My mother loved Bella, so I knew that once Bella gave her some lame excuse as to why I couldn't come home, she would drop it.

"Esme, its Bella again! Oh of course, I think a visit this weekend would be great, I have meaning to come home. Edward and I can drive together." She said into the phone.

What the fuck. I wanted to punch her in the head, was she serious? I should kick her ass.

"Yea, that will be great, we both have the same class and then we're done. I think we will leave around 1pm and be there around hmm, 4pm" she paused and I gave her serious death glares and she just gave a smile. At least I got another one this early; usually she was just busting my ass to hurry up and get ready.

"Awesome. I am excited too. See you then." She hung up and put the phone on the counter, not attempting eye contact. She fucking knew better.

"Bella? Are you kidding me?" My tone wasn't too pissed off, but I wasn't cheery either.

"No? Edward we haven't been home for months, our parents miss us. It will be fun, she is planning a nice dinner and party; it will be great." Like telling me that having to get semi dressed up was the way to make it all better, it wasn't.

"You knew I had plans this weekend. I told you about it." Every once in a while I would try and get Bella jealous by telling her about a girl I was going to go out with, but it never worked. She couldn't care less, and always asked how it went the next day. I still tried though.

"Yes, you did mention something about a Leah, I believe." She looked a little annoyed that I even brought it up. I think maybe it worked this time? Maybe she was jealous? "Really, I saw her yesterday. You won't be missing anything. In fact you should be thanking me for saving you. You're welcome."

She tried walked past me and out of the kitchen, but I wasn't having that. I went to the right and blocked her with my body and gently pushed her against the refrigerator. I was never like this but I thinking that she was jealous over me flipped a switch in me.

"You don't get off that easy, Bella." I pushed her back a little, putting my hands on either side of her head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you jealous B?" I said with a hint of smugness.

Her beautiful brown eyes got wide and she looked back at me and I saw a flash of anger on her face. Then, she punched me. Not a soft playful punch either. It was a closed fist punch in my stomach and it hurt like a bitch.

"Edward," she said in her nastiest tone ever grabbing my chin in her hand. "Does it look like I'm fucking jealous?" She dropped my chin and stormed off toward her room. Bella swore, she never swears. And I had to say, yes B you looked a little jealous. In my head of course. No need to get punched again.

* * *

Love it? Hate It? I want to know!! Chapter 2 will be up next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :) Can't believe how many favorites and alerts this has already gotten, thank you!!

A million thanks to my beta's Jen and Theotherbella (She just updated Isabella- check it out!)

Twilight = Not mine

* * *

I walked back into my room, needing to get dressed. I had butterflies in my stomach; motherfucking butterflies! She was jealous, I knew she was and I liked it. I had been jealous too many times and I loved that it was her this time.

Today (Monday) was a slow day for me; just a class in the morning and another one at night with Emmett. I quickly threw on my usual outfit: pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a black and grey stripped hoodie. I always wore the same outfit kind of thing but different shirts or hoodies; got to keep it interesting. Instead of trying to deal with my serious bed head, I put on my black beanie which was the best way to cover up that shit up. I grabbed my bag and went back to the kitchen because I never did eat breakfast.

I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat the breakfast bar thing, waiting for Bella to get ready. Most days we would drive to school together with the exception being Wednesdays when she didn't have a class or work at the library in the morning.

Unfortunately, she would be driving my pride and joy, my old guy Volvo. I got that shit for my 17th birthday and didn't give a shit that my friends constantly made fun of me for it. It drove like nobody's business and for the first time today, Bella would be carting my ass to school.

Before we went to bed last night we played Scrabble for hours. We were pretty evenly matched score wise for the first two games and then Bella said she wanted to make it interesting.

"_Oh, ya and how can we make this fucking shit interesting?" I love doing anything with her, but there was no way this game was getting any more fun._

_She chewed on her bottom lip and her head cocked to the side "Hmmm, we'll make a bet: whoever wins, wins." _

"_Alright, so if you win you get what?" I knew she already had something in her head or wouldn't have suggested this._

"_Ohh umm let me think…. How about if I win I get to drive the Volvo!"_

"_Nope" I said quickly. Bella has been trying to get to me let her drive my car since I got it._

"_But-" I cut her right off. No need arguing about something that wouldn't be happening._

"_Nope, next." I knew there wasn't anything worse than her driving my car._

"_Fine, I get to pick out your next tattoo!" she said with a huge smile._

"_Do I look retarded to you?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows at her. I was wrong letting her pick out a tattoo was worse; much worse and not happening._

"_Slightly." She said, with an even bigger smile than before. My girl always had jokes._

"_Ha Ha Ha, Bella. Not giving you free reign to put some girly tattoo on my body."_

"_Well, it's the car or the tattoo; which one?" She demanded._

"_Fine, you get to drive; not that it will be happening since I plan on kicking your ass"_

"_Oh, please. Let's play!" She got all excited even though it was the third game._

"_Wait if I win, which I plan on doing what do I get?" I was thinking a week of her walking around topless or some shit but new she wouldn't go for that, trust I had tried before._

"_I don't know? What do you want, and nothing perverted!" she laughed, while pointing her finger at me. Bella knew me far too well._

"_I got it; you have to give me a massage." Her massages were out of this world. Actually, anytime she touched me was out of this world. _

_She shot me a perplexed glance and then smiled."Fine, I love looking at your back." That little comment sent a shiver through my body. I knew she liked my tattoos and she wasn't objecting to touching me, I loved it. _

"_Well, game on then" I said to her, anxious to get this game over with and have her hands on my body. _

"_Aren't you quick to start, even though your gonna lose." Bella loved to trash talk even though her trash talking game was more amusing than intimidating, but she was adorable when doing it._

"_Whatever you say B, just pick your tiles." I tried to sound annoyed but had a smile plastered on my face. _

_The game was long and we were neck and neck the entire time; Bella had stopped her lame attempts at talking shit and was concentrating on her next word._

_I knew my word 'contempt' was a huge score, but I used all my tiles except one and the bag was empty. I could see that she only had two tiles left and knew the game was over and I would win._

"_Uhhh, I hate being at the end at game; you know getting, like, four points or something." She said, kind of whining. She hated losing more than anything._

_I was all smiles knowing that she just basically confirmed that the game was mine and a massage would be commencing very shortly "Yea, I hate that." I replied, agreeing with her because I really did but this time it was playing in my favor._

"_I know, right? Luckily this isn't like that." She started to beam as she put down her two tiles, building off my last word._

_What the hell?_

"_Bella, that isn't even a fucking word" I saw 'QAT' on the board. Definitely not a word._ _"Yes, it is. Check it."_

"_I will!" I shouted and jumped up from the ground to run into the office. My laptop was always on and it only took a second to get to to type in her fake word._

_Mutherfucker! It was a word! What the flying fuck is a Qat? I had no idea, but right now I was feeling like Bella was a Qat! I walked back out to the living room and my face had 'what the fuck-ness' written all over._

_Of course she was beaming a mega watt smile "So what's the verdict?" She already knew, fucking qat._

"_It's a word, what's the score?" I knew I lost because she put that stupid Q on a triple word score._

"_Well least see 10 + 1+1 equals 12 and it's a triple word score so that makes it 36 points. Let me add it to my score 296+36 = 332 and 332 beats 320! Ohhh, I think that means I won. I won! I won!" At this point, Bella was up and jumping around the living room. __Not only __was__ she__ a sore loser__ but also__ a sore winner._

_Of course she won because I wanted to win. I wanted her hands all over me, so of course she won. That's just how shit goes down for me._

"_Aww why so sad, Eddie? Afraid I'll hurt your precious car? Don't worry; Daddy will buy you another one if I break it." She was still doing her little happy dance and mocking me. If she were anyone else I would have drop kicked their ass. But, she was Bella and all I could muster was a quick"Shut the fuck up" as I stood up and walked towards my room. It was late, and I was tired as fuck._

"_No no mister sore loser. You have to help clean up." Bella called to me. She was right. I made the rule one night after I was forced to pick up Monopoly. Bella had whooped my ass, of course. _

"_Too tired; we'll clean it up tomorrow." I yelled back to her, still walking to my room. This didn't work for her. I didn't have to turn around to know that she was practically running towards me._

"_Edward, stop. It's just a game." She said in the most condescending, but playful tone. She grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards. _

_I wanted to be a douche bag, so I grabbed the trash can from the kitchen and walked back over to the coffee table and pushed the board and all the tiles into the can. I knew this would just piss her off and I loved when she got all pissed and sexy._

"_You can't be serious!" _

_I turned around to look at her. She was all business, hand on her hip, drawing attention to the sliver of her stomach showing; her leg angled out, exposing even more of her incredibly sexy thigh and raising her tiny shorts slightly higher up. This is the way she should always be standing and dressed when at home._

_I had to throw her one of my crooked smiles I knew she loved so she wouldn't get too upset at me. _

"_Oh I'm serious. Good night." I walked passed her, put the trash can back in the kitchen and went to my room. _

And now I was the one alone in the kitchen, waiting on Bella. Once I was done with my breakfast, she walked out of her room. No smiles; just a little eyebrow lift as she walked past me. Yup, she was still pissed about the jealous shit I was spouting off not even 20 minutes ago. Oh, well. Maybe she would forget about the bet last night. I brought my bowl the sink and grabbed my book and keys from the counter.

I turned to look at Bella. She looked beautiful per the usual. She was wearing an ugly black and brown stripped dress with black tights (or leggings as she called them), a black sweater coat thing and her brown Ugg boots. I had to laugh because she had on the world's ugliest shoes, and whenever she wore them I would make fun of her. Truth was, a lot of the shit she wore I didn't get; she said it was fashionable and I thought it looked fucked up. She looked beautiful but fucking plain weird sometimes. I loved her wearing jeans and plain shirt the most; the fancy shit just got in the way of her perfect angel face.

"What?" she yelled, clearly annoyed. She wasn't loving me again yet, so laughing at her wasn't the best way to patch things up.

"Nothing, its just you're wearing the ugliest fucking shoes ever made." I was still laughing but couldn't help it. I hated the shoes, they were fucking winter boots and yea it might have been a little chilly, but it was fucking May for god's sake.

"Shut it, I'm still pissed off, Edward." As if she needed to tell me; the look on her face said it loud and clear.

"Well, I would be pissed leaving the house in those horrendous shoes too." I laughed and usually when I said something about the shoes she would too, but not this morning.

"Whatever," was the response I got along with a nice little eye roll as she walked towards the front door. She pulled the door open and instead of holding it for me, let it close as I tried to walk out.

"Not nice B. You can always walk or talk the bus." I hurried up past her and ran towards the elevator.

I heard her run after me and felt her jump on my back and wrap her arms around my neck.

"No, you can walk it's my day to drive, so be nice or else." She whispered into my ear. The feeling of her breath on my ear sent chills through my body.

"Oh really, is that so?" I tried to use my best asshole tone and I could tell instantly she wasn't mad anymore.

"Yup, that is so." She attempted to mimic me but wasn't at all successful; it came off as more of an old man voice. But she tried.

The elevator opened. There was an older women and man already there. I stepped in and she laughed a little but didn't climb off my back. I grabbed her legs and pulled her up a little, tickling her knees. I ride was short but the people in the evaluator were giving us some strange looks; apparently me giving Bella a piggy back ride wasn't normal or they were just not in the mood to see a couple in love. Well technically I was in love, Bella was Bella and we were engaged in couple like behavior, so whatever.

The doors opened and I walked out into the garage, lifting Bella again. She was tiny but after a few minutes of carrying anyone, adjustments were necessary.

"Aww Eddie, am I to heavy for you?" she teased. Always teasing.

"No, just a little just fatter than the last time we did this" I knew this would make her laugh because she was tiny and she knew it, I told her all the time.

"Oh, Esme would be devastated if she heard you," she said back.

I loved this about being with her; the easy not over thinking banter we had always had.

"Yes, she would. Please don't tell, B. It would just break her little heart." I said, approaching my car and I dropped her to her feet on the passenger side door. Before I could walk to the driver's side Bella grabbed the keys from my hand.

She pushed the unlock button and opened the door for me, just as I did every time we went anywhere. I could do the gentleman thing when I wanted.

I grumbled something like "this is fucking lame" but slide into my seat as she shut my door.

She walked around the car, got in and started the engine; looking over to me just to rub it in a little.

"Cut the shit and go." I said maybe a little harsh than I wanted but I was nervous for my baby. Bella wasn't used to driving. Since we moved to Seattle she almost never drove. I was like her personal chauffeur.

"Wait, you do remember how to drive, don't you?" I was joking, but just a little.

"Edward, it's like jumping back on a bicycle. I got this."

"Bella, you can't ride a bicycle for anything, you fall over all the time and can't stop for shit." Getting a little more nervous but laughed recalling her riding my bike and smashing into a tre.

"Fine, it's not like a bike its like…. Well it's just driving so stop it, you're making me nervous," she spit out.

I shut up and she backed up, not hitting any cars. So far so good. It was only a 10 minute drive to campus and it was pretty much straight, nothing really to worry about, I hoped. We joked back and forth the entire drive and talked about what we were doing all day. After my class I was going home to eat some lunch and probably sit on the couch all day, Bella was working in the library from 8-12 then coming home.

"Want me to pick you up from work?" I asked, sometimes she did, and other times she wanted to walk if it was nice out.

"No, it should be sunny; I'll walk, you know since I'm all fat and stuff." She looked over to me smiling.

"B, you know I was joking you need to eat a hamburger or something."

"I don't do hamburgers, you know that." She said pulling in a parking spot in the Central Plaza garage which was right between the undergrad library where she worked and Kane Hall where my class was.

"We're here and your car is still in perfect condition, happy?" she said, her beautiful voice filled with amusement and a smile plastered on her face.

"Happy? No. Relieved? Yes. I won't let you escort me around anymore; it took 5 minutes longer to get here." I drove fast; really fast. Bella didn't and she hated how I drove, so I was rubbing it in.

"Yes, doing the speed limit is most certainly a bad thing, how dare I?" She opened her door and got out before I could spout off some smart ass comeback.

"Well, it was fun, I'll miss you." Bella was running her hand across the door seem, talking to it like it was a baby. She glanced towards me and smiled, mocking me and my unnatural affection for my car.

"Shut the hell up and give me my keys, I don't want to be late," Bella walked to me and handed over the keys, which I put in my pocket. She continued walking to the stairs, since we were heading in opposite directions.

"See you later." I said yelled over to her, adding a "Call me if you need a ride home"

She turned her head to me, "I will, see you!" and gave me my favorite big smile.

I walked to class and sat in the back row as usual; I wasn't really cool with anyone in my classes. I just went, did my thing and went home.

It was about 3 minutes before class was going to start and I felt someone sit in the seat to the right of me. I didn't bother glancing up because I did really give a shit who sat there.

The person made a loud annoying noise, like they were clearing there throat or something, and I still didn't make any gestures towards them. The person made a little huff and sat down.

"Hey Edward, right?" Fucking lame. It was more than half way through the semester of course whoever this was knew my name.

"Uh huh," was all I said not even bothering to look up.

"I'm Jane" She said in an annoying, borderline shrill voice.

"Uh huh." Showing zero interest in her clearly wasn't working as she decided to keep talking.

"Nervous about the paper? I am." I decided to look up at her because telling the desk to fuck off might have confused her. She was pretty enough I guess but not my type; not that I had a type, besides Bella that is.

The girls I would mess around with on the sly didn't really fall into a "type" either: blond, brunette; it didn't matter to me.

"Fuck off," was all I said, not going for the Mr. Nice guy award anytime soon.

"Well, I can see that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning but I'll let that slide" This chick turned my notebook that I was doodling in to her and wrote her number down. Was she serious? Before I could... I don't know... back hand her or something the class started.

Class was quick. The professor had to leave early and just gave us the assignment so we got out 15 minutes early and I jetted quick. I did not want to have another run in with uhhh... Jane? I think that was her name.

I went back to my car and drove home but heard my phone go off, letting me know that I got a text.

I opened it and saw that I had gotten two.

_Picking me up for class later? - Emmett_

We had one class together later tonight and I always picked him up on my way there, so I responded with:

_**If you're fucking lucky.- Me**_

My second text was from Bella, we usually texted back and forth whenever we weren't together:

**BTW your buying us, mainly ME another Scrabble game : ) Do you know how many kids would kill for a Scrabble board? - Bella.**

I knew she would mention that sooner or later and I had already planned on replacing it. I liked playing with Bella for hours on end too much to not replace it. Well, really it just gave me the excuse to be in her presence. I could have done without the game.

**I'll think about it - Me**

I wrote back, not able to come up with anything witty to say. I put my phone down and pulled out of the garage. I was exhausted and starving again, so I raced home. Bella and I texted a lot through out the day; me usually demanding dinner be made when I got home and her complaining about the mess I left somewhere.

As I walked in the apartment, I dropped my keys on the counter and kicked my shoes off, leaving them in the middle of the small hallway. I rummaged through the fridge, grabbing some shepard's pie from last night and a can of orange soda and made my way to the couch. Stuffing my face and channel surfing, I eventually decided to watch a Sopranos DVD I got from Bella for Christmas last year, and passed out quickly.

I woke up hearing the door open and close. It must have been after 12 since Bella was already back from the library, but I was too lazy to open my eyes and clock at the clock. There was a loud bang and yelp that accompanied it. I was used to Bella being rather unsteady on her feet so I didn't move.

"Edward is it too much to ask you to put your shoes away? Your room is right there!" she yelled out into the apartment since she didn't know where I was. I also heard her throw my shoes somewhere, presumably my room.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping. Have some fucking respect." I screeched back.

"Common living area. It's fair game, now sit up and move over." she was pushing my legs, forcing me to sit up. I moved to the left side of the sofa and threw my legs up on the ottoman, as Bella sat down and her head on my lap, getting comfortable. This was the way we usually sat.

"Bella, you know there is a perfectly good chair over there right? Why you all up on me?" I loved fucking around with her, knowing exactly what she would say, as we have had this exact conversation a million times since moving in.

"You know I can't see the tv from over there, so stop being moody or I'll send you to your room." She was being sassy and I loved it as usual.

"There is only one way you're getting me to my room, and it involves a promise of something hot and heavy." I replied, invoking an eye roll from my girl.

We were quiet for awhile watching some episode of The OC, as Bella had full control of the remote when we watched TV. She loved this stupid show and said I kind of reminded her of the main guy: something I could get down with, since Bella thought he was all hot and badass.

"So, Best Man, have plans for Em's bachelor party yet?" Bella asked me, turning her face from the tv, up to me from my lap.

"Nope, why?" I looked over to see her biting her lower lip, which I loved but knew that it meant she wanted something.

Truth was I didn't think of anything yet but how hard come a bachelor party be to plan? Just some guys, drinks and strippers. Easy enough.

"Well, I was thinking-" Oh great, Rosalie probably didn't want Emmet to go to a strip club or something equally as stupid. I couldn't let him down like that.

"Nope" I said while smiling. Haha, I win. Your little lip bite, ain't got nothing on me.

"But I was thinking-" she stammered out, not giving up as usual.

"Naked girls are a must. It's a rule. Every man needs a proper send off to married life. One last peek at what he will be missing forever."

"Edward, you do realize that Rosalie has everything a stripper has right? Emmett will be seeing everything the strippers have, forever."

"B, it's different." I knew she hated strip clubs, she had said so on many occasions. I didn't really care for them myself. I would rather touch a girl than just look. Well, I loved looking at Bella but I wanted to touch badly.

"Whatever. Do what you want" She threw on her I Will Get My Way pout and added in her puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Don't look at me like that." She knew I couldn't say no to that face; it always got to me. Bella is always playing dirty. I loved every second of it, though.

"Like what?" She was laying it on even thicker with the sad voice.

"Like what? Like someone just stole your cat or whatever that stupid fucking saying is."

"You didn't even hear my idea yet. I am sure some other group of guys will want to spend the night with 4 ridiculously hot girls, I just have to find them." And with that she walked down the hall, doing a little ass shake.

What the hell? No other guys were spending the night with my Bella and my boy's ladies. Not happening. Shit, she isn't even my girl yet but will be one day. If I stop being a fucking vagina.

I heard her door quietly shut and decided to go see what was up. Screw knocking, I threw up the door and there she was smiling, like she just knew that I would follow her and agree to whatever stupid idea she had.

"Well, what's your idea?" I asked a little more harshly than intended but I didn't give a shit. She tossed out the idea of other guys going out with them and she knew that would fucking piss me off. She knew I hated her being around other guys; she just thought it was because I was overprotective, not hopelessly in love. Same difference, right?

"So Rosalie and I were talking, and she isn't into the whole naked guy thing and wants more a spa retreat thing, but Alice is insisting we go out. I came up with the idea of a joint party and Rosalie loved it."

"Joint parties, like you guys go to the strip club with us because I can easily agree to this and I know the guys would love that shit too?" I was loving this idea, so far.

"Eww, Edward no. Who wants to go watch other girls take their clothes off? I don't." And there she goes, ruining my buzz.

"Well, Emmet already said he wanted to, so no go on your joint festivities." I turned to walk away but remember the other thing she said. I turned around quickly and put my finger up as to scold her or something and said: "And no other guys got it?" I narrowed my eyes, telling her that I meant what I said.

"Ok, how 'bout this? You have your lame guy's night out thing, we'll have our awesomely relaxing spa day and we both have a fabulous night out? It's the best of both worlds!"

"B, you know I love going out, so fine but I'm not planning shit. It's hard enough to try and plan a night of titties and drinks, never mind dinner and shit."

"You know your gross right?" She looked up me with a cutest smirk and rolled her pretty eyes.

"Yea and you love me anyways?" I said with a Shut The Hell Up side smile and turned to leave her room.

"Always have," she said quietly and grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving. She leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tight.

It wasn't our first hug or anything. We just don't do it often and right at this moment I remember why I loved them so much. I felt every little curved of hers that fit perfect against me, her incredible smell that filled my mind and the warm feeling that spread throughout my body, at the slightest touch from her.

"You know I love hugs B, but what's this one for?" I asked smiling. I needed to know that shit and do it on the daily. I'm officially a girl now, right.

"For you being you." She said softly and let go, stepping back. " I need to study and plan an awesome night for us. And I'll let you take some credit for it."

"No credit needed, everyone will know I didn't do shit anyway." I walked out of her room and my mind was going at her last statement 'For you being you'. What did that mean? I know we were best friends and shit but what she said... it wasn't very Bella like.

I walked out of her room and went to mine to study before picking up Emmett and going to class.

I couldn't manage to get any real studying done. I always tend to overanalyzed anything she did, especially if wasn't something she normally would have said or done. Her saying that was different, I couldn't understand it, but it was different.

An hour later, little to no studying got done and I was zoned out listening to my iPod when the vibration in my pocket snapped me up. I took my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. It was Emmett. I knew he was fishing for a Come On Over because Rosalie was busy with classes all day and he got bored easy.

**What you doing?-Emmett**

**Nothing coming over? – Me**

**Yup-Emmett**

**I figured you couldn't wait until tonight to see me- Me**

**You know it- Emmett**

**Of course- Me**

**Make me dinner it will be romantic- Emmett**

**Fuck off get pizza, Rusitc pizza- Me**

**Be there in 15- Emmett**

**Ok- Me**

I decided to warn Bella. She wouldn't like coming out of her room in her pj's or anything and I wouldn't want him to see her like that either.

I walked down to her room and saw that her door wasn't closed so I peeked in. She wasn't there. I went through the entire apartment, so I knew she wasn't here. I grabbed my phone again and texted her.

**Where you at?- Me**

**Grocery store, need anything?- Bella**

**Nope Emmett's coming over bringing pizza- Me**

**Ok I be back in 20- Bella**

**Bring me a surprise- Me**

**How about I make you one? - Bella**

**Cheesecake? - Me**

**Nope! - Bella**

**Brownies? - Me**

**Maybe- Bella**

I went back to my room and got my shit together for class later and soon after I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it and in came Emmett with a goofy ass grin, laughing too loudly for no reason with two pizzas in hand.

"Get in and shut the fuck up. I don't want my neighbors complaining." I told him, not that I truly cared.

"I can't help it man, some guy down the hall tripped getting off the elevator." He was still laughing, and put the pizza down.

He attempted to reenact the tripping by walking slowly and then tumbling to the floor, jumping up and acting like nothing happened. He was so animated that I couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

"Tell me you waited to laugh until he was in his apartment?" I knew this probably wouldn't be the case but I hoped. I mean, I have to see these people in the hallways.

"Fuck no! Could you?" He was still laughing but trying to stifle it in.

"You have no tact, asshole!" It's true he didn't.

"I'll show you tact," he said, and stomped towards me. He punched my arm and it didn't hurt too bad so I know he wasn't going full force at me. I punched him right back. We started a mini wrestling match in the dining room but from previous experience knew we needed to stop before Bella came in. The fist time Emmett came over the same thing happened but we were fighting for different reasons. He was making fun of the apartment, all my friends did. They would come over and make fun of the place; it is literally like Pottery Barn fucking vomited all over the place. My mother and Bella spent so much time putting it all together. They tried to get my input but really I just wanted Bella to be happy and if she wanted some girly bullshit decorations, then I just shook my head in agreement.

I remember the day we moved in._ Everything was in its place. I got here first with some boxes and soon after I heard Bella come in and from my room I could hear her doing a little squeal and jumping around. I walked in the living room/ dining room and she just looked at me._

"_Well, do you like it? If you don't we can change some of it! Well not like the furniture or the curtains, because I really love those and aren't the pictures so cute!" _

_With her eyes all excited and waiting for me to answer her there was nothing else I could say except: "No, I like it, it's good. Well maybe slightly feminine but nothing I can't handle." I was so whipped and had nothing to show for it except raging hard ons, practically whenever she smiled at me. _

_A week later Emmett came over to see our place. I knew he would have jokes. He could make fun of anything._

_"Haha, nice digs Cullen. Did you do all this yourself?" Emmett was walking around looking at all the pictures from when both Bella and I were little to our graduation just two months ago__._

_"Ohhh, Eddie look how cute you were!" He gushed__ all fake__. _

_"Fuck off, Em. My mom and Bella did it all. And don't call me Eddie, I hate that shit." Bella would occasionally call me that but I would let it go because she did this little smirk, knowing I didn't care for it. _

_"Of course you let her have her way, you always do." _

_"Are you seriously trying to talk shit? Bitch, you sleep in a pink paradise thanks to Rosalie. At least I get my own room; a pink free zone if you will." _

_I threw him a little smirk because I knew there was no going against Rosalie when she wanted something. _

_Emmett met Rosalie his first day of his freshman year. He emailed me about the "hottest fucking chick" he's ever seen. In all the years I have know him, Emmett never once thought about a girl for more than sex or a good blow job and not one of the Forks sluts ever cared. But instantly with Rosalie he went from serious manwhore to following her around with puppy dog eyes. _

_She was all he could talk about from day one: "you should see her tits, they are incredible" or "her legs go on for miles and they looked fucking hot wrapped around my waist". But it was when he said: "We can just sit and talk for hours"...that one got me, Emmett fell in love. This asshole was constantly saying shit for years about me being 'pussy whipped without the pussy' or 'Cullen, did you lose your dick? Fucking man up' was now spouting off the same shit. _

_Rosalie and I didn't exactly hit it off when we met but were cool now. I thought she was a cold hearted __bitch__ and she thought I was cold hearted dickhead and we didn't hide the dislike. She even asked Bella right in front of me: "Why are you friends with such prick? You're so sweet and nice." All Bella could say was,"He's different with me." _

_Emmett was still looking around the room, smirking._

"_Oh right, like, if Bella came to you and said 'Edward I think you should have an all pink room' you would be helping her change the sheets in five minutes flat." _

"_No, Em, you're wrong, I would need some serious loving before I agree to a pink room." Trust, if I were getting some serious loving, I would be all about the pink room if she wanted it._

"_Oh trust me the loving with Rose more than makes up for the pink room." He wiggled his big ass eyebrows at me suggestively._

"_Shut up, I don't give a fuck about your loving with Rosalie." The two of them were not shy about giving each other "loving" in public. Like the summer I caught them having sex in the lake and they couldn't have cared less and didn't stop; Rose just told me"eyes down and keep it moving"._

_"All I'm saying is once Bella realizes how bad you have it for her, she will be running everything around here" _

"_I know that's why I can't let her know; self preservation or some shit"_

"_No, its called you're a scared little douche." He was right, but hell no would I tell him that._

"_Fuck off," I tackled him to the sofa. He might have been stronger than me but I was quick. His back was on the sofa before he even knew what happened._

_We wrestled for a few minutes before I heard the front door open, but that didn't stop us from keeping at it._

"_Edward, Emmett!" Bella called from the table. I just looked up and smiled, let's face it I always smiled at her. Next thing I knew Emmet had me pinned to the ground, right next to the tv stand._

"_STOP IT NOW! If either of you break any of my shit I will kill you, I'm serious!" We both immediately stopped and broke apart because Bella never swore,ever._

_I looked up once again to see her face all upset, probably nervous we would break the tv and the stand, but all I could think all was kissing away her mean scowl._

"_Sorry B, we were just-" _

"_Don't care. Just be done, please." She cut me off and walked into the kitchen and started making brownies. I think she was too annoyed at us to let us have any._

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper plates out of the cabinet, and silverware from the drawer. I handed him the plates and he got us both a few slices and I went back to fridge.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked him. I was fucking host of the year.

"What do you have?"

"Orange soda, soy milk, milk, waters and beer" It's a good thing Bella did the shopping or there would just be beer and orange soda.

"Beer please" he said all singsong-y.

"We have class in an hour, you know this right?" Emmett wouldn't care either way, I knew this.

"Just get the beer, pizza isn't complete without it." Hell yea that's true, so I grabbed two; one for him and one for me.

We sat on the couch and weren't talking much. Emmett was physically incapable of talking and eating at the same time. He was like a Hoover vacuum when it came to eating.

Bella came in right as we were done eating. She brought whatever she got from the store into the kitchen and was putting it away. When she was done she walked into the dining room, grabbing a piece of pizza and sat on couch.

"Bells, how ya doing today?" Emmett asked, all smiles. He was always too happy.

"Fabulous." Bella responded between bites.

"Looking good as always," he raised his eyebrows at her and laughed. Emmett stood up and grabbed my plate from me and walked towards to kitchen. Rosalie had trained him well .

"Compliments get you brownies," she said, smiling to him.

"I will compliment you for nothing, but brownies are a great bonus." Emmett bent down and kissed her forehead, then threw our plates away.

"I will make sure Edward brings you a few tomorrow." She was always so sweet like that, one of the millions of things I loved about her.

"I totally forgot about that, man. Where are we practicing?" Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

I didn't even remember that we had practice tomorrow so fuck if I knew where it was.

"No idea, call Ben after class; probably at his parent's house."

Emmett, Ben and I were in a band. We practiced more than playing in public because none of us had the time to really devote to it, and it was just fun no pressure. I sang and played the guitar, Ben played the drums and Emmet played lead guitar.

"Yea probably, it's better there anyways plus his mom makes dinner"

"You and free food, it's a problem." Bella said and it was true. Emmett would do anything for free food.

"Shut up smartass." He laughed at him himself, as usual. Without asking he grabbed the two guitars from next to the tv stand and handed one to me.

"You ready to lose? Sucka!" He was a serious shit talker just like Bella, and an even worse loser than her. But before I could tell him what's up, Bella chimed in.

"If I recall correctly, Edward is always the winner." Ok so it's not the 'Bitch shut your fucking mouth' that I would have said but it would do. At the same time Bella and I did a little head tilt, lip thing; I stole it from her.

"Oh Eddie, need your little girlfriend to shit talk for you?"

"Just pick your guy, the songs and let's play."

"Well what songs do you want?" he asked me.

"Livin' on a Prayer!" Bella shout before he could give my choices.

"We know!" Both Emmett and I yelled at the same time; she always insisted that whenever we played we had to do that song.

"And what else?" Emmett said quickly.

_Rooftops_ and _Crazy Train_ were my picks; I practically knew those two by heart.

"Okay and I'm thinking _Heartbreaker_, which is obviously describing me and _Beat It_ because you have do that shit everyday." Motherfucker Emmett was laughing so hard at himself that he missed the first few notes to _Livin' on a Prayer_ and we had to restart the song. Bella was laughing right along with him but she didn't really know that it was true like Emmett did or that she was the cause of it.

We played for about an hour until it was time to leave for class and Bella sat on the couch reading the whole time. I liked to pretend she watches to stare at me because she doesn't like playing. Something about her fingers can't move that way and it doesn't even sound good. It is like listening to a plastic buttons not music.

I went to get my stuff from my room and was ready to go, when I looked over to the couch where Bella was still sitting and saw Emmett leaning down to kiss her head again. He has always been very loving and protective but I never minded. In fact it allowed me to be a little more open with my affection to her without raising any flags.

"I won't, but think about it Bells, I mean it. Bye." He was looking down at her still while she was looking at her lap and nodded. They always had these weird cryptic little chats whenever I wasn't around and Emmett is surprising tight lipped when it comes to her.

"You ready?" He asked me while walking towards the door.

"Yup. Bye B, I fully expect brownies when I get home!" I yelled to Bella almost out the door.

"Bye!" she yelled back and shit me the smile the light up my world.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know whatcha think! Reviews get an update quicker, I swear it!

I'm on Twitter- Manderbetis, maybe I'll do teasers? We will see :)


	3. Chapter 3

A million thanks to my beta's Jen and Theotherbella

And to my WalkieTalkie for constantly telling me how pretty my hair is, how perfect my smile is and for reading this and refusing to review :)

Links to the clothes, apartment and Edward's tattoo's are on my profile!

Twilight = Not mine

* * *

The rest of my week went by quick. Between classes, practice and homework I didn't have much free time to do night**,** Bella dragged me over to Emmett and Rosalie's to watch a movie and try Rose's cooking. She made lasagna, and it sucked. We watched _The Happening_ which was horrible. It was a great time; Emmett made fun of the food and movie, while I got to snuggle with Bella on the floor because princess Rose refused to be courteous and let us have the couch. I got to see Bella in a towel twice after showering, clearly the highlight of my week. I was dreading tomorrow, though. I had my earliest class and then had to go home for the weekend.

FML.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Bella said for at the third time this morning. I loved hearing her voice, but seriously shut up already.

"I heard you the last fucking nine times, I'm getting up!" I seethed. I was in no mood to get up. Getting up meant going to class and that meant coming home and that meant driving three hours to Forks. I didn't want to go home this weekend. I had had plans with Leah and she was less than happy when I canceled. She was hot like 'I wanna fuck you and never talk to you again' hot and that was what I had planned on doing. But no. Bella had to fucking cockblock my ass this weekend with a lame fucking trip home. It has been awhile since I got laid and it was really getting to me. Apparently, I would be waiting awhile longer, thank you Bella.

"Well, if you heard me the last nine times," she was mocking me, attempting to match my tired and pissed off tone, then switched back to her sunshine-y voice "Then why are you still in bed?"

It's not that she was a morning person exactly, but her cheery attitude just made me less likely to get up and she knew it.

"Go away. Make me breakfast or something." I pulled my comforter a little higher on my head because I knew I didn't have to get up yet. I had perfected my morning routine to about 8 minutes.

"Edward Cullen, I saw that! Get up now, I don't want to be late!" The higher pitched voice she was using meant she was getting aggravated with me. I didn't care; it was her fault I was so tired. Well, not really her fault but it was her face that I saw in my dreams still, years later and I still always woke up to see if she was really here.

I could hear her feet moving quickly towards my bed, she jumped on top of me and immediately pulled my covers off and was tickling me. I hated this shit because I would flail around and shriek like a little girl. "Ok I'm up, I'm up! Stop!" I cried.

"Good morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?" She asked me this most mornings. I was always disappointed when she didn't.

I responded with a grunt. "Fine, you?"

"Err, I had a bad dream and couldn't fall back asleep" she said. Looking up at her, I could see that she definitely looked tired but still gorgeous.

"Ohh, a scary dream, nothing sleeping in here couldn't fix." I couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Whatever. I made breakfast; your favorite French toast." She said with a big smile. She knew I was still pissed about going home, and making my favorite food is a sure-fire way to be forgiven.

"Stop trying to make up for ruining my weekend. It won't work." Little did she know, it already had.

"You're still on that Edward? Get over it, we are going and you'll have fun." Apparently she believed that if she's says so, it must be true. I just ignored her because I knew she was right.

She was straddling my thighs over my fluffy comforter and was starting down at me, mainly at my chest. I was only wearing boxers.

"Like the view?" I said, letting her know that I noticed her ogling me, not that I cared. Hell I welcomed it, I want to catch her checking me out. It was the only thing that let me know she was interested.

"It's not too shabby." She replied with a smile and a little laugh.

"You know what I think?" She asked.

"No, what?" She looked like she was really thinking about whatever she was going to tell me.

"I think you should have a tattoo right here" she said and grazed her tiny hand over my chest, her fingers lightly scratching me. Instant hardness took over my junk, of course.

"Really?" Was all I could rasp out.

"Yea, I think it would look really... good." I think she wanted to say something besides good, but who knows.

"Really good? I am going to need something more like 'fucking hot' before I get another tattoo just because you said so." This was my attempt at humor, but failed. I did get one tattoo two years ago because she suggested it and I loved it; but I can't willingly do it every time she said so, could I?

The tattoo Bella suggested I get was of my family's crest. It was the first tattoo I got, and I was hooked. It was huge taking up my entire back; Bella never imagined it would be so big or she probably wouldn't have suggested it. My second was an all black tribal design around my left bicep and shoulder. My third was across my stomach: "Live For This" with F and G Clefs at neither ends. The fourth was a crown with Legends underneath it on my left bicep. Emmett and Jasper had the same one; we all went the day after Jasper and I moved to Seattle. My fifth was a cross with piano keys through the middle and notes wrapped around it on my right bicep. My sixth tattoo was simple music notes down the right side of my stomach. I chose the first four notes from the lullaby I had written for Bella in my senior year for her birthday. I was drunk and it fit my mood. I overheard Bella gushing about Alec to my mother and I was pissed because I wanted her gushing over me; so my drunk ass got a tattoo.

"Fine suit yourself, now get the hell up." She jumped off of me and my bed, walking into the little office we had.

I stopped being lazy and rolled out of bed finally, grabbing the closest pair of sweats I could find and a white t-shirt. I went to the kitchen and ate the best French toast around besides my mom's. Bella's cooking was the most amazing I had ever eaten; she learned from the best my mom.

I was dragging ass this morning but didn't care. It was our last class of the semester. Would it really matter if we skipped or not? Bella disagreed as usual. I inhaled my breakfast with a quickness, brushed my teeth and gathered my shit. Bella always brought her book, so I never had to.

"Ready?" She popped out of the office with her big smile and eyes all excited. She looked as beautiful as she always did, in a navy blue and white stripped sweater, faded torn jeans and matching navy blue sneakers. Bella somehow was always cold and it wasn't uncommon for her to be sporting a sweater into June.

"Yup, let's go." I tried matching her jovial mood, but failed. I did noticed her looking up and down at me, biting her bottom lip. Was she checking me out again, maybe?

My crazy driving got us to class on time and we took our usual seats together in the last row. I sat at the end of the row with Bella next to me. I threw my keys in her bag, as she was taking out her notebook, book and a pen. Once she sat back into her seat I slumped back as well and threw my head on her shoulder as I had done in every class we ever had together, never caring what anyone around us thought. In fact I wanted them to think we were together, especially the guys.

This was my last class of the year and last class I would have Bella. Next year my schedule was full of biology, chemistry, internship and music. I would miss sitting with her in class and studying together at home.

"You gonna miss this, B? Class with me?" I gestured my hands between the two of us.

"Oh yea, I will totally miss having your heavy head on my shoulder for an hour, three times a week" I knew she was kidding because truth was, if she didn't want it there it wouldn't have been.

"You love it. You always complain about it but never move it so you love it."

"True. You know what I won't miss though?" She was looking over at me, still smiling; always smiling at me. I practically lived for her fucking smiles.

"No what?" She had me curious because Bella wasn't the type to not say something if it was pissing her off.

"The girls who give me the evil eye because you always sit with me." It was true, I had noticed it a few times. Girls would be giving my Bella death stares as I put my head on her shoulder or we shared her book during class. Like they could ever be in her position. Wouldn't happen.

"They're just jealous of you; you are with the flyest guy on campus after all." I threw her an 'I'm The Shit' grin. I lived for these little back and fourths we had.

"Haha how could I forget?" She quipped, but before she or I could say anything else class started. We reviewed and went over the final exam, which I thought was going to be a cakewalk anyway. The hour went by quick, Bella writing notes while I stared at her unabashedly. I didn't try to be convert, knowing that when she was in class it was all business and she most likely wouldn't even notice.

I didn't realize that class had ended until Bella was throwing my keys at me and standing up. I stood and stepped to the side so Bella could walk in front of me and we started to walk out.

"Hey Bella." I heard some guy say from behind us and we both turned around. It was some fucking loser from class. Marcus, I think.

"Hey Marcus, what's up?" Bella said to him, around me. I had no plans on moving out of the way. No reason for him to be any closer to her than he already was.

"Not too much, I was wondering if you'd want to study together this weekend?" Are you fucking kidding me? Every chick in this class thought we were together but this douche bag apparently didn't get that impression, I can change that.

"Go away." I said to him and tried to start walking again but Bella didn't move. Instead, I got a slap on the arm. It didn't hurt but again: are you fucking kidding me?

"Stop it" she whispered to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going home for the weekend" she told him. Not "hello, can you not see I'm with him?" Not that she would actually say that because we weren't together, but what the fuck ever. I could see her giving off the 'I'm sorry' face, like she was letting him down easy or something but that wasn't good enough for me.

Before he could say anything I threw in: "With me. She is going home with me." I was giving off my best 'Go the fuck away' face and my fist were balled up, ready to knock his ass out if necessary.

"Ok, well have fun. Maybe we can get together another time?" He said, ignoring me. Was he serious? Apparently he was. This fucker needed a swift ass kicking to teach him some respect; you don't step to someone's girl right in front of them.

"Yea, maybe. See you later." She said he him. Was she serious? Maybe. Oh, I don't fucking think so. She turned to continue walking and I followed.

"B, you can't seriously be considering dating that guy?" I looked like could vomit at the sight of him, to convey my disgust to her.

"Marcus? What's wrong with him?" Everything. Most importantly, he isn't me.

"B, he's a fucking loser. Who asks someone to study? If that's all the game he's got, then you can do better." Truth was, he was probably fine. Not nearly as handsome as Bella and my mom liked to say I was and not nearly as fucking awesome either, but in general I guess he was fine. Bella deserved better than fine she deserved everything, and I could give that to her.

"Edward, two things. One: there was no need for you to be so rude to him, he never did anything to you." She said, as if she had any idea. "And two: it doesn't matter who I choose to date, so stop interfering." Stern talking Bella was coming out. Luckily, I liked that side of her, so I wasn't phased.

"Bella, two things. One: I am rude to everyone so that was a moot point and two: it is my concern. You're my best friend, and if you go out with losers, it would bring down my street cred down."

We were almost at the car at this point and Bella was kind of quiet, ignoring my last asshole statement.

"Why did you insinuate that we were together?" She asked me, biting her bottom lip while looking up at me through her long eyelashes. It could have been flirty if her eyes didn't look so sad. I wasn't sure what to say because while, I have done this same thing to different guys who have approached Bella before, she never asked or gave it a second thought.

"I don't know." I said, even though I did know.

Right there, as I was opening the car door for her was when I should have said "because I didn't want you to say yes. I want you all to myself. I'm in love with you and always have been" but nothing came out.

"You don't know? Of course you know, you said it, you always say it." She was clearly demanding an answer from me; the answer I wasn't ready to give.

"Because, well, he should have thought we were together. Everyone else in the class did and really look at him; you can do better." I figured it wasn't the answer I wanted to give but it was kinda the truth.

"Will there ever be someone who is good enough?" She asked as she was sitting down. She mumbled it so quietly that I'm not sure she meant for me to hear it.

I shut the door once she was settled in and went around to my side thinking. No, there wouldn't be anyone good enough. The ride back to our apartment was laced with a seriously uncomfortable silence, neither of us saying anything and the walk back into our place was the same.

After walking into the apartment Bella told me to be ready in an hour. I needed to pack but that would be easy. I just threw some jeans and shirts into a bag and grabbed my shampoo and cologne. All set and still had 56 minutes left to kill.

I went into the living room, flopped down on the couch and played some _Call of Duty_. Bella was in her room, presumably packing up clothes.

After playing a few rounds and having an all out verbal battle with a fucking 11 year old, Bella came out of her room, bag in hand all ready to go.

"Edward, I said an hour, you're not even ready" she whined. Bella hated to wait. Once she was ready she wanted to go.

"B, calm down. I'm ready." I shut off the console and jumped off the couch, then grabbed my bag from the kitchen table.

"Please don't tell me you stuffed a nice suit into that bag," she said, unimpressed with my small duffel bag.

"Why would I bring a suit? We're just going to be hanging out all weekend." I didn't do the fancy shit unless I absolutely had to.

"Edward, it's your father's birthday party on Saturday you need to dress up. At least a tie or something."

I completely forgot about the party, and unfortunately she was right. I had to look presentable.

"I forgot, give me a minute." I dropped my bag back onto the table and went into my closet. I didn't have much shit as far as fancy shit went so it was either my grey suit or my black one. Bella has said I look great in both so I had no clue which one to wear.

"B, what are you wearing?" Figuring I would be sticking to her side all night, might as well be coordinated and shit.

"A dress, why?" she asked popping her head into my closet.

"Which one should I bring?" I asked, gesturing to the two suits hanging up.

Her face lit up and she said, "The grey one, I love that one." I was sold.

I took it off the hanger, opened my bag and threw it in. Bella just rolled her eyes. "Esme will just have to iron it tomorrow or something."

"Whatever can we just go? Traffic is going to fucking blow." I said hastily.

"Oh, stop it. It's like 2:30. It won't be that bad." Easy for Bella to say; she wasn't driving.

An hour later and here I am sitting in traffic on the I-5, this ride was going to suck. I was pissed off and when I'm pissed off I make it my goal to annoy those around me.

"I think you're right, it isn't that bad. I don't even think that fact that I've been looking at the sign for 104 for the last 15 minutes, but haven't moved an inch towards it isn't that bad." My voice was dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

"There must be an accident or something." she said reaching towards the radio.

I slapped her hand away, not roughly but not the gentlest of slaps either. "Don't touch my shit. You know this, B."

She crinkled her eyebrows and rubbed her hand. "That hurt Edward. Jesus, don't make this worse than it has to be. Just turn the radio to 97.3 and see if the traffic lets up." She was all kinds of annoyed with me so mission accomplished.

"Fine, but then it goes off. I have a headache and I'm not in the mood for your shitty musical choices."

"Glad you're so excited about this trip." She matched my annoyed tone.

"I'm not." Did I really have to state the obvious? I had been bitching and acting like an asshole all week because of it.

"No kidding." She leaned forward again to turn the radio on, and changed the station.

The traffic report came on after about 10 minutes of talking about nothing I cared about, but it was filling the silence between the two of us. The reporter told us that there was an accident about a mile up the road and it was smooth sailing from there. I was being a dick, but couldn't help it. Well, that's a lie. I could, and id I didn't want her being bitchy the rest of the day, I needed to cut the shit.

Bella reached forward again to shut the radio off but then she didn't. She pushed a different button and thank you Bella, because fucking Miley Cyrus was now blasting through the car.

"Bella, off." I growled. Giving a warning before I was going to be nasty about the shitastic song.

"Shut up you're being annoying. This ride can be fun or not so fun." Then I swear she started jamming out to it; not caring that there were cars on either sides of us.

My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
'Cause when the taximan turned on the radio  
And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on

I only endured this shit because once I turned towards her and saw her singing at that top of her lungs, dancing her heart out, well as much as you could in a car; there was no way I could have stopped her. Hands were flying all over the place and she was wiggling all around, it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA

Get to club in my taxicab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick with rockin' kicks she gotta be from out of town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

She continued singing and I continued watching her out of the corner of my eye. Traffic was barely moving. I was failing miserably at not smiling like an idiot at her, which she of course noticed.

"Smiles mean you're having fun." She said over the music with a huge smile as if she proved me wrong.

"Only smiling because the shit I am saying in my head about you is fucking hysterical." I replied, with an even bigger smile.

The horrible Miley song ended and the next came on, Jay-Z's _Run This Town_.

"See you love this song. The radio doesn't always play crap, as you say." It's true, I have always loved anything Jay-Z and surprisingly Bella has become a huge fan too.

"I know but then the next song will suck and you have to change the station to find something good. It's easier to just listen to a CD."

"Well let's listen and see. Oh, if you like the next song, you will have to buy all my drinks tonight and if you don't I will buy all yours."

"We're drinking tonight?" Well, this was news to me. Whatever. I was always down for a few drinks and Bella was hysterical drunk, but didn't do it often.

"Yup, I figured after we get home and do the obligatory just got home chat with our parents we could go out like old times."

"And are you making all of my plans this weekend?" I had turned my head slightly towards her but still looking at the road, as we had finally starting moving again.

"I am actually." She was giving me her 'and there isn't anything you can do about it' look.

"Ok. Just checking." That was the truth. I really couldn't care more or less about what we were doing, as long we were doing it together.

The next song wasn't actually a song but a commercial about season finale of Grey's Anatomy, and Bella decided she won because it was my favorite show. That wasn't true, but I wasn't telling her that. Bella loved Grey's and I pretended to love it too, so we could watch it together every week. She declared me the future McSteamy because I was hot and an asshole.

We were both quiet for awhile and Bella fell asleep just like she always did when I drove home. I had to stop off for gas after two hours of driving. Bella started quietly waking up, right as I opened the door to get out and pump the gas; Bella asked for some snacks.

"No, get your own shit. I'm getting the gas." I shouldn't have had to point out the obvious, but I did because Bella was being lazy.

"But I'm comfortable." She whined.

"No." I should have just said yes, because I was facing a losing battle. Cue the pouty lips and the big brown puppy dog eyes; two things I could never say no to.

"But pleeaaasssse Edward." She had a small frown on her face at the end of her little plea. She knew I would do it. Why couldn't she just have cut right to the chase and begged to began with?

"Fine, what do you want?" I knew her favorites but it never hurt to ask.

"Surprise me!" She flashed even wider smile because she won, shocker.

"No, I will get the wrong thing. I always do." It's true, I knew what she loved but usually surprised her with the wrong shit.

"Fine maybe Cheetos or a Twix and water, please." See, I would have grabbed her an ice cream and soda or something.

"Ok." I got out of the car and shut the door. Walking towards the little store I heard Bella.

"Shake it, Shake it." I turned around and saw her with her head slightly sticking out of the window that was down. I could see her softly giggling to her self and smiling like an idiot.

"Fuck off." I responded with a very gentlemanly adding a flip of my middle finger and a matching idiot smile. I turned back around and continued walking to the store, of course giving Bella the little but wiggle she was asking for.

"Woowoo!" She yelled back to me.

I laughed a little to myself along with Bella.

I was totally her bitch and she totally knew it.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know whatcha think! Reviewers will get a teaser. See you next Tuesday!

I'm on Twitter- Manderbetis

My beta is amazing and just added a new story; it's amazing! You're not reading it? You should be!

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5662871/1/Compromise_or_Learning_How_to_Love


	4. Chapter 4

As always a million thanks to my beta's Jen and Theotherbella- who made this chapter readable! And for deciphering my silly drunk emails and telling me my stuff doesn't suck a lot!!

Links to the clothes, apartment and Edward's tattoo's are on my profile!

Twilight = Not mine

* * *

An hour and a half, two rounds of A,B,C and one round of Finish The Sentence (which after my third turn Bella ended due to my increasingly sexual and graphic additions to her not so sexual story), we had finally pulled up to my parents house.

Charlie was working the night shift and went in before we arrived in Forks, so we decided to have dinner with my mother.

Right as I got out and shut my door, out the corner of my eye I saw the front door swing open and my perfectly dressed mother running out to greet us; mainly Bella though. Bella was just getting out of the car by the time Esme pulled her into a hug.

"Bella! You look beautiful dear. I am so glad you two decided to come home! Come in and relax, you've had a long drive." My mother was glowing with excitement, as usual. She loved when Alice or I came home and Bella was her favorite of all of our friends.

"Esme, you look beautiful as usual. The ride wasn't too bad, minor traffic at the beginning but overall it was fine." Bella's enthusiasm matched my mother's.

"Oh I'm glad! I made Chicken Parm for dinner, hope you two are hungry." My mother still had an arm around Bella's shoulder and they both had slowly started towards the house.

I took my bag from the trunk, all the while being completely ignored by my mother.

"So apparently Bella could have come by herself and no one would have noticed my absence?" I said just barely behind them.

I was walking toward the two most beautiful women I have ever seen, smiling big and giving Esme a look.

"Oh Edward, that's nonsense and you know it. How else would have Bella gotten here?"

She released Bella from her hold and walked over to me and gave me the same big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohhhmy baby, how are you feeling? Long drive? I'm so glad you came home. I wish Alice could have come too."

I gave her a tight squeeze back and started towards my parent's mansion. Why they ever bought a house this big, I never understood. It was just my parents, Alice and I; no need for six bedrooms and six bathrooms.

"She wishes she could have come, too. You know she hates missing a party." Bella said to both me and my mother. They got along so well. I loved watching the two of them together, thinking that it was a sign or some shit; my girl and my mom getting along so well I know there won't be any horrible in-law issues when I get her to marry me. I should probably start with something smaller than marriage when I decided to tell Bella how I felt, it might scare her off.

We all walked into the house and we both needed to use the bathroom. I ran upstairs to my old room and threw bag on the bed; it hadn't changed much with the exception of it not looking like a nasty teenager lived there. Esme had slightly redecorated it but it was the same furniture and same color walls, just a new bed set and curtains.

After using the bathroom I walked back downstairs to see both of my girls chatting away in the kitchen, my mother stirring something and Bella reaching into the cabinet and getting plates for dinner. Right before I let my presence be known they both let out loud booming laughs.

"What's so funny?" I asked, never one for being left out.

Instantly the laughing stopped and they both jerked their heads to me. "Nothing!"

"Oookkaaayyyy." My mind was going into overdrive considering what they could have been laughing about.

"Ready for dinner? You two must be starved." My mother was right, I was starving. That small snack had done nothing for me.

"Yup!" Bella answered before I had the chance.

"Great. Edward, can you get us all drinks?" She asked, pointing to the three empty glasses that were already on the counter.

"We're not waiting for dad?" We always waited for him. My mother was always spouting off some bullshit about family dinners equaling happier kids.

"No your father won't be home until after 8; they're having a meeting, I believe." Esme replied.

"Oh that's too bad. I won't see him until the party tomorrow." Bella looked genuinely sad that he wasn't going to be home. They both loved talking current events and politics for hours on end. It never got too heated but they both would stand their respective grounds and state their cases. I usually sided with my father to piss Bella off, she would get feisty with me since I did it on purpose.

"Cool your jets B, you can drool over him tomorrow." I remembered Bella telling me once how handsome my dad was, which is all kinds of wrong. He is like twenty five years older than her and her future father-in-law. Seriously more marriage innuendos? I should just fucking punch myself in the face. Bella's mouth fell up into an 'O' shape and her trademark blush covered her face.

"Oh is Edward jealous? Nervous you're not as handsome as your father? Sweetie take it from me, you have nothing to worry about. Right Bella?" They were both lightly laughing at my expense as usual and Esme wrapped her arms around me once again and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"Esme, please don't inflate his already enormous ego with that nonsense." Bella said to Esme and they both laughed again.

"Hahaenough with the jokes, can we eat already?" I had opened the fridge and grabbed water for Bella and I and wine for Esme while she was serving each of us from the stove. We ate at the kitchen table, no need for a fancy dining room dinner.

"So you two tell me what has been going on." She said, like my mother didn't talk to both of us at least once a week.

"Well classes are almost done, we have a show coming up two weeks after the wedding; that's about it."

"And how is the wedding coming? Are they getting nervous?" My mother loved any and every thing about weddings.

"No idea all I know about is the bachelor party and my tuxedo." I shrugged my shoulders to emphasize my lack of knowledge about the wedding because I couldn't give two shits about it.

"Rosalie is going all bridezilla on me, planning everything to the last flower on the tables," Bella sighed, flopping back in her chair, giving me the perfect view of her tits. It was fucking impossible to focus on a single fucking thing but those two perfect melons. "But it will be beautiful. She's just so hell bent on doing everything herself, on top of school and graduation."

"Well it makes sense, but a wedding planner could have helped her to be less frazzled about it." Esme noted, mimicking Bella's posture. "School is the most important thing for her to be worrying about. Are you and Alice planning the bachelorette party for her?"

Go ahead, Bella. No need for me to participate. Not when I had goods to ogle.

"Yea, but instead of separate bachelor and bachelorette parties we've decided to combine them and go out together."

That shit knocked me right out of my Bella boob haze. I twisted my head to look at her, furrowed my eyebrows. This was not what we discussed. She fucking knew it and started talking faster.

"Should be good." Bella replied, blatantly ignoring my death stare. "I made reservations at a really nice restaurant, and after we'll go a club a block or two from there." She wouldn't make eye contact with me, probably knowing I would give her my best 'You have lost your fucking mind' glare. Clearly, she had.

"That sounds so much better than the standard strippers and drinking." I scoffed in disgust my mother talking about strippers was just fucking weird.

"Any excuse to see Edward all dressed up and looking so dapper." Bella decided that sucking up would lessen the blow of me telling her what's up later. She was right; it would.

"He does clean up rather nice, doesn't he?" My mother said and they both started laughing again, shocking.

The rest of dinner went by quickly. Lots of talking about our finals and our plans for the summer and Esme practically begging for us to visit again when Alice came home

. Bella agreed as she always did and I just grunted, leaving my options open. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with my parents it was just that Forks was un-fucking-believably boring.

I cleared the table so Bella and my mother could continue their chat before we left for the night; Bella had already planned on us going out.

Once I was done rinsing the plates and loading the dishwasher I walked back over to the table.

"I'm gonna go change my pants. I'll be right back down, you two. No talking shit or else." I said with a smile but was completely serious. Esme would badger Bella for info on my love life.

"Language, Edward." Her tone was a mix between laughing and serious business.

"Sorry, I forgot." I bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she could never stay mad at me in general but throwing in a kiss on the cheek for good measure,never hurt. I ran upstairs and opened my duffel bag and pulled out the most accessible jeans in there and my grey hoodie. I didn't give two shits about looking decent; there wasn't a person in Forks that I need to impress besides Bella and she never cared what I was wearing. I sprayed a little cologne on and was ready to go; walking downstairs I could still hear them talking.

"B, you ready to go?" I asked as I approached them still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yup. Esme, it was great catching up and dinner was fabulous as usual. Do you need any help before the party? I could come over early." Bella offered.

"No, no sweetie I have everything covered. You two have a good time." I walked over to my mother and gave her a hug and told her I would see her in the morning and Bella and I left.

We went straight over to her house Charlie wasn't going to be home for awhile but Bella wanted to drop her bag off and make sure her bed still had sheets on it or something. We walked in and she turned on all the lights, the house never changed. Bella's elementary school pictures still adorned the wall but there were a few new additions. A picture of Bella and Charlie on our graduation day, he was beaming the proud dad face. And another of Bella and I at the prom, the stiff posed picture that I looked like shit in but Bella looked radiant.

"Looks like I made the wall, hell yea." Bella turned and looked at all the pictures hanging up.

"I would be happy to get a few of these other pictures down." I had to admit my girl certainly went through an awkward stage but it didn't last long.

"No I like the 'my teeth are too big for my face' school picture" I pointed to that particular picture and she cringed.

"Gross! I'm gunna run upstairs for a few" and she started towards the stairs and tripped on the bottom step but grabbed the railing in time and kept going.

I decided to relax on the couch and watch an episode of Jeopardy. I was one smart motherfucker, a future doctor and all but I couldn't answer some of the questions for shit today. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I felt Bella shaking my shoulder.

"Get up sleepy head," I cracked open my right eye and glared at her. "Too tired to go out?"

"Nope, you ready?" I had opened my other eye and was stretching on the couch. Not sure why but I grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her down to sit on my stomach. I changed her clothes but looked as sexy as ever in her white shirt, brown sweater and those ugly fucking shoes.

"Well, I'm ready but clearly your not." She used her hands to gesture towards me and my lack of movement to getting up.

"Where we going?" I asked for the third time today.

"Just out for drinks, I told you that." Bella answered.

"Ok, where?" I asked again.

"I'll give you the directions on the way." So she was clearly avoiding telling me the location which meant one thing: somewhere local, like Forks local and fuck that.

"Bella." I said in my most authoritative voice I had.

"What?" she replied in her most innocent voice she could muster.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" Maybe enunciating like I was talking to a three year old would help her figure out my question.

"To the bar down the street." She tried to jump off me quickly but I caught her and pulled her back down.

"No Bella. You know it will be crawling with all the Forks high rejects that we went to school with." It was completely true and I didn't want to deal with them.

"Come on, it will be fine and fun. This way we won't have to deal with the Facebook posts saying "OMG you were in Forks and we didn't chill WTF!?!?!" Bella said in her best valley girl voice.

"Fine let's go but you owe me like nobody's business." That was true. She was going to have to find a way to make this up to me and not just the bar but the whole fucking weekend and I could think of a few things that she could do. Not one of them involved clothes though and I wasn't so sure she would go for that.

"Good, come on." She jumped up again and grabbed my hand, pulling me until we where out of the house. I noticed that she didn't lock the door as she usually did but really in Forks it didn't matter. No one was stupid enough to break into the Chief of Police's house.

"You forgot the lock B." She stopped and looked up at me with a side smile that I usually gave and told me that she planned on getting too drunk to deal with unlocking the door later.

"Should have told me that earlier, we would have been there fifteen minutes ago." It's true I loved drunk Bella more than most things in the world, she was a little firecracker when drunk and didn't mind telling anyone what was up. She was almost like me and it was too funny to pass up the chance to see it.

"Well then I will remember that for the next time we come home." Since she never let go of my hand she started to drag me again, passing my car that was parked at the end of the walkway. She could tell that I wanted to drive; I was one lazy motherfucker even though the bar was tops ten minutes away by foot.

"No car, it's a nice night. We're walking" She said as I pictured another way she could make this up to me and still no clothes were involved. Bella looped her arm through mine and we started off towards the center of town.

We passed the small pharmacy and Bella started to laugh and I joined in right along with her.

"Remember the senior scavenger hunt?" she asked.

"Of course, you forced me to do it with you." Like I could forget; I even had a few pictures to remember it, too.

She gasped like I wasn't telling the truth "I did not."

"Oh, yes you did."

She laughed, "No one makes Edward Cullen do anything, you wanted do it." Ohhh she was just fucking around now because I might have had fun with her but me and any extracurricular activities don't mix.

"Bella, you know I have never been able to say no to you, anyone else yes but never you." Her eyes went all big, as if she didn't already now this. I think I saw a flicker of maybe sadness flash across her face but it quickly went away.

Did I just say too much? Would she now piece it all together and realized that I am hopelessly in love with her? And if she did that look of sadness was most likely because she would have to let me down gently. Being rejected by her wasn't on my list of things to go this weekend so I need to save this, make what I said less meaningful.

"With your sad brown eyes and those pouty lips how can I say no? Its all kinds of pathetic." I said with my cocky grin. And she smiled back and laughed a little, crisis averted.

"Ohh please you shut me down all the time; sad eyes or not."

"Right. That's why you got your own snacks today and that's why I'm here right now because I have no problem telling you no." Why was I pointing out all power she has over me? Because I'm a serious tool, that's why.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her original story. "The scavenger hunt, remember when you went into the pharmacy?" With that we both burst in a fit of laughter.

"Old lady Murphy just about had a second heart attack when I asked for condoms and vegetable oil, her eyes about popped out of her head." Bella could barely talk because she was laughing so hard ."I know, it was priceless. And you would have missed it if it wasn't for me!"

"True true," and with that our short walk was done and were where outside the bar, still shabby and old as fuck, nothing around here ever changes.

I opened the door for her and we walked in. It wasn't completely full and we found two seats at the end of the bar. The bartender came over after a few minutes, surprisingly neither Bella or I recognized the older man.

"What you kids drinking?" He asked us.

"Can I get a beer?" If Bella's plans of getting completely shit faced panned out I wanted to be sober enough to walk her ass home, as she has done for me plenty of times.

"And for you young lady?" he said too Bella.

"Umm can I get a shot of Vodka and a beer too?" She was so cute asking for her drink, almost nervously. He turned and walked away.

"Shots, Bella? What's the occasion?" When I say she almost never drank I mean I could count on one hand how many times she had taken a shot.

"No occasion; just want to have fun." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. The bartender was back with our drinks, and I paid for both.

I took a sip of my beer and watched as Bella threw back her shot. Her face twisted when it burned going down, I could see her body shiver for a second.

"Wow that tastes like shit." She said and she took a sip of her beer. "This is better."

"Bella, I don't think anyone really likes the taste of straight vodka, try something else." I offered her advice because she really was new at this.

"Ok, order me something else then!" She was all smiles already.

"How about something fruity?" I knew she would go for something girly and she instantly nodded her head. I waved the bartender back over and asked for a shot with something apple.

"Coming right up" and in a minute he was back over with a shot of vodka and sour apple schnapps.

"Try this, you'll like it." She grabbed the shot and downed it. This time instead of the grimace, she smiled but still did a slight shiver.

"So much better, I want another one." Was she crazy? Apparently, because she waved the guy back over and ordered a second.

"Bella, you're like 120 pounds, if that. You can't be downing shot after shot. I will not carry your ass home." Lie, I totally would.

"Shut up, you totally will." There she was ballsy Bella which means the shots were kicking in.

"Whatever, last one." He came with her drink and she gulped that one down, then took a drink of her beer.

"Want to play a game of pool?" She asked me and jumped down from the stool without waiting for an answer.

She walked over to the pool table and I shamelessly stared at her perfect round ass because even if she turned around she probably wouldn't have noticed.

"You break, I'm not any good at that." She told me over her shoulder.

"You're not good at any of this, rack em'" That was the truth. Bella sucked at pool, she was a sore loser and tonight she was most certainly losing.

I grabbed two sticks from the wall and walked to the table, lined up the cue ball and took my shot.

"That sucked." It didn't, but not only was she a sore loser she liked to talk shit the entire fucking time so this should be fun.

"Shut the fuck up." I smirked at her and she matched me.

The game went rather slow, Bella was already shit faced and leaning on the pool table to stay straight up. Her shots sucked and she has only gotten 2 striped balls in compared to my 6 solid.

"This game sucks." She whined.

"You're just pissed because you're losing, shut it." I had to tell her what's up because it was like the tenth time she has complained and she was the one who suggested we play.

"True I- oh, ick." I looked over to where Bella was staring and saw Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton walk in the door. Fucking awesome.

"I can't with them tonight." Bella stated disgustedly.

"B, what does that even mean?" She can't with them? It doesn't even make sense.

"It means everything. I can't with them, got it?" If it works for her, what the hell, whatever.

When Bella first arrived in Forks, Jessica tried to be her friend but after Bella ignored her advice to steer clear of me and my friends. Jessica became a cuntragto her. In our senior year, Jessica even went after Jacob after he broke up with Bella and that was the final straw for her. Bella and all of us constantly gave her nasty looks, mumbled shit like cunt, slut and bitch to her. Jessica never said shit because she knew that Alice would fuck her up if need be. Since we had our apartment in Seattle we didn't spend our summers home and only came back for holidays. We didn't run into either of them since a party our freshman year of college.

"We're almost done and we can go after that, okay?" I took my shot and got another ball in as Jessica and Mike got their drinks. I could see them as they spotted Bella and I, then they grabbed their drinks and made their way over to us.

I groaned at Jessica's high pitched, annoying voice but at least she didn't go in for a hug. I wouldn't hit a girl but I would sick Bella on her if necessary and drunk Bella could probably kick some ass.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you both! Here for your dad's birthday party?" Of course the entire town knew about it, and I bet most people would be invited to it, fucking fabulous.

"Yup." I wasn't much for conversation on a good day, with her I wasn't up for it at all, ever.

Mike had one hand in his pocket and the other was holding his beer. He was probably shaking in his sneakers; last time I saw him I punched him in the throat and walked away so I know he wasn't going to be saying shit to me.

"Bella! How are you? How have you been?" Apparently she wanted to chat with anyone and was having a hard time reading the signals. The signals being go the fuck away.

"Fine." She said quickly and not so nicely.

Jessica wasn't used to being ignored so instead of walking away she decided to keep talking and throwing me a supposedly sultry look like she was undressing me in her head or some shit.

"Well it's nice to see that you two finally got together. Everyone could tell what was going on in high school." She said while wiggling her eyebrows as if to get her point further across to us. Now I totally knew what she was talking about but Bella, she didn't. Everyone thought we were together secretly, the bad boy and the good girl; I never once denied it and she never heard the rumors. I made sure of it.

"We're not anymore together than we were than four years ago." She mirrored Jessica's eyebrow wiggle with her own when she said together. "But if we were together I wouldn't appreciate the looks you're giving him."

Jessica's eyes practically bulged out of her head, as did Mike's. No one was used to Bella speaking up for herself, let alone calling someone out. Jessica wasn't pleased with the attitude she was getting but still wouldn't walk away.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"Did I stutter?" Bella snapped back. This is when I decided to take a seat at the closet stool and watch shit go down. I was slightly behind, but diagonal from Bella and I could still see Jessica. I was completely confident that Bella could handle herself. Mike stood their looking like a completely tool never saying a word, just like the old days.

"It would seem to me that if you're not together than it shouldn't matter what looks I give him, unless you're still secretly pining over him." If Jessica only knew it was the other way around, me pining over her.

Bella did the hottest little lip pursing thing, hands down the sexiest thing ever. I could tell she was about to tear Jessica a new one, which she totally deserved.

"1, your skanky ass came with him." She stared, gesturing towards Mike, "So it's all kinds of rude to be giving him," gesturing to me, "please fuck me eyes."

Ohh way to call her ass out! Jessica looked to be at a loss for words and most people in the bar were looking at the two of them.

"Mike and I are just friends, just like you and Edward so I can give him whatever looks I want to." Jessica said, practically yelling.

Bella looked so pissed; she had her pool stick leaning up against the table and her tiny hands were balled into fists. I was prepared to jump up and hold her back before she could beat the shit out of Jess, even though it would have been hot as fuck to watch.

"Jessica, we are not in the locker room and a shitty hand job isn't going to do shit for Edward this time, so FUCK OFF."

Ohh she went there. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Jessica had been hounding me forever to go out and see what happened and I always turned her down. But one day after gym, I was in the boy's locker room grabbing the shirt I forgot and she came in and shit just happened. Shitty didn't even come close to describing how epically bad it was and I can't believe Bella even remembered it.

"No fuck you!" Was the only response Jessica could muster. She looked over to me and gave a slutty smile and said: "Edward, my car is right outside if you wanna get out of here."

Was she serious? Hell to the no would I go anywhere with her, but before I could tell her that Bella took a step closer to Jessica and was right in her face. She spoke in low menacing almost whisper but I could still hear her.

"I'm not sure what you do not understand here but He. Is. Mine." Did she just say that? Hell yea she did! Woop Woop! Hottest thing ever and my pants tightened before she could even turned around. Bella grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me out of the bar.

As I passed Jessica I mouthed "Biotch" just like I did in high school and gave her my signature grin.

Once we were outside Bella went off.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Like she can just come over and talk shit and run her nasty little game on you, was she serious?" She was almost yelling at the tops of her lungs, and because the door was open I was sure that Jessica and the rest of the patrons could hear every word of Bella's little rant.

"B, I think you were the one talking shit." I pointed out because truth was, Jessica wasn't being her normal cunty self until we tried to ignore her.

"Well whatever, she's a bitch. Ugggg I want to go punch her in the face." Her years of being around me clearly taught her a thing or two.

"Okay, let's just go before Charlie has to come arrest your ass for public intoxication or something." I bent my knees and Bella jumped on my back and I started walking towards her house.

"No, Charlie would arrest her for spreading around Herpes, nasty bitch."

"I don't think that's illegal." Maybe it was, though. I heard a story once about someone getting arrest for something like that but who knows.

"Whatever." She was quiet for a few seconds then I felt her lips on my ear, her breath sending a chill through my body. "Told you, you would be carrying me home. I think that makes you my bitch."

I couldn't speak. I need a second to compose myself, and anything that would have came out would have probably been stuttered.

"You're always right." I managed to squeak, sounding like a completely and utter idiot.

We were quiet the rest of the way home and I was about to let her down once we walked in the door but she held onto my neck tighter.

"Carry me upstairs, please." I did, putting her down in front of her bed. She looked a little dizzy and pale; she certainly couldn't handle alcohol very well.

"B, get ready for bed, I'm going to sleep downstairs."

"Ok, well I'm gonna shower first, will you tuck me in?" She asked. I nodded as she stumbled over to her bag to grab her shower stuff and her pajamas. "I'll be right out."

I went to the linen closet in the hallway and took out an extra sheet, blanket and pillow. I had slept over here so many times that I already knew where everything was. I went downstairs and made up the couch and took my shoes off. I heard the shower shut off I could hear Bella fumbling all over the bathroom. I walked back upstairs to make sure she was okay.

"You good in there?" I asked.

"Yup, my shorts are just being a little tricky" she said through the door. How her tiny shorts could be tricky I have no idea. There was barely any material and two holes to put your legs through, but I suppose for Bella anything requiring her to steady herself on one leg was tricky.

Bella emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later looking nothing less than breathtaking. Her wet long chestnut brown hair was loosely hanging past her shoulders, her skin was slightly pink because of the hot water she must have used. She had on a tiny pair of plaid boxer's shorts and a grey wife beater with no bra. Just kill me now, because I wanted to throw her on the tiny twin size bed and fuck her into oblivion, go to sleep and then wake up and make sweet love to her. I can be nasty and nice. I took a very necessary breath to calm myself down.

Bella pulled back her sheets and climbed into bed; her eyes were wide all doe like. There isn't a word in the world that could describe how perfect she was. I pulled up the sheets, tucking her in and was ready for bed myself.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs. See you in the morning." Before I could even turn to walk out of her room she stopped me by pulling on my arm and staring into my eyes, looking almost apprehensive, and extremely drunk and tired.

"No, don't. I mean its only 10:45. It's early we can watch a movie or something" she said, stammering the words out.

"Fine, what should we watch?" I asked not taking my eyes off hers, sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for a suggestion.

And then my world stopped, my breathing ceased.

Bella's hand cup my face, her thumb stroking my two day old scruff; her expression was unreadable, her breathing shallow but somehow deep at the same time. I was frozen, this was new and I didn't want to risk fucking whatever this was up. Her plump, pink lips moved slowly toward me. Instead of meeting my lips, Bella kissed my forehead, making her way down over each eyebrow, then pressing a kiss to each lid. My heart was pounding loudly, she could probably hear it. Her soft kisses trailed down my nose, then finally ended on my lips. Our kisses went from slow, sweet and soft to hot, passionate and deep. My tongue worked with hers, reveling in her taste. We constantly shifted, neither one of us wanting to pull apart until we were gasping for breath. I took over the trail of kisses down to her chin, across her jaw, and down her neck. I bit gently and licked, moving across her lovely collarbone and back up the other side, tasting her every inch of her sweet skin along the way.

My mind took a few minutes to try and focus. How far was this going to go?

I should stop this because she was three sheets to the wind drunk and might not know what she is doing? My thoughts shouted--loudly-- not to let this go wherever Bella wanted to this go and I didn't really want our first... anything to be in her tiny bed in her father's house. No, I wanted every detail perfect for her.

"Bella, it's late." I whispered into her ear but couldn't stop the little nibble I took. That kind of defeated the point I was trying to make.

"Okay. Stay with me?"

"Always." I answered figuring I would stay until she fell into a deep sleep and then go downstairs. I would not be caught in bed with the chief's daughter. Charlie had a gun and even though he probably never had to use it, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to shoot my ass. It didn't matter because I would be with her always. The kisses tonight told me that we were as perfect together as I had always thought.

We laid there, our bodies pressed together and my fingers stroking her hair. No more words are spoken as she settled into her pillow, leaning back into me. The same fingers that held my face were now sliding over my hip, and scooting herself closer to my chest. My heart went wild again. I had no idea where her hand was heading, but thankfully it wrapped around my arm and pulled it around her waist. I slowly caressed her stomach, breathing in her lovely strawberry shampoo to help my mind stop racing. The thought of Bella's lips on mine and if she would ever want it to happen again coursed through me. More importantly, my thoughts wondered to tomorrow and what we should say to each other. Would she kiss me again? I was struggling to stay awake but couldn't fight it anymore.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! Reviewers will get a little glimpse into Bella and what she's thinking! See you next Tuesday!

I'm on Twitter- Manderbetis

I love love this story, a lot! It fabulous, she's awesome!!

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5662871/1/Compromise_or_Learning_How_to_Love


	5. Chapter 5

As always a million thanks to my beta's Jen and Theotherbella- who is just fabulous!

Links to the clothes, apartment and Edward's tattoo's are on my profile!

Twilight = Not mine

* * *

At some point I fell asleep wrapped around Bella. We had slept like this before, but maybe it was my overactive imagination or emotions but this felt different.

She kissed me.

We kissed.

She kissed me.

We kissed and clearly I was having a tough time moving on from that thought.

We kissed and it wasn't a kiss like the night of our prom. It was good, I shivered just thinking about her lips moving so sweetly over my own, her sweet breath, laced with sour apple taking over my nostrils; taking over my mind really.

She was what I dreamt about that night. This was no different from every other night, but this time the kisses were real. I knew how they felt. I knew where to put my hands. I knew she liked being lightly bit right under her ear. She confirmed that last night before I stupidly put a stop to it.

This dream was definitely different because instead of it feeling unattainable, it felt almost within reach.

I was slowly waking up because of the sun shining on my face from Bella's window. It was fucking sunny in Forks. Stranger things have happened.

With the sun warming my face, I realized I was still in Bella's bed. She was curled in a ball on the edge of the bed. I practically jumped the fuck up. There was no way I would be getting caught in here if I could help it.

I glanced over at the clock on her nightstand; it was 6:38am. Knowing I still had about twenty minutes before Charlie came home, I walked over to the rocker in the corner of Bella's room.

I sat down, staring directly at her beautiful sleeping face. She looked so relaxed and comfortable while I was a fucking mess. That, I could tell without even looking in the mirror. I barely slept and the little amount of sleep I did get was less than perfect. The two of us squished together on a twin size bed was tough, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I had stared at her face a million times before, but her being asleep gave me the chance to try and memorize everything. Her eyes, lips and skin; she was utter perfection.

Twenty minutes passed quickly and I brought my lazy ass down the stairs. I relaxed into the less than comfy sofa that I had made up the night before. I knew there wasn't a chance I could fall back asleep. I wasn't sure that after having my arms wrapped around her I would ever sleep well again without her in them.

I laid there, contemplating what Bella would say about last night. I was scared shitless of her reaction. Hopefully it was more like "that was awesome. Let's do that again a trillion times" and less like "fucking nasty boy kissing a drunk girl." Although she was the one to initiate it and I would need to reminder her of that in case the latter reaction occurs. It was a sweet kiss, not a fumbling drunk mess; if she remembers it there is no way that she can think it was anything less than what it was, amazing.

I heard the cruiser drove up a few minutes later and pulled me out of the 'holy shit' freak out. I knew Charlie wouldn't be mad about the sleepover because he was more than used to it; Bella never liked staying home alone when he worked the occasional nightshift.

I heard Charlie's steps up the front porch stairs then the door opened. His keys hit the small table near the coat rack thing. I assumed he would go right upstairs and go to bed since he was up all night but instead I heard a soft chuckle.

Charlie doesn't laugh, almost ever.

I couldn't help but open one eye quickly but it was less than covert.

"Morning kid." Fuck me, Charlie knew I was up.

"Morning Charlie." I said, hoping I sounded sleepy.

"Why the fake sleeping when I come in?" he asked, I could hear the amusement in his voice. Not sure what about this was funny.

"No idea," I answered truthfully. I was not usually nervous to talk to Charlie, but maybe it was the being alone thing? Bella was usually our buffer and he wouldn't say anything to rough with her there.

"Oh the things you do for my little girl." Charlie laughed a bit and was smiling, weird.

"Huh?" It was the only intelligent thing I could muster back. That isn't fucking intelligent, asshole.

"The couch; it's not all that inviting to sleep on now is it? Not that it has changed since you were in high school." Charlie was wearing his uniform and had an almost shit eating grin on his face, probably because he was exhausted. He doesn't usual smile or make small talk..

"Nope still lumpy as shit and gives me a stiff neck." He didn't need to know or even think that I didn't spend the entire night sleeping there because he was still wearing his gun. I sat up and pretended to stretch.

"Hey, treat that couch with respect. It is older than you and has served you well many nights." He was joking around with me; the world has officially come to a complete fucking stop.

"True, true." I had no idea how to act in this rather strange conversation. We usually did the customary hellos and goodbyes or ate together when Bella cooked but she did most of the talking between the three of us.

"So why you here kid? You have a perfectly good bed at home and I am sure much more comfortable than my couch."

"Oh, um she wanted me to stay?" It came out as more of a question. I figured there was no need to go into the Bella was drunk story and left it at she wanted me to stay.

"I guess some things never change." He was still smiling but it was no longer the big smile it was smaller but seemed less of a funny smile and more of a thoughtful one. What the fuck am I saying; that shit doesn't even make sense.

"No, I guess not." I said.

"So I guess your going to leave out the my daughter getting drunk and causing a scene last night?" Oh shit, did someone actually call the police before we left? It would have been typical for this small boring town and the most action the police have seen in years.

"No, I was leaving that story for Bella to tell." I was kidding around and he could tell.

"Heard she laid it into Jessica Stanley." Charlie told me; so apparently we would be talking about this.

"You heard right, she went off." I laughed softly remembering the incident.

"Any particular reason?" He asked, knowing full well that Bella wasn't the type to fly off the handle ever.

"Umm I guess Bella thought Jessica was "giving me the eye." Remembering the incident only reminded me about our kiss just an hour or so later. I wondered how Charlie would feel about us, when we finally got together; as it is definitely happening. Well, I hoped so.

"Well that explains it, then." He was just looking at me, I had no idea what he was thinking. I must have had a confused look on my face so he continued "She has always been overprotective of you, not that you have ever needed it."

Umm huh? That was the single thought in my head, straight confusion.

"So want to go for breakfast? We can wake up our sleeping beauty. I am sure she will have a hangover and be pissed so it should be entertaining." Charlie joked. Wait Charlie was joking with me?

Where did this Charlie come from? I have no idea but I could work with it. And 'our sleeping beauty' hmmm that was weird, I think. I liked it though.

"Yea sure; sounds good." I responded.

Charlie went up the stairs and probably went into Bella's room first, she could be tough to wake up sometimes but once she was up it was fine. I stood up and started folding the sheets from the couch running different scenarios through my head again. I was so nervous to see her, nervous for her face to show disappointment or disgust.

I heard someone stomping down the stairs and could only assume our sleeping beauty was awake and not too happy.

"Morning." Bella said sleepily.

She was talking to me which was a good start; not completely disgusted with me.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I still hadn't turned around yet and it probably looked like I was trying to create a sculpture out of the sheet I was so slowly and careful folding.

"Great, but my head is killing me." She said lazily.

I decided that I could only masterfully fold this sheet for another five seconds before it would be weird and that at some point I needed to turn around. I guess now would be as good a time as any.

"I'm not shocked after last night." I turned around saw the cutest face imaginable. From her pouty lips, to her bed head, to her rumpled pajamas and her small embarrassed smile; no traces of regret anywhere so far so good.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

"No apologies. Jessica needed to be told to shut the fuck up and coming from you, it was priceless." She shouldn't be telling me sorry for any part of the best night of my life.

"I will admit, it felt good." She walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. The smile on her face was huge.

"I bet, you ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yea, umm what's up with that?" She was still tired, pointing to the ceiling and presumably referring to Charlie; she looked as bewildered, as felt.

"No idea, all I know is its fucking 7:15am on a Saturday and I'm awake." I was stating the obvious here. I was never up this early, never mind on a weekend.

"Oh, you'll survive." She hopped up off the ratty old couch and ruffled my hair before walking past me and back upstairs.

I let out a deep breathe that I wasn't aware I was even holding. Relief flooded me. There wasn't any awkwardness between us but nothing was different, either. I couldn't even tell if she remembered us kissing and if she did, she wasn't letting me know.

Was this for the best? If she didn't remember than we could carry on as if nothing even happened? Is that what I wanted? I wasn't so sure anymore. No I'm sure I want her forever so something needed to be figured out. I was left alone for a few more minutes and since all my stuff was at my parent's house, I had to wear the same jeans and t-shirt from yesterday.

Charlie came down first, he had changed out of his uniform and was in his standard plaid shirt and faded jeans. Luckily, Bella came down right after him so we didn't have to carry on another uncomfortable conversation. My mind was still lingering on our first little chat this morning. Our sleeping beauty; I liked how that sounded.

Bella was wearing a short jean skirt showing off her beautiful legs, a navy blue tank top under a white sweater, her sneakers and big black sunglasses. It always amazes me that I still get that flip flop feeling in my stomach when I see her.

"Are my boys ready for breakfast?" My stomach flip flopped again. I loved that she put me and Charlie in the same group: hers. We both nodded and followed behind her, walking out to Charlie's cruiser. I knew we would take it, but my car was less than ten feet away and I didn't want to be seen in the cop car. Charlie could see me thinking about taking my own car and wasn't having that.

"Cullen, you can take the backseat; not like you haven't been there before." Both he and Bella laughed; he was still in this unheard of happy mood.

"One time Chief, one time." I was shaking my head in fake embarrassment.

"Edward you're lucky I still let you hang around my daughter after that stunt." He was just messing around with me but I knew Bella would want this little chat over with asap.

"OK, let's go" Bella said quickly.

"No, no Bells." I used Charlie's nickname for her and she hated it, but when in Rome... "If I recall this memory correctly, I got arrested for destruction of property. Right, Chief?" I looked over to Charlie for confirmed, and he nodded. I turned my head back to Bella's face which had Shut The Fuck Up now written all over it.

"Right, so Chief I didn't toilet paper old Lady Ross's house. Crazy right?"

"If you didn't than who did?" Charlie was looking over the top of the cruiser at me. Bella was to the my right and she was not happy.

"Bella." I said with a huge grin across my face.

"Really?" was all Charlie could say. He was more than surprised that his little angel could have done anything wrong.

"Dad, I did not!" Bella shrieked in her most guilty voice. She has always been so easy to read; her face shows everything.

"Really." I said smugly over to Charlie.

"Dad, you can't really believe him. He was a juvenile delinquent with a record." She huffed her way into the car and slammed the door.

Charlie just looked at me with a small smile, he didn't give a shit that Bella was the one to toilet paper the old lady's house.

The ride to the Lodge was quiet and short, maybe five minutes from the house, as was most everything in this tiny town. Once we parked, Bella practically jumped out of the car and was storming towards the entrance. I was hot on her heels, I couldn't let her be mad at me. It was over four years ago and our day so far was going good; I didn't want to ruin it.

She stopped abruptly and twirled around to me. I tried not to plow right into her, but she stopped so suddenly I couldn't help it. I grabbed her waist to make sure she didn't fall backwards.

"Just so you know I will be telling Esme an adorable little tale from high school." She looked up at me with the fiercest eyes I have ever seen and knew she wasn't playing.

"And what story is that, B?" This made me a slightly nervous because in high school I had done some crazy shit; mostly things I wouldn't want my mother to find out about.

"You'll see." She said with a little eyebrow raise. She turned back and continued walking into the dingy little restaurant.

It was so ungodly early that we got a table right away. The waitress, who Charlie knew, took our order and went to go get our drinks.

The three of us sat quietly, in sort of an uncomfortable silence. I could tell now that Bella wasn't thrilled that I told Charlie about her breaking the law, if you can even call it that.

The waitress came back quickly with our drinks, setting down me and Charlie's coffee and Bella's orange juice.

"How ya doing today, Chief Swan?" The dark haired waitress asked.

"Pretty good; got the two kids here for the weekend, should be interesting. How about you Teresa?"

Charlie and the waitress chatted for a few moments but I zoned out.

I think Charlie just referred to me as his kid. He had finally given into the whole I will be around forever thing. I broke out of my mini trance to see Bella sticking her tongue out at me out the corner of my eye. Remembering how good her tongue felt in my mouth seeing it again was taunting me, begging me to twirl it around mine again.

She was playing around with me and I could play right back and decided giving her the finger was the way to go, so I did. And the fucking waitress moved at that same moment.

"Any particular reason for giving my daughter the finger, Edward?" Charlie asked with the same amusement he was using all morning.

"No sir," was my only answer.

"He gave me the finger because I stuck my tongue out at him." Bella said very matter factly.

"I feel like I am dealing with five year olds. Why did you stick your tongue out at him? Didn't your parents teach you to use your manners?" I had no idea what had come over Charlie, but I was liking it. Three years ago instead of joking, Charlie probably would have told me that if I gave the finger to his little girl again he would break it off and would have told Bella to act her age.

"Because he told you about the stupid toilet paper incident and he promised he wouldn't."

"Bella, who cares? It wasn't a big deal." Charlie said.

And fuck me because Bella thought it was a big deal. I might have told her that I got community service or some shit so I would forever have her indebted to me. Over the last few years if she refused to do something I wanted like make me cheesecake, go see a horrible action movie or make her play Call of Duty or Guitar Hero (both of which she sucked at) for hours on end. She would be all kinds of pissed if she knew I was lying the entire time.

"Whatever; it was forever ago. How's work been going Charlie?" I said quickly, lamely attempting to change the subject.

"Wasn't a big deal, Dad? It could have gone on his record, he could have not gotten into college if it wasn't plead down or whatever." Her beautiful voice was venomous as to get the seriousness of this across.

Fuck Me.

I sat there with a deer in the headlights look on my face because what the hell could I do?

"Bells, what are you talking about?" Charlie was still amused, thinking Bella was a little crazy.

My ass got off with cleaning up her yard and mowing it once a week for the summer, not the 500 hours of community service that I told to Bella.

"I'm talking about the 500 hours he had to serve cleaning up trash on the 101 and around the lake. Right, Edward?" She turned her face to me, expecting me to confirm the punishment.

"Umm what?" was all I could squeak out. Fuck Me.

"The community service, Edward." She was quickly getting annoyed with my lack of response.

"Yea, no... it was no big deal." I squeaked out. I sounded like a nervous little boy getting yelled at for stealing Alice 's doll or something.

"So community service Edward?" Charlie said, knowing full well that I never was assigned any community service and I assume completely figured out the lie I told to Bella. He was starting right at me and laughed.

Bella was catching on quick and in an instant it was as if a light bulb went off her head.

"There was never any community service." Not a question but conforming what she had just figured out.

"Well, I did have to clean up the mess and mow her lawn for the summer." I was trying to justify my lie and the 'fuck you' look I was getting let me know that it wasn't working.

"Oh, so it was kinda like community service right?" She said it with such a condescending voice that I knew she wasn't letting it go.

"Yes, kind of. I did have to clean up your mess, by the way." I emphasized 'your' in a slightly pissed off tone; not at her but at myself, not that she could tell the difference. I was leaning forward, inching closer and closer to her and I think she was doing the same.

"Well then that solves it." And she was done, looking over at Charlie smiling and changed the subject to baseball. Charlie could talk baseball and Bella didn't give a shit, she just wanted to distract him.

I stayed quiet until our food came, my plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and white toast was settled down first, then Bella's Belgian waffle with strawberries was next. Teresa walked over to Charlie and placed his tomato, ham and cheese omelet down and they exchanged a few words, which I didn't catch because I saw Bella gesturing to me.

Bella was holding up two fingers at me, why I have no idea. So I held up the two same fingers and gave her my best 'Huh' face with puppy dog eyes. She leaned into me and whispered seductively in my ear which turned me on instantly.

"Two."

I still had no idea what two meant, so I whispered two back to her. Apparently she didn't want Charlie to hear or she wouldn't have been whispering.

"Two stories, not one, two." She leaned back into her seat and just smiled.

Two stories? What the fuck is she talking about?

"What?" I asked because I still have no idea what she is cryptically whispering to me. The waitress walked away and Charlie was already digging into his food as was Bella. I was too confused to even pick up a fork yet.

"For Esme. She said loud enough for both Charlie and I to hear.

And suddenly I got it. Two stories. Two stories of something fucked up that I did and my mother probably wouldn't want to hear about. Lovely.

"Esme what?" Charlie said with a mouth filled with food.

"Nothing just that Edward needs to dress nicely for Esme." She lied. Over the years I had rubbed off on her. She never used to lie or think that quickly on her feet.

"She's right kid. Your mother is very excited about tonight, gotta look good. Plus you're going to have to compete with me, which will be hard." He was still eating but laughing at little. I truly still have no idea where this was coming from.

"I'll try." I tried to hide my annoyance with Bella and the entire situation

"How's school going kid?" He was looking over at me. Of course he wouldn't be asking Bella; they talked frequently enough that he already knew.

"Good, ready for the semester to be over though." I answered honestly. I couldn't wait for the summer; I had already guilted Bella into going whitewater rafting with me. She wasn't a huge fan of it but again with the 'I could have done time for you.' routine. I would miss having that excuse to guilt her with.

"Narrowed down which med schools you will be applying to?" He asked between bites. Never in all of my five years has he spoken to me this much, and it had my mind reeling. Was Charlie getting laid? That could be a good reason for the complete 360.

"I am thinking either Harvard or staying where I am now; they're both top rated so I guess it doesn't matter." My father and I have discussed my choices at length; he really wants me to go to Boston as he did when he was my age.

"I think he should go to Harvard if accepted, it would amazing for him. It's the best in the country." Bella has made her opinion known to me many times, always agreeing with my father. It made my heart ache to think of not being near her everyday but it was over a year before decisions had to be made.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly with Charlie being in a great mood and Bella letting go of my little lie. Charlie drove us back to his house and laughed in my face when I suggested going for a hike to Bella. He knew how uncoordinated she was. We had gone a few times over the years but we both ended up annoyed and vowing never to go again.

Bella said she was too tired and had a killer headache so we decided to go back to my house to study.

My mother was running rampant around the house, getting everything set up for the party. She brought us lunch in the sunroom but dashed off quick, not giving Bella the chance to spill one of my old secrets; thank fucking god.

We both had a textbook in front of us. Mine for organic chemistry, my hardest class by far and Bella's was for her curriculum course. She said it wasn't that hard but more involved than her other classes. We sat quietly the only sounds were pages turning. We were in our standard position her head resting on my thigh, while she is lying down. Without thought I started running my fingers through her hair, twirling her silky brown hair. I wasn't suppose to noticed that Bella was looking up at me but I did. She looked so deep in thought; it went beyond her studying I could tell. I would have given my left nut to know what she was thinking right then, and all day for that matter.

"You good, B?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine." That was all she gave me was fine. There was no point in pushing it because she wouldn't give her more than she wanted. So I left it alone and went back to pretending to study as did Bella but I saw her look at me a million times.

A few hours past before Alice called bombarding Bella with question after question about what she was wearing, her hair and make up; all the stuff the Bella didn't give a shit about. Bella motioned for me to follow her, waving at Esme, guiding me out the house and to my car. And she talked and talked the entire drive to Charlie's, was she fucking serious? I was pissed, whenever we were in the car we would talk about important but we talked. Now I was just left to my thoughts which were all over the fucking place. Our kiss last night that she apparently didn't remember to whatever the hell she would tell my mother. I did plenty of shit in high school like when I skipped school to cliff dive or when I was completely shit faced and tried to slide down the banister and broke the vase near the landing. Bella took the blame for that, thank fucking god; my mother would have flipped her lid.

Her ear still stuck to the fucking phone, she jumped out gave me a wave and walked quickly into her house. What the fuck was that? Never before has Bella put anyone and I mean anyone in front of me. It was like she didn't want to get off the phone with, like she didn't want to talk to me. Well fuck you Bella, I don't want to fucking talk to you. No that's a lie I do.

What the fuck is she doing to my head?

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Did the Bpov give ya a little insight?

I'm on Twitter- Manderbetis so feel free to tell me to write because I have a serious problem doing that!

Reviews get ya to the party quicker, just sayin


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again!

Your reviews make me all excited, so thank you so much! EspeciallyTwilights1Fan who legit writes the best reviews, like ever :)

As always thanks to my fabulous beta's Jen and theotherbella, who is amazing and I adore her!!

Nope Twilight... Still not mine

* * *

My father's party would be starting in about an hour but I still didn't feel like moving. After I dropped Bella at her father's house I came back home to do more laying around. I didn't want to deal with everyone who would be coming: people from the hospital and my mother's friends from the gardening club or whatever lame shit she belonged to now.

I wanted to be back in Seattle going out with Leah, having sex with her while imagining it was Bella, then go home to Bella. Simple weekend, not a stupid fucking party. I just needed to quit my bitching and get ready.

"Mom, did you iron my clothes?" I yelled out my door, feeling like a twelve year old who couldn't do it himself. Not that I gave a shit because left up to me, I would have gone down in wrinkled pants, an untucked shirt and comfortable as fuck. Esme would not go for that.

I heard the door crack open and saw her head peek out from behind it.

"Yes, sweetie look inside your closet; it is right in front. I know you will look very handsome." She smiled and shut the door again, I could tell she was almost ready; her hair and makeup where done but she still had her silk robe on.

I shut my bedroom door and went into the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it would go. My back was still hurting from sleeping on Bella's tiny ass bed last night.

I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower, letting the hot, soothing water fall down my body. I just stood for a few more minutes before washing and shutting the water off. My body missed the hot water; it felt good and calmed my nerves. I hated these parties.

I toweled myself off and got dressed, leaving my coat off. I didn't want that shit to wrinkle. Esme would be pissed.

I looked in the mirror that was no longer fogged up from the steam, and tried to do something with my overgrown hair that Bella never wanted me to cut. It had a mind of its own and refused to stay where I wanted it. I gave up after thirty seconds, knowing that nothing would help.

I sprayed a little cologne on after. I didn't usually put too much on but this being a special occasion and all, I thought it would be appropriate. I glanced over to the clock on the nightstand and figured I could make my way downstairs to see if Esme needed any help before the guest arrived.

I walked down the stairs and saw people in the standard catering uniform, white button down shirt, black pants,black tie, were there making sure everything was in place. I was sure my mother went over every little detail, letting nothing fall to the wayside.

The lights were dimmed lower than normal, but not dark by any means and giving it a certain vibe. There were several small tables set up with bouquets of white flowers and cream colored tablecloths. My mother always loved modern design and decoration which apparently meant everything in white or cream; the entire house was decorated like that. Soft piano music was playing in the background.

I walked through the little hallway and into the kitchen to find my mother talking to the man I can assume was the caterer, she looked excited but nervous but all without reason. She had throw many parties like this. She always exuded such confidence and beauty. She was wearing a darker beige dress that was all wrinkled up looking and the top went to one side, she had on two toned beige heels, diamond earrings and her hair was pulled up. She looked as beautiful as ever.

She finally walked away from the caterer guy and saw me standing in the door way. Her face lit up.

"Now you look handsome sweetie. I wish you would dress like this more often." She said in her most loving voice.

"Mom, I'm a twenty-one year old college student; why would I dress like this? You look beautiful, by the way." I figure I would let her know although I was sure she already did. She looked better than most women her age.

"Thank you dear, I feel like I haven't gotten to see you much this weekend and you leave tomorrow." She didn't say it in a mean or pestering way, but sad instead. It was true, I was so focused on just being around Bella without any of the regular interruptions that I had neglected my parents.

"I know, I'm sorry." I didn't have much of an excuse.

"No need to apologize. I fully understand young love, it trumps everything even your parents." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I had been that obvious? I thought I was so covert with my feeling, I guess not. My mother knew of my crush on Bella in high school but she hadn't mentioned in years. I thought she had let that go.

"I'm not blind. I know a Cullen man in love when I see one." We just stared at each other. She was right; I was, but didn't want yet another person to tell me what to do about it.

"It's not like that." I squeaked out sounding less sure of myself.

"Yes it is sweetie, and it always has been. Goodness in high school I thought you were going to ask her to marry you. I thought you would be a lot further along with her than you are now, that's for sure." So she never let it go, good to know. Of course she believed we would be 'further along' by now, she was my mother. She is supposed to believe that everyone would want to be with me, it was Parenting 101: your kid rocks. It certainly didn't mean everyone else thought the same thing.

Instead of fighting her on it, I decided to ask for her opinion since listening to Jasper and Emmett had gotten me nowhere fast. I had my hands stuffed in my pants pocket, nervous as fuck but not really sure why. It was just my mother.

"So say I am in love-" I started.

"I say you are." She interrupted me with an all knowing smile on her face.

"So say I am in love, what do I do about it now?" My biggest issue now, with the whole professing my love to Bella, was that we were each other's best friend and I couldn't stand to ever lose that.

"You tell her Edward, it is that simple." She had the confidence in her voice like she knew she was right.

"Mom, you have no idea how she could react, it's not like I am not the sweetest, greatest guy around. She's been out with better." I didn't add that each time she went out with someone I attempted to ruin it and was usually successful. I didn't want her thinking bad of me.

"You're right; she has been out with the sweeter, nicer guys. But they never work out and all along you have been there with her. There's a reason for that. You need to trust that; trust your heart, it will lead you to something great." Her reassuring smile made me smile. The confidence bullshit she was feeding me was working, and I felt invincible in that moment. I would tell her tonight.

"You're right, thank you." I walked away and ran up the stairs swiftly. I need a few moments to sort out my spiel; an I love you spiel.

I paced back and forth in my room for who knows how long. The doorbell rang many times, and the noise from downstairs was pouring through the closed door. I had to go downstairs eventually; this party was for my father after all. So I did.

It was already packed. I recognized most people from the hospital or around town and hadn't seen most of them in a few years. Not that I cared; all they ever thought of me was the bad boy son of the esteemed doctor and his beautiful wife.

It didn't matter that I was on my way to medical school after I graduated, almost the top in my class. I was still the juvenile delinquent who drove too fast or mouthed off to anyone. When I thought about it like that I realized that I hadn't changed much at all. I would still verbally and physically fuck up anyone who had the nerve to get into with me and I still drove way too fast. Fuck that, I was on my way to medical school, assholes.

I smiled as I walked through the groups of people standing around chatting away. I was looking for Bella, I had a mission tonight and I was getting this shit done.

I made a complete circle of the first floor and she was nowhere to be found but I did spot my mother talking to Lauren Mallory. I didn't want to talk to her but I wanted to ask my mother if she had seen Bella. I walked over, and Lauren was looking me up and down as she licked her lips. She had tried a few times to get with me during high school but I never went for it.

"There you are, sweetie." Esme said to me. She was probably wondering where I had gone for the last half an hour.

"Here I am. Lauren." I smiled at my mother and just nodded at Lauren. I wasn't exactly her biggest fan. She was always such a cunt to Bella because Tyler asked her out a few times, but Bella being Bella never said much to her. I had called her out a few times but Bella would just swat at me and tell me to back off.

"Edward, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" Apparently Lauren didn't get the message that we weren't friends back then or that it wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"Good. Mom, have you seen Bella yet?" I couldn't be outright rude to Lauren with my mother standing right there, but I didn't need to be friendly either.

"Not yet, but I did see Charlie and his date come in." Esme answered, ignoring my rudeness to Lauren. Not that her pointing it out would have changed anything. Wait, Charlie had a date?

"I'll look for her then." I did another loop of the first floor. The house was really full now. The music was a little louder to be heard over the guest's conversations and everyone had drinks in there hands. I need a drink if I planned on confessing my feelings for Bella tonight. A little liquid courage, so to speak.

I finally saw Bella talking to our old biology teacher, Mr. Banner. She looked nothing short of amazing; I needed a second to just take her in before walking over. She had on a pink strapless dress that went to her knees. It was so sexy but sweet exactly like Bella. She was wearing these sexy, almost nude heels with crystals all over, making her legs look long, lean and very lickable. Her naturally wavy hair was slightly curled and pulled off of her face. She wore the ugly ring, a simple diamond and pearl necklace and matching earrings. After ogling Bella from afar for at least five minutes I decided it was time to rescue her; Mr. Banner was one boring motherfucker from what I could remember. I walked over to the two of them smiling so wide that I probably looked like a nut job. Once close enough, both Bella and Mr. Banner saw me.

"Edward, how are you doing?" Mr. Banner outstretched his hand towards me smiling. I shook his hand and since my smile hadn't waned yet, I was still beaming.

"Doing good, you?" I said returning the question.

"Excellent, heard your planning on medical school. That's wonderful. I assume all the biology courses you took with me opened your eyes to the wonderful world of science." He joked, but I remembered correctly he was one boring motherfucker. I was already bored with him and the stupid party; seeing Bella look so beautiful made me want to drag her out of here and have her all to myself.

"Absolutely sir, would it be ok with you if I stole Bella?" I knew I was being a little rude here, but he was used to it from my high school years.

"Of course, glad to see you two are still together." Mr. Banner said to the two of us; he must have thought we were together in high school. I didn't correct him and neither did Bella but I took her hand and pulled her away.

"You look beautiful, B." I leaned down and whispered in her ear, using my most serious voice. She never took compliments well and I needed to her to believe me because I really meant it.

"Thank you Edward, you look very beautiful yourself." She was leaning into to me and standing on her tiptoes to whisper back in my ear. I was concentrating on not getting a hard on in front of everyone. It wasn't working too well and luckily my jacket helped to cover it. I quickly took a step back not wanting Bella to realize what was going on down there.

"I look beautiful? I think rugged, handsome or fetching is more appropriate." I said mocking her words to me.

"Who says fetching, Edward?" Bella laughed at my choice of descriptive words.

"I do. Will you come for a walk with me?" I was again staring into her deep brown eyes, trying to look sincere and all business.

"Right now? The party just started, let's make the rounds, chat with people we don't care about. It'll be fun!" Bella faked excitement.

I was surprised she didn't agree to go with me. She hated parties. She hated making mindless chitchat. She preferred to be on the outside looking in.

"Bella we hate almost everyone here, just come with me." I was practically begging because I had the courage to say what I wanted to say and I didn't want to lose it.

"No you hate everyone. I'm just indifferent so stop being difficult; it's your father's party." Bella said with conviction. She was right but I didn't give a fuck. I was so used to her just going with my flow and tonight of all nights she's breaking the pattern. What the fuck.

"No, you go ahead. I don't feel like being social." I said to her and walked away quickly not wanting to be as fucking rude to her as I wanted to be. I wanted to get this pouring my fucking heart bullshit over with and kiss her. No, fuck that; I have kissed her. This time I wanted her to remember it.

It was a beautiful night out. It was raining lightly, but you could see the moon and stars perfectly. I was sitting in the corner, not talking to anyone and most people in Forks wouldn't come up to me, especially when I was alone. No one could ever understand how I came from the same family as Alice, Esme or Carisle. The three of them were social butterflies. Well, Alice came out of her shell in our senior year of high school. People flocked to my parents, everyone loved them. I was the unapproachable, rude asshole who was a complete dick to everyone. No one ever understood what Bella saw in me; how such a sweet girl could be best friends with the town douche bag.

My perfect Bella. She left me about two hours ago to 'make the rounds'. She wanted me to follow her but I didn't give a fuck about the rounds. I was too concerned with how I was going tell her about my feelings for her. I was a nervous wreck. I mean what's the worst that could happen? She could hear what I say and kiss me while whispering how much she loved me back or she could pat my arm gently telling how she loves me but isn't in love with me. I couldn't deal with the latter scenario; it would most certainly crush me.

Why the fuck was I acting like a little emo bitch right now? Probably the five glasses of champagne I had downed. Anytime a waiter would come my way, I grabbed one and downed it. They tasted like shit, not my kind of drink, but I was to lazy to walk over to the bartender and get a real one.

I scanned the room, looking for Bella again. I had been following her around the room with my eyes, and she was hands down the most beautiful women in the room. The way her hair was swaying across her back made me want to brush it all to the side and ravish the back of her neck with light kisses, letting her know how much I worshipped her. I found her next to my parents, Charlie and his date, Sue, thus confirming my getting laid theory. They where all chatting happily about something, so I decided I should probably make my way over there and stop being a brooding douche. Hopefully Bella forgot about the telling Esme something horrible I did in high school thing but knowing Bella, she wouldn't.

I stood up and instantly felt dizzy. Maybe I had a little too much and hadn't eaten enough. I stayed still for a second but never took my eyes off her. Bella had a million dollar smile going on, her hand on my father's arm and her head thrown back laughing. Fuck, there was that stupid arm thing I was nervous about. Once they were done laughing about something that I would have probably made a sarcastic comment about, Bella locked eyes with me and smiled. I waved, gesturing for her to come over. She said something to our parents and Sue then walked to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her knowing that it was time to lay it all out there.

"Having a good time?" Bella asked me, even though she knew I wasn't.

Ignoring her question I grabbed her hand "Walk with me" I slurred and started walking as fast as my drunk ass could take us but she stopped and pulled me towards her.

"It's raining out." Bella said looking over my shoulder to the window.

"I know. I've sitting in that fucking chair for almost two hours looking at the rain." I said while looking down into her eyes. Why was I acting like such a dick to her? I was drunk, but why couldn't it have been my fun joking around drunkenness and not my asshole smartass drunkenness. Maybe because I was so fucking nervous of her rejection that I played the dick card to cover up for it. I needed to change my tone or she wouldn't be going anywhere with me.

"Please?" I begged as she stared into my eyes, looking almost sad. I think I wasn't processing shit right.

"Okay." Bella quickly agreed. I pulled her towards the porch door in the living room. I opened the door for her and closed it behind me, never letting go of her hand. Staring outside during the party made me remember when Bella and I used to sit on the deck for hours at night just talking and joking around. I decided that I would do my I love you thing out there.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella's voice was laced with concern. I guess I wasn't acting like my normal self, which gave her a reason for concern.

"Just nervous." I told her honestly. I wasn't going to hold anything back tonight.

"About?" Bella was fishing for information. She always tried to make everything better and no doubt she was already thinking of ways to cheer me up.

We reached the built in seats at the far end of the gigantic deck, next the hot tub my mother just had to have. I didn't answer her last question because I wanted to sit down and face her before I said anything. I wanted to see her every facial expression and reaction to my words. We sat down, Bella in the corner slightly reclined back with her feet up on the bench, I sat down leaning against the back of the hot tub and lifted her legs putting her feet on my lap.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Bella I wanted to talk to you." For all the pep talking I did for myself before the party and even during it, I was at a loss for how to say what I needed to say.

"About what?" She asked nervously. Bella again tried to get me to say something. Not only was her voice showing concern so was her face.

"Fuck, are your shoes comfortable?" I asked while rubbing my hands through my already messed up hair. Bella laughed at me, not a funny laugh more of a nervous laugh.

"You were nervous about my shoes? There not comfy sneakers, but I'll survive" She said in disbelief. She thought I sounded like a tool because I really did.

I slipped off her shoes carefully and starting rubbing her left foot first, I figured with my hands busy and Bella getting a foot rub would distract both of us. She let out a soft moan, letting me know she was loving it.

"I wasn't nervous about your shoes." I was sounding even lamer with every sentence. My nerves were getting the best of me. I need to just do this shit, and now before she thought I was losing my mind.

"Ya I kinda figured that, what's wrong?" Bella gave me a small, sweet smile, letting me know that whatever was wrong was fixable but her wistful eyes showed anything but that.

"I don't really know where to start or what to say, so bear with me here." I was looking over at her somberly angelic face as she nodded for me to continue.

"I have wanted to say this since forever but I could always come up with a reason not to. It wasn't the right time or circumstance. I wanted this to be perfect." I just blurted it out and was nowhere closer to the point. Bella was still looking perplexed but was waiting patiently. Had she sat me down all cryptically I would have been impatiently waiting for whatever she wanted to say.

"From the first day we talked in biology- No fuck wait- Umm last night we-" I was stuttering through this bullshit when I looked up to Bella's eyes again she looked hurt or sad or something. Since she didn't remember kissing last night I figure she wasn't sad about that. I was sounding worse and worse with every word that came out, I need to just fucking do it.

"Edward you don't need to say anything, I get it." Bella interrupted my craziness she knew what I wanted to say. Well thank fucking god, because the shit I was spewing sounded ridiculous.

"You do? Good I had no idea what to say." I was smiling like a mental patient but couldn't have cared less, she knew. Then my brain processed that she knew but never said how she felt about me. Bella still looked sad, maybe even sadder.

"Soooo?" I dragged out the open question to her, needing an answer asap. The look on her face wasn't the gushing happiness like mine and I just needed to know.

"As long as we are still friends Edward; I'm over it really." She said softly, sadly and didn't make eye contact.

Ummm fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She was over it? Over what? What the fuck is she talking about?

"You're over it?" I asked rather harshly but I would never have been so callous with her feelings and couldn't believe she was just blowing me off.

"I guess yea, I mean -" Just as Bella was going to explain her 'over it' shit my mother opened the sliding glass door and yelled for us to come in, it was cake time.

"Oh and Edward, we will be talking about that party you hosted when your father and I went out of town. You know; the one were someone puked in my tub and you didn't get to cleaning it before I got home." Huh? I was all kinds of confused; she interrupted my all important chat with Bella to talk about cake and parties?

"You know the weekend you were sick the entire time? Couldn't even get out of bed and when I got home I had to take care of my baby?" Esme said with a smile, laughing.

Fucking Bella. I knew she wouldn't forget and if that was the worst thing she could come up with from all the shit I did, I was lucky. Too bad that the tension running between the two of us was too thick to tell her the payback would be necessary.

We both sat up quickly and neither attempted anymore words. One thing I was sure of was the sadness emanating between the two of us. My sadness was from her rejection and I didn't have a fucking clue what hers was from. I let her walk in front of me and went forward silently.

Back inside, all the partygoers were gathered around both my mother, father and a gigantic cake. It needed to be huge to feed everyone there but I knew I was in no mood for cake. Without a word Bella left my side and walked right to her father and Sue. I could see the three of them talking and Charlie nodded his head.

The crowd sang 'Happy Birthday' to my father, everyone laughed and awww'd at my parents when they kissed. They were the perfect couple around and everyone thought so. My mother raised her eyes and quickly scanned the room. Her eyes stopped in Bella's direction, who was now looking like she was near tears and I could tell the three of them were getting ready to leave. Then my mother's eyes found me standing alone and gave me a sad smile and which I returned to her.

I stood there for god knows how long, no one speaking to me, and just staring at the back of Bella's head. It looked like she was just waiting for her father and Sue to go. Charlie, Sue and Bella left soon after the cake was cut, none of them had a piece; neither did I.

After I watched Charlie shut Bella's door, I went up to my room and stayed there for the night. I had brought my laptop and was working on a paper that was due at the end of next week. I kept hoping Bella would call or text me but that never happened.

Around 12:30am I heard the world's worst noises coming from my parent's bedroom. Every kid in the world wants to believe that their parents don't have sex but unfortunately for Alice and I, we knew they did and quite frequently. I turned up the volume on my television. I only had it on for some background noise and now it was block out noise.

By 1am I couldn't take it anymore and texted Bella, she was probably asleep but at least I tried.

B, you ok? - E

It took almost fifteen minutes for her to respond but she did so I was relieved.

Fine, sorry about earlier. - B

I'm sorry too. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I don't want to leave it like that? - E

Yea, I'm bored- B

Me too. Heard Carisle and Esme going at it for awhile- E

Poor baby, Charlie has a gf, she's sweet- B

And hot too- E

I totally knew you would go for the older ladies- B

Ahh not really- E

Whatcha doin?- B

Watching a movie can't wait to go home tomorrow- E

Me too minus the end of tonight I had a great weekend- B

Not me- E

Shut it we had fun- B

Fine it was good- E

Not great? - B

It was great- E

Thought so- B

If we were at home I would force you to watch a movie with me- E

I know, I wish we were home- B

Me too- E

Going to bed see you tomorrow around...? - B

3? - E

Sounds good. Having lunch with my dad- B

Breakfast with my parents- E

I know they're excited, they miss you- B

I miss you- E

Me too- B

My heart didn't hurt as much after, essentially she had rejected me but we were still us, granted it was only a few texts but it felt the same. Hopefully tomorrow we would still be us, fucked up but still us.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? The party didn't go exactly as you hoped? Yell at me for it!

This chapter was much, much longer so I split it in two, want Chapter 7 before next Tuesday? You should tell me because I'm annoying like that :)

On Twitter- Add me Manderbetis, we can chat, it will be awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

I got some of the most insightful, sweet reviews last chapter do it again, I like alot!

A million thanks to my beta's Jen and theotherbella for being amazing!!

Twilight= Still not mine!

* * *

I fell asleep while watching something on tv and thankfully got to sleep later than I had in awhile. I was woken up to a knock at my door.

"Breakfast is ready." I heard my father say through the door, instead of doing my usual not getting our of bed thing I got right up and I threw on a t-shirt to head down stairs.

I could smell the deliciousness of my mother's cooking and could hear her laughing loudly, no doubt over something my father said. They always laughed together and I wanted that with Bella. I wanted everything they had with my Bella.

I walked in the kitchen to see my mother plating her famous banana fosters French toast, scrambled eggs were already on the table next to a bowl of fruit salad and three cups of orange juice. My father was sitting in his regular seat, so I took my seat and gulped down my glass of juice. Then, I noticed my father just staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Good afternoon, Edward." Carlisle said back to me.

"Good afternoon?" It might have come out more like a question than greeting but looking over at the clock on the stove confirmed that it was 12:30pm.

"What happened last night?" He asked me, I assumed referring to Bella and I.

"No idea?" I was playing it dumb because I didn't want to get into it.

"Bella left in near tears without eating cake. She loves cake. What happened?" Carlisle asked once again, I knew Bella was upset, but so was I. Did no one care about that?

"I tried to tell Bella how I felt about her and I don't think I really got it out before she shot me down." I summed it up as best as I could.

"And how do you feel?" He asked, clearly wanting more details than I was willing to give.

"About Bella?" I just wanted to eat not have a fucking father and son moment, but whatever. Carlisle nodded for me to continue with last night's story.

"I love her, Dad, always have." I said as sincerely as I could.

"I have thought so for years. You're not just figuring that out now are you, son?" He asked incredulously.

"Ummm, no." I wasn't appreciating that way he was talking to me. Was I fucking stupid? Bella had always been perfect. How could have never noticed that, dickhead?

"So what did you tell her last night, sweetie?" Esme said in a gentle voice, she must have seen that my father's line of questioning wasn't going so well.

"I don't know because I was stuttering like a fucking idiot. I couldn't form a single sentence that made any sense and Bella said she was 'over it' before I could really say anything." I spit the events of last night out quickly. I over emphasized the over it part and did my best Bella impersonation.

"So you never got to the feelings part?" Carlisle asked with a dumbfounded look across his face. Apparently I was stuttering again because I was pretty sure I just said that to them.

"Nope, and she just shut my ass down." I was sure I looked as defeated as I felt because fuck, it was just my parents and I didn't need to hide how I was feeling in front of them.

"Call me crazy, sweetie, but since you never got your feelings out why are you so sure she shut you down?" My sweet mother was attempting to make this make the situation a little less shitty by pretending I misread everything last night.

"No. Bella and I are like completely in sync, she knew what I was trying to say and she shut my down. You should have seen her face, she was so nervous about letting me down, not hurting my feelings; I could feel it from her." I didn't need to keep going over last nights rejection with them. It was done.

"Edward, I agree with your mother here." My father said because well he always fucking agreed with my mother. Once when I was younger my mother decided Carlisle would look so handsome with a crew cut and for some asinine reason my father did that shit. He looked like a complete tool for like two months before his hair grew back in. Needless to say no one was hitting on Dr. Hottie, as the nurses like to refer to my father, for awhile.

I think Carlisle could see the disbelief on my face because he continued to talk.

"No, I'm serious. This isn't like the time I wore that ridiculous Halloween costume to the formal hospital party. I have seen the way you two look at one another. It's love. It's more than friendship; it's much more than that, but years later it is scary to finally go from friendship to relationship. You need to be more direct with her." My father was done with his little lecture about Bella and I's friendship/ relationship, whatever the fuck it was. He looked over to my mother with a smile, like he had just cured a rare disease or some shit when really all he did was say what Esme had already said to me.

"Sweetie, he's right. You need to just say it. You're Bella and Edward; Edward and Bella. There is a reason everyone around here always says your names together because that's how it's always been: you and her. I think you need to tell her again but this time actually say it." Esme said it with conviction that I kind of believe it. My mother has never steered me wrong before and she knew Bella, not as good as me, but over the years they grew as close as mother and daughter. If my mother believed that she felt the same way I need to believe that shit to.

"Maybe you're right." I agreed with them mostly because I wanted to change the topic of conversation.

"So when do Alice and Jasper get in?" My father asked because he was always out of the loop.

"Ummm Friday I think? They're staying with Bella and me until the wedding, maybe a few more days, then coming here for the summer ." I answered.

"Have any exciting plans?" He asked, my father always sounded like an old man to me. The fucking wedding was next weekend, so of course we had plans.

"Yea, Bella planned a joint bachelor party for Rosalie and Emmett, and studying. We all have finals this week, well obviously not Alice and Jasper." My mother already knew all this and apparently doesn't pass it on anything to him.

"Sounds like fun. Any plans for the summer?" I know he was referring to an internship or summer job. It was my last summer before shit really kicked into high gear for me, no fucking way would I waste it in an office like last summer.

"Nothing too big, camping with Bella; if she is still game."

"Edward, you can't waste this summer doing nothing; you need to have something solid to put on your med school apps. We have talked about this."

"I know." He already seemed bored with the conversation because he wasn't getting the 'I know dad' response he was hoping for. Luckily Esme was able to get all of us talking for a long while before I realized that it was almost 2:30 and barely had enough to time to tell them I was leaving.

I ran up to my room, threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, covered my hair with a black hat and threw all my shit into my duffle bag. I didn't bother making the bed. I knew my mother was just going to stripped it and wash the sheets. I bounced back down stairs and my parents were waiting by the front door. My mother had a plastic tupperware container in her hands. She could never let Alice or I leave without something to bring home.

"I made your favorite chocolate chip cookies for you and Bella. I think you both could use them." Esme always knew that her cookies cheered my ass up. She was amazing like that.

"Thanks mom." I gave my father a hug because fuck, we had some kind of serious father/ son bonding at breakfast this morning, and it was a first. I leaned down giving Esme a kiss on the cheek and hug. She handed me the container and opened the front door for me.

I walked over to the Volvo, threw my shit in and waved goodbye before I drove off quickly. I hated being late and Bella hated it when people were late. I drove way too fast and got to Bella's house in ten minutes. It wasn't a record or anything but it was quick.

I was nervous as fuck to knock on that door; I wasn't looking forward to anything weird between us. If my parents were right then all that shit last night was just a misunderstanding and we would be fine. I certainly hoped so.

I knocked and waited for what felt like a million years when in reality was probably less than a minute. I was fucking nervous.

The door opened swiftly and Bella was standing shyly to the side to let me in. She gave a nervous smile but it looked more like she scared of me and my reaction to what happened last night. She was wearing a darker tan sweater thing that kind of wrapped around her, a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, black flip flops and her black sunglasses were on top of her head pushing the hair out of her face. She looked as beautiful, as usual. I looked right into her shy eyes and gave the best side smile I could muster, if my parents were right about this misunderstanding bullshit then I needed smooth shit out and quick.

"How was lunch?" My smile and question seem to instantly calm Bella down. She immediately relaxed her tensed up shoulders and smile back at me.

"It was good, really good. Yours?" She asked.

"Same. You ready to go, B?" I knew she had some homework to do when we got home, and she had an early class in the morning. I figured she would want to be home early.

"Ya, I'm ready, you?"

"All set, let's go."

"Dad, we're leaving." Bella yelled towards the living room. I could hear Charlie get off the couch and walk to the front door.

"Edward, how are you doing?" Charlie asked, more polite than friendly but I got a smile so his previous good mood wasn't completely gone.

"Not too bad, yourself?"

Bella gave her father Charlie a hug, which was strange. They almost never did the father/daughter affection thing. Maybe their lunch had something to do with it.

I stepped forward to give Charlie a handshake and a big smile "Nice seeing you, as always Charles." I know he just loves my smartass attitude, as he has mentioned it frequently.

He gave a small smile back "You don't change Edward, do ya?"

"Would that be any fun?" I joked.

"No, I guess not." Charlie gave my hand another squeeze and said, "Take care of our girl here."

"I always do, don't I?" We both laughed a little at the exchange, the same chat we have since the day we left Forks for Seattle.

"HaHaHa. Okay, enough, its getting old. I don't need to be taken care of." Bella said finger quoting the 'taken care of'. She hated when we did this, but it was our thing.

We turned to leave and I grabbed her bag. I never let her carry her bag, it was the least I could do since I worshipped her and all.

"Alright, kids be safe. Call when you get home to let me know you're safe." Charlie called after us.

"Will do dad, bye!" Bella said back and threw a small wave and smile back to him.

We walked out to my car. I opened her door for her and I threw her bag in the backseat.

"So, have a good weekend?" I asked even though we had this same talk last night through text.

"Well you tell me, we were together the entire time." She laughed because well it was true, minus the lunch with Charlie.

"You're right, you had a great time then." I figured leaving out the mini drama from last night would be the way to go. Bella shifted towards me in her seat. We weren't more than two minutes from the house.

"Well, we didn't do our thing. It feels kinda incomplete, doesn't it?" Bella asked me and I had to agree with her.

Every time we came home we went to 'our place'. A few months after Bella came to Forks we made an agreement to do something that the other person liked to do, no getting out of it. I just needed excuses to be with her and it was perfect. I usually choose to do things I knew she wouldn't like or never had done, while she always choose low keys things. I suppose we have been balancing each other from the beginning. Bella has always been so go with the flow and me not so much.

Bella brought me to the bookstore and bowling, I made her go to baseball games and a race track. I loved driving fast and she hated it.

When I made her go hiking one warm summer day, we can upon an open clearing in the woods. It was nice, open and you could see the sun. Bella was thrilled. She said "Well I think the torturous walk was worth it. It's magical." We spent the day laying in the sun, most of the time I was laying in the grass as she had her head on my lap. She was reading a book, _Wuthering Heights,_ most likely. She brought that shit everywhere and I either slept, played with her hair or made her read out loud to me.

As we were walking back to the car that day five years ago, Bella declared the meadow 'our place' and I agreed, adding that we could bring no one else there. It was just for us. I said this because I want to ensure that no one else could share something like this with Bella, it would make me "more important" than anyone else. Only when it came to Bella did other people matter. With every other girl I was with I didn't care if they had been with other guys.

"Yea, it kinda does. Wanna go?" I asked, we weren't far from it and it was a quick walk into the woods.

"I do." She said happily.

Driving there was an automatic for me, taking no thought and we were there before either of us knew it. She was wearing flip flops and for Bella that meant death trap, so she changed into her the sneakers and we were off.

While walking we both stayed fairly quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable at all, thank god. I kept turning around to check on her and in twenty minutes we walked into the clearing.

"We're here." I unnecessarily announced, because it was more than obvious.

"It is still beautiful." She said out loud as she walked into the middle of the clearing. She turned and looked over to me. Her nervous face was back but she didn't break our stare down. I walked over to her, assuming we would talk about last night and I could say what I wanted to say. I sat down in the barely damp grass and assumed my usual meadow position, leaning back on my arms with my legs stretched out.

"B, I think maybe we should talk about last night?" It came our as more of a question but whatever it got my point across. We need to settle this shit and now.

"No, net yet." She said quickly while sitting down assuming her usual meadow position, laying down on her back with her head on my thigh, looking up at me. I was about to object to her refusal but she spoke first.

"Please?" She almost begged and I could deny her nothing. Whatever happened between us last night clearly wasn't a little misunderstanding. My girl looked hurt and sad and I knew I was sad and my heart hurt. No, this wasn't just a small misunderstanding.

Bella and I sat there silently for who knows how long, the sun still shining.

She was looking everywhere but at me, almost afraid to make eye contact.

"Hey, can we talk about something?" she asked me almost whispering uneasily. She slowly raised her eyes meeting mine.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked. I hated when she got nervous with me. I only wanted her completely comfortable, relaxed and loved around me, as I was with her.

"Well, today, with Charlie, we were talking and I was telling him some stuff and well I was thinking-" She stopped talking abruptly so I looked over to her and she was biting her lip of course. She was scared that much I could see; the suspense was killing me. What could be making her feel this antsy? And what could have Bella and Charlie talked about that that pertained to me?

"What Bella; you're killing me here" I said, and it was true. She was.

"You know, it can wait. Let's just enjoy the quiet and nice weather" She said. Was she kidding me? I fucking hated when she did that.

"Well, when you're ready, I guess." I huffed out.

We sat quietly for awhile, her head on my lap but no more eye contact. I loved just being with her.

"Hey, B?" I looked over at her. She turned up to look up at me. Today it was just her; no makeup or anything just her natural beauty showing through. I could have just stared at her for hours but that would have been weird, I think.

"What?"

"You ever come here with anyone besides me?" Why the fuck did I just blurt that out? Because I did once, but the thought of her bringing someone to our place would have hurt more than a little.

"No, it's our place. Why would I?" She asked, sounding a little offended that I would even think such a thing.

"No reason, just thinking that's all" I replied hoping she wouldn't return the question and knowing that she definitely would.

"Have you?" Her face showed her angst, she already knew the answer.

"Well, yea once but it was like last summer, I think."

"Edward, you brought someone else here? To our place? who?" She questioned me and that look was definitely hurt. I hated that I made her feel like that. Why the fuck did I ask her this? What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I ummm- well it was, it was Tanya." I finally stuttered out, knowing how much Bella hated Tanya.

"Tanya? Are you serious? You're kidding me, right?" She stood up quickly and I followed her. Her face was getting red. I knew this could only mean one thing. She was gonna flip.

"Oh, I can't believe you, Edward. Tanya 'I'm a fucking whore' Denali ? You had the nerve to bring her here? Our special place? You never let anyone come with us; not even Alice or Jasper! But you let FUCKING TANYA COME HERE!" She was screaming, inches from my face now. Her face was getting redder with every word.

"Bella, I wasn't thinking, it was stupid. I won't do it again." I said hoping this would calm her down. I never thought she would get this mad but she is always surprising me with shit.

She was waking towards me with her hands flailing about "Oh, you're right you won't be bringing anyone else here because you're banned, got it?" She poked up her tiny little index finger into my chest and it actually hurt.

But I had to laugh a little because she couldn't ban me, I found this shit. "You can't ban me B, it's public property." She furrowed her eyebrows a little more at me and starting to poke me again. It was hurting a little more each time.

"Oh no. You're banned and if I find out you come back here, I will… I will… I have no idea what I will do but it will be bad, and you will be sorry." She yelled at me, no traces of joking anywhere in her little rant.

I grabbed her little finger because that shit was starting to really starting to fucking hurt. "You know you're really cute when you're mad. I should piss you off more often." I laughed a little, trying to diffuse the fucked up situation I caused. I wasn't prepared for the Bella freak out that was coming.

She full on slapped me across the face, open palm and everything. It stung like a bitch. "You Edward Cullen, are a dick! Apparently this goes along with whatever the hell you wanted to tell me last night." She screamed impossibly louder and stormed away from me, making her way back towards the car. My usually no violent Bella has hit me twice in one week, that some some kind of crazy ass record.

I should have lied, I knew this but I usually tried to be as honest as I could be with her. I followed behind her, trying to get her attention asking her to slow down, to talk to me with no avail. She stomped herself all the way back to the car in complete silence with the exception of a few mumbled "dickheads" and "asshole" that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear or maybe I was. While trying to keep up with her surprisingly quick pace I was racking my brain to figure out how this shit was connected to last night. Evidently, my parents were correct Bella and I had a serious misunderstanding if she thought my fuck up had anything to do with what I wanted to say last night.

We finally reached the car in less than fifteen minutes, we were hauling ass. My girl didn't trip once and that meant Bella pissed equals coordination. I wouldn't mention that to her now; maybe later though.

I pushed the unlock button on my key chain and Bella opened the passenger side backseat door. Was she serious with the fucking backseat? This was complete bullshit. Maybe I deserved it, but I really didn't think so. We drove home in almost complete silence. I attempted to apologize a few times but was swiftly told to "Shut the fuck up." Swears and silence meant she was more than just a little upset, it meant I fucked up bad. She slept for most of the ride and when we finally got back home she grabbed her bag and jetted upstairs without a word, not holding the elevator. She locked herself in her room for the night.

The three plus hours of driving in silence only gave me time to think about how I had fucked up, knowing that no matter what I said Bella wouldn't be getting over this anytime soon. It was a motherfucking year ago and the only reason we went there was because fucking Emmett mentioned my and Bella's 'favorite spot'. Tanya was technically my girlfriend and all kinds of jealous about my friendship with Bella. She made a serious deal about going there, and I took her there to just shut her the fuck up. Tanya thought it was 'nothing special, it just the woods and who wants to be in the woods?' We left after like five minutes. She was pissed because she shoes got dirty. It was a complete waste of time and I ended it with her on the way back to Seattle. Shit, the only reason I brought her home was because she answered my fucking phone when Esme called and Esme being Esme invited her for the weekend with me. My mother, who likes everyone didn't even like Tanya but was still nice to her. I, on the other hand, was a complete dick to her the entire weekend and texted Bella nonstop. I could see why Tanya was so jealous of Bella. Any chance I got, I was putting Bella first and made no secret of that.

Even knowing how much I fucked up, I was still trying to figure out why this had Bella so angry. In reality, we were not together and never had been. She has never really given me any signs that she wanted to be with me. I was probably just trying to make what I did less shitty by justifying it to myself. If we were truly just friends, should Bella be this angry with me? I don't know if I was just over analyzing everything but this weekend was just different. Her freak out in our meadow, her actually getting drunk and us kissing. None of this was our normal; everything was different to me but what the hell do I know?

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think Edward's an asshole? Tell me!

You know you want to know what Bella and Charlie talked about at lunch? Review and find out :)

On Twitter- Add me Manderbetis, we can chat, it will be awesome!

Are you reading Healing The Divide by Secamimom? I am and love it!! .net/s/5492510/1/Healing_the_Divide


	8. Chapter 8

You guys have no idea how I love reading your amazing reviews. They make my day :)

A million thanks to my beta's xedwardxloverx and theotherbella for listening to me bitch about my life; she's amazing!

Twilight= Still not mine!

* * *

As much as I wanted to stand guard at Bella's door until she finally decided to leave her room and make her listen to me, hear how sorry I was for bring Tanya or anyone for that matter to our place. I knew she wouldn't be open to anything I had to say until she cooled off. The last time she was really, truly upset with me was in high school when Jacob finally broke up with her. It was completely my doing. Bella never denied anything to him, never told him that it wasn't true, but she most certainly made me earn my number one spot. Bella even gave me tasks to earn her forgiveness and trust back, though. I did that shit without hesitation.

I spent the rest of Sunday in my room or in the office studying. Finals were only a few days away and it was time for me to be serious about my school shit.

Monday went by with me not even seeing Bella. Usually she would come home after her shift at the library around 12pm, but I didn't even hear her come in until 10pm. Emmett and I were playing Call of Duty with Jasper after our last class before the final. We were supposed to be studying but didn't feel like it. Bella walked in the apartment, made a pit stop in the kitchen and jetted into her room without a hello for either Emmett or I.

Emmett looked over at me whispering "You're so fucked dude," and we continued playing. I didn't tell him what had happened yet; just that Bella was super pissed at me. I didn't want to get into it with him. Emmett would just tell me for the millionth time to man the fuck up and tell her.

I knew Bella enough to know that she doesn't get mad often but when did she needed some time to get over it. It wasn't my style to leave her alone. I always craved her attention; her smiles and her laughter. But if I wanted to get back on her good side, I needed to do it her way. I went to sleep Monday night, thinking of ways to put myself back in her good graces and coming up empty.

I slept so restlessly, tossing and turning for most of the night, which figures as Tuesday, was my busiest day of the week.

My first class was at 8:15, and I usually woke up to the smell of bacon cooking or French toast. Bella had a class at the same time, but I smelled nothing this morning.

I couldn't cook for shit but figured if I cooked for her it would a least show her I cared and probably make her laugh. I rolled out of bed and threw on the same shit I wore yesterday because I never gave a shit about what I wore or how I looked.

The apartment was like a ghost town; not the usual music going, lights on happy place I was used to. Well really, Bella made it the happy house not the other shit. I'm so gay, I know this.

Looking through the fridge, I saw eggs and cheese. Really how bad could I fuck up eggs and shit? We will see.

I tried to be quiet. I wanted to surprise Bella with breakfast in bed like she had done for me so many times. I cracked the eggs against the pan, which would have drove her fucking crazy if she saw me do that, luckily she was still in her room. I was contemplating what I would say when I brought her the food. I have never been good with apologies and almost never gave them with the exception being Bella of course. I would crawl on my knees for her.

At some point, I forgot I was cooking and when I noticed that, the eggs were a little overcooked but not burnt, so I pulled out a plate and dropped the eggs on it, topping it with a slice of cheese. My food looked like shit but when Bella made the exact same thing it looked like it was from Food magazine or some shit. I put a few slices of bread into the toaster and poured two glasses of orange soda because neither of us really liked juice and we were out of milk.

Fuck toast. I burnt that shit of course and it was the last two slices so I tried to scrape it but that just made it look even worse. I slathered it with butter but it did absolutely nothing to hide the nastiness of it all.

We didn't have one of the breakfast trays to put all the shit on, so I busted out some pan that Bella used for making cookies; I figured it was long, flat and a good replacement.

I loaded up my makeshift tray and wished there was a little flower to throw on it. I still hadn't completely figured out what I was going to say but the last time I over thought it, fucking it all up, so maybe winging it would work better for me.

I walked through our apartment and stopped in front of her door. I was almost too nervous to knock. I held my breath, lifted my hand to knock but she opened the door and nearly barreled right into me. She was already dressed for the day and had her bag hung over her shoulder. She had on a reddish plaid dress that went down to her knees and a pair of black rain boots because it was supposed to rain all day. Bella's hair was pulled back to the side of her neck and she wore a black hat, looking too fucking cute.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked in the most vicious voice I have ever heard come from her; removing one ear bud to hear my response.

"Bringing you breakfast." My voiced was deadpanned and I sounded like an idiot.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because it's the best way to start the day?" I wasn't used to this side of Bella. She was practically burning holes through me with her eyes; I actually broke the eye contact with her because I'm not going to lie, she was intimidating the fuck out of me.

"I'm not hungry." Still using her nasty tone and it was just as viciously as before. She walked right around me and down the hall.

My breakfast in bed clearly wasn't going go down the way I had planned. I followed Bella back through the living room like a lost puppy or something. We past the kitchen and once outside the bathroom door that she slammed closed.

I put the tray/pan down on the counter and decided to just blurt out my apology when she came out, I assumed she would just bolt out the door knowing I was waiting for her.

I wait about five minutes before she opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, I need to apologize for the meadow thing and what happened at my dad's party." I said as quickly and quietly as possible; she made no signs that she was even listening but she didn't stop me so I continued.

"I was completely in the wrong for bring anyone to our special place. I regretted it right away but what's done is done and I hope you can get over it." Still nothing, but she was making a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, so I continued.

"The party Bella, I wanted to tell you how I feel, how I have felt for years." I spoke so quietly but needed to get this over with, I know this would shock her but I just said it.

"Bella, I love you, I want you in every way imaginable. That's what I wanted to tell you the other night." I voice was barely above a whisper but it was as much as I could muster. Still nothing, I was for sure that my love confession would make her head snap around but still nothing.

She pulled open a draw, took out a ziplock bag and threw her sandwich in and threw her knife in the sink. She finally turned around and right at that moment was when I noticed the fucking wire going from her ears to her motherfucking bag. Are you kidding me? She was put her fucking headphones back one! Its fucking official now, the universe fucking hates me dead. No wonder she didn't have even the slightest reaction to my revelation, she didn't fucking hear it, motherfucker!

She looked up and stared into my eyes with no expression on her beautiful face. She really didn't hear a word I said, this is complete and utter bullshit.

"It's raining. Mind giving me a ride?" She asked in a hushed voice, like I could ever say no to her.

"Of course, let me get my stuff and we'll go." I practically ran to my room and got all my shit together in seconds and was back in the kitchen. Bella was looking at the breakfast I had cooked for her. My heart was going a mile a minute after finally hearing her angelic voice after days of not so niceness to me. But it did nothing to help wane my anger over my unheard profession.

"You know this is a cookie sheet, right?" She said clearly amused.

"Yup, it was all we had. Ready?" I was all kinds of fucking mad and needed to go. Hopefully I would have the balls to say this shit again in the car but not fucking likely.

We walked in the same silence that has between floating between us since Sunday afternoon. This shit was killing me and wished Bella could just be over it now.

We exited the elevator and walked toward my car. I opened the door the door her Bella and she slumped in. I ran to the driver's and got in at lighting speed. I had about five minutes of time to get it all out. I took a breath to calm my nerves and do this.

"Bella-" I blurted out and was immediately cut off. Bella whipped her whole body towards me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I completely overreacted about the meadow thing; I had no right to speak to you that way." Bella said softly and wasn't looking me in the eye. She was being so formal and stuffy about this. I pulled out of the space and drove out of the garage.

"Bella, I'm sorry too-" and I was cut off again.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I was wrong, I know it and I'm sorry. That's it." Bella said with finality.

Oh really. I wasn't getting the chance to say my peace. I had no idea what she thought I was going to say but the nerves were flowing off her. It was apparent that she wasn't interested in whatever it was.

Our ride was over quick and I was more than grateful for it. I was too mad to really speak. I felt defeated and angry; angry at the situation and fuck, angry at Bella, I was never mad at her. She was just shutting me down at every turn. I turned the car off and hopped out, no need to sit and linger in the foreign uncomfortableness between us. I looked over the top of my car and Bella was just shutting her door, we locked eyes. This is when I should have had the balls to say it again but just couldn't and I didn't want it to come out angry. I wanted her knowing but not now. I needed to cool the fuck off.

"Thanks for the ride." Bella said and walked towards the library.

I took off the opposite way from Bella and took my phone out of my pocket and hit number 4 but before I hit the send button Bella yelled.

"Edward" she yelled while jogging towards me.

"Yea?" I said louder enough for her to hear.

Bella stopped in front of me, slightly out of breathe and was just looking at me. She was looking like she searching for something in my eyes.

"Your breakfast looked like shit, you know." Bella was smirking at me and I knew whatever the hell was wrong with us would be okay.

"I know." I gave Bella her favorite side smile and laughed a little; it was forced but I tried.

"I would have eaten it anyway, I mean if I hadn't already eaten." She said and walked back towards the library.

I smiled, knowing that soon the bullshit from the last few days will soon be forgotten and when shit settles down, I'll finally grow a pair and say my peace. I hit the send button and waited for her to pick up.

"What's wrong, brother?" Alice said. Not even a hello or anything.

"No hi?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid Edward, just because you haven't called you're my twin, my other half in this existence. If you're in pain or am hurting then I hurt. My heart hurts too Edward." Alice was always spurting off this weird shit to me; how we are related I have no idea. And twins, no less.

" Alice?"

"Fine, I've talked to Bella like thirty times since Saturday night. What the fuck, Edward?

"What?" I said defensively.

"Edward I know how you feel about Bella, but the girl is beyond fucking clueless and Saturday night she legit thought you were going to like break off your friendship or something."

"Why the fuck would she think that?" I was outraged that she would even for a second think that. It's out of this world retarded... and classic Bella.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not glued to her hip every second of everyday, but she did. What happened?" Alice asked me, and I knew the story would take longer than the five minutes I had before my last class of the semester. I decided to just sit back in my car and wait for Bella's class to be over.

"Well, we went home for Dad's birthday gala bullshit and lucky fucking you, living in LA, didn't have to go. We went out Bella, got drunk, told Jessica Stanley were to shove it and not that nicely by the way. I carried her home and she kissed me; she didn't even remember it the next morning. We had breakfast with Charlie, who is now getting laid and smiles a lot, it's fucking weird shit. We hung out, she came to the party and looked fucking beautiful Al, like I needed to catch my breathe beautiful and I decided to tell her how I felt about her. When it came time, I was a little drunk and maybe slightly douchey. We were outside and before I could really say anything she said she was over it and we had to go back in for cake and that's it." I said it fast, not wanting to go over every little detail with her.

"You're leaving out the Tanya thing, but lucky for you Bella told me everything. It's as simple as this Edward: she was nervous about you not wanting to be her best friend anymore. We talked for a bit Saturday night. I talked some sense into her and then bam she hears about the meadow thing with Tanya. She put that with the whole not wanting to be friends and it clicks for her and she went off. P.S. she said now I finally get to come to the meadow. I'm very excited to see what all the hype is about."

"You're not going there." I growled to her, thinking about everything she just said. I could see (putting the two events together) that she could think that I was trying to end our friendship. Well, no not really, but I could see it the way she would. She was unbearably self deprecating and self conscious; always thinking she isn't good enough for everything.

"Nope! Bella said I could! I am so there, little brother." She was less than five minutes older, but loved to constantly remind me of it.

"Whatever. So big sis, is she still mad because I think maybe she isn't so mad at me. I attempted breakfast and that seemed to soften her up a bit."

"I don't know if she is mad per se. More like really sad. She cried, and you know she doesn't cry often."

"She cried?" Alice was right; Bella didn't cry often. I couldn't even remember the last time she did.

"She did. Really, Edward, have you not heard me every time I have told you that your feelings are mutual? You two are both just stupid." And that's Alice. She always cut right to the point.

"No, I've heard you but I live with her. I see her everyday. I don't see it-"

"And neither does she. Listen I can't tell you everything, because I just can't but I have said enough for you just get over yourself and kiss her so she remembers it. Don't think I haven't had this same freaking conversation with Bella. Well not the exact same, but same enough."

Before I could respond to Alice 's little tangent I got a text message but ignored it.

"You have?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a million times. Listen I have to go but I'm excited to be finally coming home. You'll pick us up from the airport, so I'll text when we land. Bye!" and she was gone. Alice could carry on a conversation by herself.

My talk with Alice had me thinking, I was going about this all wrong but really didn't know what to do.

I check my text from earlier and it was Bella. We hadn't texted each other in days.

_I'm studying with a few ppl from class, no need to wait for me_- B

_Ok going to Ben's for practice. If you need a ride let me know_- E

_Will do_- B

_B we're good right?- _E

I needed to know for sure that we were. I decided in that moment that I would no longer be assuming anything. Assuming shit hadn't helped me win Bella yet. It took a few minutes but Bella finally wrote back.

_We're always good, some bumps in the road but _

_we're always good. And breakfast again would probably help_- B

_Yes, breakfast is great I agree, you should make it_- E

_Maybe I will- _B

_I missed you the last few days_- E

_I did too- don't be a dick anymore and we'll be good_- B

_I can do that_- Me

_Good now go practice I want to be wowed_- B

_I always wow you_- E

_True_- B

And with that we were definitely back again. I missed and loved everything about Bella the last few days. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

The drive to Ben's house wasn't too bad. It was only twenty minutes from campus and it was before the lunch time traffic. I pulled up to the small two story house where Ben, Emmett and I had been practicing for the last three years. Ben was Angela's boyfriend and Bella's original roommate. They got along, but Bella didn't like that Ben would be staying over a lot. His parents were generous enough to allow us to play in the garage whenever we wanted. We tried to get together at least three, if not four times a week. We had played a few gigs over the last few years but we really just liked playing in the garage.

I saw Emmett's monster sized jeep already parked in the driveway. I parked along the curb, grabbed my guitar out of the backseat and walked to the side door that was already open. Emmett and Ben were there waiting, Emmett sitting behind his drums laughing, as usual. I wish I could be that carefree all the time. Ben was to Emmett's left tuning his guitar.

"Hey man." Ben said as I walked into his garage. I walked over to my usual spot dropping my stuff and taking my coat off.  
"Finally, we have been waiting for you Eddie." Emmett joked, laughing loudly, I have no idea how Rose didn't kick his ass on the regular. Emmett was always loud and boisterous.

"I'm fifteen minutes early, asshole."

"Well someone is in a good mood today. Glad you came." There Emmett goes, always pointing out the obvious.

"Yea, you guys ready?" I wasn't in the mood for talking right now. I wanted to zone out and forget the dumb shit going on in my fucking lame life.

"Yup. What should we start with?" Ben asked, Emmett usually picked the songs and the order we played them in. We wrote and played a few original songs but truth be told none of us cared enough to actually sit down and do that shit. We were all too fucking lazy and would rather just play songs we liked, from bands we liked.

"How about Addicted?" I knew Emmett would say that song. He usually liked to start with that one because it's his favorite.

We started playing and sounded pretty fucking kick ass, if I do say so myself. We did about seven songs before I was ready to take a break. I put down my guitar. I was ready to get my boys opinion on the fuckery that took place the last few days.

"Ready for some girl chat, Eddie?" Emmett said jokingly.

"Yup."

I told them everything that went down from Bella's flip out at Jessica, the kiss, Bella forgetting the kiss, my father's disastrous party, the fucking meadow and the last few days of near silence. Once I was done whining like a bitch to them, I couldn't wait to see what they thought. Alice had already given me her two cents but I had been hearing her "you guys were meant to be" shit for years. I need my boys to tell me what's up. They are both in long term happy relationships. They should know how a girl thinks

"Okay, so here's the thing Edward." Ben started and I could tell he wasn't going to be telling me how fated we were like everyone else says.

"It's one big misunderstanding. The way I see it is Bella is your bff, of course she didn't want some skank girl getting all up on you, especially in front of her. What I don't think is that she feels the same way man. I think she just sees you as a friend, I'm sorry man."

"See, finally someone agrees with me!" I shouted, it was nice to hear something break from the Edward/Bella bandwagon. Don't get me wrong though I wanted to punch that fucker right in the face, but I restrained myself.

"Dude shut the fuck up, you just got here. You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." Emmett yelled a little louder than necessary as we were all fairly close to one another.

"I'm new? I've been here for 3 years, so you shut the fuck up." Ben shouted right back. They have had this same fight a few times; Emmett loves to let Ben know that he hasn't been around long that he isn't like a brother even though he is.

"Asswipe, I saw these two kids fall in love, I know what I'm talking about. You, my friend, know fucking squat."

"Fall in love? Dude they have kissed once in what five years and she was drunk? It's not love love, its friend love; there's a difference."

"See, they've kissed twice, right Eddie?" Emmett turned to me for confirmation on that fact. I nodded my head. Emmett whipped his head back around to Ben and gave a triumphant smile. We kissed on prom night but I think it was more of a rule thing. You have to kiss your prom date.

"Edward, what do you think?" Ben asked. I didn't usually talk to him about Bella because I didn't want him to tell Angela and Angela would tell Bella. Emmett, on the other hand could keep this shit to himself.

"Man, I don't know?" I pushed my hair back in frustration because I didn't have a definitive answer. I knew what I wanted, but not want she felt. All the years of Alice 's prodding only made me more nervous about it all.

"Of course you know, you've always known. You said you would marry her when you were six-fucking-teen. You know she feels the same, everyone's told you." Since Emmett met Rosalie, he became this gigantic ball of love.

"If this all true, has no one told Bella? Because really, someone should have. This could have been settled already. Or everyone has and she doesn't want it to be anything more than it already is?" Ben questioned and I gotta say it was a logic I have never really considered. Alice , Emmett, Jasper and shit even my mom pushed me; told me that they know she feels the same. Well maybe they have said it to her and nothing. She wanted nothing.

"Or asshole, people have told her and she is too shy to make a move, OR asshole she kissed him, oh I don't know, four fucking nights ago. You don't know shit Cheney, so shut ya mouth or I'll have Angela step on you." Emmett crossed his massive arms across his chest and was having a stare down. He knew how self conscious Ben was about the height difference between him and Angela so Emmett constantly gave him shit about it.

"Or maybe you, Jasper and Alice want to believe all this shit because it would be perfect for them to be together, it would complete your little group; the three perfect couples." Ben said rather snidely but getting his point across, I could see that if he was like a hundred pounds heavier and about six inches taller he would have tried to kick Emmett's ass. I was more than enjoying their little back and forth. I was hearing shit that no one has said in front of me before. Emmett was just spouting off the same bullshit as usual but Ben was making a serious case of the'Bella doesn't want you's'.

"And what about Alice ? Are you forgetting that she knows they're going to be together? She hasn't been wrong yet. She was talking about how she and the new boy would fall in love and bam it happened, they're still together. She told me that I was going to meet and fall in love with a girl on the first day of class and now we're getting married in less than two weeks! You never bet against Alice ." Emmett's smug smile was back. And he was right, we never have bet against Alice. When she said something with a certainty, it just always happened.

"Alice told Angela I would cheat on her and that hasn't happened." Ben pointed out.

"Yet."

"Emmett you're such a dickhead, are you serious?" Ben shouted.

"Just pointing it out, it hasn't happened yet. You never know." Emmett defended.

"Whatever the point is, I think if it was meant to be then it would already be." Ben looked over to me with a 'sorry dude' face and Emmett was giving him the 'shut the fuck up before I make you' face.

"No, I think the point is you're a tool so when Edward and Bella are living their happily fucking after and you're a single loser because you cheated on Ang, you will know what's up. So should we play a few more songs?" With Emmett was back to his normal, happy self.

"No I'm good. My parent's will be home soon. We're going out to dinner for their anniversary, Angela should be here soon."

"Yea, I need to get home and sulk like a little emo girl for awhile before Bella comes home."

"Haha bro, sulk all you want, you deserve it." Leave it to Emmett to try and make me feel marginally better.

I packed up my guitar because I wanted to play a little at home. It was a great way for me to forget everything going and just zone out. Emmett just jetted because he always left his drums set up here. It was easier that way and no fucking way would Rosalie let him play at their apartment.

My drive home was quick; no messages from Bella needing a ride home. I moped around the apartment for awhile because I had nothing better to do. My first final was tomorrow, and luckily I would be done by Friday but had two on Thursday so I planned on studying my ass off tonight after dinner.

My mind was reeling from the almost argument during practice. I could so easily see Ben's point of view, and that it hurt. If he was right, then all Bella and I would ever be was friends. I could handle that if I had to. No. Reality was that I wouldn't want that, not even a little. I wanted all of her. I want her days and nights, I wanted to be the only one she kissed or touched; the one she told everything to,and the only one she loved.

I opened my guitar case up and took out it. Whenever I needed a distraction, playing some music always worked for me. I strummed my guitar for over an hour, sitting on the couch playing every sad song I knew. It was getting late and knew I needed to find something to eat and hit the books.

I heard keys jingling at the door and by heart jumped a little, as it usually did when my girl came home. Seeing her beautiful face always brightened my day, and today I needed it. Bella opened the door, letting it close behind her. She had her hands full with a takeout box and two textbooks. She dropped her stuff on the counter, never looking up from the ground as she walked. I was staring unabashedly at her. She had no idea the hold she had over me. Bella finally looked up when I strummed my guitar again.

"Hey, want some?" Bella said with a soft smile, gesturing to her leftover dinner.

"What is it?" I asked, even though there wasn't much I wouldn't eat.

"Mushroom raviolis and breadsticks." She was quiet with her response.

"Yes please. You okay?" I asked. Both Bella and I were wearing matching gloomy expressions. I knew the cause of mine, but not hers. I hated seeing her unhappy.

"I'm fine. Sing me a song?" She said sadly.

"Warm my food?" I countered.

Bella nodded her head and reached into the cabinet for a plate. I instantly knew what song to play. The lyrics would tell Bella how much she meant to me; tell her that she was my everything. I figured she could hear me sing to her and believe the words I said, or she could chalk it all up to it just being a song, and nothing more.

I started slowly playing the song while Bella put my plate into the microwave with her back to me, watching it slowly go round and round.

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
where I find peace, again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

The microwave timer dinged and Bella took my food out, placing it on the counter to cool off. Her back was still to me, barely moving from her spot. Bella took a deep breathe, held it for a second and let it out. Never turning around to me, I could see the nervous energy around her, I wanted to take that away from her. But maybe she needed to feel it, maybe my mother was right Bella and I changing into an 'us' would be hard. Bella needed to be as scared I am fucking was.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how cou*d it be any better than this?  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.

I kept my eyes on her, trying to make her feel every word I sang. I wanted to her to only think about the words I sang. I wanted her to know that I meant it with every fiber in my body. She finally picked up my plate and starting walking from the kitchen to the table. She put my plate down and sat in the closest chair. Bella finally made eye contact with me, and I hoped my emotions and feelings were shining through to her because hers certainly were. My girl looked so scared, nervous and apprehensive, I wanted to wash all that away but had no idea how.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this.  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

I put my guitar down and went to stand up. My legs were sore from sitting in the same position for so long. I walked over to the table and sat across from Bella. She was avoiding my eyes. I took a ravioli and shoved it in my mouth; it tasted incredible and the breadsticks were nice and soft.

"You like it? We went to some Italian restaurant close to campus after we finished our powerpoint thing."

I wished she hadn't changed the subject from my song and how we both were feeling so quickly; I shouldn't have been surprised. Bella was the queen of avoidance when it came to shit she didn't want to talk about.

"Who did you go with?" I prayed it wasn't with a group of guys. I was too jealous for my own good.

"Just a few girls from my research class. We studied for a few hours, and finished our project finally, it's really good." Bella said with a little excitement. Her research class was three part course and they had to do a crazy long paper and a serious presentation, but no final exam. She has been nervous about how the presentation would come out, so I knew how relieved she finally was.

"Good, you present tomorrow afternoon right?" I wasn't doing a good job of hiding my melancholy mood but I was at least trying.

"Yup, I need to figure out what to wear. I want to look sophisticated." Bella made some funny thing head raise thing. It was adorable.

"Wear whatever you want; you'll look great, as usual." I said hopefully pumping her ego a little. She never thought highly enough about herself.

"I talked to Alice on my walk home -"

"You walked home, Bella?" I asked, kind of irritated. She knew I preferred picking her up, not her walking alone. We lived in a safe neighborhood but still, anything could happen.

"I did, and don't give me crap about it, I needed to think. So anyways I was talking to Alice . She and Jasper will be landing around noon, can you pick them up?" Bella asked, she was always the worrier about everything.

"Yup. I have my first final that morning at 9: 30 should be done around 11, I think. Wanna come with me?" I knew how much she missed the two of them. Shit, Bella and Alice talked at least twice a day, if not more and texted constantly.

"Of course, I can meet you on campus. I have a final at 8:30 so I'll be in the library for awhile but I don't mind."

"Sounds good. This is fucking awesome, we need to go there soon. I want more." I was gesturing to my now empty bowl.

"Whenever you want, but you're buying." Like it would have gone down any other way.

"You have everything planned for Saturday?" It was Rosalie and Emmett's joint bachelor party. Instead of Alice and Jasper going to Forks for a few days and coming back next weekend for their wedding, they were going to stay with Bella and I. Bella said they had to take her room because my room was gross, which wasn't true. It's just messy.

"I had everything planned the next day. I knew you would agree, so I pretty much had everything set in my head. I made a few reservations, and it's all set." Efficient as usual. She was right I probably wouldn't have said no, even without the threat of other guys.

"Where we going?" I asked but didn't really care. I loved hanging out with her and all our friends.

"The Metro Grill and Venom. I got us a dance floor booth thing, it should be fun." Bella really did think of everything. It would definitely be a great night.

"Nice. Emmett was thinking since they come in early tomorrow and our finals are done tomorrow that we should all go out and have a few drinks to celebrate. What do you think?" I knew Bella wasn't into partying much or going to bars.

"Umm, if I'm not too tired I'll go." Typical Bella answer. That meant she would go; being all together hasn't happened too much over the last few years. Bella and I had visited Alice and Jasper in LA a few times and they had come up for a week or two during the summer, but that had really been it since they moved.

"It will be fun. Alice told me that she and Jasper were taking your room and you will be shacking up with me. A little presumptuous don't ya think?" That was my lame attempt at humor and it was a serious fail. Bella staying in my room was fucking awesome and it was for a minimum of at least a week, if not more. Alice and Jasper were staying in Seattle until Emmett and Rose's wedding, and for my sake, hopefully longer.

"What's presumptuous is you thinking that you're staying in your room. There is a perfectly good couch with your name on it." She did her cute little eyebrow wiggle at me, letting me know what was up . I swear if anyone else talked to me the way she did, shit would be on, but with Bella it was just funny.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" Bella asked me. Our last few days of not talking meant we didn't know every single thing the other was planning on doing. It wasn't our norm, it felt strange. I shouldn't have to hear that she went to dinner with girls from class after it happened and she should have already known what I was doing tonight.

"Studying, you?"

"Same, want to do it together? I'll make sure you're on task." She laughed at herself. If Bella only knew that studying with her meant less studying and more staring at her. I couldn't possibly concentrate with her right next to me, but turning her offer down was not going to happen either.

"Sure, but the first time you distract me I will leave." I teased back, knowing that I would be trying to annoy her and not the other way round.

Bella got up grabbed her book off the counter and made her way to the couch. I cleaned off my plate and grabbed my chemistry book from the desk and joined her on the couch.

She was sitting so casually with her feet tucked under her, flipping through her book and notebook. I sat at the other end of the couch and threw my feet up on the coffee table. We sat there silently for an hour and seventeen minutes before Bella abruptly broke the silence.

"Your song; the one you played earlier it was kinda sad. You're sad?" She asked bewildered and completely out of the blue, like she just remembered.

No Bella. You're just fucking dense, fucking blind or completely fucking oblivious. With Bella and I, it used to be so easy. Not this weird tension between us and I would give anything for it be so effortless again. Before, she always knew what was wrong without my having to tell her. She should already know.

"I've had better weeks." It was the motherfucking understatement of the year, but it got the point across.

"Me too." Bella whispered.

This day had made me realize that before I attempted another round of Bella be mine's, we both need to fix whatever was going wrong in our friendship. That shit will always come first for me. While Bella being mine and being with me would make my world, a world without her friendship was unbearable.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Please don't get annoyed at me with the headphone thing it happens to me all the f-ing time and he should have known better!

I love Fluff sandwiches, got me through the first 12 weeks of my pregnancy :)

I'm on Twitter- Manderbetis- find me :)

.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again :) The alerts and favorites last week were through the roof! The reviews are just, well fabulous. Keep them coming, they make my day!

Last update I forgot to mention and give credit for the song I used..... Everything by Lifehouse. It's beautiful and on my profile so go listen and love!

Trixietraci's reviews knock my socks off :) Have you voted for her awesome FML entry yet?? http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2187120/FML_Contest

As always a million thanks to my beta's xedwardxloverx and theotherbella- her story Compromise just updated, did you read yet? What are you waiting for!!

* * *

Our night ended just moments after Bella mirrored my own words. "Me too."

It was clear that I was not the only one having such a fucked up time trying to figure out whatever the hell was going on between us. What a difference a week made. Last Thursday, I was drooling over Bella when she wasn't looking, and now I was left with weird cryptic conversations and rejection laced silence. Although I think the latter was felt by the both of us and I wasn't sure why. Bella wasn't the one that had repeatedly tried to put herself out there with nothing but shit results.

Thursday went by in a flash. I had my two finals and was more than confident that I aced that shit. Between my two tests I went home and cleaned up my room, per Bella's order. She would be staying in my room for as long as Alice and Jasper were in Seattle. Bella wouldn't let them stay in my "gross" room but honestly, it wasn't that gross. Sure I had at least two loads of dirty laundry on the floor, my sheets hadn't been changed in probably two months and there were at least a half dozen half full soda cans on my nightstand. My room had seen worse days, but I cleaned it up regardless. I didn't want Bella bitching at me constantly.

Bella had her all important presentation this morning and she wanted to look all "sophisticated." I had no idea that her idea of sophisticated was my idea of sexy teacher or something. She looked fucking hot in her black and grey dress. It fit her like a glove, hugging every curve. I was being conscious of not drooling because that would have been a little creepy. The entire ride to campus I was concentrating on not staring at her insanely sexy legs as her skirt slowly worked it's way up every time she fidgeted nervously; nervous, about her presentation I assumed. I wished her good luck, knowing she would do amazing. Her group had been preparing for this all year long.

I finished my final in record time, and made a quick escape before Jane the hot but used up girl from class could give me another sorry ass come on line. I texted Bella to see if she was done yet, she wasn't so I went home and got back to my cleaning duties.

I had my second final a few hours later, but was able to get my room as clean as necessary and did some last minute studying over my notes. Bella still wasn't home. Her group went out to celebrate being done and giving a great presentation. She was so excited when she called to tell me now it went. I wasn't shocked. Bella had always been great at everything, at least in my book.

My night went by in a flash. I met up with Emmett at the gym for a little bit, but he had some senior thing to go to with Rosalie, so I lifted some weights by myself and went home. Bella was curled up on the couch watching her favorite show: _Friends_. she tapped the spot next to her. I was never one to turn down turn an invitation to be near her but I stunk and needed shower. When I got out we watched a few episodes, Bella again gave me her leftovers, steak and potatoes then went to bed. I was excited it was the last night before Bella would be in my bed.

I loved the idea of sleeping next to Bella; shit she was always wearing the sexiest panties I had ever seen. I would be surely packing a hard on every night until Alice and Jasper went to Forks. The last time we slept beside each other, it wasn't my idea of fun, so I was eager to change that.

_Bella came home 3 months ago, I didn't think she would be coming home at all because it was Valentine's day and she said she would be staying over Alec's house. I was pissed, and the thought of them spending the night together infuriated me and I tried to come up with a reason for her to stay home. I complained to Bella about how sick I was with an upset stomach and a horrible migraine. I figured it had worked before, but it didn't this time. Something fucking stupid about reservations and a special night. Fuck that Valentine's Day was never special to me because I never had her._

_It was around 10:30 or something and I heard the door open and slam roughly. A pair of keys were thrown on the counter and the refrigerator was opened and closed loudly. I opened my bedroom door to find and incredibly beautiful, all be it extremely upset Bella. She was wearing a knee length red dress with some silver shit on the front, silver heels and a black coat over it. She must have straightened her hair because it wasn't her usual wavy style. _

"_What's with all the noise?" I asked, trying to keep up my sickness facade. _

"_Sorry, bad night. Alec's a complete ass." Haha I win Alec, you lose! I sang in my head, I didn't give shit what he did; Bella was done with him. I could just tell by the expression on her face. That was all I needed to know, but I had to appear supportive so I asked "What happened? It was supposed to be a 'special night'". _

"_We got into a disagreement and he wouldn't let it go so I left." she shrugged her shoulders and walk toward her room. A disagreement doesn't sound like a date stopping issue; I wondered what it was about? And since I am one nosy motherfucker I decide to follow her and ask._

"_So this disagreement, what was it about?" I asked, following her into her room._

"_Ummm, nothing really, well nothing important, I guess." Her voice was almost shaky and she was kind of sad._

"_Nothing important B? You're home on Valentine's Day; it must have been something big." I pressed on because that's what I do and she hates it. Like I said: nosy._

"_Edward, if I wanted to talk about it, I would. Drop it." She turned her back to me and motioned towards her zipper. _

_I unzipped her beautiful red dress and looked up, seeing the both of us in her full length mirror. I want this all the time, me standing behind her, helping her get undressed after having a nice night out, then make love all night. There would be no disagreements or leaving upset. In the moment of me staring at the two of us, she looked up and a small smile formed on her lips. She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and leaned back into my chest. We stood there for a few minutes, me just enjoying her being this close her just breathing, not moving. When she finally opened her eyes, she stood straight and walked over to her bureau and grabbed her pajamas. She didn't even flinch when getting undressed in front of me. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before. I was trying not to stare, but I couldn't stop. She had on the a sexy black matching bra and underwear set. That fucker was suppose to undress her and see that, not me. I groaned under my breath and turned to leave. I was getting hard and was pissed; I didn't want Bella to see that. _

_By the time I was back in my room, I got my shit under control. I was tired and ready for bed. I shut off my light and got back into bed and less than a minute later I heard the door open and close. She didn't say a word, just got under my comforter and snuggled up to me. She wrapped my right arm around her and she nuzzled her head under my chin and we slept like that for the night. _

I woke up to an empty apartment, but expected that because Bella had her last final of the year at 8:30am. Mine was at 9:30am so I needed to haul ass at get ready. My last final was hard, like really fucking hard. It was my hardest class Inorganic Chemistry. I walked out feeling unsure of my greatness which almost never happened. I strolled towards the library to pick up Bella and head to the airport. I had to admit that I was excited for Alice and Jasper to come home. I wasn't a believer in all that new age shit that Alice loved, but the twin thing that she always talked about was real. I could almost feel when she was unhappy or hurt. When she broke her arm in sixth grade I knew it right away even though I was at home and she was at her gymnastics class. As much as Alice annoyed the hell out of me there was no one else that I could be so honest with; not even Bella. Only Alice knew how deeply I felt for Bella from day one and she never once broke that confidence.

I was finally outside the library, and I could see Bella through the large window standing at the check out desk, her darker brown hair hung down past her shoulders. I loved running my fingers through it but that hadn't happened lately. I stood just staring at her in her tight jeans. Her ass looked perfect. I wanted lift her off the ground in a hug and hold her ass as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Then we'd kiss and kiss and kiss.

My daydreaming was cut short due to Bella's slight step to the left, her movement revealed her chitchat buddy. It was that mother fucking nerd boy Marcus from our class. I hope this fucking idiot wasn't trying to ask Bella out again because a second time would earn him a fucking beat down by yours truly.

I walked as quickly as I could into the library and right as I was about to wrap my arms around Bella's waist, fucking nerd boy saw me and his Cheshire grin dropped from his boring face. Everything about this kid screamed boring.

"Oh hey, Edward." He practically stuttered out. That's right douche bag recognize that you were, in fact, caught making a pass at my girl. I figured ignoring him would be better than letting him know what's up, for Bella's sake.

"Come on, baby we need to pick up Alice and Jazz." I was leaning down into her neck, and whispering a little louder than necessary. I could feel Bella's reaction immediately; she leaned back into me and shuddered when my breathe fanned across her exposed skin. I liked her reaction; it was the only thing I had that let me know that I affected her at all.

I grabbed her tiny hand that has always fit perfectly in mine and walked her out of the library, never saying a word to Marcus because really, fuck him. I knew that Bella made a face at him, an apology I assumed, and waved goodbye with her free hand. She was sweet like that.

I didn't let go of her hand and neither did she. It wasn't the first time but with the events that had gone down over the last week, this hand holding without a doubt felt like more. Jesus, everything lately felt like more or less. More than friends, less than friends; I was fully aware that nothing I was saying made an ounce of fucking sense.

"Baby?" Bella looked up at me, questioning my earlier term of endearment.

"Yes?" I answered, wanting her to only call me that forever, although I loved the way she says my name too. Truth is liked anything she said; her voice was sweet and soft.

"I like it."

"You do?" This surprised me because with her past boyfriends they never did the stupid pet names for each other like Emmett and Rose.

"I think I like it more than I should." She said quietly, so quietly I didn't think I was even supposed to hear it.

What the fuck does that mean? If she likes it, then I am all about her new nickname. Was this her insecurity coming out to play and fuck us up? I stopped walking and leaned down into her and whispered, "I like too, a lot." I wanted to let her know that we were both on the same page.

"How was your last final?" Bella said almost immediately after I finished talking. It was clear she wanted to change the subject and I needed to start listening to Alice and my mother. I needed to stop beating around the bush and just say it, but obviously not when she didn't want to hear it.

I helped Bella into the car and jetted off to the airport. I didn't want to hear Alice's mouth if we where late; the girl could go on and on.

There was a bit of traffic and Alice had texted Bella to let us know that they landed and were outside waiting for us.

"Better hurry, they're outside waiting." Bella gestured toward the cars in front of us that obviously weren't going anywhere.

"Like I'm afraid of her. She can wait we aren't getting there any quicker."

"You are so scared of her!" Bella was laughing at me because truth was Alice was tiny but a beast. Bella has seen her whoop my ass on multiple occasions, but me being a gentleman would never hit her back.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the designated pick up area, and Bella spotted them all the way at the end with a shit load of luggage which was not all shocking. Alice has always been like this.

I was able to easily pull over in front of them, both Bella and I jumped out to greet them.

You would have thought Bella and Alice hadn't seen each other in years not less than three months ago. They were acting like screaming little girls.

"Bella your hair is so long, I can't wait to do it!"

"Alice you look so beautiful, I missed you so much." Bella was much quieter with her excitement.

"No, I missed you so much. this is going to be so much fun." Alice squealed back.

I walked around the jumping, hugging, squealing duo to Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders; this must be what he had to endure this past spring break. Bella went to visit Alice and Jasper in LA for the week while Emmett and I went skiing in Vancouver and Rosalie went home to Rochester , NY .

"What's up man?" I asked trying to hide with smile. I always loved having them home; they completed our group. I was secure enough with myself to give Jasper a man hug, which he returned.

"Not too much, you?"

"Just taking care of her." I pointed to Bella, who really didn't need taking care of but whatever.

"Same here." Jasper pointed to Alice. He knew exactly what to say to make me happy, hearing that she had someone to look after her.

"She is a handful, isn't she." I joked, not that it wasn't the complete truth.

"You have no idea." Jasper laughed back.

"Are you two just going to just stand there? These bags aren't putting themselves in the car." Alice said loudly to us and she and Bella laughed hysterically.

That was our less than nice cue to hurry this up. We loaded all of Alice 's suitcases and were off to our apartment. Bella sat in back with Alice and the entire ride was filled with whispers, laughter and squeals, mostly from Alice. I would have loved to hear what they were talking about, but I knew Alice would just tell me to mind my business. No point in asking.

We ate pizza and were just sitting around laughing, telling jokes and stories. The hours passed by in a flash; that is how it usually was with us.

"Come on. Alice you get one night of Bella Barbie and that's it, make it memorable" Both Bella and Alice laughed. Over the years Alice has forced, no forced isn't the right word more like she coerced her into it. Alice was a professional guilter; once she put on the sad eyes, batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip you felt horrible refusing the sad little thing.

"You girls only have two hours. We're meeting Emmett and Rose at The Monkey at 9." I called to them as they were heading towards Bella's bedroom.

"The Monkey? That means I don't need to look good, I could wear pajamas and still fit in!" Bella laughed at her self more than anyone else did. She was utterly adorable.

"Oh no, it is my only night, you will be dressed up. You're going to knock some poor unsuspecting guys socks off" Alice said, I clenched my fists at the thought of another guy around her but Alice just looked at me and winked.

Jasper and I broke out the Guitar Hero and played the entire time Alice messed around with Bella. I just wore what I had on as did Jasper, so there was no getting ready for us.

"So what's going on between you and Bella?" Jasper asked while I was picking a new set of songs to play.

"Like you don't already know, Alice tells you everything."

"True, but I could feel the awkward nervous tension between the two of guys at some points, other times it was like nothing had changed." Jasper has always been so in tuned with every ones emotions and feelings. It was hard to hide shit like that from him.

"It's been like this for a week man, I don't know what to do." I knew talking to Jasper would help because he always gave thoughtful advice and not the Emmett 'it will happen' speech.

"Alice told me all about what happened in Forks. Man the truth will set you free, it's all I got for ya." It was classic Jasper, no bullshit just the truth; plain and simple.

"I know, but that shit is harder than you would think. It's not like with Alice. She told you that you two were meant to be and boom you're together."

Before Jasper could respond Bella's door opened and our two girls walked into the living room.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked jumping up and down while clapping her hands. I knew how excited she was to see Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yup, baby just let us put away the game." Jasper told them while I just stood there gawking at the sexiness that was Bella while she was getting her purse and cell phone off the dining room table. She looked all kinds of hot in a tight tight pair of jeans, a white shirt, black leather jacket and sexy high heels that she would surely break an ankle in. I looked at her ring finger; of course that ugly fucking ring was still there. That shit needed to go and for the life of me I can't figure out why she continued to wear it every single day but she did.

"Dude, wrap up your shit and stop staring. It's weird." Jasper knocked me out of my reverie. I shut my mouth that I didn't even realize it was hanging open and put my guitar next to the tv stand. We all walked to the door with Bella in front of me.

"You look amazing B." I leaned into her neck again and received the same response I got at the library. I fucking loved that shit.

"Thank you. I'd say the same for you but you kinda look a little dirty." She smirked at me. She was no doubt telling the truth. I hadn't shaved in at least five days, my jeans looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks and the plaid shirt looked wrinkled and sloppy.

"I like dirty, just so you know." She fucking smirked again. I sharply inhaled and tried to hold in the urge to grabbed her and kiss her fucking senseless. I've said it a million times but she was going to be the death of me.

------

We found parking a few streets away from The Monkey. It was a low key bar on the Ave; karaoke, good music and cheap drinks. Rosalie hated the place. Emmett on the other hand fit in so, it was his favorite since it wasn't filled with the regular college crowd. None of us fit into that group.

We were about a half hour late because Alice forgot her ID and needed to go back to the apartment, so we walked in to see an extremely drunk Emmett karaoke-ing to 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by Reo Speedwagon. He sounded like shit but he was playing it up for the surprisingly full crowd. To my complete shock Rosalie was cheering him on from the bar, spotted us and waved us over removing her bag and coat from a chair on either side of her.

"Alice !" Rosalie screeched, jumping off her bar stool and grabbed Alice into a hug. It wasn't often that Rose got excited but Alice coming home always did it. The day after she got her engagement ring she was prancing around like a giddy schoolgirl, showing everyone the huge ring she was now sporting.

"Rose, Oh I missed you!" Alice said mirroring her wide smile and the jumping up and down.

"Me too. Tell me you have a sexy black dress for tomorrow."

"I've had it picked out for weeks, you know me." Alice had on 'Pfft you know me' look .

Rose greeted the rest of us, even grabbed Jasper and Bella in for a hug. She wasn't drunk enough to do that shit with me though, thank god.

I bought drinks for everyone including Emmett who was done serenading Rose from the tiny stage. He picked Alice off the floor and swung her around, both were laughing and smiling like crazy.

Our night went on like this filled with more laughter, stories and a lot of fucking drinks. I was shit faced. Luckily Jasper wasn't drinking too much and would be able to drive home because both Bella and Alice had a few too.

Rosalie and Alice tried to drag Bella onto the makeshift dance floor but she knew herself enough to know that drinks plus the incredibly sexy heels she was wearing would spell a serious disaster, so she refused opting to sit with me instead. Jasper and Emmett were playing another round of pool on the other side of the bar.　

It was just Bella and I left at the bar. Bella was telling me how excited she was that Alice and Jasper were finally here and she took hold of my hand and pulled it up to rest of her thigh. She smiled at me and was looking at me through her eyelashes. She looked breathtaking. I had to remind myself to thank Alice later. I was about to tell her that I too was excited that they were finally home but I heard a familiar nasal, annoying voice.

"Well, isn't this cozy." I looked up to see Tanya standing before us. This must have been why Bella had grabbed my hand a minute ago.

"Hello, Tanya."

"Edward, how are you?" She asked sweetly; disgustingly so.

"Fine." I answered in a less than inviting tone. She was completing ignoring Bella, but that was her normal behavior. I could tell she was looking at my and Bella's hands intertwined.

"Nice to see that the lovebirds finally got together." Tanya said dripping fake excitement. I could have told her that wasn't the case and to fuck off; not for my benefit but for Bella's, but Bella chimed in before I had a chance.

"It is, isn't it." Bella said lovingly while rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand.

I wasn't sure what set Tanya off but she wasn't happy and wasn't hiding it well.

"Yes, well I saw this coming. Too bad I had him first. He's my sloppy seconds. Have fun with that; I know from experience that it's pretty good."

Bella wasn't deterred by her little rant.

"Hmm better than good, but I was well aware of that fact way before you; way way before." Bella wasn't backing down and it was hot as fuck. Obviously Bella was lying but I would have never guessed it from the look on her face. She oozed confidence. Apparently she didn't need four shots to fire her up, Tanya did it too.

I am sure my face said it all, my mouth was hanging open shocked by Bella's confidence with Tanya who looked like she was slapped in the face. She had no idea what to say. I had told her at least a million times in our very short relationship that nothing had ever happened between the Bella and I but she never believed it. She was insisted that Bella wanted me and that I felt the same. The look on her face now was hurt like I had betrayed her or something but I couldn't give a shit.

"Really?" she whispered to neither of us in particular.

"Really." Bella whispered harshly back with a very smug expression, too fucking sexy.

Tanya left without another word, looking almost sad but tried to hide it. She deserved whatever Bella had said to her and more. I turned to Bella who had already let go of my hand. I felt the loss immediately.

"What was that?" I asked incredulously as Bella started to stand up.

"That was every time she gave me a nasty look; every time she gave a backhanded compliment or outright insulted something I was wearing or doing. That was because she went to my meadow with you." Bella said looking directly into my eyes then turned and walked to the bathroom.

Fucking Tanya had to ruin a good moments for us, fucking bitch. I need a cigarette and five minutes to relax. I knew Bella was still hurt about the fucking meadow thing but to say it out loud killed me. Bella hated the smell but I was fucking stressed out. The last week of shitty sleep and the absence of Bella's cooking was starting to really catch up with me. Cool air mixed with smoke filled my lungs and calmed me down. I hated that I wasted any of my time with Tanya. She was always such a nasty bitch to Bella.

Walking back in, I saw Alice and Rosalie still dancing together on the small but packed dance floor. Bella was sitting in the same spot as before but now there was a guy on my stool. Bella looked a little uncomfortable, the guy was leaning into her just as I was less than ten minutes ago but her demeanor was definitely different. I could see the nervousness written all over her face and she looked up at me and relief took over her face. I have no idea what she whispered to him but could be pretty sure that it was something about me coming over. It didn't deter him in the least. He moved his hand from his thigh and moved it to Bella's and was slowly rubbing up her leg.

I practically fucking ran right over to the greasy looking fucker and yanked him off the bar stool by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey man," the unknown Bella flirtier smirked at me. This motherfucker was dead.

I pulled my right arm back, clenched my fist and hit this bitch with as much force as I had. His head snapped back and right as he came back up I hit him with my left. I shoved him back against the bar and held him tight with my right forearm up against his throat. I thought this would have been the end of it but nope this guy fucking threw his head back and head butted me. It hurt like a motherfucker. I stumbled back a few steps and could hear Bella screaming my name. I caught myself before I fell over and punched him again, this time in his nose. The blood came instantly. I was in a daze and couldn't fully get what was going on beyond my kicking this asshole's ass but could hear Emmett say something like "I got her, fucking get his ass outta here." I felt a set of arms around me and stopped. I didn't want Bella see me completely freaking out anymore. She hated when I got out of hand.

The noise stopped and after a seconds or so and then that crazy motherfucker had the balls to say, "You left her for the taking, don't get mad because she wanted to-"

I didn't even hear what he said after that I shrugged the arms around me off like they were nothing and leaped forward connecting my fist with his face once again. I was going to make this motherfucker understand that no one talks about my Bella like that.

In fact, I think Bella had said it best at the little Forks bar one week ago.

"She's mine" I growled out, I was breathing heavy and wanted another round with this motherfucker but an arm wrapped around my chest and spoke into my ear.

"Outside now." Rosalie said harshly but so quiet that no one else was able to hear.

I wasn't expecting Rose to be standing behind me, trying to calm me down but I guess crazier things have happened.

I turned quickly following her outside. Rosalie was looking with her cold as ice eyes at me, she knew. Fuck me. Bella's bitchy, can't keep a secret for two shits of a best friend is know in the now. From the first day of Emmett and Rosalie's relationship, Emmett promised to not tell her how I felt about Bella because we both knew she wouldn't keep her mouth shut about it.

I mean everyone else knew. _Emmet called me out after a week of nonstop Bella talk, the girl had always consumed my every thought. From our first Bio lab assignment, it was all I could think about, her smile, hair, tits, smile; she was all I talked about. Apparently Emmet wasn't a huge fan, neither was Jasper. He was just less vocal about shit._

"_Edward, I swear on everything that is holy, if you don't shut your fucking mouth about this chick, I will stomp your ass, got it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Dude, you haven't stopped about Bella, oh perfect Bella, since your stupid bio thing. Just fuck her and move on, please." Emmett thought it was that simple but I already knew, I was completely gone for this girl._

"_Listen motherfucker, there is no fucking her and being done. I think I am going to marry her."_

_Emmett straight laughed in my face "You're sixteen and that was gayest shit you have ever said." Jasper was nodding his head in agreement but never looking up from his homework. I had to laugh right along with them, "You're right, I'm fucked that was the gayest shit I've ever said." I wasn't going to voice this shit then but I knew that the shit I would say about Bella and think about Bella would only get much gayer. I knew she was it for me. _

"Edward, how long have you been in love with her? Rosalie asked with her bitch in full force, pulling me out of my post ass kicking trance. Fuck me if I was going to open up to her. Fuck that.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Excited that Alice and Jasper are finally here????

Let me know and you'll find out what went down on Valentine's Day with Bella and Alec :)

I know the pace of all this is a little slow but it gets you updates quicker!

Add me on Twitter just because :) Manderbetis


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward, how long have you been in love with her? I mean I have kind of suspected it for awhile with all the long stares you send her when she isn't paying attention, the way you always make sure she is set when we go out and really the way you clench up whenever another guys even tries to talk to her." Rosalie was just staring at me, expecting some kind of confession or some shit and I wasn't down with it.

"I'm not in love with her, we're just friends." I tried to deny but it came out sounding more like bullshit than the truth.

"No, no don't even try to deny it. I am women and sometimes we just know these things." She said with such conviction that I knew that she wasn't letting this go any time soon. I might as well just get this shit done with.

"Forever, I have always been in love with her." I said in defeat, there was no point in denying what everyone else saw. Everyone but Bella.

"But you've never told her?" It was a question not a statement.

"Nope." I was ready to run and hide. I didn't need another person to tell me to make my move. Rejection is not my friend I don't to meet up with him now.

"Well, why?" Apparently it wasn't obvious to her that Bella would never go for me; I wasn't her type at all.

"Because she isn't into guys like me." I was stating the obvious. Bella always tended to go for the khaki and polo shirt kind of guy, not the jeans and tattoo guy.

"Like you? I don't get it. She's your best friend, you're hers, so what wouldn't she like about you?" She stated the same thing Alice, Jasper and Emmett have all said before.

"Rosalie, come one have you ever seen her go for someone like me? It's always some stupid fuck like Alec, or Jacob... well you never met him but he was a tool, nonetheless."

Alec was Bella's last boyfriend. They dated for about 8 months, when she ended it last Valentine's Day. She said she didn't think it would go anywhere. I was more than thankful, for awhile there I was certain she was thinking forever and I had no idea how to fuck that shit up for her. I mean, I would have thought of something eventually; just like I had to do with Jacob.

"You really think she cares about that?" Rosalie looked exasperated as though she was really thinking about something or unsure of what to say.

"I don't know I mean, five years later and not one sign or signal that she feels the same way. What am I suppose to think?"

"Not one sign. Listen Edward, I am about to break a serious girlfriend rule here, don't make me regret it." With that she had my full attention. One thing I knew was that Bella talked to both Rosalie and Alice but I'd never been privy to anything said before, so this was serious business.

"Ok."

"Bella loves you, and not just as her best friend. She is in love with you and from what she says she always has been; just like you."

"Really? Wait she said this to you?" This was something Alice and Emmett have said for years but never once confirmed that she had actually said it, meant it.

"Bella told me all about the talk you to had at your dad's party and what went down at your place and the kiss."

"Wait, she remembered the kiss?" This was motherfucking news to me. Bella never once made a reference to us kissing but told Rose. Even Alice seemed not to know about it.

"Yes, she does- I swear Edward if you tell her I told you all this I will ripped your fucking balls off."

"I won't. Fuck, go on." I was all kinds of confused at this point, Bella remember the kiss but acted like nothing happen and she felt that the same about me as I her. Only Bella would make this simple thing so incredibly fucking difficult.

"She was brokenhearted- not about the kiss though. She thought that night, at your dad's birthday that you were going to tell her that you weren't interested in her 'like that' and then you go and tell her you brought your skanky ex-girlfriend to your place. She was in like rejection overload even though you never said the words."

"I wasn't going to tell her that." I needed Rose to believe me because the all too important info she was giving me needed to continue.

"I know and I tried to tell her that but you know her. She over thinks everything and is unnecessarily self conscious; she immediately thought the worst. She is so scared of you not wanting her back and losing your friendship that she refuses to see that you feel the same."

"She feels the same, like she actually said it?" I was in all kids of shocked, she really said.

"Were you not listening ten fucking seconds ago? I said yes she told me-"

"What do I do?" I didn't need a Rosalie bitch special I just needed her advice.

"What do you do about what?" Alice asked from behind me and Rosalie.

"About Bella, what do I do?" I was all about working this shit out and making my happy ending with Bella or happy beginning, whatever.

"You go to breakfast with us tomorrow and we will figure it all out. I have a plan." Alice chirped excitedly. Of course she had a plan, she usually does and it probably has a shitty name.

"A plan?" I asked warily.

"The Woo Bella plan, it's guaranteed to work!" Like I said the plan has a shitty name. Shocking. "Speaking of Bella, she's ready to go. She got all woozy because of the blood from that guy's nose." Alice said.

Right then Bella walked out looking rather pale but still beautiful with Emmett on one side of her and Jasper on the other. Bella looked up at me and smiled. I knew that she hated when I got out of hand, but she always had a smile for me.

We all said our goodbyes, Emmett and Rosalie were parked right outside the bar and the rest of us had to walk about block down the street. Jasper and Alice were walking hand in hand as usual while Bella draped my arm around her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Once at the car, I threw my keys at Jasper. My right hand was too sore to drive.

"Oh, I finally get to drive the Volvo?" Jasper feigned phony excited.

"I got to drive it last week and he didn't flinch or cry once." Bella joked.

"Haha, both of you shut the fuck up. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"Whatever you say Rocky." Bella said laughing at her own joke.

"Hmm I think he is more like Mike Tyson, ain't scared of no one." Jasper joined in the let's name Edward after any douche who could throw a punch.

"Just drive Jasper." I said as the three of them were still laughing.

The drive home was quick since it was so late there weren't many cars on the road. We all walked into the apartment and, of course Alice called the bathroom first. Bella had already put some clothes in my room so she wouldn't have to bother Alice or Jasper too often. She got changed into her pajamas which surprisingly weren't tiny tiny shorts and a tank top but capri pants and a matching shirt. I had to shower; there was no way Bella would let me in the bed, even though it was mine without getting the cigarette smell off me.

Luckily Alice was quick and I jumped in before Jasper had a chance. I was tired as fuck and was excited to sleep next to Bella for an undetermined amount of time. I dried off quickly and threw on a pair of grey sleep pants and a black shirt; I walked into the living room and saw the three of them lounging around, laughing about something.

"I'm going to bed." I announced to the group.

"Night." Jasper waved.

"See you in the morning m.o.h." Alice yelled at me as I walked into my room. Since I can remember Alice has called me her 'm.o.h' also known as 'my other half' it was totally lame but so Alice.

I was barely even get settled into my bed when Bella came in, quietly shutting the door behind her and tiptoeing to bed like I would be asleep in less than three minutes.

"B, why the tiptoeing?" I said laughing softly and she started laughing too.

"I have no idea." She answered truthfully, laughing along with me.

Bella pulled her side of the sheets down and climbed into my huge bed. I was silently hoping that she would scoot over to my side and thankfully she did.

"Sorry you had to kick ass tonight." She said while snuggling up close to me.

"You didn't do anything and I might have overreacted a bit." Which I didn't really believe; that fucker was asking for an ass kicking.

"A bit?" She questioned.

"A lot?"

"A lot." Bella confirmed for me. "But I liked it," she admitted quietly.

"You liked it?" This was news to me. There had to be at least a dozen times over the years that I had flown off the handle and kicked some ass over Bella and never once did she like it.

"It's nice to know someone is looking out for me."

"I thought you hated that. The me and Charlie thing?" She always rolled her eyes at our back and forth about keeping our girl safe.

"Well, that and the guy smelled like sweat." Bella laughed and I joined her.

"Well you're welcome then. Glad I could help." I yawned and wrapped my arm around Bella because I wanted to and knew she wouldn't mind.

"Good night, handsome." She whispered to me and starting rubbing the side of my face with her soft fingers. 　

We were quiet for a few minutes but neither of us had fallen asleep. Bella rubbing my head felt like heaven but I all of tonight's events with Tanya and the greasy sweat guy had probably hyped both of us too much to sleep.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked quietly, out of nowhere.

"A quote I heard somewhere." I said honestly because I really was. I must be slowly becoming a fucking girl because what guy is lying next to their dream girl, the most beautiful girl in the world thinking about some bullshit quote they saw on a Facebook bumper sticker.

"What quote?"

This was my moment, I was going to just say and let it linger. Let her go to sleep knowing for certain how I felt.

"True love is friendship, caught on fire."

"Oh." It was all Bella squeak out but I knew she got it.

"Maybe this is better left for tomorrow." I said honestly because I needed to let that shit settle in and make her realize it was real.

"Maybe you're right." She yawned but I felt her cheeks lift as she smiled.

It was quiet for a few minutes, our breathing was the only sound until Bella broke the silence.

"Edward, I love waking up seeing your face." She sighed softly.

"Me too. Bella?

"Yea?"

"I'm burning." I know we agreed to talk about it tomorrow but I needed to let her know my feelings mirrored hers. Let her sleep knowing tomorrow would bring something amazing, hopefully.

"Me too, Edward me too." Bella said in a low whisper, letting me know the exactly same.

In that instant I got it. I finally understood what I was feeling was what she was feeling. I loved her and she without a doubt felt the same. A tired, yawning conversation surely wasn't the way to talk about it; I wanted it to be perfect for her.

At some point I finally fell asleep with Bella curled into my side. It was the way I wanted to fall asleep every night for the rest of my life.

Hours later, even though it felt more like minutes, I was being lightly shaken awake.

"Edward, wake up now." My beautifully annoying sister whispered loudly in my ear.

"Alice its fucking 8:30. Leave me alone." Niceness in the AM was not my forte.

"Get up now, we're going for breakfast." Fuck I remembered her mentioning something about breakfast the night before.

"No, I'm tired." I didn't want to unravel myself from Bella. We slept the entire night wrapped around one another, our legs intertwined, my arm wrapped around her, her head resting on my shoulder and her arm draped across my chest.

"Now or I will kick your ass, just like I used too." Alice threatened quietly.

"Just get up; I don't want you walking around like a sad little boy because your tiny sister beat you down." Bella rasped out and then rolled away from me. I instantly missed her body pressed into mine.

"Thanks for the back up, B. I'll remember this when the next sweaty guy is rubbing on you." That wasn't even a little true because I would always have her back.

"Just go bond with Alice. She missed you."

"It's true brother, I missed you." Alice said sweetly but I was looking at her and she was giving me a huge smile because we both knew why I was being forced into this breakfast.

Oh if Bella only knew why she was dragging my ass out of bed on Saturday morning.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed and threw on some sneakers and my jacket. I looked at Bella once before I left, she was right where she was supposed to be.

We walked to my car. I might have let Jasper drive last night but there was no way in hell Alice would be taking the wheel this morning. I was fucking hungover and my hand stilled throbbed but I've driven with Alice; it was more than frightening.

"You and Bella looked awfully cozy this morning." She said happily and starting skipping the rest of the way to the car.

"Don't read too much into it, that's how we always sleep with each other." I yelled to her.

"Still cozy though."

Thank god this place was close because I was too tired to deal with Alice's ADD right now. And yes I had to swat her three times for touching my radio.

We walked into Glo's. It was about five minutes from Rose and Emmett's apartment and she was willing to wait in the always ridiculous line for a table. The ten minute drive was completely worth it; their home fries rivaled my mother's and that was saying a lot. I saw Rose immediately. Somehow she looked like she just finished a photo shoot not just rolled out of bed like me.

"Edward, you look like shit." Rosalie said glaring up at me. I thought after our little chat last night that we would be cool, but I guess not.

"Rose." I wasn't in the mood for our usual snaky back and forth.

"Morning sweetie!" Alice said from behind me. She bent down and kissed Rose on the cheek and we both sat down. We all order our breakfast and it was quiet for a few minutes. I was simply not awake enough to be civil and engage in pointless conversation. Bella and I had already gotten some shit out of the way last night, now all that was left was a real face to face, heart to heart and some serious kissing.

"So we should get down to business." Alice said sipping her coffee, as if she needed the caffeine.

"Before we do, Bella and I kind of talked last night and I think the whole Woo Bella plan won't be necessary." Both Rosalie and Alice eyes practically bulged out of their heads and leaned forward on the table.

"What happened? Tell us everything and leave out nothing out." Alice said excitedly.

I replayed our previous night's conversation and their faces were less than excited.

"What?" I asked the two bored looking girls in front of me.

"That's it?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yea, that's it." What the fuck? I thought last night was perfect, I guess not.

"Edward, all that sounded like to me was that same cryptic bullshit that has been said for the last five years. And by the by your 'I'm burning' super gay, just saying." Rosalie could be such a bitch. Ok the burning thing was probably a little gay, but I thought it got the point across.

"Fuck you, Bella got the point; stupid or not." Our food arrived and we all stuffed our faces between talking. The food was by far the best in the city.

"Really? You think Bella got it? The Bella I know has found a way to twist what you say into something completely different." Rosalie said rather condescendingly, but it was most likely true.

"Fuck, I don't know what to do. I want shit back to the way it was." Well, I did want things the way they used to be, easy. But I also wanted Bella as my girl not my friend. Our friendship was everything to me, but that kiss last week made me want more; made me want everything with her. There was no being just friends anymore. I couldn't do that.

"Well, maybe instead of kissing her, you should have talked first. Things wouldn't be so fucked up right now."

"She kissed me." I shouldn't have had to remind these two of that point.

"Yea, well, you kissed her back." True, true I did and it was amazing.

"You know what they say "One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love." Alice gloated. Her quote sounded as stupid and fucking lame as mine from the pervious night but it worked, I guess.

"Shut up, Alice . What else can I do? I've done the supportive friend thing, I've gone the hard to get route and trying to make her jealous has gotten me nothing but her with other guys."

"You're not thinking right. This is Bella; beautiful, insecure Bella. You need to be blunt but sweet, which I don't personally think you have in ya, but if Bella's right you do." Rose said in her usual I'm a complete twathead attitude.

"I can be sweet." I defended myself because I could be, but I only choose to be to with Bella. "Really? Never seen it, but Bella's told me stories." Rosalie said, acting all knowingly.

"What stories and why was she telling you?" The thought that Bella was telling bitch Rose anything about me or the shit I did for her made me a little upset. Rose could find a way to make anything I did sound bad.

"Ohh, I remember when Bella had mono our senior year and you brought her chicken soup, watched girl movies, rubbed her head and got in trouble for skipping school. That was sweet." Alice was acting like she had to prove my ability to be nice. I did that mainly because I had missed her in school for days and wanted to spend the day with her.

"Hmm, Bella told me about the time she sprained her ankle and you meet her at every class and gave her piggyback rides everywhere."

"See, I'm not a complete dick."

"To Bella. But you could really learn a thing or two about interacting with _other_ people." I had that she wasn't referring to herself because our nastiness as most certainly a two way street.

"What can I say Rose? You bring out the best in me." I gave her my best side smile. It always worked on Bella but Rose wasn't buying it.

"Save your corny ass lines for Bella." Rosalie snapped at me as both Alice and I's phones vibrated on the table. It was a text from Jasper.

Dragging Bella to SAM, should be back around 5. Love you baby!- J

So obviously, he wrote the message to both me and Alice but I couldn't resist writing back. I hated going to museums and that kind of shit, but it was something Bella and Jasper loved to do together. It was their thing I guess; better him than me.

Have fun, take care of my girl. Love you too baby!- E

You're a dick Cullen- J

So I've heard- E

"Stop being rude asshole, put the fucking phone down. I'm giving up my Saturday in bed with my man for this." Rosalie snapped again.

"Ok, so the Woo Bella plan. What do I do?" I was over this breakfast and bonding with Rosalie. I was ready to go home and nap. Tonight was going to be a late night.

"Simple, treat her right." Rosalie said it like it was that simple and I didn't already do that.

"I do." I countered.

"No, you two act like best friends, stop. Treat her like her is the most amazing person in the world. Shower her with compliments, find little ways to touch her and most importantly be true with what you say, but wait until after my party because if you ruin my shit, you die."

"I think I do all that already." I was running through a million different times I had been each thing Rosalie told me to do. I had definitely done it all but I could stand to step it up a bit.

"You do sometimes, but tonight you need to lay it on thick and be the sweet guy Bella is always gushing about." Alice said.

"She gushes about me?" I couldn't hold back my smile. She fucking gushed about me, woop! It makes sense though, I constantly gush about her.

"Shut up, Edward. It's been fun but I don't want to do this again so make it work." Rose gestured between the two of us and the table. I was pretty sure she wasn't here for me but more for Bella. She got up and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek, promised to be on time tonight and left. I noticed that she didn't leave any money for her breakfast and bid me farewell. I guess I was footing the bill for this and I didn't even want to come, fucking figures.

I paid the bill and followed Alice out of the restaurant to the car. I was more than ready to go back home but Alice had different ideas.

"What are you wearing tonight?" She asked because she was nosy and liked to control everything.

"No idea, I'll figure it out later." I said completely uninterested in talking clothes.

"You have to wear all black, do you have something?"

"All black? Why and of course I have something black, it's usually all I wear."

"All black because it's what Rosalie wants and if you're trying to Woo Bella you need to look good, not like you do everyday."

"I'll find something and I always look good." This was stupid only Rosalie would dictate what everyone would wear.

"Or you can let me pick something out for you." Alice was getting ready to beg and I wasn't really in the mood for it or an Alice Cullen shopping trip. I was tired and she could go for hours. "You want to make Bella all hot and bothered, you need to look fly."

"I always look fly and she already wants me so no." I knew that was a dick thing to say but from Alice and Rosalie confirmed it was true. "Please?" She said with the lower lip sticking out and a fake quiver going on. Alice was laying on the guilt thick and I knew I was going shopping. FML.

Four hours later, at least three hundred dollars and all I had to show for it was a pair of black pants and a button down black shirt. Both looked incredibly similar to stuff that was already hanging in my closet but Alice said it was all about the crispness of something new. I didn't believe that shit, not even for a second. But as much as I hated shopping the one on one time with Alice made up for it. She had pumped me up for tonight, keep telling me that tonight was Bella and I's night and I couldn't fucking wait.

Love it? Hate it? I won't know if you don't tell me!

Let me know whatcha thought about Bella's Valentine disaster? I don't love it, did you? I might have missed a review because I accidentally deleted it! If it's you tell me :

My birthday was last weekend and no joke every review was awesome so thanks for that!

Next week is the big party and fun shit goes down


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again! I wanted to say that I get the best reviews ever so thank you, thank you, thank you!

As always a million thanks to my beta's xedwardxloverx and theotherbella- Even though the ending isn't beta'd because I changed it all last night and didn't want to wait to post!

Twilight = Not mine.

* * *

Shopping took two hours and luckily Alice needed to get ready for the kinda party later that night. She had already made a hair and nail appointment for Rosalie, Bella and her for 3pm. I knew Bella hated getting her nails done but I can't even tell you how fucking hot she looked with them done. Especially when she had a white tip thing going on. I wanted her to scratch those nails up and down my back but I digress.

I went home and was able to fit in a three hour nap and since the girls still weren't home, Jasper and I went for a quick lunch down the street. Bella had texted me a few times bitching about the women doing her hair but raved about the massage she got, saying she should get one everyday; I let her know my hands were always available for her. We had just enough time to eat and get to back to the apartment and get ready. There was some serious scruff on my face but didn't feel like taking the time to shave so figured Bella would tell me her preference.

Shave or no? - Me

Well are you asking me if I am or if you should?- Bella

If I should B- Me

Ohh ok then NO!- Bella

Really?- Me

Yup!!!- Bella

Alrighty- Me

I did in case you were wondering :) - Bella

Good to know ;)- Me

Her wish was my command; I showered, didn't shave, thought about her legs and got dressed. Alice picked me out a pair of fitted but comfortable black pants and a black button down shirt. I knew I would fucking hot because I was told that on the regular but dressed up come on. I put a little gel in my hands to try and tame my shit down; it didn't work but it made me look at little spiffier. As I was checking myself out again in the bathroom mirror a loud ass banging and yelling started.

"Seriously, Edward you've been in there for fucking ever." Alice screamed through the door. My sister had such a sweet way about her. I opened the door and there was my little fairy sister looking amazing as usual. She was wearing a very fitted black dress with a animal print belt and red very high heels. I think it was too tight and too short but knew that Jasper would eating that shit up. Thank god they didn't take my room because if my sister and Jasper had sex on my bed, it would have needed be burned without a doubt.

Bella came out from her room and she literally took my breathe away. She had on the mandatory black dress that went to her mid thigh with simple black heels that helped show off her sexy legs. It was low cut but somehow still modest, the straps showed off her incredible collarbone and neck. I wanted to drag her to my bed to lick and kiss the fuck out of her neck. Her long brown hair pulled back from her face and was curled, cascading down her back. Bella was blushing as she looked me up and down with a small smile on her face; I indulge her ogling me with a twirl around. She just laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes, no doubt I looked like a fool.

"Ready?" Jasper asking no one in particular from the couch, looking like he had been ready for awhile. He too was rocking the all black but had a jacket on, looking almost as good as me.

"All set." Bella said quietly, the beautiful blush still stained her cheeks.

"I need five!" Alice yelled, still in the bathroom; the three of us groaned in annoyance. What else could she possibly need to do? She has been getting ready for hours.

"Bella, please get her the fuck outta the bathroom, you know Rose will flip if we're late." Jasper knew better than to try and hurry Alice up so sending poor Bella in was just mean.

"Yup." Bella walked past me and her smell just sent my brain into fantasy overdrive.

"Hey asshole, stop fucking her with your eyes, I told you last night it's fucking weird." Jasper huffed out, he seemed a little on edge for some reason.

"You ok, Jazz?" I asked choosing to ignore his dickheadedness just seconds ago because I'm good like that.

"I got a nasty migraine and haven't been allowed into my room to relax." Yea I guess that would piss me off too.

"You know my bed is always open right, I'm a great snuggler." I quirked an eyebrow at him suggestively.

"Fuck off."

Both Bella and Alice finally came out of the bathroom before I could say anything.

"Well?" Alice said expectantly.

I had no idea what she was 'well-ing' us about but I guess Jasper did. He got off the couch, walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look beautiful, my love." Jasper whispered into her ear, it felt almost intrusive to be listening to them but fuck it; they were in my living room. I decided to take Jasper's move and use it on Bella. I walked past the still hugging couple and up to Bella, leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight Isabella." I never called her by her full name but tonight was the start of the lame ass but hopefully successful Woo Bella Plan.

"Thank you, I'm liking this." Bella said pointing to my outfit. Now I really wanted to make some smartass reference to her hardcore checking me out earlier but I held back, you know the WBP (Woo Bella Plan.) Fuck there was nothing that would make that shit sound better.

"Thank you." I gave Bella the biggest, goofiest smile because I couldn't help that shit, it was just being around her that made me all kinds of lame. Alice and Jasper walked around us to the door and Alice loudly cleared her throat signaling us to get our asses moving.

I took Bella's hand into mine and started towards the door but Bella wasn't moving. I turned to see what was up and the second our eyes met I felt this weird fucking intense pull to her. Her eyes were sinking further and further into mine.

"What are we doing?" She asked me finally breaking our stare down.

"Going out to celebrate?" I wanted to act like this hand holding and eye gazing was completely innocent but we both knew it wasn't. She went to take her hand away from mine but I couldn't have that.

"B, not tonight. Let me have tonight, please." I said gently into her eyes, hopefully conveying my sincerity. I wanted this one night to act like she was mine, one night before we talked and shit was completely out in the open. "Tomorrow we can work everything out, so please just this one night." I have no idea if she even understood what I was talking about but she just smiled. Bella knew exactly what I meant and felt exactly how I was feeling. She squeezed my hand a bit as we walked out of our apartment and into the elevator. We didn't have to wait for a cab because it had just dropped someone off, we all quickly piled in.

Our hands stayed lock for the entire ten minute ride, I saw Alice and Jasper look smugly over me at us but Bella didn't notice. She was looking out the window, staying quiet but drawing circles into the back of my hand.

We met Rosalie and Emmettt outside the restaurant. I had to admit Rosalie looked incredible she had on a tight short black dress with cut outs on her stomach and around her shoulder. Her hair was pulled up and curled; she had on a lot of dark make up. She looked hot but not at all my type. Emmettt was dressed in a black suit that looked like it was made just for him.

It was nice out almost warm and not raining so it was an unusual perfect Seattle night. We waited for Angela and Ben to arrive, which royally pissed off Rose. It was her night and you did't fuck with her.

They finally showed up five minutes later in a cab, we all planned on having a good time and no one wanted to be the dd so we all took cabs. Angela was giving Alice a hug, they were good friends but it was mostly an email/ Facebook thing since Alice has been in LA since we started college. Angela was getting the once over by Rose I assume it was because everyone was supposed to be in black and Angela's dress was black and beige, it was lacy and totally her sweet, laidback style.

After the hello's and the ohhh you look amazing's we walked through the large mahogany doors that almost matched Bella's hair color. There was a serious wait going and knew Rose wouldn't be happy standing around. Bella walked up to the hostess stand and gave our name, hands still intertwined.

"Hello, we have reservations under Edward Cullen." Bella said sweetly.

"Sure, one moment please miss." The hostess looked like she had a little too much makeup for the classy restaurant and her fitted shirt could have stood to be a size bigger but I guess she was pretty; nothing compared to the natural beauty of Bella though.

"B- why is it under my name?" I asked leaning down to her ear, pulling our hands up slower to my chest. Not that it mattered but she did make the reservation, after all.

The hostess was giving me the once over and Bella being Bella slyly moved our hands from our sides into view a bit more, it didn't do a thing to stop the looks she was giving me.

"Well, I figured you were paying so it should be under your name." Bella had the biggest smile across her face and really I couldn't be mad, she knew I had an unlimited credit card and my parents couldn't have cared less.

"Very presumptuous, Bella." The hostess guided us through the crowded restaurant and brought us toward our table. It was pretty much in the middle of the restaurant, a large round table encased in a booth. Rosalie and Emmett slide in first, then Bella and I. I figure if I'm paying I get to at least sit close to her all night. Her innocently sexy dress was driving me crazy. And her shoes, the two together made my dick do a little twitch every once and awhile. Jasper took the seat next to me and Alice got all pouty because she wanted to sit next to Bella.

"Edward lets switch seats I want to sit next to Bella" Alicia chirped, was she retarded? Alice knew it was my night to Woo Bella, why the fuck would I let her switch seats with me? I shot Alice a Sit The Fuck Down look because really, she knew what was up. There was no way I could sit across from Bella; she would have noticed the weird staring I would no doubt be doing. At least if I was next to her I could covertly steal glances at her and hopefully keep up the almost constant contact we have had since leaving the apartment.

"Oh, before I forget, Rose you have to wear this." Bella pulled out a tacky looking princess tiara that said bride to be from her purse and put it carefully on Rose's head.

"How do I look?" Rose asked Emmettt.

"Beautiful as always baby." He said smiling and turned to Jasper and I.

"Where's my hat?"

"What hat?" Fuck me; of course Emmettt would want a stupid ugly hat to show his groom to be status.

"My I'm the Bachelor shit." He was starting to bitch like a whiny girl but it wasn't going to change the fact that we didn't have a fucking hat. Instead of giving him an answer Jasper and I just shrugged out shoulders, what the hell else could we do?

"Eddie? Jasper? Nothing? You got me nothing? Ben?"

"How the fuck were we suppose to know?" Jasper asked.

"Dude, you're my groom's men your just supposed to."

"Sorry man." Ben said from across the table.

"Here Em, wear this." Fucking Bella pulled out a silk top hat that said Groom To be with a stripper girl on the front, it was ugly as fuck but he would certainly rock it.

"Fucking Bella, you are the shit! You know this right?" He said loudly and the elderly couple across from us gave a disapproving glare. He flipped them the bird and started to laugh, he didn't give two shits what anyone thought of him.

"I know, I know." Bella said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks for that." I whispered to her.

The waiter came over and asked what we would like for drinks, Emmett, Jasper and I got beers, Bella got a Raspberri martini; Alice order a Blueberry Mojito; Rosalie order a bottle of Merlot; Angela a Shirley Temple and Ben got his glass of milk because that dumbass always drank milk, fucking weirdo. The waiter asked if Rosalie needed a wine genius to come over and help her pick a specific bottle; we are fucking college students and couldn't give two shits about the wine.

"Umm no thank you, just bring a really expensive bottle." Of course she would say that shit, she wasn't paying.

We were all looking over the menu; it was time to figure out what we all wanted for dinner. Instead of opening my own menu and I leaned over and looked at Bella's; I smelled her hair and being a little less than subtle about it but who the fuck cares.

"I knew it was expensive but holy shit." Bella whispered to me and she was right this place was going to make a serious profit off us tonight.

"Whatever as long as it's good." Trying to let her know I didn't mind the huge expense.

"What are you getting?" Bella asked me, she had this weird thing about two people ordering the same thing because then there would be nothing new to try. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pointed to the Filet Mignon, leaving my arm where it was.

"Mmm, yummy. I am thinking about the lobster bisque and a side of asparagus."

"Well you know I won't be trying your shit."

"Edward, you know it rude to yuck someone's yum." Bella laughed softly, where fuck did she get that from, it just added to her adorableness. It didn't matter that we were in a group of eight, it felt like we were surrounded by a bubble; just the two of us.

"B, no one goes to a steak house then orders soup and vegetables."

"Well I do." Bella countered as she touch my thigh with her hand. Swoon she was touching my thigh and she didn't move it; it was still there. I have died and gone to heaven.

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our order; Emmettt of course got the most expensive Wagyu steak meal. The asshole knew he wouldn't be paying the $120 for it and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Once the waiter was done taking our order and left, Emmettt got all excited about something.

"So I got a call from Skylark, a band cancelled and they wanted to know if we wanted to go this Tuesday instead of next month?"

"Em, isn't that a lot, your getting married in a week." Ben said pointing out the obvious. Ben was scared shitless of Rosalie, the second time they meet she went off on him for accidentally scuffing her Jimmy Choo's. Apparently they where fucking expensive so how dare him step near her.

"No, man. Rose said it was fine. Something about getting me out of her way for all the last minute details and the in laws are coming in. I don't mind getting away from them for a night." Rose playfully slapped his gigantic bicep and laughed but she knew he was right. Her parents were just as high fucking maintenance as she was.

"Besides, I think music would open a certain flood gate and help someone out, you know." Rose said all knowingly while openingly glaring at me. She couldn't have been any less obvious with a blinking sign, bitch.

"Ohh please do it, I having been waiting since forever to see you guys perform!" Alice said half begging and half excited.

"I'm down, you?" I said to Ben, who looked nervous, as always. That fucker stuck out like a sore thumb in our crew, he was shy, quiet and awkward but somehow he fit in. He was Emmettt's groom's men along with Jasper and I. Angela, Ben's girlfriend was sweet and quiet; she and Bella got along great.

"Yea. I'm down." Ben said mimicking me."Ben, no never again." Emmettt roared with laughter, along with everyone else at the table. Ben wasn't made for 'down' talk; a more Ben appropriate answer would have been 'sounds good, buddy' or some shit like that.

"What?" He asked clearly confused as to why we where all laughing at him.

"Nothing baby." Angela had leaned into him and was stroking his cheek.

"Bella, you in for Tuesday?" Rosalie asked her across the table.

"Of course." Bella never passed up the chance to see my perform, even in high school she would go to all my piano concerts.

"Good, we can pick up our dresses at the seamstress and do dinner or something."

"Oh, a girl's day would be so much fun!" Alice squealed..

"Aren't you girls having a day on Friday?" I asked, genuinely curious because it was our first week with no school shit and I wanted to do something with Bella.

"Yes, a spa day, just the bridesmaids." Rosalie's best friend Vera from Rochester was her maid of honor, Bella and Alice were her bridesmaids.

"But weren't you guys just at the spa this morning?" Emmettt asked, not knowing that of course they needed to go again because that is just what girls do.

"Well see that's different we need to get our nails done for the wedding and massages to relax; plus it's my present to Rose." Alice said happily. She was completely in her element, she loved planning parties and doing all that girly shit. Alice and Rosalie planned the wedding on the phone and through email. Bella couldn't have cared less, it wasn't at all interesting for her and I already knew she was dreading the spa day coming up.

"My groom's men I think we need some relaxation, what do ya say?" Emmettt asked totally serious. He was all gung ho about the wedding and if Rose was doing something to relax and celebrate so was he.

"I'm down my nails look like shit." Jasper joked while picking at his nails just like Alice always did.

"And I am in serious need of a haircut." I said joining in on the making fun of the girls. I pushed my hair back.

"You guys are assholes. You know this right?" Alice asked more joking than upset.

Our food came after a long ass wait but Bella told me to calm it down as it was a Friday night and we were a big party. I wasn't really listening to the bullshit she was spouting off because she had her hand on my thigh scratching her nails on my pants, everywhere she touched left a trail of fire. It was nice to relax into her and be part of the coupledom that we were usually left out of.

Dinner was delicious and I was forced to try Bella's soup which was good but nothing compared to my food. I could tell that Bella and Alice were a little tipsy after drinking a few fruity drinks but at least they weren't being overly goofy or obnoxious. When the bill came I threw my credit card down before Ben or Jasper could try anything but they both handed me some cash discreetly. We racked up a serious fucking bill but it was more than worth it. I helped Bella stand up, she wobbled slightly but was able to walk with no problem. It was cool outside but nice enough to walk to our next destination. Bella complained about her feet hurting and demanded a piggyback; I of course could deny her nothing.

The eight of us walked the fifteen minutes to the nightclub Venom, it wasn't the best place to go but close to the restaurant and girls got in free so it had to do. The line was long but since Bella had reserved us a booth, we got to skip that shit.

The club was dark and lights were flashing, it was so much warmer inside than it was outside. The music was blasting some shit rap song, I wasn't too into the whole rap thing but dancing to it wasn't too bad.

We had a personal waitress who showed us to our booth that was right on the dance floor which was crowded as fuck. Alice brought Jasper to start their long night of dancing; once Alice got started she was hard to stop. The rest of us ordered some drinks and relaxed into the booth. The waitress was quick, I downed my fourth beer of the night and was starting to feel it. I bee lined it to the bathroom while Emmettt dragged Rosalie out on the dance floor and started the dancing off with some ridiculous old school dance moves. Lucky for him, Rosalie could deal with his crazy shit because she started doing the same moves. They look like a serious hot mess couple but it was almost sweet to see; only Em could bring out the goofy side of Rose. I was jealous of what they had, they were best friends and madly in love; you could see it in both their eyes. I wanted that and was fucking determined to make it happen.

Bella was sitting with Ben and Angela in the booth; I decided it was time for more woo-ing. She was sipping on some girly drink and they were all laughing; how they could hear each other over the music I had no idea. I walked over to the booth with my beer in hand, Good Girls Go Bad blaring through the speakers. The song was a little played out but Bella loved it and I knew dancing would be the way to woo.

"Dance with me." I leaned down grabbing hold of her hand, more demanding than requesting but it got my intentions across. I wasn't taking no for an answer even with the wide eyed look she was giving me.

"Edward, I don't dance. I fall down a lot." She was beautiful and still a little drunk so I just pulled her hand and led the way.

"Don't I always catch you?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, now dance." I ordered and she was biting her lower lip, looking rather confused. Bella she didn't dance often but it wasn't hard and I could show her how to move. She still hadn't moved so I took hold of her tiny hips and pulled her into me. I started slow, gradually speeding up, moving our hips together in sync. I could feel Bella quickly letting loose and didn't need to guide her movements anymore but kept my hands glued to her anyway.

The song changed, I have no idea what the new song was but the beat was good and Bella hips were grinding into me. It would have been an outright lie to say I wasn't getting a little hard but was working overtime to keep my shit down. Bella decided to change up her moves and turned putting her back to my chest and was shaking it, the view was perfect. She gradually got closer and closer to me; she was now fully grinding on my junk. I was hard as fuck and her moves were giving me some much needed relief. I knew she could feel what she was doing to me and when I tried to sneak a peak at her face, she too turned her head a little but not before I saw a smile. She wasn't playing fair so now all bet's were off, I could play just as dirty. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my hand on her lower belly; my other hand brushed her hair off her shoulder. I drew an imaginary line from her neck down her bare arm taking her hand in mine; intertwining our fingers and bringing our hands it to also rest on her stomach. She took a few deep breaths but never attempted to move away; I took this a clearance to keep going. I dropped my head down to shoulder dragging my nose from the curve of neck to her shoulder and back again.

I was feeling hot and as much as I didn't want to stop dancing with Bella I wanted another drink.

"Want to take a break?" I tried to use my huskiest voice possible. Bella took as step forward and turned to me, standing on her tippy toes to yell into my ear, not letting go of my hand.

"Oh you can't keep up?" Tipsy Bella was kinda sassy.

"Trust me there will be a round two."

"I'm holding you to it." I guided both of us through the crowd of dancers back to our table.

Back at our table everyone was having a good time, still drinking and you could see how shitfaced a few of them were. Fucking Emmettt was now wearing Rose's Bride To Be tiara, he looked smoking in it, I must admit. He was doing some weird boob shake thing minus the boobs, looking all kinds of ridiculous. Alice had a huge cheesy smile plastered on her face and she was making serious 'sexy" looks at Jasper. Ben was probably thirsty as fuck from his lame ass attempts at dancing mixed with the club's lack of his preferred beverage. Rosalie could drink like it was her job and not get shitfaced at all or at least she never showed it. She was laughing with Ben and Angela, which I suppose means she was at least a little drunk. Bella and I sat across from each other, the waitress came over again; I got another beer and Bella got a Coke.

Our night was flying by; Emmettt forced Bella who he now proclaimed his new best man because she bought him the fucking hat, to dance with him after getting Rosalie and I's permission. Rose eventually enjoyed them on the floor and from here it looked like they were living it up, laughing and dancing.

"You two really do make a beautiful couple." Angela said in my ear, sitting next to me. I tried unsuccessfully to hide my smile.

"I couldn't agree more just need to make her see that." I responded and took a drink of my beer.

"Shouldn't be hard, she looks happier tonight than I have ever seen her."

"Thanks." I was being sincere, Angela was so honest and sweet and truth was her saying that was just as good as Alice or my mom. I spent the next hour drinking my beer next to Jasper, who was constantly complaining about the loud shitty music, while watching Bella act a fool with Emmettt, Rose and Alice.

It was after one in the morning and could tell that Jasper was drunk, tired and more ready to go home. He must have asked if it was time to leave at least twenty times, leaning back in the booth with his eyes closed but it was too loud to really relax. The foursome was still dancing it up on the floor so I went to joined them. I nudged Bella from her booty dancing with Alice which would have been hot if she wasn't my sister.

"I think Jazz is ready to go, you?"

"Yup, I'll round up these crazies you get Ben and Angela."

The soon to be Mr. and Mrs. McCarty didn't want to leave but didn't want to be left alone either so they danced one more song and we were good to go.

Once outside, it was much chillier than earlier tonight but still bearable. I called and asked for three cabs to pick us up. It took the motherfuckers like fifteen minutes for one to arrive; never mind our cab that came almost ten minutes later that. We all stood around talking; Angela was showing the girls all the pictures she took tonight. Alice was squealing about putting them on her Facebook. Bella had her arm looped through mine and was huddled up close. Rosalie and Emmettt demanded hugs from everyone, even me; although I could have done with the big wet kiss from Em. Rose whispered that I did good tonight and to kept that shit up. I could honestly say that nothing I did tonight felt very different than the way I usually behaved so who knows if tonight would change anything for us. Ben and Angela took the next cab and said the same goodbyes.

Some how the four of us squished in the back because neither Jasper or I wanted to take shotgun. Alice was sitting mostly on Jazz's lap while he was moaning and whining "oh man, I don't feel so good right now."

"Awww, sweetie, I don't feel so hot either" Alice said soothingly while rubbing his face.

"If you puke in this car either of you, I won't hesitate handing out ass kicks, seriously. Same goes for anywhere in my house." I didn't give a fuck how shitty he was feeling I wasn't going to babysit anyone tonight.

"Fuck you."

"No one told you to drink 30 beers."

"I had like five or something. I have a migraine, so again shut the fuck up."

"Whatever, kicking your ass still stands."

"Stop being mean." Bella said and swatted at the hand that was resting on her shoulder, I pulled her in closer to me.

"I'm not. I never did get that second dance, you know." Unsauvely changing the subject, bringing up what mattered more to me.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure you would jizzed in your pants if you had that second dance so thank god you didn't." Jasper said loud enough that even the fucking cab driver heard. Jasper looked over at me, barely opening his eyes and fucking smirked at me. Puke or not I was whipping his motherfucking ass.

Bella was blushing furiously, trying to stifle her laughter and looked embarrassed. Alice on the other hand wasn't hiding her giggle fit, she was cackling loud enough to wake the fucking dead. She was my sister she should have handled her boyfriend. I wanted to lean around both Bella and Alice and punch Jasper in the mouth.

Our ride was over quick, I paid the driver while Alice and Jasper stumbled out of the car. Bella waited for me and hooked her arm through mine again as we walked towards the lobby doors. The elevator ride was Alice talking nonstop about how much fun she had and that she wanted a party just like it; Jasper said she could have whatever she wanted. I needed to remind myself to ask him about that because if he had any plans on asking her to marry him he needed to run it by me first.

I unlocked the door and let everyone in, locking it behind me. Alice practically ran to Bella's room and got changed while Jasper snagged the bathroom first. I sat down on my piano bench, I leaned back against it, my arms resting on the covered keys. I was watching Bella in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Alice ran back out and rushed into the bathroom. If she fucking vomit's anywhere she is cleaning it up, dying sick or not.

"Want a drink?" Bella offered. I shook my head.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, tonight was hands down the greatest night of my life; I felt complete. She was by my side all night and when she wasn't our eyes always found each others. I finally got a true glimpse as to what my life would be like with her and I wasn't willing to just let that go. I needed to do more than hold her hand; I needed to make her mine, tonight.

Jasper broke my out of my revelry as he walked past me to their room.

"It was good night, my man. Thanks for planning it."

"You know I had nothing to do with it, right?"

"No shit, Cullen." Jasper put his fist to for a little man love and went to bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Bella was still in the kitchen cleaning up a little, what she was cleaning I had no idea. Alice finally came out looking much better and all her make up was off, she walked over to Bella and whispered in her ear. They both laughed and hugged; Alice came over and did the same for me.

"You guys, tonight was awesome, seriously. Sleep well, I love you both."

In unison, Bella and I said 'we love you too.' Once I heard the door shut I knew it was my time.

"B, come here." I asked as calmly as I could; I was fucking nervous and excited. Bella walked over to me and sat down next to me, angled into me. She seemed hesitant to raise her face.

"Did you have fun tonight?" My ass was stalling because I hadn't thought shit through.

"I did, you?" She finally raised her head, meeting my stare.

"I was with you; I always have fun with you." I figured honesty was my best bet, no beating around the bush.

"Edward-"

"Bella-". We both went to say something but I finally had the courage and wasn't going to be distracted, so I continued to talk. "I'm going to kiss you and you're going to remember it." I gave her no time to think I leaned in, wrapping my hands around her perfect face, pulling her lips closer to mine. The moment our lips met it was complete bliss, it felt perfect, not the sloppy kiss that felt more like weeks ago instead of just eight days ago. Bella returned the kiss with even more force than I could have hoped for; she wanted this too. I wrapped my hands around her beautiful face, holding her like she could break at any second. We continued our kiss as Bella leaned into me further; the feeling of our tongues moving together was my new happy place. I felt her hand ghost over mine and she slowly stood up, breaking our first real kiss. Bella kept her eyes on mine, biting her lip and I could feeling her pulling my hand up towards her. I stood up from the bench, letting her decide our next move. I knew where I wanted this to go but couldn't be sure what she was feeling. This was the turning point for us, I kissed her and she kissed me back. I wanted what happened next to be completely up to her.

My hand still in hers as she walked us to my room, never looking back at me which was probably a good thing. I was nervous as fuck and I knew that shit was written all over my face. My heart was already going a mile a minute and my breathing still hadn't slowed from the kiss. Bella brought me to my bed and lightly pushed me down to sit on the edge. I was fucking nervous, I shouldn't be nervous I have done this before. The before's didn't matter this was with Bella.

She let go of my hand, I instantly missed her warmth and the always present electrical current that flowed between us. She walked to the door and my heart clenched, if she left me sitting here, my heart would surely break. To my relief she quietly shut the door and turned back to me, the small smile across her lips made me smile back. She looked so sweet, innocent and sexy as fuck; we both knew where this would go and my dick could barely contain itself. My shit was already at full attention and ready to do this. I had to keep my mind in check. I wanted this to be as perfect for the both of us as possible. Bella's eyes never left mine as she reached her left hand behind her. The straps to her dress fell down her slightly from her shoulders.

Bella slowly pulled her dress down finally showing me her black strapless bra, her creamy porcelain skin. I drew in a deep breath as she finally revealed her lacy black panties; it didn't matter that her bra she most likely wasn't expecting this to go down when getting ready. Bella's dress was pooled around her feet and was still biting her lip, looking down at me. Finally within my reach , I pulled her to me as she stepped out of her heels. Wrapping my arms around her perfect body, pulling her into me. Bella brought her hands to the back of my neck, gently pulling my hair; it felt fucking amazing. I couldn't stop myself from finally kissing her neck trailing down her shoulders, alternating from light kisses, hard kisses and gentle bites. She moved her hands from my neck to my shirt, slowly undoing button by button; her knuckles grazed over my chest a few times sending shivers through my whole body. At the last the last button, Bella brought her warm hands to my stomach caressing her fingertips up my chest, sliding my shirt off my shoulders letting it fall down my arms. I couldn't controlled my heavy breathing, thank god she was leading this because I would be a fumbling mess. Bella took my shirt and tossed it to the floor next to her already forgotten about dress. Her hands roam my chest down to my low slung pants, she was doing everything so slow and sensual driving me fucking crazy. Her lips found their way back to mine, each kiss being better than the last. She tugged my hand again, standing me up to undo my pants letting them fall to the ground, adding to our growing pile. I was left in my black boxer briefs that did nothing to hide my almost painful erection.

I wrapped myself around her again, drawing circles on the small of her back, devouring her neck again. I ran my hands up her smooth, soft back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Before I had the chance to even look down and admire her beauty, her arms circled around my neck pulling herself up. I could tell what she wanted and complied instantly. I picked her, cupping her ass in my hands as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned, lowering us to the middle of my bed; I let my body hovering over her as I settled between her thighs.

I was finally able to really look at her. My eyes drank in her curves and perfection; breathtaking wasn't enough to describe how she looked. I have dreamt about seeing her like this a million times but nothing ever came close to this moment. After staring for far too long I bent down, slowly kissing top of her breast moving closer and closer to her perfect hardened nipple. Her hips jerked into me, rubbing against my thigh. I couldn't hold in my groan as her hips rubbed against my already painful hardness. She was teasing me so I countered with a gentle tug of her nipple, making her moan in return. I took her other nipple in my mouth, licking and sucking at them until her grinding into me became almost too much too take. I stopped my movements, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Edward" She whispered, moving her hips again. The friction caused me to almost lose my shit. I took a deep breathe, taking in her amazing smell, that vanilla and strawberry smell she always had, trying to calm myself.

"Edward?" She said once again, I lifted my head locking my eyes into her deep, heavy lidded eyes, filled with love and lust.

"Baby, do something." Bella gently caressed my head, weaving her tiny fingers through my hair. Shivers coursed through my body again; I never knew that something so simple could affect me so much. It finally all clicked, I had Bella under me and had ceased all movements. This was happening and I needed to fucking move, I needed to do something.

I resume the kissing and worshiping; our hands exploring each others bodies, her fingers dancing along my spine as her kissed my neck. I needed more, I needed to be in her now; I leaned back on my knees drinking in her incredible body as I slowly pulled of her lace panties while her hands were trying to get rid of mine. Once freed on my briefs I lowered myself to rest on my elbows, cradling her head with one hand as I slowly entered her warmth, inch by glorious inch; keeping the constant eye contact. Her big brown eyes showed the desire and love she had for me. I finally saw what everyone else had seen for years. The emotions coursing through was almost too much for me. I took a deep breathe, stilled for a moment; she felt like my heaven.

Once I found a steady slow but strong rhythm I was finally able to really worship my girl. My lips were everywhere, her lips, her neck, her breasts but even that wasn't enough. Her hands leisurely roamed over my body, across my back, up my chest, down my arms. There was nothing but soft moans filling my room; letting each other know how good it felt but no words were spoken. There were no words to adequately reflect how perfect, how right this was for the both of us. I picked up my pace thrust by thrust, her hips raising to meet mine every time. We moved as one, perfectly together, completely in sync; there were no nervous, unsure movements. She was the one my body had always wanted, she felt oddly familiar in a totally unfamiliar way. I was close but wanted, no needed her to come with me. My lips found there way back to the base of her neck as I thrusted even harder. Her muscles clenched, her walls tightened around me making even more difficult to hold off my release. I kissed up her neck, rested my head in her nook, whispering her name just under her ear. Her legs tighten around me as her nails scratched up my back. She moaned loudly as we came together, stronger than I could have ever imagined; harder than I ever had before. I would never forget the intense feelings floating around us as we stilled, trying to slow our breathes.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours when I slowly and sadly slid out of her, the loss felt immediately. Rolling onto my back and bringing her with me, still no words. I held her to my chest as she drew circles on my chest. I kissed her forehead, twirled a strand of her long hair around my finger while squeezing her to me. At some point we drifted off into a deep sleep. No words muttered her needed; our actions spoke what we hadn't been able.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? It was my 1st lemon did it suck? You know what I would love? To see my review count over 200 because that would be great and they finally did the sex!

So if you followed me on Twitter (Manderbetis) you would have known that there was a good chance this shit was fading to black a la Breaking Dawn! And my sincerest apologizes to Trixietraci who I think was looking forward to the Jasper x Emmettt slash, next time no worries!

Have you started http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5727595/1/The_Other_Side_of_You by Lil Miss Golden Eyes? It's new and different :)


	12. Chapter 12

So this is a week late but I have a good excuse, I swear it! I was writing something else, and trying to edit this; well now I guess that isn't such a great reason but whatevs. I promise to make it up to you when you review.

All outfits are on my profile… Enjoy!

As always a million thanks to my beta's xedwardxloverx and theotherbella- She updated Isabella! Did you read it?

Twilight= Not mine

* * *

My body was tired, like I did some serious exercising tired but completely fucking relaxed, if that makes any sense. I expected to open my eyes and see her brown hair in my face but I didn't need to open my eyes to know that she wasn't there. Bella always peed first thing in the morning so I decided to just lay here until she came back to bed; I wanted to spend the day exploring her body. I wanted touch her everywhere again and again, I wanted to find out the spots that made her moan. I wanted to tell her everything and hear her say that shit back.

On my back staring at the ceiling, replaying every moment from last night, us dancing, holding hands, kissing, making love. Hands down the best night of my entire existence; no one has ever made me feel the way Bella did. My shit was rock hard just thinking about last night, I dreamt about her all night and wanted a repeat the second I woke up. I dreamed about kissing down Bella's insanely perfect body, making her scream my name while I touched every inch of her. Nothing felt better to me than her, I wanted last night, every night for the rest of my life and I know she feels the same.

I daydreamed about everything for far too long, where the fuck was Bella? She wasn't the wake up and gets moving type of girl; she was as lazy as me on the weekends. I waited more a few minutes, too much time for just going to the bathroom and as much as I didn't want to get up, I did. I had a serious feeling of dredge in my stomach, she should have come back to bed; I know Bella enough to know that she was the snuggle and kiss the next morning kind of girl, not the disappearing one.

I didn't bother throwing a shirt on because I was hopeful that it would just get in the way later, plus Bella loved seeing my tattoos. I walked into the kitchen and there she was standing in front of our stove, making breakfast. I fucking loved her cooking so I couldn't object to a little stamina building breakfast; we would both need it for what I planned on doing to her in bed. Although her pajama pants and tshirt mostly likely meant there would be no naked breakfast in bed but I'd survive. I stepped up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my chest into her back and felt her relax into me but just for a second.

"Good morning B." I said into her ear as I smelled her neck; she always smelled delicious

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella said turning around to face me. I think she sounded annoyed and the step she took back didn't go unnoticed.

"Just saying good morning." I was trying to recreate the magic and get some, which should have been kind of obvious.

"This is new." She said shortly.

"I kinda like this better, don't you?" Why the hell is she being so short with me? Could she be regretting last night, I really hope not.

"Maybe we should talk." she said turning around to face me. She was looking all business no pleasure so to speak. I didn't want to hear what she was saying and didn't respond.

"Edward you are my best friend and I love you more than anything." Ya this shit wasn't sounding like a fucking profession of love. What the fuck happened between last night and right now? "I wouldn't want anything to ruin that. What happened last night and last week shouldn't happen again."

I knew my face wasn't masking the heartbreak, there was no way I could have possibly hide that shit but standing here looking like she fucking kicked my dog. I couldn't even comprehend why she was talking like this.

"What? Why?" I knew she wanted me, she was the one leading shit last night. I gave her the choice and she wanted me; she choose me.

"We live together, we spend all of our time together and nothing can ruin that. You are the one person in my life I can really count on to be there, if anything happened and we changed I would be broken."

No this shit was not going down like this, whatever she was thinking needed to stop now. We needed to talk like fucking adults, she needed to know everything. I took the deepest breath I could manage, blew it out and started my speech.

"Bella, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. Through boyfriends, fights that I usually started and always had to apologize for, from high school to now I have always loved you."

Confusion and contemplation was written across her face, she had no idea how to say what she was feeling. The tears were welling up in her eyes, I hated seeing her so sad and torn. I could feel the love she had for me in those eyes but the fear that was there killed me. Why is she so afraid of this or me?

"Edward, do you truly believe it has been any different for me? I have always loved you but never in a million years ever thought that you could have felt the same. So our epic friendship started, me thinking that you could never want me the way I wanted you. I wanted to be your best so that every other girl could never compare."

"No other girl could compare, ever."

"But now after last night, after the last week of weirdness I realized I can't lose our friendship. I just can't you're the first person I have cared enough to let in, since my mom- Listen you know, I just can't." Finality rung through her last words and I got it. She was scared of losing what we already had, some how she couldn't see how amazing we would be together. I needed some time to digest this insanely ridiculous conversation; never in a million years did I think I would be hearing this shit after last night.

"Well you know what you want, I get that you're scared and confused but I know better and this isn't over." I heard Bella's bedroom door open which meant that our houseguests were up for the morning and our conversation was over.

Alice bounced toward the two of us and I could only imagine what we looked like. Bella near tears and me pissed, about to go off. She took in our facial expressions and her smile faded instantly; there was nothing happy going on right now.

"Everything ok?" Alice asked no one in particular.

Bella kept her eyes locked on mine but answered for the two of us "Breakfast will be done in a minute."

"Ok. Need any help?" Alice was asking Bella but her eyes were filled with a million questions for me.

"Sure, will you grab some plates and silverware?" Bella's eyes still stuck on me and I wasn't backing down.

"So last night was great. Don't ya think?" Alice was being cautious; obviously having no idea what happened last night or minutes ago.

"Yea, it was." Bella replied sadly as she broke our stare down and went back to the stove.

"My shit will be like that, only better." Jasper said, referring to his future bachelor party although last night he was bitching about the noise and going home so he party would need some minor changes.

Alice and Bella came in with two overfilled plates setting them in front of Jasper and I.

"Ya, it was a good time." I agreed and that shit was true everything about last night was great until maybe five minutes ago.

"I had the hardest time going to sleep, felt like I was going to die and shit. Migraines and beer don't mix. How'd you two sleep?" Jasper asked Bella and I. Alice shifted her eyes between the two of us attempting to be convert and failing miserably.

"Fine." Bella said quickly.

Well fuck this Bella was going to tell Alice everything that went down last night and I would be telling Jasper so let's just cut the fucking bullshit and get it all out right now.

"I slept like a baby." Bella's head snapped up from her totally uninteresting yet somehow mesmerizing plate of pancakes and sausage.

"Oh good baby brother you never sleep good." Alice said relieved. She somehow always knew when I had a hard time sleeping and that I never got enough.

"Ya it was then I woke up and my whole fucking world dropped from under me." I was baiting Alice to ask more questions, instead of just blurting last night's events out because well I wanted Bella to sweat a little. But I really wanted Alice and Jasper's complete attention.

"Edward, what happened? Is everything ok?" She questioned frantically, just as I knew she would. Bella was staring at me hard, she didn't need to saw a word, she was scared I would say what went down. That didn't stop me because I wanted the facts out, the real facts because Bella always had a way of turning anything into something horrible.

"So you know how for years I have been telling you both about how much I loved Bella, how much I wanted to be with her?" With that I had three sets of eyes glued to me, all with their mouths gaping open. Jasper finally nodded his head slightly, answering my loaded question. "Well, last night was our night; we were supposed to talk, get all of our feeling out into the open. That didn't happen but we did have earth shattering sex-"

"Edward, don't!" Bella said hastily, she had no idea what to say next so I kept going; disregarding her interruption.

"Like I said we had earth shattering, insane love making. We went to sleep wrapped around each other, madly in love or so I thought. I know you felt it too Bella; I felt in every touch and moan. I don't have to get too graphic since my sister-"

"Bro, too late for that." Jasper joked and he was right, Alice was still sitting there in totally shock, no idea what to say or do. Bella was blushing furiously, I knew she hated me in this very moment but I couldn't have cared less. I was on a fucking roll why stop now?

"Whatever, we went to sleep in love and I woke up alone to find Bella cooking breakfast and telling me that 'we' wouldn't be happening, which my love is complete bullshit." My little rant was done and I started eating again. Her pancakes were so light and fluffy and the sausage was slightly burnt, just the way I liked them.

No one said a word, the only noise was me chewing. The three of them hadn't started eating again; fuck the three of them hadn't moved a muscle.

"Please don't be like this; this is what I didn't want." Bella begged quietly but I wasn't having that.

"What the truth; that you're scared? Or were you just throwing my feelings back in my fucking face?" I wasn't going to hide my anger over this. Alice and Jasper had the whole tennis match side to side watch going on.

"I would never do that. You know that, don't say those kind of things to me."

"What should I say Bella? I'm just giving the facts as I know them." I spit back, I was mad and hurt as fuck.

"Edward, maybe this conversation should take place when you guys are alone." Alice said trying to end this uncomfortableness, but really I wasn't done. I knew when Rosalie found out about this she would have my balls but I was on a roll.

"No I don't think so. She's going to tell you everything later why not get it all out now?"

"Edward, seriously man." Jasper interjected, trying to diffuse the heavy situation but it just pissed me off.

"Does no one here give a fuck that my feelings are hurt, that she broke my fucking heart, not even fifteen minutes ago?" Somehow my anger was shifting from Bella to Alice and Jasper. Those two motherfuckers have been filling my head with happy shit for years and I finally take the leap and get turned down. They should have kept their fucking mouths shut.

"I just need time to digest all this. Just give me time Edward." Bella pleaded with me.

"Time I can do, I can give you all the time you need- well within reason but fucking telling me that it was a mistake-"

"I never said it was a mistake." Bella jumped at the small chance to defend herself. Regardless of whether or not she said those exact words, that is what she meant.

"What was I suppose to get from 'it shouldn't happen again'?" I was sick of this breakfast chat and needed to get the fuck away from the three of them and that was saying a lot. I never got annoyed or upset with Bella. I pushed my chair back and made my way back to my room, slamming the door and locked that shit. Let fucking Alice and Jasper console poor Bella; they are both probably thinking I took advantage of her or some shit.

I threw myself face down on the bed and just wallowed for who knows how long. I tried to fall back asleep but was way to amped up. My mind was reeling from the shit I pulled at breakfast, was I trying to push her away and make her fucking hate me? I wanted Bella in bed with me not crying to Alice and Jasper, which is what she was definitely doing; she was on the verge on tears when I stormed away. I needed a distraction and a shower to get the sweat, beer and sex smell off of me but didn't want to face any of the three them especially Bella and her sad eyes.

I listened at my door for a few minutes it was silent out there and the coast was clear. I practically ran across the hall and slammed the bathroom closed. I started the shower, letting it get as hot as I could handle; stripped off my pants and got in. The hot water eased my tense muscles and finally allowed me relax until the water ran cold. I jumped out and threw on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt and darted back to my room, avoiding everyone.

Before I could get my door shut, Alice slipped in; I wasn't in the mood for whatever she was going to say. Surely it would have something to do with me being a complete dick. I didn't need hear from that from her, I have been telling myself that for the last hour.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked from in front of my now closed door.

"Might as well, since you already are." Apparently I wasn't done being a complete dick.

"Don't be an ass, I just want to help."

"Help? Maybe if you fucking warned me about how she was fucking feeling that would have fucking helped."

"I had no idea, truly no idea Edward. All I have heard and seen for years was how much she loved you. Everything you feel, she feels it too."

"Then what in the hell is going?" I was pacing back and forth in front of my sister, who might be annoying but usually had my back. If this was fixable she would make it happen.

"I have no idea but I know your little breakfast table stunt didn't help." Wow, thank you for pointing out the obvious.

"Fuck, I know it wouldn't but I couldn't let her turn last night into anything less than what it was to me. You know how she can turn things around; she could have turned us making love into me having sex with her because I felt bad or some shit."

"I know." Alice agrees solemnly.

"You know? So go talk to her." I demanded.

"Jasper is. He's good with all those feelings. He has always been able to help her figure out how she is feeling because really her head is all over the place when it comes to you."

"Why? If I'm suppose to be her "best friend" why can't she just talk to me about this?"

"Can't you see that what you to have goes so far beyond friendship? And it has nothing to do with sleeping together. You're the one she runs to when shit falls apart for her, when she is sad about her mom, when she just needs to relax and laugh."

"I know that. It's the same for me.""No, it's not. You have your family, she only has Charlie. But you should being able to see how scary it feels to change that dynamic. One day your just friends and hours later your something else, something undefined."

"I can see that, I guess."

"Good, just be patient and please stop acting like an asshole to her, really it's not helping anything." She stepped closer to me and gave me a hug that I didn't know I needed.

"Fine, now go I need to do something." Alice lifted her head off my chest and looked at with curiosity.

"What do you need to do?"

"Stuff." Stuff was the best I could come up with, I was lame.

"Well, what kinda stuff?" She pressed because she could see through my bullshit, I had nothing I needed to do; I just wanted to sulk alone all day.

"Research for med school." I answered brusquely; I didn't want her prying, especially when I was lying.

"Hmmm, researching med schools must be code word for pity party for one but I'll get out of your way."

"Get out."

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too Alice." With that, she left me alone to wallow in my ridiculous self pity. I needed to snap myself the fuck out of it because really she said she needed time and fuck if I couldn't understand that. I took five years to say my peace; I can't go and get pissed over Bella taking some too. The problem was did she need time to figure out another way to let me down, better arguments for her we can't be together bullshit or did she really just need time to sort out our relationship. I should have known this would be a problem.

The hours crawled by with me hauled up in my room with my laptop 'planning for med school' when really all I was doing was listening to music and playing bingo on Facebook. I must have viewed Bella's photos at least a dozen times; I loved looking at her face. She looked beautiful in every picture but the candid shots, the ones she didn't know where being taken are my favorites. I even had a copy of one from the first time we went camping our senior year, she was roasting a marshmallow and biting her bottom lip.

My photo stalking came to an end with a knock at my door.

"What?" I shouted changing from Bella's profile back to my homepage.

"It's me" Jasper said as he opened the door, holding a plate out towards me. "Emmett wants to know if you're up for a last minute rehearsal for Tuesday." I took the plate greedily. I was fucking hungry and I loved me some of Bella's grilled cheeses. She coated the bread with enough butter on to bring a heart attack and used the perfect amount of cheese.

"Thanks, when?"

"Around 5 at Ben's house."

"Yea sounds good, I need to get out of my room." I didn't want to bombard him with a million questions about his talk with Bella but figured one wouldn't hurt.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, a little emotional and blaming it on PMS but she's fine."

"And?" Really that was all he was going to give me, was she's fine? I don't think so. I needed something more like 'well she's upset but wants you so bad it hurts and just give her some time, you two will run off into the sunset together' not 'she's fine.'

"And what? Edward when she's ready to talk to you about it then she will; I'm not going to be you two's middle man."

"You're an asshole." He was supposed to be my fucking best friend and not helping me out

"You're an impatient and unsympathetic son of a bitch but you already knew that. Be ready in an hour and if you've stopped your cocksocker attitude feel free to hang with us." Jasper slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone once again. I didn't want to be alone hiding away from everyone but I didn't want to be out there pretending I was fine. Fuck me in a few short hours; I had managed to push both Bella and Jasper away, told Alice to leave but knew if I wanted her here she would be. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't right in the middle of all this bullshit. No really I just need my mom; she always had a way about making me feel better. I picked up my cell phone from the pillow beside me and called her cell, knowing she usually ran errands on the weekend.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" Apparently I needed to make more of an effort to call both my mother and sister; it's not a good thing to only call when something is wrong.

"Mom, do you have time to talk?" I tried to not sound so whiny and needy but was failing miserably.

"Always." And with that we talked for probably the longest time in years. I tried to beat around the bush about Bella and I's activities last night but there was getting around Esme. She echoed Bella's request of time and told me that anything worth it, it's worth waiting for. I was reminded to give Bella all the love and space I could and to call if I need anything or just to talk. We ended with the standard I love you's and I miss you too's.

My mood was lifted immensely; sometimes you just need your mom, I guess. I wonder how often Bella feels like that but has no one to call? No matter what goes down between us I need to make sure that she knows she can come to me with anything and even Esme. It wouldn't be a replacement for Renee but hopefully it was something.

It was time to get going so I threw on Bella's favorite jacket and whatever sneakers were closet to my door. I walked into the living room and saw the three of them huddled up on the couch watching Project Runway; the shit Jasper has to endure for my sister.

"You ready?" I asked Jasper who was just standing up from the crowded couch.

"Yea. Love you." He said leaning down to kiss Alice goodbye.

"Love you too." Alice said without breaking her concentration from the show. Bella didn't either, as if she was so transfixed with whatever second rate dress being torn apart by Michael Kors. Ok so I have watched this show with Bella more times than I care to admit, guess that made me as big a sucker as him. I said a general bye to the girls on the couch and heard them return it in unison.

The ride was relatively quiet as was the elevator ride and walk to my car because I wasn't going to apologize to Jasper and he planned on staying tight lipped about Bella, so fuck him. I could give Bella the love and time Esme told me to give her but I wasn't extending that to anyone else, Jasper could suck it for all I care.

"You're really not going to talk to me?" He asked after minutes of awkward silence.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Are you serious?" he looked over incredulously.

"Yes."

"What the fuck ever bro."

I parked the car on the street and before I even opened my door Jasper was out and halfway to the house. Jasper was usually calm and laid back so clearly I had pissed him off. If I was being honest I knew I was being a prick for no reason but that didn't stop me.

I followed slowly behind him and let myself into the now open front door, walked through the kitchen and overheard them already in conversation.

"Man, I still can't believe Rose is letting you play days before your big ass wedding." Ben laughed.

"Shit, she didn't let me. I told her and that's that." Even the pissed off Jasper couldn't hold in his laughter at that, everyone knew Rosalie ran shit in their relationship.

"Fuck you all; try living with someone and getting married."

"Bro, I'm there its called compromise tell Rose to try it." Jasper said, but really who was he kidding? Alice was a tiny force to be reckoned with and when she wants something, she gets it.

"Alright Jazz you tell her that and report back or findings." Emmett was always down for a little teasing, as long as it wasn't about him.

"Findings? Don't you mean report back your ass kicking?" Ben said. Wait a minute was Ben just funny? Fuck I think he was, we all just stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" he questioned us nervously.

"Did you just make a joke?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Maybe?" He was still unsure if Emmett was going to lay the smack down on him for joking about Rosalie.

"Ben just made a joke, the world has ended." Emmett roared with more laughter.

"Fuck off, I can be funny."

"NO, no you can't." I slapped his back and picked up my guitar. "Let's figure Tuesday out, we can make fun of Ben later."

"Ok, so what do we want to start with?" Ben asked us.

"Addicted?" Emmett threw out because it was his favorite song.

"Ok, then?" Ben asked again, writing everything down because he was a planner and hardcore nerd.

"What about going back and forth between original songs and cover songs. Maybe it will keep people interested?" Jasper suggested, making a good point, we only had a few original songs because truthfully we didn't like spend a time writing and shit.

"Genius, my brother!" Emmett yelled happily.

We had a solid list of songs to plan and ran through it to ensure we didn't run over the hour we were allotted; Jasper's foot was tapping to our beat during every song. Not to toot our own horn but we kicked ass today and barring any crazyness, we should do the same on Tuesday.

"Hi boys, you hungry?" Mrs. Cheney asked holding a tray of sandwich's from the doorway into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Cheney" We all said in unison, reaching for the full tray and got to eating.

"Sounding good, I'm so proud of you boys."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cheney" Even Jasper said it which was funny considering he wasn't doing shit but tapping his foot.

Ben's mom left the sandwiches on the table in the corner and walked back into the kitchen.

"So what was up with you and Bella last night? Awfully close all night." Ben asked. Usually it was Emmett being all nosy and intrusive but whatever. I didn't really want to talk about it with him because Bella's we're just friends shit would only prove his 'she's not into you' point.

"Nothing." I answered all whiny and shit. I was starting to annoy myself with this.

"Oh please Eddie, just tell us. You know you want too." Emmett said the end all sing songy; well at least one of us was happy.

"It was nothing, drop it."

"Since Edward's still moping like a bitch, I'll tell ya."

"Oh no you-"

"Shut your mouth. They slept together and…" Jasper went on to tell every gory details from our morning after to my nasty as fuck attitude towards everyone including Bella.

"I got it. Edward, you need to make her want your shit. Make her all hot and bothered." Emmett proclaimed his idea as the Make Bella So Fucking Hot She'll Be Begging For You. "We'll make it better Eddie, don't worry. So fuck the Woo Bella Plan, it was stupid and didn't work." I was too tired and too upset to even correct his ass.

"Hey that shit worked until-"

"Until what? She fucked your brains our then broke your heart?" Emmett was one blunt motherfucker.

"You don't have to say it like that but yea." I couldn't hide my sadness, the frown said it all.

"Dude make her want you so bad, she'll begging for another ride on the Eddie train."

"What the fuck is that, Em?"

"I don't know, Your junk?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

While Em was enthusiastic about his new plan Jasper and Ben clearly thought it was stupid with their 'is he fucking serious' expressions.

"We need to go it's late." Jasper said hastily. Ben and Emmett agreed, it was late and we were in Ben's parents house so we wouldn't be playing anymore.

"Alright guys, let's plan on meeting Tuesday night around 8." Ben said to us as we were heading out.

The ride home was quiet, my mind was reeling from all the advice I received today. Give her time, make her want you; it will all work out in the end.

"Emmett's idea is stupid." Jasper said breaking our silence as we walked into the elevator.

"I know." While I completely agreed the plan was shit. I couldn't help wonder if it would work.

"Good, I think this will all be over with quicker than you think." I could assume that the 'this' he was referring to was Bella's ridiculousness.

"You listen to Alice too much." I laughed because her optimism was infectious sometimes.

"While that might be true, I really believe it. You two have had this crazy intense attraction, chemistry whatever you want to call it since day one, so it's evitable."

"I won't argue about that." There was no point in denying that connection, everyone has seen it from the beginning. Why the fuck were Bella and I being retarded about it?

"Good, now good night and be nice to her, she needs it."

"Ya Ya, night." I didn't need to Jasper to tell me that continuing my 'I'm an asshole' routine wouldn't work out in my favor, my mother already covered that.

I walked into my room and immediately noticed that my bed was empty. Not shocking as Alice likes monopolizes all of Bella's free time, doing lots of girly shit that my girl hates.

I stripped down to my briefs, got into bed and tried my hardest to sleep but I was too wired.

The door opened and shut, my stomach swirled with nerves, I haven't really seen Bella since I went off at breakfast and now I would have to face her, well as much as you can in the dark. Dark or not being alone with her was daunting, should I go right in for the apology; something I have had to do too many times in the last week. I needed to stop fucking up or it would prove to Bella I wasn't worth her time.

"Move over big boy." What the fuck, why is Jasper climbing in my bed? I'm almost fucking naked; I need a shirt or something.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you up on the snuggle session you offered yesterday." He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Jump on in big boy." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and we both laughed. "Why the sleepover?"

"Because Alice and Bella are having a girl's night; translation Bella doesn't want to sleep in here." Jasper has always been a blunt motherfucker, no mincing words with him.

"Why wouldn't she want to sleep here?" I already knew the answer but needed confirmation that my tirade earlier drove her away. I probably wouldn't want to be around me after being called out my front of my friends either.

"Maybe because you acted like a jerk off this morning."

"Ya, maybe." A day of silence I could live through but anything more would be too much for me.

"Fix this shit and quick, I don't like being away from her." Was he seriously complaining about sleeping away from Alice for one night? Or maybe multiple nights, Bella could hold a grudge if she wanted to.

"Well fucking deal you inconsiderate asshole, I have been "away" from Bella for years." "You have such a knack for being an overdramatic whiny girl sometimes."

"Only you Jazz can say that to me and live to tell about it."

"I said, good night." I could hear his frustration and understood. If I had had years of snuggling up with Bella before bed, I would be just as annoyed having to go without her for a night.

"Actually you didn't." We stayed quiet as my mind swirled with thoughts and nerves about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Ok stick with me here, I got this. We all knew this was coming. This won't be some long dragged out heartfail thing, that's not my style.

Reviewers get some kind of surprise as always.

Are you reading this yet? http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5604572/1/If_You_Just_Realize by . I heart her and the story so you will too!

Update next Tuesday, I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

As always a million thanks to my beta's xedwardxloverx and theotherbella

All outfits are on my profile… Enjoy!

Twilight= Not mine

* * *

It took a while for me to finally succumb to sleep and it felt like an even shorter amount of time before I was awoken by some god-awful noise. My eyes opened to a dark room, I had to blink a few times to focus on my clock; it was only 2:13am. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep and heard that same loud, retching noise. Someone was nasty sick in the bathroom or so it sounded. Since Jasper was still sprawled across my bed, it must have been Bella or Alice.

I threw myself off the bed and made my way to the bathroom, to make sure whomever it was at least had some water and was ok; well, as ok as they could be. I knocked softly on the door and barely heard the quiet response.

"Yea?" Bella whispered.

"You ok in there?"

"Yup." She barely got that out before she heaved again.

"Can I come in?"

"No, thanks." I knew she would say no. Bella hates two things: being sick and having anyone seeing her that way so the opposite of me. I was a fucking baby and needed someone to take care of me. I opened the door anyway and saw my poor Bella kneeling in front of the toilet, her head resting on the arm draped around the toilet seat. Seeing her sick made my heart hurt; no matter what was going on between the two of us Bella had my heart. Anything that hurt her, anything that made her lose that smile I loved, hurt me. There was nothing I wouldn't do to make it better.

"I think I'm dying." Bella looked up at me and tried to smile but failed; it was the most pathetic yet somehow cute thing I had ever seen before.

"Well at least you're not being dramatic about it." I wanted to lighten the mood and cheer her up a bit, but I failed.

"Go away" she moaned right before she threw up again; which if I was being honest was the nastiest fucking thing I have ever heard.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, trying to hold back my own dry heaves.

"No."

I had to get the fuck outta there before I was pushing her out of the way and throwing up the sandwiches Mrs. Cheney made. I knew there was only one thing I could do to make her smile, and it was my get-out-of-there-quick ticket. I headed into the kitchen and boiled some water; I had to open and search through four cabinets before I found the plain white box that held one of Bella's most coveted possession. Five minutes later I walked back into the bathroom to find Bella in the same position.

"I brought you something to calm your belly." I bent down beside her and handed her the teacup. It was her favorite, with blue, pink and yellow flowers with vines and leaves.

"No, thanks."

"Bella, come on it will make you feel better." Bella picked up her head and looked up over at me, about to object, no doubt. Before she could say anything tears welled in her eyes as she looked at cup.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did." Bella sat up slightly, held the cup and took a small sip.

"Better?" I asked while sitting back against the bathtub.

"Yes, thank you."

"How long you been in here?" I gestured to our surroundings, as if she wasn't aware of where she was; whatever, it was late and I was tired.

"I woke up around 11:30 feeling horrible and have been puking ever since." I started to rub circles on her back, trying to soothe her just like her mother would have.

"Come here" I told her as I pulled her gently onto my lap; she immediately relaxed into me and snuggled her head under my chin. I continued to stroke her back softly, humming the song I wrote for her years ago it always soothed her until she quickly fell asleep. My fucking arm felt like it was going to fall off and my ass was numb but I wasn't moving her for anything. I rested my head on the side of the wall remembering stories about how Bella's mother would always take care of her when she was sick as a child. Renee would carry Bella to the antique china cabinet that was moved from apartment to apartment in Phoenix and let her pick out her favorite sick cup. Renee would make her hot tea to soothe her upset belly then she would rock while singing to Bella until she felt better. Bella told me that she always felt safe and loved with her mom, and now with me, so I would take my numb ass, uncomfortable sleep against the tub happily because that's what Renee would have done. And was what Bella needed.

Our uncomfortable sleep on the bathroom floor didn't last too long; Bella was back puking in the toilet ten minutes later. She refused to leave the bathroom and kept trying to get me to just go or as she said "Death is slow and you don't want to see me go". I just ignored her off-the-wall comments and kept applying a cold facecloth to her forehead. She was sweating and shivering at the same time. She nursed the tea and laid on the floor with her face on the cool tiles. I was able to sneak into her room and grab the striped afghan at the end of her bed during another round of vomiting.

Bella only let a few people see the real her; no one would have thought that she was a sentimental, sappy girl but she was; fuck she wore that monstrosity of a ring every day. She must have at least fifteen of her mom's tea cups carefully wrapped and stored away in her closet. She saved every afghan that Renee knitted while laying in bed during her last round of chemo; she was too weak to do much else.

The stories and memories that Bella shared with me, stories that she never even told Alice, just further proved how intertwined our souls and hearts where. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for her, even if it was holding her hair back as she puked or waiting a lifetime until she was ready to move forward.

Taking care of her was nearly impossible; she would push me away only to moments later look at me with her sad little sick eyes, crawl back onto my lap and curl her blanket around us.

Hours later her vomiting finally slowed down. I carried her into my room, letting her take my side of the bed; it was closer to the door and bathroom. I shoved Jasper off the bed garnering some colorful words and a flip of his middle finger but he was nice enough to bring Bella the trash bin, just in case. I settled in behind her, holding her tight to me just like Renee would have done, and was finally able to get a few hours of sleep.

I silently crawled out of bed around noon, to the smell of something foul (which meant that Alice was trying her hand at cooking); she was as successful as me. Jasper was still asleep. Whatever Alice fucked up was down the garbage disposal before I could insult it and we ate our ham and cheese sandwiches on the kitchen floor, just like when we were younger. It wasn't uncommon for my parents to come downstairs to find Alice and I laying on the floor with a sink full of plates as we ate cold leftovers from the night before.

We talked about everything under the sun; her showcase that I missed, LA and Jasper. From the minute she got here it has been all about Bella and I; this was a nice departure of all the drama going on. Alice has always lived so carefree, it was refreshing. I couldn't lie; she was one of my favorite people in the world. There are few people in the world that could make me smile, laugh or just give a shit about something; Alice was one of those people.

"Guess what? Jazz and I are going to look at a sublet tomorrow." Now this I wasn't expecting; they were supposed to be spending the summer with my parents in Forks.

"Yea, where?" I couldn't have hid my excitement if I tried. I fucking wished a million times that Alice and Jasper lived closer and even if it was just for the summer, I'd take it.

"Uptown; the pictures look cute but small. There's even a swimming pool, but really how much use will that get?" She was totally right; the drizzle that usually graced our summers made a pool mostly useless, but for the random sunny day a pool would be fucking awesome.

"Sounds nice Alice, when did you decide this?"

"Well the opportunity kind of fell into my lap; a high school teacher is going away for the summer and the guy they had lined up bailed. Plus, I really miss you and Bella; being in Forks would be just as bad as being a plane ride away."

"We missed you too." I gave her hug, not just because she was considering stay around us for the summer but for everything she has done for me.

"And really, I can't trust you not to further screw this up with Bella, I need to supervise." Alice joked with me but that shit was serious truth and while she might have been telling the facts but I didn't need the shit pointed out.

"You can be such a—"

"I know brother, you love me. No need to get emotional on me." She was flashing me the Cullen 'I'm a smartass' grin; we both had that shit down.

"Fuck off." I could say anything to her and she just laughed it off.

"Fine, I love you too." She hopped up and walked back to Bella's room, presumably to wake up her sleeping beauty.

I checked on Bella; thankfully she was still asleep. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water relax and soothe me. I would have taken a bath but could just imagine the shit Jasper and Emmett would say if they found out. But fuck, it felt nice and I must have been standing under the water for a good twenty minutes before it started running cold. Jasper was eating cereal at the table when I finally emerged from the bathroom and Alice was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your little pixie hiding?"

"You don't want to know." That could only mean she was rearranging something, 'beautifying' somewhere in the apartment; most likely B's room. Alice had a knack for making everything just look better. Bella wouldn't mind walking into a completely changed room; I, on the other hand, would have been pissed.

"Gotcha, sorry about kicking you out of the bed...literally." Most of the time when someone says that they don't mean actually kick the person like I did. I kicked Jasper hardcore to get him to move.

"No blood, no foul. I would have done the same thing." He said honestly and I knew it was true. Alice came before anything and everything to him, exactly like Bella does for me, but I had a shitty way of showing it sometimes.

My day was passing me by slowly; I was lying low and relaxing on the couch watching some History channel show with Jasper. He always DVR'd the most random shit, but some of it was actually decent. Taking care of my girl had really tired my ass out but I did call my mom just to see if there was anything else I could do to help her but there wasn't. Who knows how long has passed as the almost-never-used house phone rang; I jumped up not wanting anything to disturb Bella who was finally sleeping longer than twenty minutes at a time.

"Hello?"

"Edward, how are you?" I knew immediately that the male voice on the other end was Bella's stepfather. They stayed close after Bella moved to Forks with Charlie. It was nice for Bella to still have some connection to Renee and her old life; she needed it.

"I'm good Phil, you?"

"Surviving." Since Renee died he always says that. I'm not so sure if I ever lost Bella forever, not just some ridiculous relationship screw up but if I have had to live in a world where she didn't exist, if I could survive. "Is my little lady around? She left a message yesterday."

"She's actually asleep. She was up for most of the night, really sick."

"Awww my poor girl, she has a special tea cup, can you—" as if he actually had to tell me, I knew Bella like no one else.

"I did, it helped a little she's just sleeping it off."

"Thank you, always taking such good care of her." That shit fucking made my day. It was like parental approval or some shit.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said honestly.

"I know, listen give her my love and tell her to call when she's feeling better."

The house was quiet. Jasper disappeared at some point to go running; I should have gotten my ass off the couch and went along but I wasn't going to leave the house even for a minute while my girl was sick. I checked in on Bella at least twenty times; she had been knocked the fuck out for hours. I grabbed my laptop from the desk and plopped back on the couch. There was no point in getting dressed, I wasn't going to leave but I could plan our upcoming camping trip. If she still planned on going that is. After the whole community service reveal in Forks, there was no guarantee that she would still go. I knew Bella and her outdoor skills enough to know that I needed to pick a place that hiking to the site wouldn't really be necessary, but I hated the large commercialized campgrounds. I wanted a rustic, non-crowed spot to just relaxed and be alone with Bella.

"Done! I can't wait to show Bella her room" Alice sang excitedly. She looked like a mess, all sweaty and disheveled.

"Be quiet, don't wake her up" I warned.

"Edward she's been sleeping all day, shouldn't we be worried? It's almost 5pm" Alice pointed out. I had no idea it was that late in the day; I never looked at a clock or the cable box.

"No she's fine. It's just a stomach bug, it just needs to pass. She'll be fine" I said with good authority as that is exactly what Esme told me.

"That's stupid; you're not a doctor yet. I'll go check on her." Leave it to my sister to doubt me, this was nothing new. She really just wanted Bella to wake up and go see whatever she did, but she needed to rest.

"Just let her—" I was brushed off with a wave of her hand as she rounded my doorway. She reappeared a few minutes later looking torn, I think.

"Well, she's awake but really dizzy, and she has a killer headache. Maybe Jasper and I shouldn't go out tonight." I love that Alice was all concerned for my girl but I wanted it to be just the two of us tonight. I missed just lounging around doing nothing with her.

"No, go; I'll stay and take care of her" I offered.

"You're so sweet, brother."

"I try."

"You know what I think? I think you and Bella need to use tonight to talk and sort this mess out." Alice was completely right; we needed to fix this shit and soon, my heart and head couldn't take it anymore.

"I agree you have no idea what it feels like walking on eggshells around you two" Jasper said as he walked through the door, throwing his unnecessary two cents in.

"Oh yes, staying here for free, invading my space must be so hard for you, I'm sorry." My sarcastic tone was anything but apologetic.

"Without us Bella would be in her own bedroom so quit your phony complaining; you love having us here." Jasper was just as sweet back. I really hoped they stayed around the whole summer.

The happy couple spent the next hour showering and getting ready for their night out as I did more internetting, as Bella liked to call browsing the web, and ordered some takeout.

Alice danced out from Bella's room in a ridiculously ruffled dress which I can assume had something to do with the dancing they were doing later. I was crossing my fingers and had my cell phone ready to catch a picture of Jasper in some fucking red ruffled halfway unbuttoned rico-suave-shirt but he didn't, motherfucker.

"Use tonight, make it count baby brother, fix this. Call us if you need anything." Alice and Jasper left with a promise to be back around midnight. I ordered a sub, a bowl of chicken soup and a bottle of ginger ale; assuming that Bella would be hungry at some point. The food came forty five minutes later as Bella emerged from my room, darting for the bathroom. I hope she wasn't getting sick again, it would only prolong her getting something more than water in.

I put her soup into the fridge, poured Bella a glass of soda leaving it open so it could lose its fizz before she drank it and brought my food to the table.

Wrapped in her blanket Bella slowly walked to the table, sitting on the chair next to me, curling her legs under her and resting her head on her arms.

"You're finally up, how do you feel?" I smirked at her little sick self; she looked horrible but in the prettiest way possible.

"I feel like I was run over by a mac truck, twice."

"Well throwing up for hours can do that to ya."

"No I think it was all the lying down, I'm not used to that." Was she nuts? I was the lazy pro and I never was sore from lying down too much.

"Hungry?"

"No, my stomach is still a little queasy. I'll just stick with my drink, thanks by the way."

"It's nothing, I was ordering dinner anyway."

"I meant for last night; I know how you are around sick people."

"Like I could have left you there all, what did you call it? 'Dying dead'?"

"You're my favorite, you know that?" If her words didn't make my heart melt then her fingers brushing across my seriously overgrown facial hair definitely did.

"You're mine, you know that?" Covering her hand with my own was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't break whatever was going on right now. I wanted to lean in and kiss her, touch her.

"I know." Bella said as she pulled my hand to her lips, kissed my palm and dropped our intertwined fingers down to her lap, never letting go. "Where are our houseguests?"

"They went out to dinner and to do some flamenco dancing lesson." Oh her hand felt like silk or satin or whatever was the softest fabric in the world. We're holding hands, we're holding hands; I was trying to suppress my gigantic smile but couldn't. And fuck me if I wasn't blushing.

"That's very Alice , poor Jasper."

"Don't pity him; love will make you do crazy things, even flamenco dance."

"Oh please, love has nothing to do with it; how many times have I dragged you to an English department lecture? Like a million" Bella said probably remembering the times I would complain but still go to whatever boring ass thing she wanted me to attend.

"Exactly." Her face said it all; she was surprised and maybe a little enlightened?. And now we were sporting the same matching blush across our cheeks.

Since yesterday's horrible breakfast we hadn't said a word about us or what had happened. I didn't want to constantly bombard Bella with 'Let's talk about us now', especially when she wasn't feeling like herself.

"Want to play some Sliders? I'll let you win." Last month Emmett bought Rose this family game for the 360 and Bella was hooked instantly. I went out the next morning and got it for her. It was now her thing, and the best thing for us to squash any lingering weirdness. The fucking game was seriously cutting in on my C.O.D time but playing with her definitely made up for it.

"You will do no such thing; I'll kick your ass without any help." And there's my beautifully bad shit-talking girl.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"You're going down sucka." Bella jumped off her seat and immediately tripped on the blanket wrapped around her. Lucky for her or me, whichever she fell right into my lap. I might have held her there a second or five longer than necessary, feigning complete steadiness, but really she was right where I wanted, if you catch my drift.

I set up the game and Bella was shit-talking before her first turn and to my surprise she actually won round after round. I might have thrown a hissy fit, demanded a game change and still fucking lost. Sick Bella was bomb at Boggle and Battleship. My girl was finally able to eat her soup and was downing ginger ale like it was her job. I was able to stare at her ass, which she left open for ogling, as she moved from the spot next to me to the floor to try and stretch out. I didn't give a shit if that made me a pervert or not.

"Ugh, my back is killing me" Bella said for what must have been the millionth time.

"Want a massage?" I offered because there was no way I could pass up the opportunity to touch her.

"You don't mind?" You could see how badly she wanted to take me up on the offer but was hesitating.

Of course I minded; she was laying face down, her perfect ass on display in the tiny fucking shorts that have been MIA since Alice and Jasper arrived, and a fitted t-shirt on. I wanted to rip her clothes off, not rub her shoulders, but I was desperate and would take anything I could get.

"Anything to shut your whiny ass up." Was she even buying my phony annoyance, because I couldn't keep the happy out of my voice.

"You're so sweet, you know."

"Hey, I offered my services didn't I? Don't bitch." I joked. Come on B, say you want me to touch you everywhere; mentally begging wasn't really helping my cause.

"Whatever, get to it." Hell yea! I did a little internal fist pump but kept myself in check as I got up and knelt down at her side.

I started with her shoulders; she was tense, that much I could feel. I slowly worked my way down her back, over her shirt sans a bra to the top of her shorts. She was quietly groaning in pleasure; my hands were magic, I already knew this. Her noises were turning me on but really I didn't need much from her to get my shit up.

"Does that feel good?" I asked, confident in her response."Really good, please don't stop." She purred as my hands dipped under her shirt and worked their way back up. Her skin was as smooth as silk as I caressed her upper back muscles, rubbing and kneading. Bella's appreciative noises were going straight to my dick as I used my fingers to put pressure on the muscles that ran next to her spine. My thumbs worked deep into the tissue, causing her to moan. I let my mind wander to the last time I heard her making the same noises, the best night of my life. My hands worked their way down her back again, dancing around her lower back and the two sexy ass dimples."Oh, I'm so in heaven right now." She whispered. My hands found a rhythm, warming her skin from the friction; I continued the assault on her lower back. Bella was totally relaxed now. She didn't flinch as my hands glided down her ass and legs, down to her feet. My hands started rubbing circles into her left heel; agonizingly slow up her calf and thigh muscles, kneading deep circles up the back of her thigh, inching closer and closer to the place I wanted to be more than anything. In fact being in her, with her, has been on the forefront of my mind since Sunday morning before she turned my world upside down.

My thumbs dug deep into her tired muscles; I caressed every centimeter of her soft skin. I expected her to tighten when my fingers lightly brushed the inside of her upper thigh. She flinched so slightly that I barely noticed it; she wanted me right now. Her breaths got deeper and her body couldn't hide her desire for me. I ignored her signs and moved to her right foot, making the same slow trip up her leg, kneading the back of her thigh again so close to her warm and most likely wet center; but before I could continue my grope session because really that's what this was, Bella rolled over and stared up at me. She was biting her lip in such a way that told me she wanted me as her fingers traced the elastic band of my sweatpants. Her hands roamed and left a tingly warm trail everywhere they touched as she silently ran her hands up under my shirt, over my chest, while biting her bottom lip, driving me fucking crazy. I slowly lowered myself down to her, inhaling her sweet smell as I mentally debated ravishing her with kisses right now. Just hours ago she was 'dying dead' sick; would it be appropriate to try and get some loving right now?

"Bella?" I whispered, pausing just before my lips grazed hers, giving her one last chance to stop me.

"Yes." She just looked at me answering my unasked question, granting me permission. I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to hers. One kiss quickly turned into a series of furious, hot deep kisses. I couldn't control anything that was happening; my brain and body were not connecting. My thin pajama pants were absolutely no help, nothing to hide my now uncomfortable hardness as she lifted herself into me, grinding her hips against mine. Her every movement was met with an accompanying thrust. My whole body was on fire; being over her, looking down at her was where I wanted to be forever.

"Bella" I whispered into her ear as my brain finally starting working. We needed to stop this because it wasn't what either of us wanted. No, right this moment we both wanted this, but tomorrow she would be left feeling further unsure and skeptical about us, and I would still be stuck alone. "Bella, we need to stop."

"No" she said, roughly kissing me again; and as much as I wanted her to want me, now just wasn't the time.

"Bella, stop."

Her mouth opened and formed a perfect O; she must have been shocked to get turned down but I knew I couldn't give in that easily. She wanted sex but I wanted it all; nothing short of everything would work for me. I wanted to explain myself but was brushed off with a wave of her hand towards me.

There was an awkwardness between us as we silently untangled ourselves and watched whatever Bella put on. We found ourselves back on the couch and Bella couldn't have gotten further into the end of the couch if she tried. I couldn't focus on anything except how she felt pinned under me; we are perfect together, each kiss cemented that in my brain. After who knows how long Bella started moving nervously and I knew her enough to know she wanted to say something but was too nervous.

"What, B?" I figured being the first to speak would make her more comfortable.

"Umm I'm, um, tired. I'm going to sleep." She stuttered out; she was definitely nervous.

"Yea, I'm pretty tired too." I shut off the TV and started towards my room— I turned to fucking see Bella making her way to hers? She isn't really going to make me sleep with Jasper again…this shit is getting out of hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked in annoyance because well, we were doing fucking great before I fucking felt her up and shit.

"My room?" Was she serious? Of course she was. Why would she want to sleep in my room after my little 'massage'; she probably thinks I only want to sleep with her again. And I did (again and again and again) but not until she was one hundred percent sure she wanted me forever. Tonight I just wanted—I was happy with—feeling her next to me, and there was no way that could happen if she was in her room.

"B, don't inconvenience Jasper again; he hates sleeping away from Alice and I hate trying to get close to him, the facial hair, I can't." I knew a joke would work; I couldn't let her know how much I wanted to wrap myself around her. This just-friends bullshit sucks and I'm over it. I could see her relent as she walked towards my room. She climbed in her side of the bed and pulled the sheets over her; staying as close to the edge as possible.

"I thought nothing changed? We're back to the way we were, right?" I might have been whining but I couldn't help myself.

"Right." she confirmed, but made no movements to be closer to me.

"So get over here Bella, we always cuddle." I was definitely whining. I couldn't help but think how completely fucked this was. Most of the time it was the girl being whiny and needy, but Bella has me all twisted up.

"Yea well, it's kind of different now." Of course it's different, but you staying over there away from me wasn't acceptable.

"Not if you don't want it to be" I pleaded.

"It is Edward, you know it." She was right but she inched her way to me and got comfortable into my side, right where she was suppose to be.

"B, can we go to breakfast tomorrow?" I needed to try the talking thing with her again or Alice would freak and quite frankly I needed peace of mind; I needed Bella to be mine. Rubbing a soft imaginary line up and down her arm, I waited nervously for her answer. I don't do nervous; this shit is ridiculous.

"Umm sure, want to ask Alice and Jasper to come?"

"No, I think we need to sit down and talk; not in bed, and definitely not after that." I was referring to the Epic Dry Hump of 2010 not that there were any other dry hump sessions between the two of us.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Hell yea it does, I would have done a mini happy dance but settled for laying a kiss on Bella's forehead. I could feel the smile that graced her face, maybe her smile was due to us actually agreeing to sit down and talk shit out, or maybe she just liked being here with me as much I loved her being here.

"Goodnight, Bella." This was the last time I would say that to her with this unresolved bullshit. I want to be able to kiss her goodnight, to hold her in my arms. Hopefully after tomorrow morning I can do that. No fuck hopefully. After tomorrow I will be able to do that.

"Goodnight, Edward" she whispered. But seconds later she whispered again "Edward?"

"Yea?" I asked sleepily.

"You put the moves on a sick girl." Bella started laughing quietly. And she was right: I have no idea what was going through my mind while massaging her, except how soft and smooth she felt. But to her I needed to deny. I didn't want her to think I was some sex fiend and only wanted her for that, which by now I am sure she already knew, but still.

"No I didn't." I said firmly, trying to conceal my laughter.

"Oh yes you did, you're gross." She was going for offended or disgusted but failed.

"Fine I'm gross, we know this. Can I kiss you tomorrow?" Motherfucking verbal diarrhea. Who asks that? Only a fucking loser asks that shit. She should just ignore me; fuck, I'm ignoring me.

"Maybe." She whispered being all coy and shit, but she said maybe. Maybe always meant yes in my book. I liked maybes.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Ready for them to finally talk it out? Reviewers get a little surprise as always! Did Bella and Jasper's talk give you any insight?

I entered the Black Balloon Contest so go read it and tell me whatcha think! It's obvs darker this this but give it a chance http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5849296/1/37_Weeks

On Twitter- Manderbetis.... Find me!


	14. Chapter 14

So I could go into this long, boring story about how this has been written for weeks and how I thought I sent it to my fabulous beta but I didn't and I won't!

Thanks to both of my fabulous amazing beta's xedwardxloverx and theotherbella!!

And to MoDunk because I heart her. She prereads my stuff and indulges me with daily emails!!

* * *

My night was a solid eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, and I woke up feeling amazing. I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world, my girl without a doubt. I looked down at her and saw her brown hair sprawled across my pillow and my chest, her lips slightly parted letting her breath fall in shallow pants. She was my perfection. Waking up to her every morning was the only thing I wanted in the world.

I was showered and ready to go before it was even nine but somehow Alice and Jasper were already out for the day. It was the first day that shorts were warranted, picking out my most comfortable pair and throwing on a white t-shirt because Bella wasn't good at hiding her stares when I wore them, and today I wanted her un-fucking-divided attention. I had to figure out my game plan because today was my day to do this. I wanted, no needed to show Bella I could be more than just her friend. I could do the thoughtful, romantic things that I knew she liked. We ate out so fucking much that there was nowhere that we hadn't been or that seemed perfect enough for today. I was fucking ansty and nervous even though I was pretty sure how all of this shit with Bella would pan out. I got a motherfucking maybe on the kissing Bella today front.

It was going to be sunny, warm and the ideal day for a picnic. Bella loved being outside basking in the sun, it was perfect and exactly what she would want. But fuck cooking, a picnic I could do because Bella would love that shit but no fucking way would I subject her to whatever I would no doubt fuck up. I scribbled a quick note, letting Bella know that I would be back quick and to get dressed, just in case she woke up.

I walked down the block to the closet coffee shop, grabbed two breakfast sandwiches, waters, a few pieces of fruit and a raspberry danish because it was one of the few pastries she ate. I wanted a variety going on because her food choices are always different and I had no idea what she would have wanted. I arrived back home with a brown bag full of food and a still sleeping Bella. I was anxious for her to wake up but I wanted her to sleep a bit more. Alice and Rose would be running her rampant with wedding errands later in the day so I waited until ten to wake her up. I opened my door, not even trying to hide my smile. Bella was all snuggled up in my bed looking so peaceful, she was most certainly meant to be there. While I could stare at her forever, I only had a few hours before she needed to be back and damn sure wasn't going to waste them watching her sleep. I crawled onto the bed and under the covers, wrapping my arms around her pulling her into me.

"Baby, wake up." I said softly kissing her exposed shoulder.

"No, thanks." She whined, acting like me pulling the covers up around her face.

"Come on, I let you sleep enough." I pleaded pulling back the covers much to her displeasure but it got her stretching.

"I'm up, I need to shower." Her scrunchy little nose was begging for a tiny kiss, so I lightly touched my lips to it.

"Shower when you get home, I have a surprise." I whispered placing a kiss under her ear.

"I must smell, I'm dirty." I leaned into crook of her neck, pretending to sniff her.

"You pass the smell test B, get up."

"Ok fine, let me throw on something to wear."

I shut my door giving her some privacy, and went to gather up my two bags. Bella was dragging ass but looked cute and relaxed in jeans, white tank top, flip flops, my favorite jacket, black sunglasses and her hair was pulled into the messiest bun imaginable.

We got into the car and I headed to Bella's favorite spot in Seattle, there were closer parks but none came close to being a perfect as Kerry. Bella brought me there a month after we moved to Seattle, the views at night were second to none; you could see the Seattle skyline, Space needle, Mt. Rainer, the sound. It was usually crowded with tourists but pulling up I could see it wasn't that bad, being a Tuesday morning.

"Oh Edward, I love it here." Her smiled brightly and I did a mental checkmark in the I'm kissing Bella today column.

"I figured it's better than a noisy restaurant. I got us breakfast, hopefully it isn't too cold." I held up the bag and shrugged.

"Tsk tsk, Edward a paper bag, where's the picnic basket? You should have planned this better." She could be such an ass sometimes but it was part of her undeniable charm.

"Don't be a stickler for the details it's about the journey or some shit." We walked hand in hand to a perfect spot under a tree.

"You're so sweet."

"Only for you B." I shook the blanket open and we smoothed it out into the ground.

"Oh god, the whole sweet talking thing, I like you better without that."

"Really?" Bella nodded her head and slipped off her flip flops and sat crossed legged on the edge of the blanket. I kicked off my shoes, sitting down on the opposite side.

"So whatcha got in there?" She leaned forward trying to look in the bag. I started pulling out the fruit, waters and sandwiches. At the same time we both started eating. There were no words for minutes, just chewing, a few kids laughing while playing a game of tag. We came here to talk, to work out our shit and were just sitting in silence. I had no idea where to start, not that I had to contemplate it long.

"How long have you felt like this?" Bella kept her head down but I heard her loud and clear. I didn't want to beat around the bush, asking what exactly she was talking about because I already knew. Honestly was the only way to go. "From day one." I said as sincerely as possible, I need her to just get it; no stupid misunderstandings. She looked up at me with her deep, dark mesmerizing eyes never fully reaching my stare; questioning what I said. "Bella, I have always known, the first day we did that biology lab together."

"Then why didn't you ever say something? She looked genuinely perplexed because really who wouldn't be. She walked into my life, overtaking my every thought five years ago, in this moment I had no idea what was holding me back but whatever it was broke weeks ago.

"I thought there was no way you would go for someone like me." My answers sounded like a total cop out but it was my truth.

"Like you, Edward? I don't understand." There is confusion written allover her face, like she really didn't get it. How perfect she was, is; how fucked up I was back then and probably now if I was being honest.

I cleaned up my empty wrappers and scooted closer to her, I needed to be near her for this. Brushing the hair off her face, lifting her chin until her eyes meet mine. I wanted her to see me, believe what I was saying. Bella shied away from confrontations or anything overly emotional, which she got from Charlie no doubt.

"You were so innocent and perfect; I was such an asshole to everyone. I never went for you because I wanted to be better; good enough for you."

"But that was five years ago."

"The timing was never right. No, I lied. I was a pussy plain and simple. I have been so fucking scared of you rejecting me that I was frozen. I saw the guys you dated; they were nothing like me, the safe boy next door football captain, not the neighborhood asshole." She was looking at me with an 'are you fucking serious' expression; I felt like I had explained myself as good as I could but not good enough for her. "I mean first it was Jacob he had a way of always making you smile or laugh. He was the first guy that could do that besides me. I didn't want ruin that for you at the beginning well until you know….. I did." I tried to look even a little remorseful but failed because I wasn't.

Jacob was nothing close to what Bella deserved even back then he couldn't make her as happy as I could. He was nothing but a going nowhere small town rez lifer and fuck no was I going to let Bella become one of those girls. The married right out of high school and saddled with a baby and husband.

"I suspected as much." She had a small scowl on her face but looked more adorable than mean.

"So umm...how long have you felt like this?" I asked sheepishly trying to deflect from my own admission.

"From day one." She said honestly as the blush spreading across her cheeks. I'm glad we were both in this uncomfortable position right now.

"Then why didn't you-" I questioned just as she did to me.

"Uhh do the reasons even matter now? We're here now and that's what matters." She grabbed my hand, going for distraction which would have worked if she went for a kiss instead.

"Oh I see how it is, B. You get my whole story I get the it doesn't matter because we're here now?"

"Yup." She smiled at me and I wasn't sure where this conversation was going but I knew where I hoped it was going. One, I wanted to do what we did Saturday night again and again; two and more importantly, I wanted her to tell me that she felt the same. We both in a sense had laid out some of our cards; we both knew without a doubt there was something between and always had been.

"Well, I think this was all so stupid." She leaned forward and kissed me, not a light kiss. It was filled with hope, love and want. She started to run her fingers through my hair and leaned forward on her knees, between my legs deepening the kiss. But I pulled back a little, staring deep into her eyes.

"Bella, I can't do this again, if it isn't forever." I was trying for sincere but it came out more husky than anything. The lust was radiating off of me because she did that shit to me. She inhaled deeply and let out a slow sigh. She sat back on her knees, her eyes lowered.

"I don't want to be just your friend but I am so scared of risking anything more. You are the only one who can hurt me and I don't want to end up hating you, it would kill me. I 'm just confused; I'm just scared."

"Why are you doing this? You're over thinking it just go with it with us, Bella you won't regret it. I would never hurt you ever I love you and I know you feel the same so stop fighting it, fighting us."

"I feel like I have too much to lose." She whispered into my neck, hiding her face from me. But I couldn't have that I needed her to believe me. I gently took her precious face in my hands; bring her to my eye level.

"You would never lose me, I'm yours. I always have been." I promised her.

"Edward you're my best friend but you're not my only factor in this."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't following her, there was nothing besides our ridiculousness that should have been keeping as part or so I had been thinking

"Your sister is my best friend, the closet thing I have ever had to a sister. Esme has been my surrogate mother. I can't lose her or any of you for that matter; my heart couldn't handle that. If this ever ended, didn't work out no matter whose fault, I would only have Charlie and Phil." Well here I was thinking of only the positives that us being together would bring and she was only thinking of the negatives; the what ifs. She needed the reassurance that no matter what she would still have her surrogate family; I could do that because nothing could ever tear them away from her.

"Bella, my sister is yours; my mom is yours, fuck I'm yours, nothing will ever change that. If you doubt that shit then you haven't been paying attention, you're stuck with us."

Bella looked relieved; somewhere inside she knew all this and just needed to hear it. Breaking the heaviness brewing between us, I could feel her walls crumbling down. My insides were jumping around doing some crazy happy dance. Bella put her hands on my thighs leaning in closer and closer. The hesitation from moments ago gone and confidence took center stage.

"You know after all these years I had to make the first move. The 'great' Edward Cullen was too nervous to make the first move so sweet Bella Swan had to handle it. Heads will roll in Forks when they hear how we got together." She was teasing me with her lips so close almost touching mine, letting me feel her breathe on my face. And hell yes she just said how we got together.

"What are you talking about? I brought you here, I did all this." I pointed out, referring to the picnic and getting us to finally talk, it was all me."No no, I made the first move. I kissed you at Charlie's and you pulled away."

"I did not." I had thought about our first kiss a million times and at no point did I pull away from her. I guess I did do the noble thing and stopped before we went too far. I wouldn't consider that pulling away, I consider that being respectful.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't think you remembered that?" I, of course now knew she had but wanted to egg her on a bit.

"Stop avoiding the question." She demanded with a slight roll of her beautiful brown eyes.

"You were drunk, I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you or something." She should have loved that shit, me being all gentlemanly.

"That's stupid, I kissed you." And there goes my gentlemen brownie points.

"So kiss me again." I demanded, if she did it once she should do it again, right? Well who was I kidding; Bella was leading shit on Saturday too.

"No kiss me." She countered as her eyes stared at my lips.

"Is that how this relationship is going to be run; you ordering me around? I was kidding because lets be serious here, Bella has been ordering me around since the beginning.

"Yes and Edward Cullen actually wants a relationship, has the world stopped turning?" Her dazzling smile was infectious.

"I think it has." I leaned in, sealing our deal. I kissed her with as much love as I could muster but toned down just enough because we where in a fucking park. Had I thought this through I would have made sure to pick some place where we could be alone and really start this relationship off right, like my bed.

"So this relationship thing, what are the perks?" Bella asked finally breaking our first kiss as a couple. She sat back on her knees, waiting for an answer that I truthfully had no answer too.

"What do you mean?" I have never done a real legit relationship; how the fuck should I know the perks? With Tanya, if you could have classified us as being in a relationship, all we did was have lots of sex and hang out occasionally.

"Like what changes between us?" I suppose this was a valid question but really had no answers because we had such a routine together that it didn't really seem like much would change. Except sex, that would definitely changing as in we would be having it now.

"I don't know? Not much really." I kind if thought we would slip into this easy perfect thing. We have always acted like the happy couple so I assumed things would go on the way they were just with the waking up with her everyday, being able to lean over to kiss or touch her whenever I wanted.

"Can I drive your car?" Bella asked completely serious.

"No." I said quickly.

"OK, fine can I control the radio?" She was grasping at straws; she knew how I felt my car.

"No B, you know the rules." Her eyebrows furrowed over my second shut down.

"Edward, you gotta give me something here." She playfully demanded.

"Fine, the radio but no driving." Bella's beautiful face lit up into a million dollar smile; shit I would let her drive the fucking car if she always smiled like that.

"What if you break your leg and can't?" I could see her mind working, she was trying to mess with me.

"Fine in the event of a broken leg-"

"Or arm." She was enjoying this far too much and it sounded like she had actually given this some thought.

"Fine in the event of a broken leg or arm you can drive but I swear Bella, if I somehow break anything in the near future I am kicking your ass." I conceded knowing that out of the two of us I wasn't the one likely to be breaking anything.

"I'd nurse you back to health." And with that I wouldn't have minded breaking something, not my leg or anything but maybe my thumb or toe. Bella still had that huge smile as she leaned in and kissed me; it was one of those I forgot my name kisses. She had the softest lips and her small hands cupped my face, she was adorable. Bella pulled back and was looking deep into my eyes "You're so pretty." I couldn't hold in my laugh because I was not pretty. I was masculine and rugged not pretty but would take any compliment she gave me.

"Thank you." Neither of us had moved back and it wouldn't have mattered if the entire park was staring at us. "So that's all you want, radio privileges?" I asked wondering what else she wanted from me.

"Yup, anything you want?" I wanted this all the time, her stroking my hair and face, her leaning in and kissing me but was that a demand? I could make it one, right?

"I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it, I want to hold your hand, I want to you tell everyone your mine, forever. But most of all I want to never have to watch Grey's again."

"Why, you love that show?" She looked at me genuinely surprised; I shook my head at her.

"No, I don't." She looked confused. I have played up my love for the fucking show since it started. I faked a character crush on Callie, well not totally fakes because she was hot.

"But you always would remind me when it's on and never missed an episode."

"I watched it because you did, it was our thing. I liked being close on the couch watching it every week." She looked so surprised and was quiet for a few seconds.

"Can I add another thing to my list of perks?" Bella asked looking so happy and radiant. I liked to think that I being here with me made her that happy.

"Anything." I answered truthfully; I would give her the world if she wanted it.

"I want the Grey's thing to continue." She quirked her eyebrow at me, challenging me to refuse her. She knew I wouldn't.

"Of course you do." I should have predicated this; I know how much Bella loves the stupid show and really watching anything with me makes it better. I leaned in for yet another kiss because doing that would never get old.

"It's so nice out, can we stay here for a bit?" Bella asked, moving from between my legs to sit beside me, basking in the sun. I knew she would love this and I would have sat here all day with her but I knew Alice's wrath would be raging over Bella not being back on time.

"Sure but I have strict orders to have you home by three so you can do wedding shit with Alice and Rose before the concert." I had a few things I needed to do before the concert to but nothing as important as picking up bridesmaid dresses.

"I can't wait for this wedding to be over." Bella whined, lying down on the blanket

"Our wedding won't be like this."

"Wedding? Homeboy you haven't even asked me on a date yet, slow your roll." Her head was turned up towards me with her hands covering the sun from her eyes.

"I'm not asking you on a date, we've had sex, I don't have too." I joked because of course I would court her ass, even though it probably wasn't even necessary.

"And we don't have to do that again so ask." She quirked an eyebrow up at me. It was getting warm, Bella slipped off my jacket leaving her in a white wife beater which fit her like nobody's business. It was tight and practically see through, letting me see that she was wearing a pink bra with hearts. Her strap kept slipping down her shoulder, distracting the fuck out of me.

"Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a night on the town?"

"Umm let me think about it and get back to you." She said coyly, looking up at through her eyes lashes, she was flirting with me.

We sat quietly, Bella resting against my leg reading the book I brought for her while I played Tetris on my phone. This was after I wrote the text of a lifetime which I sent to all of our friends and even my mom.

EC + BS FTMFW

I got smiley faces, an "It's about fucking time," a "Don't fuck this up" and my personal favorite "Edward I have no idea what FTMFW means but I like the plus sign Love mom." Maybe I should have let Bella tell Alice and Rosalie since they were going out later but I couldn't help myself, this was the best day of my entire life. I think I might have thought that on Saturday night but I was wrong. Today trumped everything and I had a feeling that every day with Bella would trump the day before.

"Oh I want to add another thing to my list." Bella said out of nowhere.

"Fuck B how long is this list going to be?" My girl was being a little demanding. Not that I really cared.

"Long, I want you to wake me up everyday like you did today." She rushed out, blush staining her cheeks. She was embarrassed to admit to me that she liked my kisses and touches; she needed to get over that. It would be happening all the fucking time now.

"I can agree to that under one condition."

"What's that?" She asked all wide eyed. How could she not have known that my little counter to her easily meet demand so would so simple.

"You have to be in my bed every morning."

"I can handle that."

I was bored and staring at Bella was fun but since I had finally done more than just look at her, I wanted to touch her again and again. I slowly caressed up and down her arm and somehow my hand found its way to her hip. I could see the tiniest sliver of her underwear and my hand decided to just pull it up a bit just to see what they looked. My hand was quickly slapped, hard.

"What are you doing?" Bella said sternly, looking at me with her beautiful but piercing eyes. I needed to say something besides I just wanted to see your panties; that sounded dirty and perverted. Maybe it was and I should just own that shit.

"As your boyfriend I should be able to know what kind of undergarments you have on, it's a rule."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked looking down at her.

"Fine, I wear cute underwear." Bella said confidently as she pull up the band on her pink plaid panties complete with a little bow. I decided this demand was now my favorite.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend." She requested and how the fuck could I say no to that?

"B, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! Reviewers get a little something as always! Did you like Sickward and Nursella??

I'm on Twitter- Manderbetis!

Next update, two weeks!


	15. Chapter 15

Somehow two weeks turned into three, sorry! Again :)

Thanks to theotherbella for being my amazing beta! And to MoDunk for being amazing at everything else!

Twilight= Not Mine.

* * *

It was only eight; five short hours since I had seen my girl but I ached to be near her again. I thought once we were finally together the constantly need to be near her would dissipate somewhat but truthfully the need had only grown. It was as if my body had finally gotten a taste of how good she felt. How good she was and it needed her even more.

Skylark wasn't the trendy annoying place near campus; it was laid back without having to try to hard. And was a great place to sit back, have a few drinks and watch local undiscovered bands; not that we wanted to be discovered. Not even a little.

We found a table with prime stage vantage points. Emmett said our ladies needed to be able to have the best seats in the house. Although with there prime seatage they would have no problem seeing that Emmett look like a fucking tool, wearing a too fitted patchwork blazer, jeans and sneakers. It was a ridiculous jacket and only he could have pulled it off, if that's what you could even call it. Ben and I went for the more laid back look; me in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans; Ben had a plaid button down and pants.

I can't explain the feeling I get when Bella is close it's like we're so in tune with each other that I fucking feel her before I see her. I looked to the entrance and spotted her the second she walked in the door. She had obviously let Alice con her into playing beauty parlor before coming here. I'm sure it went something like this "Bella please were leaving in a few days and it will give us a chance to bond. Just the two of us." Then she probably sprung on the fact that they weren't going to Forks for the summer but actually subletting for the summer, just ten minutes from our apartment. I had received the text confirming their plans while still at the park but was told to keep it a secret. There were mostly likely squeals and hugs because that's what they did over the silliest things. I liked natural Bella with wavy chestnut hair hanging down her back, the pink of her lips much more than the made up Bella. It's not that the curled pulled up hair and the heavy dark eye make up didn't look good on her, it did. It just wasn't her; neither was the red lipstick. But I would take all that for the night because she was wearing the tightest fucking jeans I have ever seen and a tight black halter top looking thing. Her ass looked like a piece of fucking art, all round, perfect and now mine. We actually looked like we coordinated our clothes, that would have been a very corny Rose and Em thing to do; that wasn't our style. This was the first time I would be out with all of my friends drooling over how fucking amazing Bella looked and actually take her home with me. This was officially the best night ever. She wrapped her arms around my neck, from behind.

"This is weird." Bella said just loud enough for only me to hear.

"What?"

"I finally get to do all the things I have always wanted to do." I knew exactly what she meant, after years of holding back all my natural urges to touch and kiss her; we were finally able to just go with it.

"Like?" I wanted, or needed was probably a better word, to have her show us off to our group of friends.

"Like, kiss you right here." Bella pressed her lips to the side of my neck, making me smile; there was no better feeling than her lips on me. "Or do this." She raked her fingers through my hair, turning my head to face her, pressing her lips to mine.

"This is weird."

"Emmett shut up they're perfect." Alice squealed.

We both looked and realized that all had eyes were on us. I wasn't embarrassed in the slightest but Bella's face quickly turned the loveliest shade of red. Her shyness was adorable but she needed to get used to the fact that we would be doing lots of kissing in front of these people.

"So what's the promised good news you texted me about earlier?" Bella said across the table to Emmett who apparently sent us all the same message. "Guess whose motherfuckin awesome? Deets later!" Who the fuck actually used the word deets?

"That's right, ladies and douche bags; you are now looking the newest quality engineer associate at Starbucks. What now bitches?"

"Em, you got the job?" Bella asked, happily giving him a hug.

"Hell yes I did. I know everyone thinks I'm just another pretty face but I gots the brains to back my shit up." Emmett was usually full of himself so this bashful and reserved thing was new to me.

"He's leaving out the part that Professor Anderson, the one who owned his ass all year was high school buddies with the hiring manager." Rosalie interrupted his 'I'm so bomb' spiel.

"Really Rose?" Emmett didn't look thrilled that he future wife blew up his spot. Not that it mattered he might have played dumb most of the time but dude was fucking smart.

"Em, promise me you'll wear that coat on your first day." Bella asked, finally noticing his ridiculous get up.

"For you Bella, anything."

The girls ordered drinks and the first band went up, they sucked but anyone who had the balls to get up in front a roomful of people was brave in my book. Everyone was talking about their summer plans. I wasn't paying attention to any particular person just listening the music and enjoying Bella's hand rubbing my thigh, I could get used to that. No scratch that I am used to it, I like it a lot.

"We start next Monday, I can't wait." Bella said over the table to Angela. What was she starting next week? I should have been paying more attention to whatever the fuck they were talking about. Maybe it was the summer camp Bella has worked at the last three summers that must be it. I will need to figure out her off weeks for our camping trip, I should probably tell me her about that too.

"You're so lucky I have work at the coffee shop all summer." Angela complained about her job all the time but she was the manager after two years and mostly sat around doing the schedule and shit like that.

"Looks like it's just you and me all summer Jazz." I looked over at him and could see that it wouldn't be just me and him.

"Nope, I got a little summer gig at the museum. There's a exhibit coming in a week and they needed tour guides. I talked to the museum manager when Bella and I went on Saturday."

Well shit, what the fuck was I going to do all summer, alone?

"No worries Edward we can hang out… all the time." Rosalie smirked at me answering my thoughts but really? She must have been either drunk or kidding because the thought of one on one time with her makes me want to die.

"Oh my god, you two will have a blast shopping and hanging out." Emmett snickered; we all knew that shit wouldn't be happening. We all laughed because the thought of the two of alone for any extend period of time was just funny. I would have to kick her ass and Emmett would have to retaliate, it would get ugly. The second band was up, sounding like Coldplay; I liked them but the rest of table was being rude, talking and being all Emmett like.

"You can always work with me, you know." Bella said just to me after a long bout of relative silence from our table.

"I don't want to be a teacher, what's the point?" Until twenty minutes ago my summer plans were hanging out with my best friends and sister not working with snot covered kids.

"The point is we can do it together and it will look great on your med school applications."

While I liked the together part and the application pointage, I wasn't all about the kid part. Kids and I didn't mix.

"It will be fun and you might inspire one little badass kid to be a doctor like you."

"We'll see."

"You guys ready?" Ben asked nervously, he hated big crowds and the crowd was surprisingly big.

"Yup, let's do this" Emmett said loudly. He loved a fucking audience.

I let go of Bella's hand and kissed the side of her neck and just to be an ass I dipped my hand in the back of her jeans and pulled up, just enough to see her panties. They were surprisingly tame, plain black but I couldn't give a shit they would be coming off in a few hours.

"Edward!"

"Tsk," I faux reprimanded her with a kiss on her nose. "Boyfriend remember? I do what I want. Guess what song is about you." I challenged although every song would have been about her.

"Ok, good luck." I kissed her again and followed Emmett.

We set up our equipment with Jaspers help; luckily the lights were angled just right that actually seeing the full crowd it was impossible. Ben started and soon we were halfway through Addicted, Em's favorite and I was feeling surprisingly relaxed, probably because the 3 beers I drank before Bella got here. I wasn't nervous but could admit that performing wasn't really my thing, especially in front of big crowds. But as Rose pointed out at her dinner, I could use this show as a chance to further prove to Bella how much I loved her and wanted to be with her. If she actually got that every song I was singing was about her.

We moved seamlessly through song after song; each song gave little glimpse into how much I loved Bella but I saved the best for last because it was my favorite song to sing.

What I leave

When you go

What I see

What you show

And what I guess

And when I don't

Is something you all ready, all ready know

I can't live without

All I think about

All I want is you

You're all I dream about

I can't live without

All I want is you

The things I do

I go through

And all I say

When I'm away

And what I make

The shit that I take

Is something you all ready, all ready know

I can't live without

All I think about

All I want is you

You're all I dream about

I can't live without

All I want is you

I thanked everyone for coming out and listening to our shit, obviously not with those exact words. The manager came over and congratulated us for keeping the crowd entertained and we were welcomed to come back again. I didn't feel like chatting with some guy while Bella was just feet away waiting to kiss me. Besides we all knew that it wouldn't happen between Emmett's real job, Ben and I's class schedule next year we'll be too busy.

We headed over to the table. Our three girls were waiting for us, huddled close together around the small table chattering away. Alice and Jasper we cocooned in there own little world, making out like this was their third date or something, it was fucking gross.

Emmett cleared his throat and said "ladies" with the goofiest grin, I guess we where all going to ignore the couple participating in serious pda.

"You guys did great, really!" Rosalie jumped up and threw herself at Emmett, showering him with kisses.

Angela and Rose were beaming with pride at their guys while Bella gave me a goofy what the hell face. She was beautiful and maybe a little drunk. Bella was laidback and silently proud of me, she always had been. Even during high school when I had my piano recitals everyone would surround me with hugs, 'you did greats' and congratulations while Bella would wait until we were alone to gush about my greatest. Tonight I could only hope there would be some private gushing but this time with something more than a kiss on the cheek. I wouldn't mind some groping and heavy breathing. I walked around the table to my girl and kissed her cheek.

"You tricked me, handsome." Bella slurred, she was definitely drunk.

"I did?" Her sloppy smile and relaxed face was sweet and adorable.

"Hmm you'll pay for it later." She said with a wink that distorted her whole face but the intent was there, she was being flirty.

"I look forward to it." I still had no idea how I 'tricked' her but this new found relationship thing was pretty kick ass. Loved the carefree flirting and touching that was now going on.

"Celebratory drinks on me." Jasper announced and Emmett was all over that shit. The guy could pound them back like nobody's business.

We made our way over to the bar and all took the same girly Lemon Drop shot and the guys had beers to wash it down, that shit didn't mix well. Em was dancing around like a fucking ballerina drawing a few strange looks for other people; not sure if they were staring at his nerdy coat or his little dance. Ben was tipsy for the first time in forever and apparently that meant acting cocky like he was a fucking rockstar or something, he wasn't. Alice and Jasper were all over each other which wasn't completely out of the norm but definitely overkill considering they would be ending their night in my apartment. The next hour was spent talking to Angela, watching Bella as she chatted with Rosalie and danced with Ben and Alice.

Angela decided it was time to go around one; she leaned up and whispered something into Ben's ear prompting them to practically run out the door.

"Whatever she said to him, babe you should say to me." Emmett said while laughing to his future bride. It was weird to even think about Ben having sex; he was like the little innocent boy next door.

"You wish is my command, rockstar." Rosalie purred while biting Em's ear.

"Night guys have fun!" He yelled halfway out the door but I could see his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at us, I wanted to erase that from my mind instantly.

"So you ready to get going?" I asked Bella. I had enough of just watching her; I wanted to have her all to myself.

"Yup." She stammered a little trying to pop the p. She stood up and grabbed her purse taking the last sip of her drink. Alice and Jasper finally removed themselves from each other long enough to get their shit and go. Stepping outside, it was a nice out but a little on the chilly side, Bella didn't bring a coat and I saw her shiver a little.

"B, you want my coat? It's cold out." I offered her; she looked over to me and shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't mind the cold right now it feels good." This was coming from the girl who would crank up the heat during the winter just so she could wear her tiny shorts and not be freezing. I have slept with the window on many nights just to cool off.

Once we reached the Volvo, I went to her side and opened the door for her, waiting for her to sit so I could shut the door. Jasper called me an asshole because I didn't do the same for him.

We chatted about every part of the show, the perfect song choices which garnered a weird face and stick out of Bella's tongue. The crowd that actually stayed in spite of the fact that they came for the previous band that Alice described as a cross between the "Beatles and Daughtry with a side of serious suckage." I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about because I actually like them a little but maybe my taste was shit because Bella said "No they were more like a mix of Disturbed and Elton John." Either way Jasper said that they "Looked envious of yo mad skills kid." The only thing I got from the three of them was that they were completely shit faced and made no fucking sense.

Once I pulled into the garage and parked the car, got out and went around to her side to open the door for her. I held my hand out to her and pulled her out and she quickly jumped on my back. She was lucky I was coordinated and steady or we would have fallen over. But I'm awesome so instead I braced myself and ran towards the elevator with Alice and Jasper trailing behind.

"You smell yummy." Bella said into my ear not attempting hide the fact that she was sniffing me. I squeezed her thigh and smiled at her through the reflective wall.

"This isn't going to last long is it?" Jasper groaned feigning annoyance.

"What?" Bella asked defensively, looking around over my head, face to face with Jasper; I could see her little 'intimidating' scowl, it was funny.

"This ridiculous sweet talk and affection." He said gesturing towards us, as if he could talk. Him and Alice were and quite frankly still are sickingly affectionate. I have endured that shit for the last six years; they could deal for the next few days.

"Never." Bella answered with my signature head tilt, eyebrow lift thing.

Having Alice and Jasper around has been great but tonight I realized that it was a serious annoyance too. I finally had Bella and I couldn't even bring her home and attack her the moment the front door was shut. I couldn't make her scream my name all night because Alice being Alice would just pound on the door until all noises ceased. I was selfish and didn't want to share her attention with anyone else.

I tossed the keys to Jazz because I wasn't dropping Bella until we where at my bed. We walked in and instantly went our separate ways.

"I need a drink, please." Bella whispered loudly. I walked us to the kitchen, lowered her to the counter next to the fridge and grabbed her water, which I opened and drank half before handing it over.

"You know what I noticed while you were performing?"

"What?" I asked as I picked her up this time we were face to face. Her breathe was sweet and minty.

"The way you look into the audience, searching for something but never seeing it because of the bright lights."

"Yea?" I had no fucking idea what she was talking about but luckily I liked just listening to her.

"It's like there was this nervousness when you were done, hoping it was good enough. Just like you used to do during your piano things." She went on as I picked her back up, pressing her to my chest as she hooked her ankles around my back. While I still wasn't exactly sure of where this was going and I'm pretty sure she didn't either, I knew what she was talking about. I was always nervous that while I felt like I did good that in reality it sucked and I looked like a fool. I would always search for Bella and wait for her smile that told me I was good. "Were you playing for me then too?" She asked shyly as I shut my bedroom door.

"I was." I confirmed while pressing her against the wall, kissing her everywhere.

"And I wouldn't let myself see it." It wasn't a question, she was just stating fact.

"It was just you being you."

"True." She angled her head back, allowing me even more room to sprinkle kisses on her neck. "And which song was about me tonight?"

"You mean which one wasn't about you?" Each song was certainly about her for me.

"I make your world go round?" I nodded in agreement because that shit was true. She giggled making me giggle. What the fuck? I giggled now? I continued kissing along her collarbone enjoying her sigh and hearing her breathing pick up.

She put her arms around my neck and moved her lips towards mine once again. Her fingers pulled on my hair, stroking the nape of my neck. She smiled again against my lips and this time it was me who let out the moan. Fuck I grew harder at the thought of seeing her body completely naked again; she was my definition of perfection. I ran my hand up and down on the seam of her jeans between her thighs. She arched her back from the wall and turned herself further onto me but further away from my hand. I didn't let that deter me as fingers slipped under her shirt, slowly pushing it up and off her. My hands wanted to be all over Bella's incredible body but again she move away from my touch. Our kisses ceased, touching stopped. What the fuck was going on, she was into this a minute ago and now we were done. It was almost as if her brain clicked and she pushed me away.

"Edward, can we stop?" She asked breathlessly. I would never push her if she didn't want this but up until a few moments ago, she fucking wanted me. Was she second guessing this? Second guessing us?

I clamped my teeth together to hold back my 'What the fuck?' and instead answered "Of course" through gritted teeth. Someone just kill me know, she just rejected me. I was just rejected; punch me in face Bella, which would have hurt less. I loosened my hold on her, as she slid down my body, standing up. I ran my hand roughly through my hair, and walked over to my bed. I was flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

Bella crawled on the bed and snuggled close to me, her tiny warm hand cupped my check, trying to get me to look at her. But I wasn't having that, I wouldn't move like a block of stone. I was pouting and didn't give a shit, she hurt my feelings. Should have done a little junk check just to make sure my shit didn't fall off.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella questioned my unwillingness to face her. There was no way I could have hidden my feelings of rejection.

"Nothing."

"I hurt your feelings?" She asked softly. Was she fucking blind? Hell yes she hurt my fucking feelings.

"No." I lied completely unconvincingly. In a blink of an eye, she shifted hovering over me.

"Edward, you're upset that I didn't want to have sex." She wasn't asking, she was just stating the obvious. "You have to know to that I want you." She kissed me, reassuring me of how she felt about me but then why would she push me away? "You silly, beautiful, oversensitive boy, I want to, you have to know that."

"Then why?" I questioned.

"Ugg god this is embarrassing… I umm, I have my period and we are so not there yet." She said embarrassed and blushing but laughing. What the fuck was I suppose to say to that?

"Oh ok." Relief flooded me, she wanted me but tonight was a no go and I was fine with that.

"I want to but tonight we can do other things." She whisper lovingly in my ear as her hand traveled down my chest.

"Are you sure?" My voice was deep and husky, I questioned. I hoped she was sure if we couldn't have sex this was definitely the next best thing. "Yes, let me love you Edward." Her hand cupped my face, caressing my cheek. Letting her fingers move to my jaw, she traced me gently like I was this delicate sculpture. Her other hand touched my arm; I couldn't help but shiver slightly at her feather light touch. I gazed at her lips as she pressed them slowly to mine. She looked at me and smiled, I could feel the love and need she had for me reflected in her eyes. I just was waiting for her; waiting for her touch.

"Ohh," I heard her moan as I gripped her waist and massaged circles into her hips. I let her lead for the both of us again; this seemed to be the pattern with us. Her fingers moved up my arm to my shoulder. I was trying to hold myself back even with her 'it's my time of the mouth' revelation, my want for closeness hadn't waned in the slightest. She leaned in to taste my neck, her tongue moving in circles against mine skin. I'm sure she could feel my pulse beating rapidly beneath my skin. She leaned closer into me, her breasts pressing against my chest, her body against mine. I pulled her as close as possible, one hand playing with the ends of her hair, while the other gripped her hip, pushing her body tighter against me. There was no hiding the bulge in my jeans and just to drive me fucking crazy she grinded herself into me. Her breathe teased my skin as she licked the lobe of my ear, giving it a gentle tug. Her hands were running across my chest and down my now bare stomach. She kissed her way from my ear down to my shoulders, she was everywhere and it still wasn't enough. Her lips left kisses across my chest and down the center of my body. She bent down a little, her mouth nuzzling me, as my hands ran lovingly along her back and all over her skin. My moans of pleasure filled the room, I was mumbling nonsense about how perfect, how beautiful she was and all mine. Her fingers dug into my skin, her mouth kissed down my sides and stomach. I looked down into her eyes, and for a moment I was unable to breathe. I inhaled the air around us, watching as her hands teased me, tracing a line above my jeans; inching lower and lower. Her touches and sounds moved my soul, in five years she dug herself so far into my heart there was nothing without her and I hope she knew that. Her hands trembled as she undid the zipper, working my jeans and briefs from my body. Her nails grazing over my ass, her palms open pressing against my thighs. She bent forward slightly, inches from my hard as a fucking rock junk; she was driving me insane with kisses along my hip bone. My stomach tighten with anticipation as she inched closer and closer to where I needed her to be but she of course never did what I thought. Her lips followed just behind my pants past my knees to my ankles, kissing everywhere. It's like she is worshipping me as I would do to her.

I move just enough to remove my jeans and kick them to the side, she is smiling up at me through her eyelashes. She looks so sweet and innocent but I have been fooled for years because the shit she has done to me is anything but innocent. Suddenly she leans forward and kisses against my now throbbing tip and stands just as quickly.

Her tongue snuck out, licking the beads of moisture that had started to slide down my head. Her fingers grazed then grasped my shaft which swelled even more. I groaned at her touch and my eyes closed as she lowered her mouth; there was no way I would last watching her move with me in her mouth. She was gently and teasing as she worked to find a strong and steady rhythm. I tried to control myself but failed thrusting my hips, coaxing her to take me in further. Her mouth moved faster over my cock, her tongue licking the sides, her hand holding me firmly. And then her hands gave my balls some serious attention; she was officially the best fucking girl in the world times ten.

There was no fucking way I lasting minutes more, I wanted to warn her just in case she wasn't the swallowing type. I whispered "So close" through gritted teeth but instead of releasing me, her teeth grazed the underside of my cock and that was fucking it for me.

I tangled my hands in her hair, guiding her with frenzied movements as I filled her mouth. She cleaned me off with her tongue as she released me and that made me want her to do it all again. Did I say her awesomeness was times ten? I meant times a million, a fucking million.

After taking in a few deep, heart beat calming breaths I looked down to she her beautiful face smiling up at me, I wrapped my arms around her pulling up to me. She filled the room with laughter as I covered her with my naked body realizing that she had on far too many clothes on for my liking. Just because we couldn't have sex I could at least worship the parts that weren't off limits, mainly her breast which were amazing. I could nibble on and tease them for days. I wrapped my legs around her waist and rolled us over she giggles as I lowered my face to her and placed chaste kisses on her face, her hands in my hair and pulling me to her lips. I licked her lips tasting myself on her I had never kissed a girl after she went down on me but with Bella it didn't matter

"You're fucking amazing, that was amazing." I said honestly.

"I know right." Bella laughed, clearly proud of herself and clearly still drunk.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Did you like the First time Bella went to lunch?? As always reviewers get an outtake, any suggestions??

Let's say I'll see you here in two weeks and hope it happens :)

Are you reading Age of Consent by CarrieCee? I am and love it! http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5915228/1/Age_of_Consent


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again!

A bazillion smiles for MoDunk for prereading and just being awesome!

Thanks to theotherbella for beta-ing! - My Life Without You is now complete! Did you finish it?

Twilight= Not Mine.

* * *

"Good morning handsome," Bella said in my dream, but sounded so clear and close. I nuzzled further into my pillow, not wanting to be awake and miss her face once my eyes were opened. She was all natural, hair everywhere and a smile that brightened my soul.

"Stop pretending to be asleep."

Her words and hands were falling over my face. She was in my bed. I opened my eyes immediately. Dream Bella was beautiful but real life Bella was warm, cuddly and dressed. She smelled minty and just showered. I on the other hand wasn't minty or showered so I smiled but kept my mouth shut.

"I have to go meet with Riley but will be back later with a job for you," she grinned. I groaned. Leave it to Bella to be right on top of things, we had just talked about this last night and she already had the ball rolling. We kissed, not for nearly long enough but she needed to go.

"Go on a date with me, tonight?" Morning breath be damned I pulled her back to me for another round of kisses.

"Can't; it's the rehearsal dinner," Bella pushed off me again and straightened out her clothes.

"Oh, right." When the fuck will, all this wedding bullshit be fucking over?

"But I'm free tomorrow night." She winked at me and shut the door. It was only 9:30 and with nothing planned for the day, I slept.

I slept all fucking day, but according to Bella's texts that would be ending Monday morning at 7:15 for our first day of summer camp. It was fucking summertime, getting up that early was a joke. Bella talked to her supervisor and got me a summer job at the camp she had worked at for the last three summers. I would be assisting a science teacher with experiments and all types of different nerdy science stuff; I secretly loved doing that shit. Bella was the journalism group leader, which sounded like fucking torture to me but she loved writing and reading. She loved bragging about how good the kids were how awesome the stuff they wrote was and she always showed off their magazines. While I had no interest working, I liked the idea of following Bella around like a little puppy; there was no shame in my game.

I lazily ate lunch, showered and carted a car full of my sisters shit across town to their little place. Little was an understatement; the kitchen was barely big enough for two people to stand in, not that it mattered because neither Alice nor Jasper cooks. The bathroom was maybe 5x5 with just a stand up shower but was bright white and clean. The bedroom held a queen size bed and the closet was a joke; Jasper was fucked his clothes would probably be stuffed under the bed. Nevertheless, Alice was right the pool and covered patio made up for the tiny living quarters. I could see barbequing being a regular thing this summer; I think Bella would look hot in a "Kiss The Cook" apron.

I was given instructions to be back by 5:30 not a second later. We needed to be at the hotel for six and apparently, the wedding planner was a bit of a time Nazi. What I wasn't told was to dress up, so as Bella made her way out of the bathroom, I knew I was screwed. She was stunning in a bright pink dress, a flower holding back her hair as it cascaded down her back in big curls.

"You look fabulous, B."I said leaning down, kissing her.

"Oh Alice is going to love this." She said looking back at me, as she dragged me out of the apartment.

I beeped in front of their new place and they were dashing out to the car in seconds; we had a twenty-minute drive and only fifteen minutes to get there, I wasn't worried.

"Hi, hi, hi…. You look so pretty, I knew you would." Alice said peering between our two seats.

"Thank you, so do you."

"Oh Rose is just going to love that." Giving me the up and down, she didn't need me standing up to get the full picture, I looked like an idiot.

"Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled, knowing that Rosalie would have my balls for this. The three assholes that usually ganged up on me when it came to this shit just laughed at me.

As predict I got us there in fourteen minutes but still received the stink eye from the bride. All the bridesmaid was in pink most likely another Rosezilla demand but whatever. At least I wasn't the only one that missed the dressy casual memo, Ben was also dressed in shorts and t-shirts while Jasper had Alice on his side and he looked presentable in polo and khakis. And then there was Emmett who had obviously lost his balls at some point because he was rocking a bright pink button down shirt, no matter what Bella said there was no way I would wear that shirt, ever.

We met up with Emmett's family and all of Rosalie's family that flew in all the way from Rochchester for the wedding and her graduation. I wasn't shocked to find out that Rosalie's mother was just as high maintenance and judgmental as her daughter. Maybe even a little more so, her poor fucking husband and Emmett. I didn't miss the disgusted looked that both Rosalie and her bitch of a mother gave the two of us. We were rushed into the grand ballroom and awaited instructions. This rehearsal dinner thing was bullshit, how fucking hard could it be to stand at the end of the aisle and hand Emmett the ring, piece of cake. The bitchy queen as Alice referred to the wedding planner was ordering everyone around, manually placing each person in their spot and demanded no moving. Somehow, an hour had passed and we had practice everything three times. I was pretty sure that eight adults could handle walking arm and arm after the ceremony.

The only benefit to being ordered around was dinner at the hotel restaurant. I ate my entire meal and half of Bella's roasted chicken; solely concentrating on her as she schmoozed with everyone. They talked about her summer plans, which was kind of my plans now too and the craziness of going down on Saturday. I could just stare at her for hours. The way her lips moved, the spark in her eye when she got excited; she was everything beautiful in my life. I didn't notice that Jasper had vacated the seat to my left until Rose cleared her throat next to me. She had a dangerous smirk on her face, I could assumed I was about to hear it about my clothing choices, I was wrong.

"Edward, I heard about your little outburst at Bella during breakfast." Fuck me, she was all smiles as she was about to give a verbal beat down in front of everyone. I wasn't surprised, Rose would rabidly defend any of her friends. "I would have done the same thing."

"Huh?" Well I wasn't expecting that at all maybe I misjudged her.

"But make no mistakes; if you ever speak to her like that again I will twisted your balls right fucking off. You got me?" And the Rosalie, I knew and loathed was back.

"Yup." I didn't have shit to say because she was right, I shouldn't have spoken to her like that and would deserved castration if I pulled that shit again.

"Good. I'll level with you Eddie. I can't see why she loves you so much; your rude, egoistical and a complete douche but she does." She didn't mince words and let me have it. I was all of those things and only Bella had ever taken the time to see around or through those things.

"I think just as highly as you, no worries."

"Don't ever make her regret this or you'll answer to me."

"No threats necessary, I'll stay with her as long as she wants me." I answered honestly. If I was being totally on level, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't want me anymore. I would probably turn into her loser stalker that she made fun of on dates with more suitable guys.

"Good then we can learn to love each other for them." And then I died, from surprise as she pulled me in for a hug that made our special someone's to smile at our new fond friendship. "Nice outfit, asshole."

"What was that about?" Bella asked curiously, once Rosalie walked away.

"Just getting the rules out of the way."

"What are the rules?"

"No breaking your heart."

"Well that will easy rule to follow." I smiled confidently, I loved that she seemed so sure about us but somewhere inside me, I had doubts. I have never been a boyfriend, I don't know the 'rules,' I didn't know how to not screw this up. I have the potential to fuck all this up before we even truly start. She must have noticed my resistance to agreeing with her. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

"What if I do fuck this up?"

"You won't." She took hold of my hand and looked honestly in my eyes. "It's just me, you won't screw this up. I won't let you." She knew exactly what to say to calm me down as always. My two minutes of doubt were washed away; she was like my own personal anxiety pill.

Before bed, Bella snuggled into me, which was my new favorite thing. There was no awkward where would she sleep, without hesitation she changed and was my bed before me. All I would ever need was to fall asleep with her and wake up with her, although she did get up a little too early for my liking.

My ass was dragged out into the rain at 9am for the camp orientation, she was lucky that we had time to stop for breakfast or I would have been unmeetable. She looked gorgeous and mature in a bright yellow sundress while I was apparently keeping up my unkempt, irresponsible frat boy look going with wrinkled jeans, t-shirt and sandals. I looked kind of earthy, which in my head was what a camp counselor should look like. I let Bella take the wheel, which showed one of two things, I was too tired to drive or I was one of those love struck fucking fools. It hurt to admit but I think I was the latter. She followed the gps directions all the way to a huge open tree lined field with a lake, basketball court and a few large wood cabins. It was a nice change of pace, it was quiet and smelled fresh; it reminded me of the camp I went to growing up, I liked it.

Bella introduced to our supervisor Riley and the other group leaders that was now my official title. I probably shouldn't have ignored her visible cringe when I walked out of my room but it was motherfucking early. I wasn't thinking but when I got the once over from the other group leaders I knew I looked a little out of sloppy. Riley went on and on about boring shit like appropriate work attire, the importance of being on time and a million different ways to keep a group of twenty five entertained. I was also informed that in addition to doing experiments and group activities, that I would have to supervise my group during field trips, swim time and help run pick up and drop off. I had no interest in all the other shit but I met Sam, the summer camp science guru who would run everything and as I assisted. Sam and I had lunch together, went over his plans and activities for next weeks sessions. Not going to lie he was cool, not like fucking boring Banner. We exchanged emails, to shoot ideas back and forth; we were definitely going to get along which helped change my mind about the shittyness of the summer.

Hours later, I was anxiously getting ready for Bella and I's first official date. I made reservations for a small French bistro and dressed to the nines. Bella shouldn't get used to this, I wasn't the fancy restaurant, trying to impressed kinda guy, this was most likely a one-time thing. Luckily, I 'got' Bella without all the fancy shit. I told Bella to meet me in the living room at 6pm sharp. It might have been a little corny considering we lived together but once again this was a one time thing.

I did the once over in my mirror and looked pretty fucking handsome as Bella liked to say in my charcoal grey pants and blue button down. I sprayed a little of whatever Bella had gotten me for Christmas and made way to my waiting beauty that looked like my own personal ray of sunshine. She still had on her yellow summer dress and white sandals but her flawless face fell after looking me up and down. I either looked like an idiot, which I knew I didn't or she realized that I dressed far more formal than her. Not that I cared, she looked amazing and relaxed which was more her style than my get up.

"You're all dressed up, I'm not." Her forehead did this little wrinkle thing and she looked a bit unsure of herself.

"You look beautiful." I assured her, wanting her smile back.

"Let me change, I'll be right back." I grabbed her wrist before she change out her cute dress.

"No you look perfect I'll change." I sprinted into my room, changed into a t-shirt, khaki shorts, sneakers, and canceled the reservations at the French bistro that Bella would have probably thought was pretentious.

It worked out better this way, instead of the stuffy dinner plans I had made. Bella suggested spending the night at Funtasia's and eating somewhere on the way home. Her idea rocked because I just happened to be a mini golf master and the car ride meant we had lots of hand holding time. We spent the entire time talking about the trip I wanted to take, another dreaded trip to Forks and camp shit. She was like a counselor extraordinaire and filled me in on all the shit we had to do. I have never really been around kids and didn't have any idea how to relate to them. Bella said their was no way I had pasted the maturity age of thirteen and would without doubt be able to relate to them. She was lucky I really, really liked her or I would have seriously taken offense to that.

Bella was in charge of the scorekeeping and somehow we were neck and neck the entire time even though each hole was taking her a minimum of four strokes more than me. I wasn't going to blow up her spot just yet. Being the gentleman that I am, I let Bella try to sink a hole in one on the last hole; she missed.

Just as I pulled my arm back and made my swing, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella bend down, at the waist might I add and fix the strap on her sandal. I didn't need to pull the boyfriend card to catch a glimpse of her polka dot panties.

"Oh drats you missed." Bella faked disappointment, popping up with a wide smile from her revealing bend over.

"Ya I got a bit distracted."

"That's no good. To master golf you must block out your surrounding and really focus on the ball." She wasn't fooling anyone with her distraction tactics. I pulled back once again to take a swing, and she tried to interrupt me yet again but I still made the shot.

"You're not funny." I bent down and scooped out both our balls.

"Come on that was a little funny." She said holding up her thumb and index finger together, making this cute little squinty face.

"No really it wasn't, that ruined my score." I stalking towards her as she slowly took steps backwards.

"Ruined your score? We were almost tied." Bella laughed and tried to make a run for it but with her lack of coordination and heels she didn't get very far.

"That's because someone doesn't play fair." I said pulling her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. "With the little bending over thing."

"I never said I played fair. I might have learned that from someone." I turned my girl around and she leaned up and giving me a chaste kiss.

"Hmm wonder who?" I said against her lips, returning and deepening her kiss.

We returned our putters and balls, hitting the batting cages next. I, of course, dominated while Bella went zero for twelve. Bella refused to participate in anything she couldn't master, ending our night at Funstasia's.

We drove back to Seattle, choosing the first diner we pasted in spit of the dingy décor and empty parking lot. Bella claimed the best foods could be found at little hole in the wall places. We took the booth towards the back giving us the most privacy that the seedy diner could offer. Our waitress was chatting it up with Bella, laying on the pleasantries a little too thick for my liking. We ordered our drinks and when she returned to take our order, I couldn't help but notice that she was only talking to Bella. This shit was fucking weird and if I didn't know any better I would have thought she was flirting with my girl even though we were clearly together.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" This chick emphasized the anything and she was definitely checking out my girl; I think Bella was encouraging this with her coy little smile. We were holding hands across the table, was she serious? "My name's Amber, if you change your mind." And she winked, she fucking winked at Bella.

"Thank you." Bella said sweetly.

"Don't encourage her, B." I said once the waitress was out of hear shot; evidently I was a jealous motherfucker, but really I learned that years ago.

"Why I like seeing you squirm."

"That's not very nice." I chided, she was trying to make me jealous and would have to pay the price for that.

"I'm sorry I'll stop."

"You're going to have to make it up to me somehow." I said suggestively, looking at her through my eyelashes all girly and shit. Fuck when Bella pulled this shit I was putty in her hands; maybe it would work on her.

"I can think of a few things that will make you smile." She had always been playful and suggestive but knowing that shit could actually happen made it all the more sexy.

"What's that?" I could think a million things that Bella could do to make me smile but to be honest I was hoping for something a slightly differently than her telling a joke.

"Can't tell you here but later, when we're alone." She was definitely talking my language now.

"I like being alone." I mentally went through the many pluses of being alone like walking around naked, sex in the living room, sex in the kitchen, Bella walking around naked. There would be nothing better than her walking around naked, this much I knew but wondered if she ever would.

Conversation flowed freely as it always did between us and the waitress came back to "check on us" twice, never once looking at me. I wanted to stick my tongue out and do a little 'she's coming home with me sucka' dance but held myself back. I paid the bill and left a shitty tip; it'll teach her to flirt with my girlfriend. Not that we would be coming back.

We drove home with the radio playing in the background; just another check on Bella's making Edward my bitch list. After making out in our parking garage like two teenagers who had nowhere else to go. I gave her piggybacked her upstairs. Bella attacked me the moment the front door was shut and proceeded to show me a few things that made me 'smile.'

Morning came far too quickly, waking up with a semi and having to pee was not starting my day off well. The showering was running I waited the courteous five minutes before just going in and handling my business. I realized since we were no longer just friends, I could storm in without the 'Edward, stop being a perv.'

"You could have knocked." Bella yelled from behind the shower curtain.

"You have been in here forever."

"I have to shave my legs, these things take time." Bella's just mentions her legs and my mind was in the gutter. It doesn't take much for me. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Jasper planned a guy's day; paintball, haircuts, dinner, video games all night and a spa trip. You?"

"Getting our nails done, dinner and sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long day. Wait a spa trip?"

"Yea, Emmett has made it clear that he deserves a spa day." I wasn't excited about the pampering but would sacrifice my manhood for my oldest friend,

"Oh what I wouldn't give to see you four walk in to some upscale spa; heads will certainly be turning." I chuckled right along with her envisioning Emmett's 6'3, 230 pounds of muscle walking into a dainty spa was fucking funny. Bella finally shut the water off and yanked the towel down; there goes my hopes of seeing a little naked Bella before I left.

"Come one get out, I'm leaving in five and won't see you until tomorrow." I was a bit grouchy but really, this had to be one of the longest dry offs of all time. She finally opened the curtain and I might have sighed. Ya I definitely sighed, she was natural, pure and breathtaking. She barely had both feet out of the bathtub before I picked her up and began smothering her with kisses. I walked her to the sink and sat her down, I wasn't a fucking muscle man and holding her up would have depleted my paintballing energy. My lips were all over her exposed neck and shoulders. Her hands were caressing up and down my back, the ever present electrical current pass through us. I would never get over that feeling, her hands on me. I didn't want to let her go but we had a schedule to stick to today.

"I have to go." Bella tighten her hold on my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. My mind went into overdrive, she was barely covered with her towel and we were perfectly positioned for crazy hot sex but she let go and the kisses stopped.

"Have fun and text me."

"Bye baby." I left her with a final kiss.

An hour later we are jumping out of Emmett's oversized jeep and getting into the protective gear. Em was a beast at paintballing, Jasper acted like a solider, arm crawling and rolling in the mud while Ben just found a spot and hid. I was more of the super stealth flag capturer but the opposite team kicked our ass three times. We made a pact to never tell anyone we played against a group of girls, didn't want to lose our brag ability with our ladies.

Emmett's face lit up at the mention of a spa trip claiming that he deserved some pampering and relaxation. I was expecting some feminine pink bullshit when we arrived but the browns and tans were actually rather calming and tranquil.

This whole spa thing, a guy could get used to this shit. I was relaxed, like really relaxed. Maybe it was the facial or the manicure and pedicure without the nail polish obviously. No it was the stone massage, which was amazing. No wonder girls liked to do this so often although Bella wasn't a huge fan, she must be crazy. Maybe she'd like it if we came together and hopefully she wouldn't think less of me liking this shit.

In the same swanky hotel, that the rehearsal dinner was and where the wedding would be; we spending our night in the honeymoon suite. Rosalie hooked us up, the room was ridiculous with two bedrooms and it was right on the waterfront. She requested all the video game consoles like we asked for and we rock, paper, scissored for the two beds, the couch and the floor. I got the floor but knew I would be shacking up with either Emmett or jasper in one of their beds.

We agreed that drinking would be kept to a two beer maximum; hangovers would not be tolerated by any of our girls. We ordered room service, played game after game of Madden.

"I miss my girl." Emmett whined for the third time in since we got back from dinner. I would have made some smart-ass joke about being pussy whipped or some shit but now I got it, I missed Bella. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Who gives a shit? Stop complaining." Jasper said never looking away from the tv.

"This coming from the guy who didn't want to sleep away from my sister for one night." I felt the need to defend little sad Emmett because I was feeling the same shit as him but wasn't being vocal about it. Jasper actually looked away from his game to glare at my, obviously thinking of some asshole thing to say.

"Maybe I just wanted to show my lady was serious lov-" I had to cut his ass off before he went any further.

"Jasper don't make me kick your ass right now."

"Try me." He countered.

"Alright guys, I'm going to bed. At the risk getting too sappy and emotional, I just wanted to tell you that you guys made my last night of singledom fucking lame but there's no one else I would rather sit around with. Now give me a hug."

We all decided it was bedtime, tomorrow was going to be ridiculous. I invited myself to share Emmett's bed which worked out well because the big guy slept curled in a tight little ball.

It had only been a week or so of cuddling in bed with Bella but I found it impossible to get comfortable without her. I tossed and turned, remembering that I forgot to tell Bella good night. I grabbed my phone and tried to quietly type my text.

"Would you think I'm less of a man if I said I miss you?"

"No I miss you too." Bella replied almost instantly.

"How was your day?"

"Long. Yours?"

"Had a good time."

"I need my beauty rest if I hear the tap, tap tap of your phone again I will smash it, got me?" Emmett whispered from the other side of the bed.

"Being threatened by the groom sleep well. I miss you." I typed as fast as my thumbs would go.

"Goodnight :)"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? As always reviewers get an outtake…I'm thinking The 1st Time Bella Went On A Date.

Have a great Memorial Day Weekend, I will be in Maine. What are you all doing?

Have you started Midnight Son of a Biotch by greeen goldfish yet? So so funny! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5825067/1/Midnight_Son_of_a_Biotch


	17. Chapter 17

So it's not Tuesday but I assume no one will care! So all the favs, alerts and reviews make me smile alot... Thanks :)

A bazillion kisses for MoDunk for everything even though she's using to go see NKOTB instead of me!

Thanks to theotherbella for being amazing, as always!

Twilight= Not Mine.

* * *

The day was incredibly fucking rushed for the girls, but for the groomsmen, we were just sitting around waiting on Emmett to finish getting ready. Bella had been texting me pictures all morning. I woke up to a picture of her stuffing her face at breakfast with Alice. After my shower I got another one with Bella getting her hair done, not looking thrilled to be sitting there. She would have sent all the pictures whether or not we were together, but now I was her boyfriend, it just felt different. I'm not sure if I would ever get over the feeling in my stomach, the butterflies I felt just saying that I was Bella's boyfriend. And today was the first day I got to introduce her as such. The last picture I got before we were leaving was my favorite by far. She wrote "Because you're not here to sneak a peek" and it was Bella's creamy skin and a pair of pink lacy panties. Best text ever, best girlfriend ever.

We headed across the city to the main campus; it was busy and crowded as fuck. There had to be at least 10,000 people there. Alice told us to meet her at the North Plaza. Even with people all around it was still easy to spot my girl under the entrance sign. She turned towards us and my smile was immediate. Just seeing her did that shit to me. Bella's hair was already curled and pulled back, as was Alice's. Her normally short hair was now down to her shoulders and Jasper obviously liked the new look; he was practically drooling. They both had on simple black dresses and sandals, although it didn't matter what these two had on, they were always breathtaking. We had to weave through the crowd but the minute she was close enough, I bent down for a kiss and circled my arms around her waist.

"That last picture, you shouldn't do that to me. It's not fair," I complained. But let's be serious, I saved that shit.

"I won't do it again." She returned every kiss, pulling me closer to her lips.

"No you should, I don't mind." Bella was giggling and pulling me tighter. I think she wanted me as close as possible, just as I wanted the same thing.

The stadium was huge and not quite filled to capacity but I would guess that there were at least 30,000 people here. It was loud and hectic but we managed to find Rose and Emmett's families. We were pretty far up but it really didn't matter. The views were bomb, and it was a fucking stadium, you wouldn't be able to see them any better twenty rows down.

There were so many graduates that the Dean called each major and they stood. That was it. It was a complete waste of time if you ask me. Rite of passage or not, listening to an hour of mundane speeches just to stand with your major was some serious bullshit. There wasn't a shitload of schmoozing with Emmett and Rosalie's parents because all the women needed to jet and get ready for the wedding.

We got ordered room service and managed to eat and get ready in the hour we had to before pictures. Emmett was all nerves and had to redo our ties two times until they were perfect enough for his future wife. Jasper knew just how to calm him down. He lined up five shots glasses, filled them with some Scotch, and we all downed them. It seemed to do the trick. Em stopped jumping around like a rabbit with its head cut off. We were a group of sexy motherfuckers, all in matching black tuxedos with pink ties and boutonnieres. On our way downstairs we did that sexy walk like they do in the movies. We were totally badass.

We must have taken at least five hundred pictures in front of the waterfront, the gazebo, and under the arch of flowers before the guests started to arrive. They took some of just Emmett, then him with each of us alone, some with all the groomsmen, and some with each of use individually. It was long, tedious and once I thought we were done, out walked the most beautiful group of women alive. The bridesmaids had on matching light pink, strapless dresses, flowing as they walked towards us. Rosalie had on a big, extravagant, white dress. I happened to see Emmett's eyes widen at the sight of Rosalie. Anyone could easily see the love that they had for each other. I knew Bella and I would be here one day, our wedding day, making goo-goo eyes at each other; I would do that shit tomorrow if she wanted it.

We took another ridiculous amount of pictures, this time with the girls, and then we were rushed to the ballroom. I wasn't wowed often but could honestly say that Rosalie, the florist and the wedding planner did an incredible job transforming the huge room into a pink flower filled wonderland. I stood under the arch of flowers to the left of Emmett. He was sweating and clearly nervous. In my quest to calm him down he ended up laughing uncontrollably. With a stern look from the wedding planner and the change of music to Here Comes The Bride, suddenly Emmett was all business.

I might have got a little teary eyed as they exchanged there vows, but the photographer was obviously concentrating on the couple of the night. I handed Em the ring when instructed and watched as one of my best friends pledged his life and heart to the love of his life.

Bella hooked her arm through mine as we walked back down the aisle to the cocktail hour that was held on outside overlooking the water. It was warm, dry and sparkling out. Everyone was hitting the open bar as the tables and chairs were being arranged inside. More pictures were taken, and Bella let me do another run through of my speech. Everyone was moved back into the ballroom and it was transformed once again; every table had an ornate centerpiece of pink flowers, greenery and crystals. Every bit of pink that could have been added in was, with the napkins, rim of the china, and the fabric covering the chairs.

Halfway through dinner I was given the signal to give my speech. My palms were a bit sweaty but I'd had enough to drink that I didn't dwell on the nerves too much. I stood up and tapped on my glass to get everyone attention.

"Emmett and I have known each other a long time, close to fourteen years. We met in Elementary school and we have been friends ever since. So, for those of you on Rosalie's side who are just getting to know my friend, here is some advice. Never let him date a member of your family. It is customary to fill a best man speech with amusing anecdotes of the grooms past misdemeanors. Unfortunately I would incriminate myself in said events. So I won't be venturing too far down that road today. However, I would be neglecting my duties as best man if I didn't make him squirm just a bit!

"The first words Emmett shouted at me were 'Hey buttface, bet I can beat you.' That time he was referring to dodge ball but he's been pretty consistent with that phrase ever since.

"For instance, the time I pushed Emmett to the emergency room in a Kwik Save shopping cart after he'd sprained his wrist on a night out. Then being advised by a passing police patrol that we should continue our journey in a taxi.

"I know a lot of people here today are probably wondering what Rosalie sees in Emmett. In all honesty I can tell you that, I don't know either! I do see similar traits in Emmett and Rosalie. They are both kind, caring, and obviously madly in love. I asked Emmett what he was looking for in marriage, he replied 'Love, happiness and eventually a family.' When I asked Rosalie the same question, she replied 'a Kruerig.' All joking aside, I'm sure I speak for everyone in wishing you a long happy marriage. As you go through life, remember that being together makes it all worthwhile. I wish you the best. To Emmett and Rosalie, the new Mr. and Mrs. McCarty."

Everyone raised their glasses with me and toasted the happy couple. Vera, Rosalie's maid of honor, got off lucky and didn't have to make a speech. Once dinner was done Em and Rose had their first dance to She's Got A Way, and in true Rose style the bridal party didn't join in halfway through. She wanted all eyes on her. But we were required to dance to the second song and I should have been dancing with Vera, but Rosalie gave Bella the go ahead to switch it up. We were dancing for the first time as a couple to Lucky I'm In Love by Jason Mraz. Bella informed me that Rosalie choose that song to give me some kind of subliminal message about being in love with my best friend. As if I need such a message. Hello, I knew that shit years ago. After a few more songs we were able to sit again while they cut the cake, very neatly may I add. Emmett no doubt got the 'don't mash the cake in my face' talk because he was very careful to not spill a crumb near her.

Bella got up as they announced throwing the bouquet, which I thought was only for single women but apparently is for the unmarried. So she got up there with at least fifty other guests including Angela and Alice. I swear on anything Bella didn't even raise her arms to catch the fucking thing, it kind of just landed in her hands. Alice pouted a bit because she believed the tale of whoever catches the bouquet gets married next. Bella practically pushed me out on the floor to catch the garter after Emmett did some ridiculous show of getting the thing off Rosalie's leg. I stood up next to Jasper and Ben as Emmett again put on another show before flinging it to us. It was coming right for me, which figured as Bella got the flowers, but before I could get my hand up to catch it, Ben jumped in front of me and caught it. Fucking idiot fell on the floor in front of me. I just glared at him because I knew he would be sliding the fucking garter belt up my girl's leg. I should have kicked his ass for that shit. The DJ called both Ben and Bella to the dance floor. I looked right at Ben's short little ass and gave him my most serious face just to make him a little nervous.

"Anything inappropriate and I will break every fucking finger of yours." He gulped; he actually gulped and nodded his head furiously.

"No dude, no appropriate touching," Ben stuttered out. He was so easy to fuck with.

I sat back down next to Jasper and told him about my little threat. We could barely hold in our laughter as Ben was sweating bullets over putting the fucking thing on Bella. He must have looked up at me three times, so I pointed at him and mouthed 'I'm watching you.' I bet he didn't get the fucking garter halfway up Bella's leg before he stopped.

Bella joined us back at the table and sat on my lap. I loved how free and comfortable she was with the affection. I practically craved it now.

"Did he behave?"

"He did and he somehow managed to get it on without actually touching my leg." She laughed as she looked into my eyes. She knew I said something to him about it. Bella was used to that kind of jealous shit from me. "It even slapped against my thigh like an elastic band. Kinda hurt."

"You want me to go punch him in the junk?" She rolled her eyes and laughed as the music went from slow to upbeat.

"No, I want you to chicken dance with me!" She pulled me to the dance floor and I fucking did the dance with everyone. I swear on everything if that shit made the video or pictures, I will destroy it.

The night went on with lots of dancing, a few more drinks, and two pieces of the best fucking cake I have ever had. Bella and I were attached at the hip all night, dancing or sitting at the table with Alice and Jasper. I didn't envy the bride and groom as they had to go from table to table giving thanks for coming. There were a lot of fucking people here. As the reception wound down and most of the guests left, Emmett and Rose came over and got to finally sit down for a few minutes. They were spending the night in the honeymoon suite then leaving for Hawaii for a week. Since we wouldn't be seeing them until they came back, we said our goodbyes and got ready to leave. Rosalie was her cryptic self when she told me to enjoy my night and winked. I was going to be with Bella so of course I would be enjoying myself.

"You all set to go?" I was more than ready to go home and sleep. The day had been insanely long and tiring.

"Yup just let me get my bag."

I looked around to see that Alice and Jasper had already left, which was strange. They would have had to take a cab home, or maybe Ben and Angela had given them a ride.

"Where did my lovely sister and best friend go?"

"Oh, Ben asked them if they wanted to ride with him."

"But their place is out of his way." Instead of walking towards the doors, Bella pulled me to the elevators, not acknowledging my last question. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She had a coy little smile on her face as she tightened her grip on my hand and leaned up to kiss me. The ding of the elevator alerted us to our arrival on whatever floor we were on. We exited the elevator and I was told to close my eyes. I followed her directions because I liked where we were heading. We stopped and I could hear Bella fumbling with the key card. With my eyes still closed I took the card from her and slipped it into the slot, all the while smiling because we both knew I was the shit. I was ordered to keep my eyes closed as she guided me through the door. I didn't want to ruin whatever surprise she had for me so there was no peeking.

"Don't laugh ok?" I opened my eyes and saw a room similar to our room last night, only this was filled with flowers, chocolate covered strawberries and champagne on the table.

"You didn't have to do this B."

"I wanted to thank you for making me see, and believe that we could happen."

"I have a bit of a vested interest don't you think?"

"Hmm. Very true. I just wanted our first time to be special."

"Bella, it's not our first time." I shouldn't have had to remind her of the little fact.

"I know but it's our first time together, indulge me please."

"If I must."

"I need to get out of this dress. Unzip me please." I obliged her and went to sit on the couch. I loosened my tie and relaxed back. It had been a long motherfucking day and I was ready to unwind with Bella, whatever that may entail. I couldn't take my eyes off her. That was the way I always was around her. Her curls had been pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck at some point during the evening, showing off her bare shoulders. She had the most gorgeous, smooth neck and shoulders on the planet. She took her earrings out and placed them on the small table on the other side of the room. She was so graceful, exquisite and whatever other adjective I could think up to describe her perfection; I needed her now. And there was no way Bella would be running things tonight. As much as I liked that shit, I wanted to the one to give her all the pleasure tonight.

"Take off your dress," I commanded in a deep, husky voice. Bella hesitated for a moment, her head turned a little as if to try and look over her shoulder at me. She lowered the zipper a bit further then. Little by little, she let the silky dress slide down her body until it pooled at her feet. She stood nearly naked in the pink lace panties that she sent via text message, a matching strapless bra and her high heels completing the picture.

"Turn around," My voice almost caught in my throat. She obeyed slowly, methodically turning towards me. I resisted the urge to run over to her and kiss her senseless. She stood there as I admired the round, delicate swell of her breast, the curve of her hips, and the way her eyes dared me to do something.

"Come here," I ordered, but she made no movements. "Now." She locked her eyes with mine, there were no signs of joking on either of our faces. She stepped closer and closer. Closing the gap between us, she stopped between my legs, just waiting for whatever was to come next.

My hands had a mind of their own, reaching up to caress her bare shoulder, tracing the top of her bra. My fingertips ran down her side and over her hips and I pulled her closer, resting my head against her stomach. I kissed across her soft belly, over her panties, eliciting a soft gasp as my hands continued their exploration down her thighs and back up again. I grabbed her hips and quickly turned her around and down onto my lap, pulling her back against my chest.

I continued teasing her with soft touches as I kissed her along the nape of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell that was simply her. I squeezed her breast through the fabric of her bra; I wasn't in the mood to fumble with the clasps. I pulled it down slightly and dipped my hand in, gently tugging at her nipple. She was wiggling over my already hard dick, as my other hand found it way down to her warm covered center. I rubbed up and down her slit; I could feel her wetness through the fabric. Bella moaned and writhed over me, letting me know that she wanted more.

I pushed aside her panties and slipped my fingers in, feeling how wet she already was for me. I slowly rubbing up and down her slit once again, ghosting over her clit. I upped the pace and pressure then slowed again, drawing out every bit every bit of pleasure possible.

Soon enough neither of us were satisfied with merely caressing up and down her soft folds and I plunged two fingers into her wet, warm, tight pussy, thrusting in roughly. Bella gasped, gripping my thighs tightly, digging her nails in. I welcome the slight pain and the friction her ass was giving me. I whispered intensely in her ear "You feel so fucking good." I have no idea if she liked that but her gasping, panting and little moans told me she did. I felt the walls of her of her pussy twitch slightly around my fingers; she was so fucking tight. I slid my fingers halfway out of her, taunting her a little. We both moaned. Bella knew what she was doing to me with the swivel of her ass into my cock. I wanted more but I wanted her to come first and come hard.

"Oh God!" I could barely hear her strained, high-pitched whisper. "Please . . .oh God . . ." She was so far gone, she was barely coherent.

"Is this what you want?" I asked, thrusting my fingers upward again, hard. She stiffened and gasped again, her fingers digging painfully into my thighs. Bella trembled uncontrollably from head to foot; she was coming hard. I debated pulling away and making her wait for it, but her sweet, trembling body was too irresistible. I began thrusting my fingers penetrating deeper and faster with each urgent push.

"Oh . . . Edward . . . oh . . ." She was silent for a moment but I could feel her entire body tensing. "Ohhhh" she gasped in a sudden burst, and her soft walls clenched around my fingers, her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. I was determined to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible.

"Oh fuck," I hissed. "You're so sexy when you come." I wasn't even in her yet, but was so fucking close that I knew a few more movements from her hips and I would be following her. I bit the back of her neck and pinched her nipple as she came, making her scream out in pleasure. Bella panted in rapid gasps, thrusting her hips forward in an uneven rhythm, meeting my fingers and inviting them in deeper.

Being with Bella like this was beyond my wildest imagination. The urge to open my zipper and in slip into her was almost uncontrollable. This wasn't about me, so instead I added a third finger. Her mouth was open wide, as if in a soundless scream, occasionally letting slip those desperate gasps that sorely tested my control.

"Oh . . . oh Edward," she breathed again but her tone was lower, deeper, urgent this time. I curled my fingers slightly and again she subsided into tense stillness. The breath exploded from her body. I continued thrusting for a few seconds, slowing my hand, bringing her down slowly. Her hands moved from my thighs up into my hair. Bella's panting began to calm as she leaned back into me. My straining erection was now fucking painful, but just sitting with her, our breaths finally matching, was enough for now.

"That was nice," Bella said after a few minutes of quiet.

"I'm hungry," I blurted out, which wasn't the response she was expecting. I felt her shake with laughter.

"Always the romantic, huh?" She turned on my lap and kissed me, still laughing.

"I seem to recall someone saying they liked me better with out it." I almost pouted when Bella pulled up her bra but then I realized that I would be taking it off soon.

"True, what do you want? I'll order something." Bella got off me, slipped off her heels and grabbed the room service menu. I got a ham and cheese with French fries while she ordered the fruit medley. I must have lost my mind asking for food. The food took for fucking ever to arrive, and Bella walking around the room in nothing but her bra and panties was fucking killing me.

An excruciating thirty minutes later our food arrived and I scarfed that shit down. I was already ready for more Bella sans the clothes. But Bella being Bella, she ate her plate of fruit as sensually and as fucking slowly as possible. She was trying to tease me and that shit was working. I watched as she picked up the last strawberry, swirled her tongue around it, savoring the fucking thing. I wanted her tongue on me and I was done waiting. I scooped her off the couch and threw her over my shoulder, practically sprinting for the bedroom. Both of us giggling as I gently tossed her on the bed.

I unbuttoned my shirt, and watched as her eyes raked over my chest. My pants fell down and I was left in just my black briefs as she continued her ogling me. Not that I was complaining. She licked her lips as her eyes stopped at my very obvious, and very hard, erection.

I covered her with my naked body, touching and kissing her everywhere. It was playful and sweet. She arched her back as I fumbled with her bra and threw in it somewhere. My hands continued down her body, our eyes meeting as one fingered tickled the top of her sexy lace underwear.

"Alright, this time the panties come off." I noticed the grimace on Bella's beautiful face. Her nose was scrunched up and she was laughing at me. I have no idea what I said or did but I wasn't trying to making her laugh.

"What?"

"Panties?" she asked, nearly cringing.

"Yea?"

"No that word is gross."

"What's wrong with panties?" I thought that was what everyone called them, but maybe I was wrong?

"Just don't like it."

"Panties, Panties, Panties." I teased, kissing her neck.

"Edward shut up." She slapped my arm and gave me a faux stern look. This shit was funny. How could I not fuck with her?

"Fine, what should I call them?"

"Ummm how 'bout undies?"

"Undies? Are we twelve?" I asked in disbelief. I think she was serious but this had to be the most fucked pre sex conversation in history.

"Edward, take off my undies so you can fuck me… now." I gulped, fucking gulped. That was the hottest thing ever spoken. Her eyes were smoldering, daring me to do something, then she smiled. "See not so juvenile huh?"

"No, not so much." I removed her undies in zero point two seconds and joined her on the gigantic bed, quickly pulled her up on her knees with me. We were kissing each other passionately, our hands exploring each other's bodies. Our palms touching each other's backs, our fingers dancing along each other's spines. Bella kissing my neck; me caressing her fucking perfect ass. I leaned back on my knees, pulling Bella up higher. Holding onto her hips, I guided her onto my shaft. I slid into her with a slowness that I have never felt. Our bodies became one, Bella straddling me lap, riding me as I held her there. Matching her movements, I thrust into her warm, tight center. She was quietly moaning, burying her face into my neck, giving me gentle open mouth kisses as she rocked her hips in small circles, bringing her body up and down my dick. The feeling of me buried so deep made her moan each time. It was all I would ever need. She gripped my neck so tight, like she would fall if she didn't.

I grabbed her hair in my hand, wrapping her long brown hair around my fist, softly pulling her body up, arching her back to lie on the bed. Our new position made everything tighter around me. I increased my speed and her moans let me know she was enjoying it.

We were both close. I went as fast as I could. My body was tired and sweaty. I felt Bella tighten around me, her fingers digging into my shoulders. I thrust even harder, holding her sexy ass as I pounded into her with long strokes. Bella began shaking, pushing herself even tighter to me, a muffled moan escaped her mouth. Hearing and feeling Bella come pushed me into my own release.

We relaxed together. I rolled off her after a few minutes of us both trying to catch our breaths. I brought Bella with me, resting her head on my shoulder, my arms around her as she draped her arm and leg over me.

I woke up to kisses and caresses all over my back. Bella's wake-up calls were the best way to start the day. My dick agreed and was more than ready for more loving. I flipped over and pulled her down to me. She was wrapped in a fluffy, white robe. I tried to pull open the belt but was swatted away.

"I got us breakfast, get up."

"You're amazing." I pushed off the bed and walked naked across the room, letting Bella enjoy the show. I did a quick run through of my morning routines and threw on the other robe before joining Bella on the balcony.

There were pancakes, bacon, sausage, fruit, and juice. We ate, talked about the wedding, our camping trip and what we needed for the house. While it was fairly normal for our Sundays, minus last week, being here in the room made it seemed special. I wanted to stay in our little bubble of happiness. I pulled her onto my lap, and we sat wordlessly, looking over Elliot Bay as it poured rain.

"Let's stay another night." I begged, nibbling her ear.

"We can't. Camp starts tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." I groaned. I wanted nothing except spend the entire summer just staring at my girl, not working with dirty, annoying kids.

"We're going to have such a good summer. You'll see."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Did you like Bella's 1st date? Let me know! As always reviewers get something!

Are you reading Radio Edit by PinkHoodie85? I 3 it! .net/s/5939845/1/bRadio_b_bEdit_b

I'm on Twitter- ManderBetis- find me :)


	18. Chapter 18

4 weeks eeps, I can promise that won't happen again! I got like a million favorites and alerts this week, I'd loved to hear from you!

I always write how much I heart MoDunk but I really, really do :)

Thanks to theotherbella for being amazing, as always!

Twilight= Not Mine.

* * *

The world doesn't look much different at 7:30am but it sure, as fuck feels different. I was ten minutes away from my first day as a camp counselor and I wasn't ready.  
My first official task of day was sign in which was a fucking hectic; parents rushing off to work, handing me epi pens and other medications that should have already been dropped off at the nurses station. We had our first morning assembly, introducing ourselves to the campers, teaching them the official camp song and dance. I had to fucking learn the dance. You know Bella didn't mention this at all right? Each group broke apart and my crew of three girls and nine boys walked over to the "science lab." It was immediately clear which kids were the true science geeks, with their glasses, parted to side hair and polo shirts. But we had a few (two) badass looking kids. To ease the kids in we did something fun, easy and yummy. We made rock candy and played a few getting to know you games.  
Lunch was by far my favorite part of the day. I spent it with Bella and then we covered the park for free time. I would do cheesy shit like push her on the swings or let her win at tetherball; it was the favorite part of my day. Besides, you know, leaving and spending all night with her.  
The first week flew by in a flash. We did smaller activities like badge making, which was fucking lame but passed some time. We made that gooey green slime and not going to lie, I took some home. I would try to go neck with Bella behind the rec hall but she always just laughed and said no. She must have thought I was kidding.  
But you know what I hated about camp? The motherfucking adventure group, run by a Bear Grylls wannabe named Garret. They thought they were so much cooler than us.  
One little girl even told a little guy of mine to "go blow up in an experiment gone wrong." I have never wanted to kick a little kid's ass so much. But we had a little ways to get revenge. Like one afternoon we let them think we poisoned the sloppy joes and they all went without lunch. Even douche Garret, who knew we wouldn't have done it.  
Bella's group of mostly girls was paired up with the almost all boys adventure group. So for an hour every mid-morning Bella wore her one piece, granny swimsuit around the outdoorsy, I'm so awesome Garret. Hell to the yes, I was jealous. Bella looked fucking hot but still innocent in the swimsuit I had picked out after we left the hotel on Sunday. And Garret didn't hide his open mouth glare when she pulled off her shirt. I wanted to tear his fucking head off and, of course, Bella said I was imagining things. I wasn't; that fucker smirked at me before he playfully tossed her into the water.  
Oh, and while she got paired up with Mr. Muscles I got Claire, the sweet but homely drama group leader. She would stutter whenever we talked and was all nervous. How she could ever get up in front of an audience I couldn't figure out. I was sexy, but come on, act like you're not affected by me. I assumed the thought behind the pairings was too converge the so called losers with the so called nerds. I wasn't fucking around. I pushed our group hard and by Friday all my kids were in the intermediate swimming group. Take that Adventure boys!  
My weekend wasn't nearly long enough. This work shit kind of impeded on my free time. On Friday night we had dinner over Alice and Jasper's and got to enjoy the pool. When our girls were relaxing in the pool after dinner, Jasper and I were put on dish duty  
"You should see the way he silently provokes me. He plays like the friendly helpful guy but I swear he wants in her pants so fucking bad."  
"So pull him aside and give me the 'she's my girl' speech."  
"I should." I replied, drying off the last plate and putting it away.  
"You shouldn't. Jasper he isn't interested in me, Edward just doesn't want me around anyone buffer or more manly than him."  
"Are you saying that I'm not manly, Isabella?" asked Jasper. He had his hands on his hips, wearing yellow gloves and Alice's never worn, pink elephant apron.  
"Jasper, you are beautiful." Bella said running her fingers through his curly blond hair and walked to the bathroom.  
"We are kicking his outdoorsy ass."

"I can't believe you really believe he is interested in me, we work together." Bella said on our way home.  
"That's because you are incredibly unobservant."  
"And you're an incredible asshole." She was pissed, I had taken it too far with the unobservant.  
"Bella-"  
"No, no Edward I think you've said enough. We're done with this conversation."  
"Don't overreact, I'm just trying to-"  
"How am I overreacting?"  
"You don't see the way he looks at you, or the looks him gives me when he's doing it."  
"And? Have I noticed? Have I even so much as flirted back? No. So who cares?"  
"I care Bella. It feels like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to fuck up."  
"Seriously? You really believe I would fall him, or for anyone else?"  
"It's not you I'm worried about."  
"Now who's being absurd?"  
Bella stormed past me, silently went upstairs, and was closed in her room by the time I even made it into our apartment.  
I had fucked up, and knew from past experience that Bella needed some cool off time before I apologized. After an hour, I made her the biggest bowl of ice cream with marshmallow and whipped cream and grabbed two spoons. I might have been getting a little ahead of myself but I was hopefully that my 'I'm an asshole' speech would get me back in her good graces. I knocked on her door, waited, and knocked again.  
"I'm not ready to hear your apology yet!" She yelled from inside her room.  
"Bella, come on."  
"Not ready!"  
"Fine, but I'm eating this ridiculously huge sundae by myself." I waited maybe four seconds before she threw open the door and let me in.  
"I'm not listening yet, so no talking." I nodded and got comfortable on the middle of her bed. My strategy worked; Bella had to sit close to me for the ice cream and within minutes she was smiling at me.  
"I'm sorry." It was lame and not enough, but my whole speech went out the window when she smiled up at me.  
"I've always found your little jealousy thing kind of cute but we work with him. There will be no pulling him aside."  
"I know, I won't say anything but seven weeks from now his ass is mine." Bella just rolled her eyes at me, put our bowl on her nightstand, and showed me another perk of being with the women of my dreams; make up sex. I could foresee many little arguments in my future if we always made up like this, not that I would let her in on this plan.  
The rest of our weekend was full of shopping and laundry. Never in my life would I have thought that I would enjoy the comfort of a relationship, doing 'couple' things. I loved that shit. I had to beg Bella to come with me to the big camping supply store so we could shop for our trip next week. After being in the store for less than ten minutes I realized I should have let her stay home. She had an opinion on absolutely everything, from the tabletop burner to the roasting sticks.  
"Can we get this one?" Bella asked pointing to the small three person bright pink tent with matching accessories.  
"Ummm no." There's no way I would be caught dead opening up that tent or using a pink canteen unless it was for my future little girl.  
"Why not?" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, preparing for a showdown  
"It's pink and small." I didn't want to argue in front of a store full of men who begged their wives to stay home, not come along.  
"Whatever, I'm getting the chair!"  
"Which one do you like better?" I asked pointing at the two mini tent displays. They were both three rooms and slept ten people. One had an attached screened area but that was the only difference.  
"Seriously, Edward? A ten-person tent? We are two people."  
"But we will be using this tent for the next ten to fifteen years. We need it big enough for our future kids." Her mouth just hung open and she was at a loss for words for a few moments.  
"I have nothing to say to that." She pointed at the bigger tent and walked to the next aisle without seeing if I needed any help lifting the huge fucking tent.  
"Let's get this." Bella called from the next aisle. I followed her voice and looked in dismay that she wanted a portable shower. She was sucking the camping out of camping. In fact she ended up picking out so much extra shit that it seemed like we should be living in the tent, not camping in it. But she agreed to go, so I shouldn't be complaining. She even picked out a travel silk cotton sheet and pillow set and queen sized air memory foam mattress. Seriously who does that?

Two weeks in, and dare I say I enjoyed this camp shit? I even got there fifteen minutes early to set up for the dinosaur expedition that we had been preparing for all week. I made dinosaur prints in the dirt and buried fake bones. I knew my group would love that shit. Especially my little buddy, fellow covert science nerd, James; he was only eight and totally badass, just like me at that age.  
After morning assembly, my crew and I put on our Dino Hunters gear on that we made last week, which were only brown t-shirts with and brown hats with felt DH glued on the front. Not very creative but fuck, I'm not arts and crafty so felt letters it was. We gathered our tools, such as dollar store magnifying glasses, big bristle paintbrushes, and the dinosaur book Sam had at home.  
We super sleuthed through the wooden path. We didn't want to scare away our study specimens. Luckily, these kids were young and believed this expedition shit. We spent the entire morning tracking 'footprints.' We even discovered a water hole where the dinosaurs most likely drank from, also known as the fish and frog pond. The rest of the session flew by. On the last day of each session, there was a huge cookout with a kickball game and other fun activities. The kickball game was about to start, with Garret chosen as a captain and me as the other. We picked our players; asshole adventure boy was predictable, picking all the best athletes in the camp, whereas I chose the kids I knew would be left over at the end. And then that motherfucker picked Bella, my Bella. This game was fucking on.  
For the last two weeks I had endured the stealthy come-ons that asshole was showering on Bella, come-ons Bella didn't even recognize as come-one. Like when he told her that the color of her bathing suit accented her shape and skin tone. What guy says that shit? Or when he made her a perfect bouquet of paper flowers, making the bouquet I made look like it was made by one of the campers. This game was also an extension of the epic tetherball showdown that went down three mornings ago. In the end my player selection strategy came to bite me in the ass, but I knew Riley appreciated it. We lost by a landslide and were covered in mud by the end of the game. It was clear a few innings ago that were fucked, so we decided to have fun with it. We slid into first base and purposely stomped into puddles in the field. We made Bella laugh, which was more than I could say for Garret. He tried to hold his tongue every time Bella fucked up but when she did ran for third base and two of his players got out, he screamed at her in front of everyone. I suppressed the urged to punch in the face and told her to join our team. She was stomping through puddles seconds later.  
I was more than ready for the week break we had between sessions. Bella and I spent a lot of time over Alice and Jaspers, hanging out in the pool rain or shine. We went to Olympia for the day so Alice and Bella would shop. Jasper and I kinda of just followed them around. He told me all about his tour guide gig and his eyes fucking sparkled talking about it. I would have personally died if I had to teach people civil war bullshit all day but then again, I thought I would hate the camp thing and was I wrong. Alice had most of her next semester fashion line sketched out. Emmett and Rosalie got back from their honeymoon, but they were MIA most of the time because he had started his new job and she was settling into being a trophy wife.  
The second session started and unfortunately there weren't any kick ass kids like James, but these kids were older. Older meant more kick-ass experiments, like rocket building which actually fucking launched. It was awesome, and the kids loved it.  
Bella and I still had our lunch and free time together, but I was still stuck with Claire all afternoon. Sam let me lead a few mornings and actually seeing the kids learn new shit was fucking awesome. It made me feel like I was doing something good.  
Thursday was my birthday, and after work we would be meeting up with our friends for dinner and drinks at some local bar. Bella had invited a few of the other counselors to meet up with us, which I didn't mind until Garret invited himself along. We didn't even like each other but I assumed Bella was his reason for wanting to come. I had no problem showing him that she was all mine, something I couldn't really do at work.  
I was ready for dinner and was waiting on Bella. She came out of her room looking radiant as always, wearing a white and gray linen dress and sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, showing off her beautiful, elongated neck and earrings. Her casual dress still upstaged my jeans and white button down but I wasn't blind. We looked perfect together. I showered Bella with compliments and kisses but we needed to leave if we wanted to be on time.  
I had a little spring in my step as we walked arm in arm to the restaurant. Bella must have noticed my constant grin. She grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.  
"Why so smiley?" I had no idea what to say without sounding like a total pervert, but Bella obviously didn't mind of pervy-ness.  
"I've never done that before." I admitted to her.  
"Done what?" She was curious, I could tell.  
"What I did earlier…..to you. I've never done that before." I was blushing like a motherfucker over my admission. Bella twisted her entire body towards me.  
"Really?"  
I nodded bashfully; I was incredibly embarrassed by this for some reason. "I liked that. You were good, really good." Now both of us had reddened cheeks and I could tell that Bella was thinking back to earlier when I busted in the bathroom needing to shower before we went out for the night. Bella was wrapped in a tiny, white towel and drying her hair with another. She just smiled at me, looking fucking beautiful. Shower be damned, I needed to touch her.  
"Hi." She whispered, noticing me staring at her almost naked body.  
"Hi." I whispered deeply, walking towards her. I leaned down for a kiss and Bella immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our connection. I lifted her off the ground and sat her on the edge of the vanity. Kissing down her neck I untucked her towel, letting it fall to her sides. Her hands were everywhere; my hair, my face, trying to take off my shirt. She was completely naked, I was fully clothed, and it was sexy as fuck. Like she was totally at my mercy or some shit and suddenly I went from wanting to fuck the shit out of her to wanting to go down on her. I licked down her chest, lavishing each breast with kisses and gentle bites. I caressed up her leg, tickling her behind her knee before moving further up her thigh.  
My hand traveled over her thigh, right to her very warm and very wet sex. Instead of gentle caresses that I knew would make her squirm, wanting more, I thrust my fingers in and out, making her head fall back against the mirror and her hips buck forward into my hand. I kiss my way down her stomach, swirling my tongue in her cute little belly button, then kissing from hip bone to hip bone. And then I froze for a second, my brain realizing what I wanted to do next but remembering that I have never actually done it. The idea kind of freaked me out with every other girl I was with but for some reason I really, really wanted to with Bella. I did a quick mental scan of every fucking porn I have ever watched. I really should have thought this through, been prepared and Googled this shit before I was on my knees in front of her. At some point every inappropriate sex conversation with Emmett popped into my head and I was golden, not that I would ever give him credit for any mind-blowing shit I do.  
Bella opened her legs wider as I leaned forward and licked her clit. Her moan was deep, breathy and went directly to my already throbbing erection. My tongue must have hit a particularly sensitive spot, and I heard she whisper "right there."  
"Right here baby?" I asked. She didn't respond with anything more than a low moan but I heard her loud and clear. Looking up at her was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. She had her head thrown back, her hands were squeezing her breasts, her breathing rapid, and she was covered with a beautiful sheen of sweat and water from her shower. I continued licking as Bella moaned and pushed herself against my face. Bella was dripping wet as my fingers moved furiously in and out of her pussy and my tongue made circles around her clit. I could say without a doubt that this was best fucking discovery of all time. I could have kept going to forever if Bella wanted, or until my tongue eventually tired out. But moments later I felt her shuddered as she clamped her legs around my head, I kept going until she was screaming my name over and over again. I kissed my way back up her body, worshipping her with my kisses and touches. Once her breathing evened out, she finally opened her eyes ands smiled at me; she looked completely blissed out. She kissed me and tried to get her hands in my pants ,which trust me I really fucking wanted at the moment, but we has dinner reservations and couldn't be late.  
"Baby, we need to get dressed. We don't want to be late." I gave her one last kiss and left her to get ready, walking away feeling pretty fucking proud of myself.  
We met up with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie at a little hole in the wall Spanish restaurant ten minutes from our place. We all shared each other's meals and were drinking sangria by the pitcher. We had a great time and probably would have skipped the bar except people were meeting us there.  
A few of the other counselors stopped by, including my now archrival, adventure boy, and that motherfucker didn't even give me a happy birthday handshake or anything. I had beer after beer, talking to a few of the guys from work I actually like. I got smiles and blown kisses from Bella as she mingled, and death glares from Garret, who was eying me while playing pool with Emmett.  
I was feeling like the motherfucking man because I made Bella fucking scream my name not even three hours ago. I was, without a doubt, the best sex Bella ever had and the same went for me. The smiles we shared across the room all night were proof of it. I couldn't wait to get home and get naked. I walked around with some serious swagger all night. I even hoped that Garret would dare to flirt with my girl via intense eye contact while she talked to an unusually sad Angela; he didn't disappoint. I might have been a little drunk because, sober I wanted to tear him limb to limb, but right now I just wanted to gloat.  
"Edward." Garret finally acknowledged the birthday boy with a tip of his bottle.  
"Garret."  
"Where's Bella?" He asked, oh-so innocently.  
"Same place she's was the last time you eye fucked her." I wasn't going to beat around the bush and play his little game.  
"You caught that?" I wanted to punch the grin right off his face.  
"I always do. You're not very subtle."  
"Bella's a great girl, and it's been my pleasure working so closely with her." Emmett was close enough and heard how Garret emphasized the word closely. Em mouthed 'You got this?' I nodded, because I did.  
"Yes, she is pretty great." I agreed because, well, it was true.  
"Especially swim time. It's my favorite part of the day." He held my stare and fucking smiled at me. I was done being nice; I wasn't stupid or blind. Garret didn't hide his gawking at Bella in her bathing suit and that's what he was obviously referring to now. I was done being nice. His cocky attitude needed to go.  
"Yea, I bet it is. Garret, Bella's sweet and understanding, but I'm not. You can keep staring and drooling over her, I get it, trust me I get it. But she's not interested. Make one move and you will regret it."  
"Or maybe she is interested," he said, trying antagonizing me, and it was kind of working.  
"She's not." I answered strongly, but all he could do was look around me at Bella, who was now walking up us. No doubt making sure I was behaving myself.  
"Bella, you look extraordinary as usual." Garret took Bella's hand, kissing the back of it.  
"Thank you, I like your…Teva's." My girl gave him a dazzling smile as she yanked back her hand, struggling to find something to compliment on Garret's underdressed ass. Bella turned into me and whispered "Your birthday is almost over, come dance with me." She grabbed my hand, and I threw Garret my best 'suck my dick, asswipe' smile as we made our way to the almost nonexistent dance floor. She didn't have to ask me twice. I would never turn down the chance to wrap my arms around her and shove it in Garrets face.  
We swayed slowly to our own beat, not at all matching whatever was playing from the jukebox. Bella whispered to me about her talk with Angela, and Claire's crush on a fellow counselor. I saw Garret watching the both of us, as did Bella. She just rolled her eyes at me.  
"You know, he keeps looking at you to piss me off." I stated evenly. I didn't want her to think I was overreacting again.  
"I know, you were right, but it doesn't change the fact that we work together."  
"Well his ass is mine at the kickball game tomorrow."  
"Whatever. I want to go home and give you your present."  
"I have you, that's all I want."  
"You have me, but it's your birthday, so presents and cake are waiting at home. Take me home."  
We said our goodbyes and walked home hand and hand. I was horny and drunk and wanted cake, so the moment our building came into view I threw Bella over my shoulder and ran across the street. Neither of us gave a fuck that the few people in the lobby were staring as we were waiting for the elevator. Once the doors closed I did some fucking Houdini move that had Bella wrapped around my waist, her back pressed against the wall. We kissed all the way to our apartment and had the hottest and quickest sex against our front door.  
An hour later we found ourselves naked, wrapped in my sheets, eating the cake Bella picked out from my favorite bakery near campus.  
"Present time!" Bella pulled a card off my nightstand and was all smiles as she handed it to me. I tried to overlook the two first base seat tickets for the Mariners vs. Red Sox in July and focus on the card, but it was the fucking Red Sox. Carlisle raised me to love anything Boston and that included the Red Sox and Harvard.  
"Shut up B. This is awesome."  
"Everyone is going; Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, your mom, dad and even Charlie."  
"Even Charlie is coming? I knew deep down he loved me."  
"Yes deep, deep, deep down, I'm sure he adores you." Bella said against my lips. We kissed lazily for a few minutes. Suddenly our kisses went from slow to rushed, sweet to forceful, until she was hovering over me. We made love for what felt like hours and slept through the alarm, luckily we were only twenty minutes late.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Did you like Mr. Banner's POV? Let me know! As always reviewers get something, I'm thinking a glimpse of the epic tetherball showdown! Any other suggestions?

Are you reading Can't Stay Away by secamimom I love it! http:/www ( dot ) fanfiction ( dot )net/s/6042808/1/Cant_Stay_Away

And Sub Plans by SnowWhiteHeart http:/www ( dot ) fanfiction ( dot ) net/s/5894804/1/Sub_Plans

I'm on Twitter- ManderBetis- find me :)


	19. Chapter 19

So I didn't do review replies because I had this epic tetherball battle in my mind and just couldn't translate into anything readable so my sincerest apologies :)

Thanks to theotherbella for betaing because she's awesome!

Oh and Happy Belated Birthday to my favorite person ever- MoDunk! I adore her, she knows this!

* * *

I was excited about our camping trip; Bella not so much. I had packed all the camping gear the night before and only had to gather a few last minutes things. The only thing I didn't need to do was pack Bella's bag, which of course was double the size of mine. There were certainly campgrounds closer to Seattle, but having been to Colville a few times, I knew there was nowhere better to go. The five and a half hour drive passed quickly with stupid games like The Picnic Game, which I lost. Our ridiculous game lasted a long fucking time, until I fucked up at the letter U. We had both been doing great until R. It was a struggle to remember everything, and then I said Udon, so random, and I forgot it when it on my next turn.

"I went to a picnic on Saturday and I brought an Apple, Banana, Carrot, Dumplings, Eggplant, Figs, Gatorade, Hot dogs, Ice cream, Jello, Kiwis, Lemons, Marshmallows, Nachos, Olives, Pickles, Quiche, Radishes, Sushi, Tiramisu, U….U… Motherfucker!"

"I win! I win! I win! I-" Bella sang, bragging like she sore winner she always was.

"You won, I got it."

"Don't be a sore loser. No one likes a Debbie Downer."

"Next game?" I would endure another road trip game to shut up her bragging.

"20 Questions?" She suggested. Hell yes! I could ask dirty, raunchy questions and get away with it. We each got to ask five questions, and then the other went. We only got one pass each and had to say the first answer that popped into our head. I jumped right in because this was a game I liked.

"What color are your undies?"

"Yellow," my girl laughed, probably not surprised by my question.

"Can I see?"

"That counts as a questions and NO!"

"Have you ever stuffed your bra?" She definitely didn't need to know I thought this, but she wasn't always so well endowed.

"Yes," Bella admitted freely.

"Who was your first kiss?" Even after five years of friendship I didn't know the answer and now was as good a time as any.

"Emmett." What the fuck?

"You kissed Emmett?"

"Yes. Well we kissed each other, but yes." I wanted to ask a million follow up questions but it was Bella's turn.

"My turn. Did you have a favorite stuffed animal growing up?" She didn't go for the dirty questions like I did.

"No, but I did have a piece of ribbon from my baby blanket." I still had it somewhere in my closet.

"Favorite memory with Emmett?"

"Camping in his backyard." Knowing he kissed Bella or they kissed each other, my new favorite memory was going to be kicking his ass

"Have you ever measured your junk?"

"No," I never felt the need to. I knew I was blessed in the size department.

"What's your favorite physical feature of mine?" She blushed at her own innocent question.

"Your smile," I answered truthfully. Her smile had always made me happy. I strived to make her do it at least once a day.

"Why'd you let Jessica give you a hand job in the locker room?" Well, I wasn't expecting that one at all. I knew Bella always wondered why I let it happen, considering I couldn't stand Jessica. I remember her face when she walked in on us and she definitely saw Jessica's hand wrapped around my dick. But she didn't see my pained expression, and she didn't feel how tight her hand was gripping me; it hurt like a motherfucker. Moments before Bella walked into the locker room, I had accidentally whispered Bella's name.

"Because you agreed to go out with Carson Murphy the day before," I admitted. Bella knew how much I disliked that asshole. He was one of those popular, jock-type guys that thought they were every girls dream. "Why'd you say yes to Carson?" I asked, starting my next five questions. I had always wondered

"Because you had sex with Heidi in your car that morning." I was confused about her confession because Heidi went down on me regularly, but I never had sex with her.

"I never slept with her," I admitted instantly, not wanting Bella to think that. Not that it truly mattered anymore, or maybe it did to her.

"You never touched her?"

"Well, yes but we never had sex, ever." I didn't want to go into all the details because I wouldn't want to hear the shit she has done with anyone else before me.

"How was Emmett your first kiss?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I was jealous as fuck that one of my best friends was my love's first kiss, not me.

"Remember we were playing spin the bottle at Alice's birthday party? That was my first kiss."

I was about to ask her if she was fucking around, but didn't want to use it as a question. I could have been her first kiss; Emmett and I argued over who the bottle landed on. It was dead center between the two of us and we had to rock, paper, scissor it. Emmett obviously won; he was purposely fucking with me. I threw my drink at him and stormed out. I later blamed my reaction on too much Vodka but everyone knew the real reason except Bella.

"What's your favorite physical feature on me?"

"Your eyes and your ass," she responded quickly.

"Which nipple do you prefer I lick, pinch and suck on?" I asked as I pinched her left nipple through her shirt.

"Both." Bella arched her back, pushing her breasts into my hand and I was disappointed we were driving. I wanted to go further, move my hand down her body and between her legs but I couldn't multitask that well.

"Are you impressed with my junk?"

"Very," Bella admitted with a giggle and I couldn't help but grin.

"Why do you want to be a doctor?" Bella asked me; starting our final round of questions.

"I don't remember anymore," I said honestly; both Bella and were beyond surprised. I have wanted to be a doctor like my father since I could remember but if I was being honest with myself; my heart wasn't in it anymore.

"Really?"

"Yes. That counts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I just realized it," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You should really think about that," Bella said, effectively ending the game with a just sixteen questions. I rubbed my hand up and down her thigh, sitting in a comfortable silence until Bella fell asleep. While she napped, I took the time to really think about what she'd said. Two hours later we pulled in to the check-in building, got a map, and were given directions to our site, which was at the far end of the campground.

"Bear country! We are going to get eaten alive!" Bella exclaimed while looking at the warning sign. I just shook my head and laughed at her. She shouldn't be too shocked; those same signs were posted around Forks.

"Edward, you said it wasn't far ten minutes ago. This is ridiculous. We could get eaten by grizzly bears."

"Stop being so dramatic. We've been driving for maybe three minutes." The campground was fairly secluded in the woods, and the sites were huge and far apart. I reserved the most remote site, which was maybe a five minute drive from the check in building, through a winding road in the forest

"Charlie will never forgive you if his pride and joy comes back without an arm or something."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure a bear doesn't attack me."

"Ha, ha, ha you are just so funny." She smiled with a huge smile as we finally pulled into our site.

"Hey, you know how I didn't complain about driving five hours to go camping when there are perfectly good places around Seattle?" I nodded in agreement. She was surprisingly agreeable about everything. "You know how haven't once whined about spending four nights in a tent, with bugs and rain?" I nodded again. She was clearly trying to make a point. "Well, that's because the week before classes start again we're going home to forks. Yay!" Her huge, phony smile at the 'yay' was sarcastic, and there wasn't shit I could say because of her previous points. I couldn't complain because she didn't complain. That fucking sucks, because the last place I wanted to go after working the entire summer was Forks.

"Isn't it peaceful?" I asked, already mapping out our campsite in my head as I walked around.

"It's greener that Forks," Bella said. I almost wanted her to bitch and complain it would have made me feel less bad about it in a few weeks.

"How about we set the tent up here?" I asked gesturing to the flat open space under a huge tree. "And then move the table closer to the water?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

I started laying out the tent and poles and looked over the directions; it was going to be a bitch to set up. Bella sucked at manual labor, and managed to somehow take down the tent twice before I nicely asked her to set up our chairs around the fire pit.

An hour later I was fuming, sweating, and was on my third attempt of putting up the biggest fucking tent on the face of the planet. My beautiful Bella sat ten feet away reading, not offering anymore help because I yelled at her a little.

"Are you almost done? It's almost four."

"Are you fucking serious? I can't get this thing off the ground!" I was yelling a little louder than necessary. But instead of getting upset with me, she got up and wrapped her arms around me. The moment she touched me I calmed down.

"I told you we didn't need something so big, but you insisted."

"You picked this one out," I argued, because, well she did. The other one had been slightly smaller.

"You're right, I did pick it. But I was only thinking of our future children." Of course she remembered my justification for the bigger tent. "And since I want like five or six children, I figured the bigger the better," she said cheerfully. She kissed my cheek, walked backed to her chair and resumed her reading, while I just stood with my mouth open. One or two I could handle, but that five or six? Bella doesn't even like babies. I silently prayed she was fucking around and got back to getting up the tent before it was dark.

Once everything was up our site was great. We were right on the water and there was literally no one was around us. The bathroom was too far to walk to, so I was trying to think up discreet ways to restrict Bella's fluid intake to lessen her trips. She was not a pee in the woods kind of girl, and I didn't want to be driving to and from the bathrooms all night.

Hours later, after a gourmet dinner of hot dogs and Bella's homemade potato salad, we sat around my kickass fire, roasting marshmallows. Bella choose to sit cuddled into me rather than her own chair; not that I was complaining. It was chilly out but between her and the fire, I was nice and warm. Bella tried to retell a scary story that Charlie told her during one of their fishing trips when she was little, but she forgot most of it and screwed it up. The fire eventually died down, and we crawled onto our supped up air mattress and snuggled close. It was fucking cold. Thank god for the tent heater Bella insisted on buying. I slept like a baby, and was thankful for Bella overspending on the mattress and sheets, because it rivaled my bed at home. Early the next morning, we reluctantly got up, got dressed, and drove to the bathrooms before coming back to the campsite to have breakfast.

"What's the plan for today?" Bella asked between bites of her cereal.

"How do you feel about hiking?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't be thrilled. But we were camping, and hiking was a prerequisite.

"I feel like it's going to be a long day," she said sarcastically.

Two hours later I found myself halfway through three mile trail with a winded Bella, who was grabbing her side, hunched over.

"Seriously, six year old girls are passing us," I wasn't kidding. There was a troop of girl scouts that were giggling and chatting it up while Bella was sitting on a rock, dying.

"They are girl scouts Edward. They do outdoorsy things all the time. They are made for this. Me, not so much."

"Weren't you a girl scout?" I remember seeing a picture of Bella in her full Girl Scout get-up.

"Shut up," she finally stood up, glaring at me. "Well let's go." We continued on the trail and were rewarded with insane views of Big Meadow Lake. We had one of the little Girl Scout take our first picture as a couple. Te walk back wasn't as hard, considering it was down hill. But Bella was still being cautious, not wanting to fall and break an ankle.

"Wanna go to the drive-ins tonight?" Bella asked, looking over the local paper once we were back at our site.

"Depends, what's playing?"

"Does it matter? You'll be kissing me the entire time."

"No, I guess it doesn't matter. I love that you are such a cheap date. First mini golf and now a five dollar movie. You're the shit B."

"I do what I can," Bella smiled and threw me a little wink.

"So we'll drive down to the showers, then I'll make dinner, and then we'll go?" Bella nodded and went into the tent, getting both of our shower things. She seemed to like taking care of me as much as I liked taking care of her. We were like this old married couple already.

Before the heading to the drive ins we needed to eat and for ten solid minutes I had been trying to get the grill going, unsuccessfully.

"Can't we just go to McDonalds or something?" Bella whined hovering over my shoulder.

"No, I'll get it." I snapped around to her, my eyes telling her to shut the fuck up.

"You've been at it for ten minutes. It already has lighter fluid on it. The charcoal should just light up. Maybe it's a defective bag?" She knew that was a lie. I used the same bag last night and they worked fine.

"Bella, I'm going to light the fucking charcoal. Now sit down." She was fucking laughing at me again, because who couldn't light charcoal on fire? This was complete bullshit. I was a man, and men did the cooking while camping. Bella went to sit in her bright pink chair, which stuck out like a sore thumb against the trees and water.

An hour later we were in the car on our way to the old-school 1950s drive in, hoping like hell that they had a decent concession stand. We were fucking starving. My fire never got going, and you can bet I will be writing a serious onion letter to those fuckers.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking up at the little menu, deciding on a hamburger, fries and soda for myself.

"Umm…a hot dog with ketchup, a slice of pizza, popcorn, and a large Coke."

"Where are you going to fit all that?" I asked, running my hand over her flat stomach. Bella never ate junk food like that.

"I need to stuff myself. You never know when someone won't be able to start a fire for breakfast."

"For breakfast I open the cooler and pull out the milk."

"Those coolers can get a bit tricky, never mind correctly pouring the cereal."

"You're very funny, you know that?" She nodded, leaning up to kiss me.

Bella stuffed her face with the outrageous amount of food she ordered as we watched two not-so-new movies that we both had already seen. We didn't partake in the make out session she had promised me, because let's face it; making out over the console wasn't very comfortable. But lucky for me, Bella was amazing and seemed to constantly crave my touch as much as I did hers. The second we were back at our site and she zipped the tent door up, she was all over me. Me being a gentleman would deny her nothing, we were naked in seconds. At some point during the night Bella must have gotten up to go to the bathroom because I was woken up by a crash and a few colorful words from my usually reserved Bella. I tried to sit up but was completely covered with the roof. What the hell?

"Edward?" Bella called softly, presumably from outside the tent.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Wasn't sure if you were awake." I tried not to laugh, but really, I was covered with the roof of our tent. I couldn't hold it in. "Shut up. This isn't funny. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I can't move. I don't want to rip the tent." I knew from a drunken night camping a few years back that they tore easily.

"So what do I do?"

"Are the poles all still connected? You need to lift it high enough for me to get out."

"Uhh yea ok," Bella answered. I could hear her moving around outside, which couldn't have been easy. It was pitch black.

"Careful of the bears," I called out, trying to make light of this ridiculousness.

"Seriously Edward, I can go sit in the car and sleep until morning."

"Baby I was kidding." All I could hear was Bella huffing and grunting as one side of the tent was lifted up. I was finally able to crawl out and fix the tent. We went back to sleep and thankfully slept in, a luxury that I haven't been afforded all summer.

We got dressed for our day of fishing and swimming at the lake. I threw on a t-shirt and my bathing suit, looking casual while Bella looked fucking mouthwatering.

"Are you kidding me with that bathing suit?" I gestured to her navy blue and white polka dot bikini. It wasn't skimpy, but it sat low on her hips and showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

"What's wrong with it?" she asks innocently, doing a little 360 show for me. She knew she looked good; better than good.

"If anyone even looks at you, I'm kicking their ass," I said truthfully.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're the only ones here." And she wasn't kidding. Besides a park ranger who we saw a few times, we had only seen a handful of other campers. Luckily for me Bella pulled on a tiny pair of jean shorts and a white tank top, hopefully halting the potential ass kicking I might have handed out.

Bella packed the small cooler with drinks, lunch, and snacks so we could spend the day fishing, which was surprisingly her idea. Bella's years of forced fishing trips with Charlie meant that she was on worm duty and caught double the fish. Of course she keeping tally because she had a serious case of competiveness. I even had to take a few pictures of Bella with her catches. I jumped in the lake and swam while Bella read because she didn't do lakes. The leaves and fish weren't her thing.

Thankfully I wasn't a complete failure at cooking dinner, and we spent the night talking around the fire. Bella made her special smores, which was burnt marshmallows, two pieces of chocolate and no graham crackers, because they icked her out.

During the night, I got up needing to go to the bathroom and had this irrational fear of getting poison ivy or a bug bite on my dick, so I rushed back into the tent. After zipping up the door I stood looking at Bella lying on her side, turned away from me wearing nothing but a t-shirt and those boy short underwear. Her shirt had ridden up, giving me a good look at her great ass with the bottom of her cheeks peeking out below. I was always one dirty thought away from a Bella induced hard on, so just staring at her ass made me hard. I reached down to run my hand up and down the shaft as I admired Bella's sleeping form. I was officially the world's most perverted motherfucker. I had to have her, right then and there. I was crossing my fingers, hoping some groping, ass grinding and kisses would wake her up and she'd be in the mood. As I moved onto the mattress it made that loud "body-on-vinyl" noise, which wasn't actually that sexy, but didn't slow me down. I slid in behind Bella spooning her.

I sandwiched my erection between me and her panty-clad ass as I moved up against her, needing some friction. I placed my right hand down onto her thigh and still nothing. I tried lightly caressing her leg, trying to tickle her awake. She finally moaned but was still asleep. I gained more confidence as I moved my hand up her smooth thigh, over her undies, and up under her shirt. Bella's nipple stiffened and pressed against the palm of my hand as I massaged her tit. And before I could really feel like the nastiest guy ever, her ass began to grind against my hardness as I kissed her neck. I could have shot my load right then and there but I held off. Her breathing quickened as she let out another louder moan. Bella probably thought she was having a sex dream as she got hotter and hotter. She let out another low, deep moan as she whispered my in a groggy voice.

I saw this as an extremely good thing and I was intent on keeping her in this state as best I could. She pushed her ass back into me as I slowly moved my hand down her stomach. I slid my hand inside Bella's undies and my fingers teased her clit. I slipped my hand deeper and gently nudging her right leg over mine, granting me better access to her pussy. Moving my fingers between her legs I felt how wet she was. Her hand reached back, gripping my thigh. I slowly ran my middle finger between her lips. The way her hips were grinding back against me was too much. I needed to be inside her, and by the way her nails were digging into my thigh, she needed it too. I slid her panties down her hips and legs, slowly guided my hardness in her warm, wet pussy. We both gasped, not moving for a few moments. I slowly pushed further in with each gentle thrust.

We were both silent save for a few low moans as I continued with a slow steady rhythm in and out. My fingers trailed down her stomach, circling her clit as I continued kissing down her neck, across her shoulder. Bella moved her hand from my thigh up into my hair, gripping tightly.

We were both so close. I moved faster, my brain spinning with thoughts of how good she felt, how much I loved her. My stomach tightened as Bella came, spurring on my own release.

"Fuck baby. I love you-" Shit, did I say that out loud? I think I did. She paused, her breathing hitched for just a second. It was almost unnoticeable except, well, I knew her better than any fucking person in the world so I noticed.

What kind of motherfucker declares their love during sex in a fucking tent? That is like some serious asshole shit. Fuck me. It was too soon. We had only been really together for a few weeks; it was way too fucking soon to be telling her how much I loved her. I didn't want to scare her off, like I was some kind of guy who just says it after barely a month.

Bella's silence was evidence enough that it was too soon.

We wordlessly laid there while our breathing evened out. I wanted to apologize for blurting that out. I wanted to tell her again. I wanted her to say it back. Instead, I stayed quiet. A restless, uncomfortable sleep overtook me as my brain swirled with thoughts of Bella not saying it back; not saying anything.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Reviews get something, I pinky swear it!

So this sucker is almost done! Working on the epi now and will be posting as each update is beta'd :)

I'm reading and loving a million different stories but can't think of one to suggest soooo rec me something!


	20. Chapter 20

So ummm Hi!

Sorry for the crazy long wait!

Thanks to theotherbella for being herself and perfect :)

And MoDunk for being the best ever!

* * *

I felt horrible about my slip last night, I mean who does that? I wanted to open my eyes, kiss her senseless, and then tell her I loved her again and again. But of course, I was alone in the tent and the site. Bella didn't leave a note, but knowing her, she just went off for a walk. Instead of lying around feeling a dick, I got dressed and decided to make pancakes on the griddle Bella insisted we bring; I knew I couldn't fuck that up.

Bella walked up the path from the main road, all dressed with wet hair, carrying her shower stuff. She gave me an awkward, uneasy smile as she went and put her stuff away.

"Hey," I said trying to make conversation. I hated she felt uncomfortable with me, I hated that I fucked up our trip.

"I was up early, so I walked to the showers and got ready." I nodded and handed her a plate of pancakes. "Thanks." She sat down and we ate in a weird silence that I haven't had to deal with since I was a complete douche all those weeks ago.

"Are we still going canoeing?" She was all doe eyed, nibbling on her lip; her face made me want to punch myself in the head.

"Do you want to?" I asked, unsure of her whether her nerves were because my "I Love You" slip-up or from my avoidance after the fact.

"Do you?" She countered.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I'm gonna to go change." Considering she had showered and was dressed, I assumed she just needed to escape to the tent, away from me. She emerged minutes later wearing the same white Forks high t-shirt and shorts so tiny they shouldn't be legal.

The mile walk down to the lake was quiet and uncomfortable with almost nothing said between the two of us for the first ten minutes. I did finally grow a pair and grabbed her hand, just needing some kind of connection with her. Bella was doing her nervous talking thing where she says pointless things to fill the silence. It didn't usually bother me but this time she was nervous because I fucked up. And on top of that, I made it more awkward by not mentioning it. It's not like I hadn't already said those words to her. Like the morning after Emmett and Rose's bachelor party. It's just that neither of us had said it since, and blurting it out mid orgasm wasn't the way I pictured it coming out.

I checked out our canoe, and we had taken off it was clear that I needed to just grow some balls and clear the air because Bella wasn't planning on do it for me. I figured that once we were in a good spot and could actually face each other I would give my 'Sorry I suck' speech. Bella's rowing was fucking ridiculously off and I had to work double time to keep us from just going in a circle. I obviously wasn't myself because normally I would have told her to pick up her pace and bust ass, but not today. Considering the lake wasn't huge, I got us to a good spot in no time.

We sat in silence with just the sounds of nature and the water splashing against the canoe. Surrounded by trees and shining sun, we should have been enjoying the beauty of it all, not walking on eggshells. I looked over at a sprawled back Bella, basking in the sun; I didn't know where to start. I realized I wasn't so much apologizing for what I said, because I fucking meant it, but for the delivery. I wanted to tell her that for the last five years I have envisioned telling her those exact words and never once was it while I was thrusting roughly into her.

"Bella last night, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it?" She looked so sad; her big brown eyes lacked the liveliness I was used to seeing in them.

"No I meant it, but I didn't mean-"

"You did?"

"Fuck of course I did it's just-" A huge, blazing smile graced her perfect face. Gone was the worry and I right then I knew that I was making a huge deal over nothing because she loved me.

"I love you too," she interrupted me again and just blurted it out, making my heart stop for a moment. This wasn't the first time she has said those words to me, but this time was different. We were finally together she was all mine. This I love you meant more.

She got off her seat and tried to walkover to me, our canoe was shaking a little with each step. In Bella style, her foot slipped on a little water, and I watched as she fell into the lake. I would have jumped to try to catch her but I didn't want the entire canoe to flip over.

I tried to stifle my laughter but once I saw that she was ok, I let it loose. Seeing Bella flail around like a caught fish was by far the highlight of the week. I couldn't catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"This isn't funny Edward!" Bella screamed, no longer flopping around, "help me back in please."

"I will just give me a minute," I said as I started laughing once again. I saw her huff and roll her eyes, but if our positions were reversed, she would be doing the exact same thing.

"You're such an ass."

I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down, stuck my oar behind me and got up with ease. I didn't want to find myself treading water next to Bella. I walked slowly to the middle of the canoe, standing with my legs shoulder width apart.

"We have to be careful or the whole thing will tip over and our shit will be everywhere," I leaned forward, taking Bella's hand in mine and tried to pull her up. The canoe started rocking too much and I had to let her go. She wasn't very happy. "Bella it's going to tip."

"What am I suppose to do?" she whined.

"Swim?" She was shocked that I would even suggest such a thing. What did she expect? I'm not a fucking superhero.

"What? It's like ten miles away. I'll die." She was exaggerating a bit; as I could still see the sandy area, we took off from.

"You won't die. I'll stay with you, row slow, don't worry." I was trying to be sympathetic with her because I wouldn't want to be swimming that far either. But I did snap a few pictures as payback for her bragging yesterday.

"Camping sucks."

"I know, baby."

"I'm never going anywhere with you again." She was bobbing up and down, trying to rest for a moment while giving me a serious bitchface.

"But Bella, I love you," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, that's what got me in the water in the first place so thanks for that."

The rest of our little adventure was filled with Bella bitching and moaning. "You suck….OMG seaweed just touched my leg….This is so gross…I have a cramp in my leg."

Once back on land Bella demanded I carry her all the way back to our site, and of course, I did. But fuck, I had to row all the way back by myself. I was just as exhausted as she was, and wanted to collapse on our air mattress and let my body rest. She wasn't having that and insisted on going somewhere for dinner in town because, and let me quote her, "If I eat another hot dog I will gouge my eyes out."

Of course, she looked beautiful because only Bella, and probably Alice, would bring a dress and heels camping. We ate and were back just in time for the intense downpour that lasted all night and most of the next day.

Once I had broken the proverbial seal, I couldn't stop telling Bella I loved her. I must have dropped it three times at dinner, three times while she was moving and moaning over me before we fell asleep. The constant rain ruined my plans for hiking the next day, not that Bella minded. But it died down around dinner and we got to spend our last night around the fire again.

"It's our last night. We should finish the marshmallows," I suggested. Really, I loved me some burnt smores. We talked and talked the entire night. I fessed up to threatening Peter Murphy so he wouldn't go out with Bella. She told about catching her mother and Phil going at it on the couch, the stairs, and in the kitchen. I blurted out that I didn't think I wanted to be a doctor after I spent the week thinking about her question from the car ride up here. Bella was her optimistic self, pointing out the positives, like not having to endure another four years of school and a residency. I only focused on the negatives, like no mini mansion and living large like my parents. And I wasn't shocked when her mouthed drop at my idea of teaching Biology, but she recovered quickly and branded me the next Mr. "Boring Motherfucker" Banner.

I begged her not to tell my parents because I was a petrified of their reaction; afraid that I was letting them both down. She assured me that they would be proud of me no matter what I did, that she was proud whether I was a doctor, a teacher, or forever a camp counselor. My insecurities about being good enough to be with Bella had completely vanished after my mini freak-out at the rehearsal dinner weeks ago. I knew it didn't matter what I thought about myself because she saw me in a different light. If she wanted me then who was I to argue? We must have eaten a dozen smores each and went to sleep with serious stomachaches.

I was able to pack up most of the site before Bella even got up. She insisted on helping taking down the tent, which was more of a hindrance than a help. We were soon on the road, dancing to whatever pop song that Bella turned on; I even did a few of the moves Bella busted out all those months ago. We got home and spent our last few free days before the final camp session with our friends, enjoying the warm weather, Alice's pool, and my birthday baseball game.

It was great to have everyone together. Even Charlie came up with my parents for the game. Carlisle and I were decked out in Red Sox gear while everyone else was rocking Mariners shit. Bella was brave. She wore the Mariners hat that she had gotten as a birthday gift from Charlie when she was twelve, and an 'I Only Kiss Red Sox Fans' t-shirt. Charlie feigned a broken heart, and the fact that my beloved team won the game only made it worse. So bad in fact, as retaliation he invited my father and I to go fishing when Bella and I went home to Forks. Neither of us were thrilled at the prospect of going; Carlisle wasn't the outdoorsy type and, not gonna lie, Charlie still made me nervous as fuck. I had two weeks to try to find a way out of the little expedition.

The last camp session went by in a blur. I talked to Sam about my change from medicine to teaching; he gave me some great advice and let me lead a few more activities. Over the summer, I also became friends with Riley. He was not only the camp director; he was also the Pipeline director. Pipeline was a tutoring program at school that matched up students from the university to local kids needing help; Bella had done it for the last three years. After talking to him about my change of plans, he asked me about possibly doing some tutoring through the semester; I'd be getting paid so hell ya I said yes. It felt nice to have a plan to go home with, to lessen the blow of the 'Not going to med school' bomb I was going to drop.

The last free weekend before our final year of college started and Bella had committed us to a visit home weeks ago. Now, even she didn't want to go. I drove past the Welcome to Forks sign that I swear over exaggerated the population of 3120 by at least a thousand. We had plans for a Cullen family game night, lunch with Charlie, Sue and her 2 kids tomorrow, and spending as much time with Alice and Jasper - who had been up there all week - before they left for LA on Sunday.

"Ohmygod, I'm your girlfriend!" Bella shouted randomly. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I mean this wasn't breaking news here; we have been together for over three months.

"Why yes you are," I glanced over at her and could see how nervous she had become in seconds.

"I'm meeting your parents."

"Meeting them? You've known them for years." This must be the reason that she didn't want to go visit Forks for the first time ever.

"But now I'm your girlfriend. It's different."

"No it's not." This was so Bella, anxious about actually being together around our parents. Like they hadn't been expecting this for years. As if, they hadn't seen us holding hands and kissing during the baseball game.

"They were on our turf, we had the advantage. But now we're here. We should have stayed home."

"This is what I've been saying every fucking time we visit!" While I was all about never visiting again, and making our parents come to us. I was still confused as fucked about whatever she was worrying about.

"My dad is going to be all 'this is my house and in my house there are rules; no kissing, no touching, no smiling at each other.' And Esme will be all 'you two are so cute, when are the babies coming and wedding happening?" Bella wasn't kidding about either of our parents. Charlie was Mr. Overprotective when it came to Bella. And my mother has been talking about grandkids since I was twelve, although I'm sure, she didn't actually want me reproducing back then.

We pulled up to my parent's house and Bella was fucking right. The awkwardness was in serious overload. My mother greeted us at the door. She was glowing as she looked at our joined hands; she even tilted her fucking head and sighed. She managed to step up the weird when my father walked in and she said "Carlisle look at how happy they are." Mind you, we were both scowling at her, but all he could do was laugh and reply with a sarcastic "Yes dear, they look overjoyed."

Luckily, Alice and Jasper rushed in and broke up the oddest welcome home ever. Pizza was ordered and downed while we played Moods, which I totally sucked at, and Apples and Oranges. We ended up in front of the tv watching Titanic, as Alice got all weepy over the 'I'll never let go' scene. Bella and I were more interested in each other than the movie. She 'let' me rub her feet and we whispered to one another most of the time.

I assumed since Bella was a grown, independent women who has been living on her own for the last three years that Charlie wouldn't mind Bella sleeping at my house, but I was mistaken. He actually called her around 11:30, asking where she was and when she would be home, and wasn't happy to hear that she was spending the night with me. Thankfully, my mom got on the phone and convinced him that she would be fine with us and he caved in. I mean really. I hope I'm not that overprotective with my kids one day, but if they look anything like Bella, I probably will be.

I spent many nights in my bed dreaming and jacking off to visions of Bella, so to have her there and finally fulfill a few of my teenage fantasy was fucking mind-blowing. If I didn't love her before, that night she definitely sealed the deal.

We woke the next morning to Alice insisting on late breakfast at the diner. Something about needing there French toast and home fries. Thankfully, we had to skip the Port Angeles shopping trip for the getting to know you lunch at Charlie's girlfriends. Bella was a little nervous but that was to be expected. Meeting Charlie's girlfriend's kids was kind of weird. They could end up being this completely fucked up Brady Bunch family. She looked the part of the responsible, goody two shoes in my favorite bright yellow dress that she wore on our first official date. I even stepped up my game and wore a polo and cargo shorts; I figured if Charlie went out of his way to personally invite me then I could at least looked the part of the respectable boyfriend.

It was interesting to drive through La Push. I'd never really come here during high school, mostly because Jacob Black. I wasn't a complete fucktard. If I was caught alone on, the rez Jacob and his oversized freak of nature friends would fuck my ass up. We drove through the reservation and easily found Sue's house, which happened to be one of the nicer houses on their road. Bella mentioned that Charlie had been helping Sue fix up the house and that they were thinking about moving in with each other. My girl was practically gnawing her lip off and was rather quiet was we walked up pathway. Instead of knocking, we just stood there for a few silent moments. Bella had no intention of ringing the bell so I tried to handle that.

"What are you doing?" She whispered loudly as my hand inched crosser to the doorbell.

"Ringing the bell."

"Wait! I'm not ready yet." She slapped my hand away, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, but I'm sure they already know where here."

"God, I'm so nervous. This is kind of big. Charlie hasn't really dated anyone since Heidi and I don't want to screw this up." I couldn't let her for a second think that she wasn't the most amazing person I knew. I gently grabbed her beautiful face with my hands and kissed her softly.

"Baby you're perfect. There is nothing you can do that would fuck this up for him. Besides, everyone loves you."

"That's true," She agreed confidently.

"You kids plan on coming in?" Charlie asked from behind us. We both turned and saw that Charlie had his signature grin on. He waved us to follow him to the back of the small, two-story house. He introduced us as "my beautiful little girl Bella and her boyfriend Edward" to Sue's daughter Leah, a senior at the school on the reservation and Seth, her fifteen year old son.

We were immediately offered drinks and told to relax, as if that was possible. It was awkward just sitting around looking at each other but Sue was sweet and made enough food for us and half of the reservation. We dug in to the barbeque chicken, grilled corn on the cob, summer squash, zucchini and salad. Conversation was a bit forced, but eventually everyone got comfortable with each other after Charlie and Sue announced that they were indeed moving in with each other. To my surprise, both Seth and Leah seemed happy about the idea; Bella on the other hand immediately questioned what would happen to his current house. They planned on renting it out to the new Forks police recruit, Paul, his wife, and two kids. Sue was even sweet enough to ask Bella to join her and Leah tomorrow to help pick out kitchen and bathroom accessories and back to school clothes while the 'boys' going fishing. She agreed with a smile and a squeeze to my knee, knowing that I was hoping to skip out on the 'boys' day of bonding.

"So where do you want to go to college?" Bella asked across the table to Leah, who had been quiet throughout dinner. She seemed to be extremely shy as opposed to Seth, who talked Charlie's ear off about his upcoming baseball season.

"I was thinking about University of Seattle."

"Oh we both go there. You should come down and visit the campus, maybe sit in on a class with me."

"Really?" she asked, surprised that Bella was offering. But that was just her, always sweet and thoughtful.

"Yeah of course, you can stay with us for a few days, there's enough room." I nodded my head in agreement because she seemed like a nice girl, and it could only give me extra brownie points with my future dad-in-law.

"Leah, you could stay with Bella in her room since they each have their own." Charlie said, emphasizing each word and looking at the both of us as I gulped. Charlie just took another sip of his beer, and laughed at my discomfort. I still wasn't used to this new Charlie and he would always scare the beejesus out of me. Not that he or Bella needed to know that. But Bella shocked the hell outta me, as she wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Oh I'll have to make sure it's clean. I've barely been in my room since Edward and I started sleeping together." Was she fucking crazy? My mouth was on the floor, much like everyone else's around the table. Bella just nonchalantly picked her spoon back up and resumed eating her cherry cobbler. I wasn't imagining the death glares being sent my way, and all I could do was sputter out strangled breaths with my head going back and forth from Bella to Charlie.

"I ahhh you know, Bella was-"

"Yes Edward?" His stone face and angry eyes turned to me; I had no fucking idea what to say. Bella put me in nasty fucking spot.

"Well umm I have nothing to say."

"So Edward, Charlie tells me you're a Red Sox fan?" Sue, God bless her heart, changed the subject to save my ass. Although Seth and Charlie mocked my love for the obviously superior team, it certainly took the heat off me.

We left with an armful of leftovers for dinner. Charlie had to work the night shift and wouldn't be home, so Bella asked if we could spend the night their. I just nodded my head because I will still pissed about the sleeping together comment that she made to her father.

"You're not talking to me?" Bella asked after the silent ride home.

"Bella, you basically told your dad, the fucking chief of police, that I'm fucking his daughter. Yeah I'm a little upset." Fuming was more like it; it didn't matter how long I had known Charlie, you never wanted your girlfriend's father looking at you like you defiled his daughter.

"We were just kidding around, baby." Bella tried to dismiss the ridiculousness that went down during dinner, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"Stop trying to unbutton my fucking pants." I swatted her hand away because I was too angry to want her hand all up on my shit. I slumped down on the couch and tried my damnedest to ignore the sexy as fuck hip sway show she was giving me.

"You're overreacting, baby. You act like he hasn't suspected this since he caught us in my bed." She was so fucking hot as she tipped my head up with her index finger, and I swear that she only lifted enough for me to stare at her perfect tits.

"Overreacting? Right. This time tomorrow I'll probably be swimming with the fishes."

"It would serve you right after making me swim ten miles back shore." Bella straddled my waist and 'adjusted' herself so seductively.

I had no shame, stuck out my bottom lip pouting, and fuck ya she reciprocated with the great apology ever.

"It will be a great chance for us guys to bond," Charlie said slapping my shoulder with this knowing look. Like he knew what Bella did to me on his couch. Twice. I looked almost as nervous as my father did. Let's just say that Carlisle wasn't an outdoorsy kind of man. I couldn't remember a time that he ever went fishing or hiking, so he was a bit out of his element.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Charlie asked as Carlisle fumbled with his line.

"I have no idea?"

"You'd think a surgeon would know how to thread a pole?"

"Yes, one would think."

You know, just looking at my father in tackle vest was laughable. And hell to the yes I took a few pictures; I knew this wouldn't be happening again. We talked Harvard as usual, but that was really all we had in common and I didn't have to the balls to break the news just yet.

Charlie and Seth seemed so at ease around each other, talking about baseball, school, and the current home renovation project they were tackling together, painting the house. It was nice but different to see Charlie acting as a parental figure because with Bella he never really had too.

"So Edward, Bella tells me you're thinking about teaching instead of becoming a doctor?"

Both my father's eyes and mine bulged out of our heads. It was one thing to talk about this with Bella, but what was I supposed to say to my father?

"Ah… ya… I don't know. " So I went with gibberish as all eyes were on me. I was never close to my father and the only thing we have ever been able to connect over has been me following in his footsteps. He wasn't able to hide the shock and disappointment over Charlie's bombshell. I could have lied but it would certainly come up again hopefully my mother's lesson about honest being the best policy was correct.

"This conversation isn't over young man," said Carlisle through clenched teeth.

Young man? That's not good.

Shit.

* * *

Next update? The second I get it back!

Leave me some love, it might make me harass my beta more!

Are you reading The Secret Changes within Bella Swan by SwedenSara? I'm only 10 chapters in but it's so real. There's no idyllic, romantic marriage here but I promise you will love!


	21. Chapter 21

So you know when you get into a story and then the author waits like eight weeks to update and it's not even that amazing? I hate that and that's me, sorry!

Would you believe I thought my fabulous beta theotherbella had this for six long weeks and she didn't, my bad!

So I was stuck and not sure what to write, I don't love it but hopefully you will. It's all texts, Facebook updates, emails and snippets of conversations; hopefully it's not too confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

From: Carlisle  
To: Edward

Contacts  
August 17th, 2009

Edward,  
I attended a fascinating conference at Children's last night about  
Not sure what you're planning on going into but I have a few contacts in the teaching field for you. I know we have never been close but I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I will support you whether you're a doctor or a mechanic.  
I might not say it enough or at all but I love you.  
Dad  
Carlisle Cullen, MD  
Surgical Services  
Olympic Memorial Hospital  
939 Caroline Street  
Port Angeles, WA 9836

From: Edward  
To: Carlisle  
Re: Contacts  
August 17th, 2009

Thanks dad, I appreciate it.  
Trust, I will never become a mechanic.  
Next time you're in Seattle maybe we could meet up for lunch or something.  
And I might not say it enough but I know and I love you too  
Edward

* * *

Alice Cullen is Engaged to Jasper Whitlock  
Comment - Like

I miss you -B  
I miss you too baby -E  
I wish you here…. Stupid chem thing Monday :( -B  
Me too. It's too quiet - E  
Can you believe that Alice has an appointment for wedding dresses tomorrow? Homegirl doesn't waste time, he only put on ring on it 72 hours ago! -B  
Did you expect anything less?-E  
Not really. I know something that you don't know! -B  
Secrets don't keep friends -E  
Fine, they set the date! December 31st at your parent's house! -B  
There is no fucking way I am spending New Years Eve in Forks. No. Fucking. Way. -E  
Yes you are, it's for your big sister -B  
By minutes B minutes. I have to study. -E  
Ok, I love you -B  
I love you. Come home early. -E

Edward Cullen is fucking tired.  
Comment - Like

Bella Swan-  
Can't sleep without me?

Edward Cullen-  
No :(

Emmett McCarty-  
You just might want to do a ball check, JS

* * *

Jasper Whitlock is busy March 7th…. I'm having a baby!  
Esme Cullen, Rosalie McCarty, Bella Swan and 12 others like this.

Edward Cullen-  
I should kick your ass.

Bella Swan-  
I think you were supposed to write congratulations Edward….. Congrats Jazz, I'm so excited for you two!

Maria Whitlock-  
Yay so happy for you! Me maw will be so excited! How far along is Alice?

Jasper Whitlock-  
Bella Thanks darling. Maria Thanks, she's 17 weeks and has a tiny little bump :) Edward You might want to kick my ass a little more considering we most likely conceived in your apartment, thanks for the room sucker.

Bella Swan-  
Eww, Jasper, you were in my room!

Alice Cullen-  
Jasper shut it and I am totally rockin the bump!.

Emmett McCarty-  
Congrats bro better you than me

* * *

"Baby why would I care? He didn't cheat on me."  
"Why would you care? Because he's a slimeball and you shouldn't want to be friends with such a dick."  
"Well when you put it like that."  
"Good so he's not coming to the Halloween party?"  
"B, I'm not uninviting him but if you'd like to tackle that I can't stop you."  
"Em wants to know where your balls went?"  
"Very ladylike love."  
"I'm not hearing what I want to hear so I'm hanging up now."  
"Bella?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, and if you ever cheat on me I'll kill you…what? Oh and so will Emmett."  
"Gotcha."

* * *

Alice Cullen Happy Bday to my BFFF Bella!  
3 Likes – Comment

Happy Womb Escape Day my dear :) –R

Emmett McCarty- Bella Swan- Happy Birthday B! Don't do anything I would do!

Edward Cullen hopes my beautiful, sexy, amazing girl has a great birthday.  
Comment – Like

Emmett McCarty-  
Fuck bro why can't you just write happy fucking birthday?

Bella Swan-  
Thank you baby!

Edward Cullen-  
Fuck. You. Emmett.

Esme Cullen - Bella Swan- Happy birthday beautiful girl, hope you have a great day, a magical year and lots of cake! We sent you a package, enjoy!  
Bella Swan-  
Thank you Mama Cullen! Chocolate chip cookies I hope!

Bella Swan so excited for dinner with my favorite people and ice cream cake!  
Comment - Like

Alice Cullen-  
I'm confizzled Bizzle. Jazzle and I aren't there. Who's your favorites?

Jasper Whitlock-  
What she said.

Emmett McCarty-  
Jazzle? What in the motherfuck is going on with my boys today?

* * *

I miss you. -B  
Me too B. It's almost Friday. -E  
It's only Wednesday. Meet me at home in an hour. -B  
Baby I can't I have less than hour between classes. E  
I only need 15 -B  
15? That's it? -E  
That's it ;) -B

* * *

From- Alice  
To: Bella, Rose  
MOH Duties  
Oct, 14, 2009

FSIL & BFFL-  
I have so much on my plate right now with classes and growing a baby so I need you to do a few things for me.  
1- Pick out beautiful long black dresses, I'm not picky as long as they coordinate.  
2- Pina Colada cake with coconut butter cream frosting or vanilla cake, raspberry (Kahluah) filling, butter cream frosting, I can't choose!  
3-Make sure that Emmett and Edward make it to John's Tailoring to be fitted.  
Napping now, love you!

From: Bella Swan ibellaS gmail .com  
To: Alice acullen .edu  
Re: MOH Duties  
Oct, 14 2009What's SFIL?  
1- Really? You're not going to force us to wear some uncomfortable, Fuchsia dress? Score!  
2- Raspberry Kahluah  
3- Done  
Feel free to consider me your personal bitch, How's my baby?

From: Bella  
To: Alice  
Re: MOH Duties  
Oct, 14 2009

Sister In Law and I always have!  
MY baby is the size of a banana and our ultrasound is tomorrow at 11:30, I'll call you the second we're done.  
Love you!

* * *

"He brought her here?"  
"That motherfucker brought her here?"  
"Angela just said motherfucker!"  
"Oh and they have coordinated costumes, someone punch me in the face."  
"Ang, they might coordinate but how fucking lame is a doctor and naughty nurse, come one where's the creativity?"  
"That's not helping but thanks Em."  
"Then let's get complete shitfaced and forget about him!"

* * *

From: Bella  
To: Leah  
Hey!  
Wed, Nov 4, 2009 11:56:43 PM  
Hi!  
I was thinking about next Tuesday? I have the children's behavior class I was complaining about in the morning and a tutoring session in the afternoon which you could hang out in the library. Ask your mom and we'll figure out bus times and all that good stuff :)  
How's school going? Charlie told me you went to the FHS dance?  
-B

From: Leah  
To: Bella  
Re: Hey!  
Wed, Nov 5, 2009 3:15:21 PM

Hi!  
Wednesday works, Charlie said he would drive me and pick me up from the bus station  
I think I might be head of my class, it's been me and cousin Emily so we'll see. I am went with Carl, I think you graduated with his older brother Eric Yorkie. My mom and I are dress shopping on Saturday, she's getting 'something special' for a date with your dad.  
She called it 'mother/daughter bonding' I'm sure that it will be torturous. Oh I showed your dad your Halloween pictures and he said your skirt was toooooo short :)  
~L

From: Bella  
To: Leah

Re: Hey!  
Wed, Nov 6, 2009 1:37:19 PM

Hey!  
Tell Charlie that I'm 21 and can wear short skirts (did he not see how tiny Rose's outfit was? I mean really?) Didn't Edward look like a fool? He complained the entire night about the tights but he wore them. On the plus side we won best group costume!  
I was thinking about getting our parents a weekend away for Christmas, what do you think? Maybe when I'm home for Thanksgiving me, you and your mom can go Christmas shopping, with me there it will be less torturous!  
Bella

* * *

From: Angela  
To: Bella  
Re: No Mo Sads  
Fri, Nov 20, 2009 11:14:08 AM

He tried to talk to me in class. It's been super awkward in our Social Change class but the semesters almost over.  
And I was suppose to go to his house for Thanksgiving and now  
Will you be around Tuesday or leaving early? I could use a fun night out.

From: Bella  
To: Angela  
Re: No Mo Sads  
Fri, Nov 20, 2009 5:52:17 PM

I'll gather the troops also known as Rosalie. Want to stay in or go out?  
And my house is always open to you, come to Forks you know you want to!  
love you

Bella Swan is sitting in holy traffic.  
Comment - Like

Emmett McCarty-  
Tell me about it, busiest travel day of the year.

Bella Swan-  
You're not driving are you?

Emmett McCarty-  
No the wife is… This car is a no phone zone!

* * *

Alice Cullen was the 1st to escape the womb and 1st to graduate college What What!  
Comment - Like

Rosalie Hale-  
Congrats so proud of you!

Edward Cullen-  
You might have gotten the brains but I got the looks.

Bella Swan-  
You're amazing Ali! But you failed to mention you got knocked up, out of wedlock and had to double up on some class but whatev ;)

Alice Cullen-  
You wound me Bella!

Bella Swan-  
Gotta have my mans back, sorry for ya!

Rosalie McCarty-  
Bella is shitfaced…. I love it!

* * *

Edward Cullen is brushing the dirt off my shoulders.  
Comment - Like - Share  
3 people like this.

Jasper Whitlock-  
Sounds like you got 99 problems but a bitch aint one.

Emmett McCarty-  
I love girls girls girls.

Rosalie McCarty-  
Why the JayZ rap off?

Edward Cullen  
Bella got me tickets to the JayZ concert in March

Emmett McCarty-  
I hope you got her something good, that shit's sold out.

* * *

"Happy New Year's my love."  
"Happy New Year's."  
"I have a feeling this year will be our greatest year yet."  
"You think?"  
"I know."  
"That look in your eye, what's it about?"  
"Nothing. We need to get back in their going to toss the bouquet, can't miss out on that."  
"Oh heavens, can't miss that."  
"Well you know what they say about catching the bouquet."

3 Alice is married to Jasper Whitlock.  
You, Leah Clearwater, Rosalie McCarty and 4 others like this.

Rosalie McCarty-  
Awesome wedding! I love u guys! And I already miss u! Have fun and send lotssss of pics! We can't wait till u get back!

Teresa Allen- congratulations ! i am so happy for you ! you are so wonderful and i wish you a lifetime of happiness together.

Maria Whitlock-  
Congrats and hope you enjoy Mexico!

Bella Swan-  
WoooooHoooo! So excited for you both :)

LindaAnn Moore  
Congratulations! We had a great time today! You two looked truly happy! Enjoy your honeymoon and each other =)

Angela Webber-  
YAY! Such a fabulous wedding, everything was wonderful! So glad I got to celebrate with you!

April Whitlock-  
Alice & Jasper, wishing you the best, most beautiful marriage. I really wish that we could have been there, but I know you looked stunning and must be very happy. Make sure Bella posts lots of pics!

Tanya Denali-  
Congrats on the baby and wedding! Wish I could have been there to help celebrate the start of your new life :)

Alice Cullen-  
Thank you all for the well wishes, pictures will be up soon!  
XoXo Mrs. Whitlock :)

* * *

Edward Cullen the last 1st day of classes.  
Comment - Like

Alice Cullen-Whitlock-  
Actually little brother you're probably going to grad school at some point.

Edward Cullen-  
I could always skip grad school and be your live in nanny.

Jasper Whitlock-  
I wouldn't trust you with a fish, never mind my daughter

* * *

From: Riley  
To Edward  
Availability?  
Mon, Jan 25, 2010 9:33:07AM

Hey Edward,  
How was the rest of your winter break? I wanted to thank you again for helping out with the winter exhibit.  
We have two boys struggling with biology, I know you're busy but they could really use your help. Did you get into the cert program? I know it's tough to cram a year program into a semester and a half but I have no doubt you can pull it off.  
Let me know.

Riley Stone  
Program Coordinator  
The Pipeline Project University of Washington Box 352803 Seattle, WA 98195-2805

From: Edward  
To: Riley  
Re: Availability?  
Mon, Jan 25, 2010 2:46:13 PM

Hey Riley,  
Break was good but quick. I actually started the cert program with the intro course during break and I'll have a summer course but in the end it will be worth it or that's what Bella tells me.  
I could do Mondays or Wednesdays from 4-6? What grades are we talking?  
Are there any spots still available for the spring break projects?  
Edward

From: Riley  
To: Edward  
Re: Availability?  
Mon, Jan 25, 2010 3:05:56PM

Bright side winter and summer courses are what four weeks and not 16.  
Wednesdays would be best, can you start this week or next?  
How do you feel about Costa Rica? I could make room, for just you or Bella too? I know you two are attached at the hips.

Riley Stone  
Program Coordinator  
The Pipeline Project University of Washington Box 352803 Seattle, WA 98195-2805

* * *

Bella Swan is going to Costa Rica for Spring break!  
Comment - Like

Phil Dwyer-  
Well it's not Phoenix but it is for a good cause.

Emmett McCarty-  
Nerds.

Bella Swan-  
Shouldn't you be sipping coffee?

Emmet McCarty-  
Clever Bella Clever

Jasper Whitlock-  
Well it's not Miami and wet tshirts but have fun.

* * *

Bella Swan thinks V-Day kinda sucks.  
Comment - Like

Angela Webber-  
Where's the dislike button?

Rosalie McCarty-  
What did he do? Call me!

Are you seriously sleeping in your own room? -E  
You're really not answering me? -E  
Yes- B  
Yes what? -E  
I'm sleeping my own room -B  
Baby just come here and we can talk about it -E  
Bella seriously -E  
I'm bringing you ice cream :) -E  
What. The. Fuck. Bella. I was gone for less than 30 seconds how the fuck did you get the bowl?. -E  
I will break the door down. Don't make me. -E

Bella Swan needs a new door.  
Comment - Like

Jasper Whitlock-  
Rough door sex?

* * *

Bella Swan has the best tan of my life and an obscene amount of pictures to post! Time to unpack and get back to life.  
Comment - Like

Esme Cullen-  
Glad you had a good time, can't wait to see the pictures!

Leah Clearwater-  
Yay you're home!

Riley Stone-  
Can't wait to hear stories. Stop by any time.

* * *

Hello world! Introducing Charlotte Esmeralda Whitlock Born March, 10th 2010 at 4:19am. 6lbs 11ozs 18inches long. -A&J

She's really beautiful Alice. I can't wait to meet her!- Rosalie

She's just perfect, she looks just like you as a baby. How do I save it to my phone? -Esme

She's stunning my dear, we will see you in a few days. -Carlisle

Omg look at her! I can't wait to hold her! Send a million more, I love you -B

Most beautiful girl in the world. She must get it from her uncle :) -E

* * *

Not fucking funny. -B  
Isabella language- Emmett  
Next year I am going all out buddy -B  
That's what you said last year buddy -Em  
Mark my words April Fools 2011 is all mine- B  
I can't wait - Em

* * *

Between You and Emmett McCarty  
^ Earlier Messages

Emmett McCarty April 2 at 8:11am  
I can't believe you're really going to do this. I mean Alice is always right but fuck bro took long enough to happen I was starting to doubt her and now look at you making me proud.

You April 2 at 9:24am  
Look at me is right. Esme is a basket case between the baby and a big party bc you know she will plan a huge fucking party.  
When we doing this?

Emmett McCarty April 2 at 10:00am  
I can go during my lunch? Pacific Place? There are a few stores and Tiffany's so you should have a serious selection.

You April 2 at 10:37am  
Lunch? Do you think I'm just going to stroll in point and purchase? Is that what you did? I'm a fucking perfectionist, it needs to be just right.

Emmett McCarty April 2 at 11:04am  
Fine, Saturday morning? You can treat me to breakfast.

You April 2 at 11:20am  
No can do. Shit's been so fucking busy that I barely get to see Bella during the week so we have breakfast every weekend. Lunchtime? You will do anything for food.

Emmett McCarty April 2 at 12:11pm  
Not denying that, now stop emailing me I have work to do.

You April 2 at 12:57pm  
Shut up, you sip coffee.

Emmett McCarty April 2 at 1:29pm  
You really think I drink coffee all day? Come on man I sample the scones too, motherfucker.

You April 2 at 2:25pm  
I'm sure its all very important considering you're on here all day.

Emmett McCarty April 2 at 2:48pm  
So says the king of lazy.

* * *

Leah Clearwater is prom dress shopping with mom and my soon to be sister :)

Emily Young-  
Who are you going with?

Embry Call -  
With me, lucky girl!

Bella Swan-  
You're going to look amazing!

* * *

Have you left? You'll want good seats. Tell dad to haul ass -B  
We're on the 104 already don't worry we'll be there. -L  
Good! I'll ask Esme to save 4 seats so you should be fine -B  
See you after, good luck. Charlie says don't trip :) -L  
Haha funny. I've been practicing my walk for days -B

Alice Cullen Whitlock wishes she could be there to watch my bff and baby brother graduate :(  
Comment - Like

Edward Cullen-  
By Minutes Alice Minutes

Alice Cullen Whitlock-  
Every minute counts little one.

Bella Swan is about to be a for real adult YO!  
Comment - Like

Rosalie McCarty-  
Uh oh gangsta Bella is out, how much have you had to drink? It's only 10:30? See you there!

* * *

Bella Swan is starting camp!  
Comment - Like

From: Renata  
To: Edward  
Place Rd, Port Angeles  
Mon, June 21, 2009 8:17:20AM

Edward-  
I found something that I think fit's the bill but it's a bit run down. It has the space, yard and waterfront that you were looking for, I attached the listing. If your interested and would like to look at it let me know.  
-Renata  
Designated Broker, licensed since 1999. Dedicated to customer service. Specializing in rentals, residential, acreage and commercial real estate.

From: Edward  
To: Renata  
Re: Place Rd, Port Angeles  
Mon, June 21, 2010 12:46:11PM

Hi Renata,  
I spoke to my mother and she would be able to meet us in the early afternoon either tomorrow or Thursday, will that work for you?  
Thanks,  
Edward

From: Renata  
To: Edward  
Re: Place Rd, Port Angeles  
Mon, June 21, 2010 3:43:27PM

Edward,  
Sounds good, I have a very good feeling about number 14.  
See you tomorrow at 2pm.  
Renata  
Designated Broker, licensed since 1999. Dedicated to customer service. Specializing in rentals, residential, acreage and commercial real estate.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"  
"What baby?"  
"Your head?"  
"Yea?"  
"Your hair, it's gone?"  
"Eddie here lost the bet and-"  
"You cut your beautiful hair off because of a bet?"  
"I did."  
"Fucking Emmett."  
"I think he looks sexy."  
"It's time for you to go."  
"You're in serious trouble bro."  
"No shit, get out."

Bella Swan has banned Emmett from going near my idiot boyfriend.  
Comment - Like

Alice Whitlock-  
What have they done now?

Bella Swan-  
He lost a bet, of course and shaved off of his beautiful hair :(

Emmett McCarty-  
Eddie shouldn't make bets he can't win, sucks for you he has one big ass head.

Alice Whitlock-  
Boys will be boys. Will the beanie be necessary?

* * *

Run away with me? -E  
When and where? -B  
Now and who cares. -E  
Ok! _B  
Yea? -E  
Yea! -B

Bella Swan is being whisked away by my wonderful boyfriend :)  
Comment - Like

Emmet McCarty-  
So Eddie's def getting some this weekend.

Alice Cullen-  
How come I didn't know about this? Where are you going?

Edward Cullen-  
bc you don't need to know everything.

Bella Swan-  
It's for our anniversary and he's def getting some ;)

* * *

From: Alice  
To: Bella  
Surprise!  
Mon, June 28, 2010 10:51:03PMAre you back yet? Have fun? Where'd you go? I can't believe he held your phone hostage! You better not be eloping, you'll die I'll kill you!  
Sooooo Jasper and I talked… a lot. We're moving back! Well to Port Angeles but it's close enough. The second Edward told me your plans I knew it was kismet, fate, meant to be. There's no way I could live without my people around. Jasper has been scouring Craigslist for an apartment but so far no luck. What about you guys any leads?  
Calling you tonight.  
~A

From: Bella  
To: Alice  
Re: Surprise!  
Tues, June 29, 2010 9:24:41AM

I'm back and not married, no worries! We got in around 1 last night. Ali it was perfect like perfect perfect! He had reservations at Cayou Cove on Orca Island it was amazing and I am totally getting married there one day! We took a ferry over and ate dinner at a little café. We stayed in this tiny cottage steps from the beach. The sunsets were insane and believe it or not your brother is super romantic.  
I'm so pumped to be closer to my goddaughter :) and you too of course.  
I'll try and weasel some apt info but he is being secretive about everything except the job he applied for. Ready for this? High school bio/chem teacher aka Mr. Banner the 2nd! I hope he gets it, and he gets his certification by the end of July so he should be good to go for the next school year, keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Anything in particular you want to read more about? I can make that happen just review and let me know whatcha want :)

Totally addicted to-

Edward's Eternal Kiss by Rob's hand monkey-

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot ) net/s/6395316/1/bEdward_bs_bEternal_b_bKiss_b

Smooth Operator by Cullcati-

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6268115/1/bSmooth_b_bOperator_b

And I always give crazy love to MoDunk for being perfect and amazing so go read her 1st o/s - http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6546509/1/


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! Remember the days when I updated every week? Too bad I can't pull that off anymore!

Thanks to my beta theotherbella, for being awesome!

Thanks to MoDunk for being her, she's my favorite! She puts up with my whining and prereads all my crap including stories I want to read; she's my heart fail evaluator!

I aploigize in advance for the wonky spacing, I have no idea how to change it!

Enjoy~

* * *

"I'm so excited."  
"So you've said a few dozen times."  
"Oh stop it you're just as excited to finally meet Charlotte."  
There was no denying that, my niece was three months old and we've seen a million pictures and videos of her doing absolutely nothing. But because of finals, graduation and the Whitlock's big move back home we still haven't held or smothered her in kisses. I was thrilled beyond words at being an uncle; I had her little round face as my phone background. Bella was equally as excited about Charlotte, buying a ton of clothes as if Alice didn't go overboard on her own; she even bought her a bikini for the summer. But as much as I couldn't wait to meet and kiss my niece I had a super secret surprise for my girl. Bella had put in the Whitlock's new address and we were six minutes away, I stopped at the one of five stoplights in Port Angeles. I nervously pulled out a black scarf I stole from her closet, ignoring the now green light.  
"Edward, go."  
"B put this on." She looked curiously as the black scarf I held out but she indulged me.  
"You know, I've seen the baby before she's not much of a surprise."  
"Keep it on."

Instead of turning the GPS directed left, I went right. Bella's head whipped towards me as the electronic voice recalculated; above the blindfold I could see her wrinkled forehead.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have a little surprise for you." Bella loved surprised and smiled brightly.  
"What kind if surprise? I love surprises!"  
"It wouldn't be one if I told you, we're almost there."  
Three minutes later and I was opening the passenger door, helping Bella out of the car. The smell of saltwater wasn't a huge surprise but the intensity was definitely stronger than she would have thought.  
"Where are we?" She questioned as we walked up the three creaky steps leading to the front porch.  
"Take it off," I whispered in her ear and untied the scarf. "Surprise!" I practically sang, my hands doing some stupid Price is Right motion. I couldn't miss the fact that her wrinkled forehead was back; her eyes were filled with confusion.  
"It's a…. shack?" I tried to control my laughter but her perplexed expression was priceless, like she was missing out on the joke. A shack might have been an exaggeration but the peeling paint on the siding and the broken garage door made it looked a bit run down.  
"No, it's our house." Bella was speechless as I smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. She looked out at the overgrown grass, the bushes that needed to be trimmed, the broken picket fence. It was a lot to take in and she just stared at me with my famous _what the fuck_ face.  
"This is the apartment you picked out?"  
"No baby this is our house; I mean if you want it." I said again, her dropped jaw and wide eyes got even wider if that was possible.  
"What about the apartment you picked out?" she questioned.  
"There is no apartment."  
"We're living here?" She sounded a little baffled as she did a slow spin taking in the quiet, dead end street.  
"Bella," I pulled her into my arms, I obviously needed to explain. "For graduation, Grandma Platt gave both Alice and I a little bit of money. Alice used hers to move back and to stay home with Charlotte for a few years."  
"Years?" She questioned, turning in my arms to look up at me with wonderment dancing in her eyes; years could only mean we both got a shit ton of money.  
"I decided that my money would be best used securing our future, hence the house."  
"It's like a lot… rundown."  
"Come on let me show you around."

The house needed a serious amount of TLC but my mother had already seen it and had plans drawn up. I unlocked the door as Bella took in the porch that desperately needed to be repainted but was solid. The home inspector assured me that most of the work was cosmetic and a few coats of paint would go a long way. I pushed opened the door and was immediately hit with that closed up musky smell.  
"I'm going to leave the door open, let it air out."  
"Good call." Bella walked into the 70's wallpapered entryway and saw the big open living room/dining room combination. If you took away the hunter green carpet and ugly as fuck wallpaper, it wasn't the awful. "It's ahh, big."  
"It's fucking atrocious looking but there's hardwood floors under the rug and the wallpaper is practically falling off. Esme thinks is will be an easy fix up."  
"She's seen this?"  
"I had her come with me and made sure it would be Bella approved." I smiled her favorite smile, trying to convince her that this place wasn't as bad as it seemed. She walked into the kitchen and was again at a loss for words.  
"New cabinets, tile floor, stainless steel appliances, it will be-"  
"My dream kitchen. Oh my god Edward, you're amazing." My beautiful girl wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tight, kissing wherever she could reach.  
"You like it?"  
"Not right now but I will." At least she was honest; the house was a mess to take in but for weeks I have been envisioning the finished product. I have seen the cabinets, the floor stains and the paint samples my mother picked out. I could see how amazing it would look once it was done but Bella was just seeing the outdated and rundown version.

"The bedrooms?" she asked.  
"There's four, ours is around the corner, a small one across from us and two upstairs along with a bathroom." We walked through the living room and into our future bedroom. It wasn't huge but did have French doors leading to the back deck, which was hidden behind blinds. Saving the best for last so to speak.

I gave her the plans for each room, our bedroom just needed paint and the floors to be redone. The master bath needed everything but a bathtub; she even squealed about the Jacuzzi jets. The small half bathroom and the second bathroom at the top of the stairs desperately needed everything. Both bedrooms upstairs were a decent size, paint and floors would finish them off.  
"It's a lot of work," she pointed out unnecessarily, between my mother and Charlie we had everything all planned out. She had me all kinds of nervous about whether she actually wanted the house. It's not that we couldn't look for a different house together but that this house was by far the best I had seen in the last two months. It was in a great location and a foreclosure so the asking price was well below market value.  
"It's all planned out, with your approval obviously."  
"How are we going to pay for it? Who's going to do all the work?"  
"Well it's a great deal so we have a little money put towards it and our parents have offered to help too."  
"Charlie knows about this?" I nodded. "I just talked to him yesterday, about our apartment, he didn't say anything."  
"Bella, it was a surprise."  
"You're so amazing, you know that?" I nodded, letting her kiss me sweetly.  
"One more thing." I took her back downstairs and told her to shut her eyes one more time. I opened the French door off the living room and brought her outside. "Open em."  
"Seriously?" She looked at the huge backyard, the big deck, the Mangrove trees, the flower bushes, the bay view. She pulled me in for another hug then ran off exploring the yard. I knew this was our house the moment I saw the listing online; Bella loved the beach. She made me walk the beach every morning in Costa Rica collecting seashells and writing our names in the sand.  
"I love it," she yelled from across the yard.  
"Yea?"  
"So much, Edward. Thank you," she said as we walked hand and hand over the tiny bridge that lead to the rocky beach that was now ours. We walked around and relaxed on a huge piece of driftwood, who knows how long we sat talking before Renata called to check in.  
"Edward, it's Renata. Was everything all set when you arrived?"  
"Ya, thanks for going out of your way to set this up."  
"So do we have a decision?"  
"She loves it, we're taking it," I said with a huge smile.  
"I'll be by in a few minutes with the final paperwork."  
"Great, we'll see you soon."  
She arrived a few minutes later, paperwork in hand that we had to sign finalizing my previous offer that was accepted with a five day back out contingency. Bella and Renata chatted for a few minutes and laughed at my expense a few times over my worries about her liking the house. And the stories I made up to get away for a few hours to look at houses. We all left a few minutes later with a promise of a phone call when she heard from the bank.  
"We're buying a house," I sighed more than excited that she liked the house but it was more than that. Bella wanting the house meant she wanted everything that went along with that; a future with me, children to fill the extra bedrooms.  
"We're buying a house!" She repeated a few times on the way to finally meet our little niece.

-  
Three weeks later the papers were signed and the house was all ours. We invited everyone to see the house and for dinner in town. Bella was eager to show them around but was annoyed that Charlie and Esme had already seen it, twice.  
An hour later, I was giving my father, Emmett and Rosalie the grand tour. The Whitlock's came, saw and left because there wasn't a place to sit or put the baby down.  
"Bro I know you guys are broke as fuck soon to be teachers but there's no need to be slumming it." Emmett didn't minced words as he looked around but I wasn't expecting him to so blunt about it.  
"Don't knock my house Em," Bella said playfully punching him in the shoulder.  
"House? It's a shithole." He tugged at the peeling wallpaper and the entire sheet fell to the ground. I told Bella it would be effortless.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous. In a few months this place will be incredible," Esme said to Bella with a smile.

Emmett gave my mother his signature _what the fuck _face and as he continued his tour of our 'shithole.' Esme was the voice of optimism as always but this time she was certainly right. Bella loved the sketches she made up, approved all the paint colors and was finally as ecstatic as me.  
"Luckily your lease isn't up until September, you're going to need all the time you can get." Emmett wasn't kidding and neither was my mother; she put us all to work before we could go to dinner. In a few hours the dumpster she had rented was halfway filled with a house full of the hunter green carpet, the cabinets from the kitchen and bathrooms, light fixtures and vinyl flooring. Our shithole was officially a work in progress.  
Bella and I treated everyone to a fancy dinner of beer and pizza in the center of Port Angeles which compared to Forks was a hopping city.  
I had been a ball of fucking nerves all day and it wasn't because I was scared that everyone wouldn't love the house because I didn't give a shit what anyone besides my girl thought. I was nervous because tonight was my opportunity to pull Charlie aside and finally have that talk that I have been stressing over for the last few months. I saw my chance after everyone was done eating and Bella was gushing over Charlotte.  
"Mind if we go outside for a minute?" I asked Charlie, I couldn't hide my nerves from my parents and Sue. I wondered if I'll always be a fumbling idiot in front of him. The encouraging smiles from my parents did absolutely nothing to calm my anxiety. Charlie followed me outside and just about bumped into me when I whipped around to ask if he wanted to sit down.  
"This is your talk kid; do I need to sit down?" He was amused by my unease.  
"Charlie I'm going to ask Bella to marry me." He sat down with a quickness, probably to fight off the urge to run to his car, grab his gun and off my ass. "I'm not old fashioned but would really like your blessing." Charlie didn't say a word so I decided that rambling on was the way to go. "Bella has been the center of my universe since the moment she walked into it. I know I might not be the ideal son in law but I have no doubt I can make her happy. That's my goal everyday and it will be for the rest of my life." I wasn't sure how much I was supposed to say but could have gone on and on about how much I loved Bella and how I want to spend the rest of my life making her smile.  
"You know Edward this isn't the first time you've asked for my little girl's hand in marriage."

Huh, what the hell was he talking about?

"I came home from a late night call to find you asleep against Bella's door. I woke you to find that you were as drunk as a skunk; I wanted to lecture and forbid you from coming anywhere near my daughter but you were so pathetic. Whining about Bella being angry at you, refusing to let you apologize. After half carrying you downstairs and promising that she would listen to you in the morning, you said clear as day. "She has to forgive me I love her and one day we're going to make babies, that's cool with you right dad?' Can't say I didn't want to shoot you on the spot but I got it, you loved her then and now."  
"Not my finest moment." I rubbed the back of neck as he stood up and extended his hand to me. I don't remember that at all but do remember spending the next two weeks trying to earn her forgiveness.  
"Agreed but you're definitely not the worst son in law; I could be stuck with him." I looked where he was pointing to see Emmett gyrating and thrusting his hips towards both Bella and my mother.  
"I should go rescue them." I kind of wanted to hug him but thought better of it. We walked back into the restaurant and I definitely had a lot more swagger than when I walked out. I threw my anxious mother, father and sister a wink, letting them know I got the go ahead. Now it was finding the perfect time to pop the question.  
And that time was harder to find than I would have thought but with our busy summer and house renovations it was near impossible. Alice assured me that waiting until the perfect moment was better than forcing it.

Thank god, my mother could handle the majority of the renovations herself because Bella and I wouldn't have had the faintest idea were to start and little time to do it. Bella was working at the camp for the last summer and interviewing at three different schools. And even though I graduated in May, I was two courses shy of completing the teacher certification program and my tentative job offer at Forks High was dependent upon completing it.  
Every weekend we would do the almost three hour drive from our apartment in Seattle to our house. The final move was coming up quicker than I could imagine, our summer whipped by in a flash. I had her ring burning a hole in my pocket so to speak but the timing was never right. We couldn't find much time alone but the rush would be worth it come September when we were finally in our own house, starting our life together.  
By mid July, both bedrooms upstairs and the bathrooms were completed; the kitchen just needed paint. Every time we'd open the door, we could see all the improvements. The former hunt green carpets are now a light maple stain making the open space look even bigger and more airy. The wallpaper was replaced with a pale grey blue giving off a beach cottage vibe. As each room was done Bella would pack up our shit in the apartment and unpack at the house. Our tiny office area in the apartment was now a full blown space in the small bedroom across the hall from ours. Bella's furniture went in a bedroom upstairs as would mine once we actually moved. We picked out a few 'shabby chic' pieces of furniture for our room, and by we I meant Bella and Esme did the shopping, while I did the paying..  
My favorite part of driving to Port Angeles every weekend was Charlotte; I suspect it was the same for Bella. Every week she was doing something new and different. Just a few months ago all she would do is lie on her belly, now she was rolling over and inching forward. We would force Alice and Jasper to get out of the house for some much needed alone time, just so we could baby-sit. Our enthusiasm for the little princess was a surprise to everyone including the two of us. Besides summer camp neither of us had much experience with kids but we loved her. I could envision us running on the beach with our own handsome little guy one day.

"I think for our last day in Seattle we should celebrate," Bella called from the kitchen. We were both busy packing up the last of our stuff; the moving truck would be arriving at ten tomorrow morning.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Maybe a picnic?" She suggested sweetly and I knew exactly where she was thinking about. We picked up lunch on the way to Kerry Park and situated our blanket under the same tree we hammered out our relationship 'rules.' I never broke my arm so she never drove but I took full advantage of the seeing her undies whenever I felt the urge. An hour passed as we laughed about the completely random shit that had went down the last year. We got a few stares while laughed uncontrollably over my buzzed haircut that was just now grown back out.  
"Come on handsome we still need to pack up the living room."  
"I don't wanna," I whined but didn't give a shit because packing was fucking boring.

"I'll let you buy me Chinese later." She was cute but that wasn't going to get me moving any time soon.  
"That isn't helping your cause."  
"Well then I will throw out all your shitty movies and by shitty I mean anything I don't like." I jumped up with a quickness because Bella hated ninety percent of my movies and I wasn't willing to lose them.  
"You're incredibly mean to me, I deserve better than that." I teased as I threw her over my shoulder and made our way back to the car.  
The rest of my night was spent acting as Bella's packing bitch as we boxed up all the dvds, books, picture frames. The living room was almost complete and I was 'asked' to get the final box packed which happened to be all our games. I threw in Monopoly, Jenga, Apples to Apples, Trivial Pursuit when inspiration struck. It was perfect, spending our last night playing our favorite game, Scrabble. I had to unwrap the packaging, it hadn't been used since I replaced the board I threw away over a year ago.  
"What do you say, one last game in the apartment?" I asked holding up the box.

"I would love that!" Bella's eyes lit up.  
I ordered the previously demanded Chinese food and we finished packing up the random things left around our near empty apartment. Dinner arrived as we settled down around the coffee table one last time. Each having won a game, our third round was the tiebreaker. I suggested it be a strip round and whenever one of us got a thirteen point word or more the other had to lose an article of clothing, she surprisingly went for it. I exaggerated my sleepiness with yawns and series of showy stretches, I needed Bella on my junk but more importantly I need a few minutes to set up. But for my brilliant plan to work I need to work out a way around the loser cleaning up rule established years ago.  
I pulled out the win with twenty-six point five letter word. Bella lost two pieces of clothing for that shit, leaving her just plain white bra and pink boy short undies. I stood with another big stretch, offering her a hand off the floor; I pulled her close inhaling my favorite smell.  
"Baby, you packed all day, let me clean up then maybe I can tempt you with a massage before bed?" I was trying to be persuasive but not laying it on too thick, she must have been exhausted to not question it. I never offered to do shit around the apartment.  
"I think you could convince me., she laughed, kissing me hard; hopefully it was a little preview of my reward for helping out.  
"I figured; I'll be in in a few minutes." I was rewarded with another kiss and her bra; I wanted nothing more than to follow her practically naked self to my bedroom. But I only had a few minutes and couldn't waste a second of it.

I was currently up for am Emmy for the best fake sleeper in the world, I'd had been up since 5:30am waiting for her to get up for the day. Every time Bella moved I was awake so my night could only be described as the most restless sleep of my life. By 7:53am she decided to finally wake the fuck up, I stayed as still as a statue when she woke and quietly made her way to the bathroom. The second the door shut I had my nightstand opened and closed, just waiting for the perfect moment to surprise her.

I listened as the toilet flushed, the water ran while she brushed her teeth and once she finally left the bathroom but needed to stay in bed just in case she decided to come back into our room. She didn't, I opened the door all stealth like and creeped silently behind her.  
"Edward," she groaned my name then in frustration said something along the lines of "so much for cleaning up last night." I knew she would be pissed to walk into the living room and see our Scrabble game not cleaned up like I promised to do last night. I tiptoed behind her, getting myself into position.

I heard her gasp softly as she realized that the mess she was looking wasn't actually a mess. It was like I could read her mind as she read the words I arranged last night.  
"Edward?" She called out once again this time it wasn't so upset. She quickly turned and almost tripped over me but as always I caught her.  
"Edward!" Her screams turned into a final whisper as she sat on my knee, bringing us face to face.

"Hi," she whispered.  
"Hi," I said back, smiling like nobody's business.

"Hi," she whispered again with the goofiest grin.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for everyday of forever."  
"Edward Anthony Cullen, I promise to love you every day of forever," she said immediately.  
"Stop trying to steal my thunder." We both laughed as tears formed and fell from her eyes. "Where was I?" I asked, not that she would know I had a whole Will You Marry spiel.

"You were telling me how amazing I am and how much you love me," she said with a little laugh.

"Oh right, I love you more than I could ever show you in a lifetime. But I'll never stop trying."  
"You don't have to prove anything to me, I already know. Now get off your knee, stop smiling and put it on me!" Bella demanded.  
"You haven't said yes yet," I pointed out and she nodded her head furiously as we both stood up. I went to slip the ring on her finger but her ugly ass pink flower ring was still on. "B you gotta take the other ring off."  
"Aww but I love this ring." I took off the first ring I got for her years ago and put it on her right hand ring finger. Her finger was finally free and I slipped on the antique three stone It wasn't big and flashy but the moment I saw it I knew it would look perfect on her petite hand.  
I dragged Emmett out ring shopping three times and couldn't find anything perfect enough for Bella and found my way into an antique shop with my mother. I found the ring, bought it on the spot and had to endure four months of 'when are you going to ask her' from my mother.  
"I love you so so so much Edward so much," she wrapped her arms around me, attacking me in the sweetest way possible. Light kisses turned intense, our hug turned into gentle caresses as we fell gently to the floor. We moved together wordlessly savoring each other for the last time in the place that we had lived together for years. The very place we made love for the first time, fought and made up for the first time and now most importantly got engaged.  
As much as I would have liked to spend the rest morning in bed making love to my fiancé, the movers were knocking on our door to officially move us out and then in.  
I cleaned up the scrabble board but only after Bella took a few pictures so should could scrapbook the moment. The movers loaded the truck in less than an hour and then our apartment was empty.

"Will you miss this place?" Bella asked as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"I guess, it's been our place for the last four years."  
"It's where we feel in love," she said in the sweetest way, burying her head into my chest.  
"Silly girl I fell in love with you the moment you sat at that lab table."  
"Always so corny," Bella said grabbing my hand and yanking me down the hall.

Yanking me towards the next part of our life; hopefully the best part.

* * *

So that's it, did ya love it? Hate it? At least tell me that it was better than the last chapter!

The epi will be up once it's done!

Oh and I posted the prologue for my new story Broken By You, go check it out!

I've recc'd this before but I love it hard and there isn't nearly enough reviews! The Secret Changes within Bella Swan by SwedenSara

And you will love Marital B*tch by Jillian Landers. E's got a lil bit of a belly and a South Boston accent, what's not to love?

Anything I should be reading? Rec me something!


End file.
